Rookie s new Adventure
by Furry Cat Writter
Summary: "Why I m in this problem? I don t know, maybe it was my stupid idea of wanting to be a hero like him, what I was thinking about?... I m not Sonic, I m… I am… nobody…" (WARNING: BL/ Yaoi story) Infinite x Rookie
1. Chapter 1

" _Why I´m in this problem? I don´t know, maybe it was my stupid idea of wanting to be a hero like him, what I was thinking about?... I´m not Sonic, I´m… I am… nobody…"_

 **Hey! all of you! I feel so happy for make this history, is my first about one of my favorite videogame characters, Sonic the Hedgehog, I really love his game "Sonic Forces", and this story comes to the light after a little question… What about us? What happens whit Rookie after the game? What happen with us when our adventure whit the Sonics is over?... Okay those are three questions, but you understand me, right?**

 **I got to admit that I´m writing this story whit the idea to practice my English, because, I´m Latin-American, exactly, Ecuadorian, for that, I hope you can understand if I made a mistake in my grammatic, only that, if you want to read this story in Spanish, I will post it on my Fanfiction Page soon, okay, with that introduce, lets go with the Chapter!**

 **1._ "How was lost in another world"**

A young boy, a young little wolf, a young little hero, those are the ideas about himself, a Rookie who fought for his world, hand by hand with a real hero who taught him how to be one, how to be brave, how to be the best for others. The red wolf made his own fame, and when Sonic went on adventures, he stayed like a provisional hero, or at least, he felt that way.

One year later, when the peace comes back to the city, and the happiness stays around the people, the most heroic things the little wolf could do was… rescue people from small troubles, like found a missing pet or help someone old to cross the street. Those little things, gratifying without a doubt, for someone who´s not an extreme emotions fan, a thankful smile was enough.

He never lived a routine, everyday we´re a new adventure, many people love him for who he was, his heroic actions whit the blue Hedgehog left a mark on many of them, Why change that? Unfortunately, heroes can made mistakes too, and after that night, the little hero felt his action, like one of the most biggest fails in his life.

One day like another, it was late and the young wolf came home, in the afternoon, he was invited by the pink hedgehog to drink coffee and eat cookies, she thought on him as someone good to listen, he really was. She talked to him about some things, but the most important of those things was this.

− " _Jackal Squad… you have to be careful, you don´t here nice things from those who find them" −_ she told, naturally, he had already heard that notice, a little group of criminals who attacks everywhere, they were chaos in person, in some places the people was afraid for them – _"I hope Sonic comes back soon, he could help you to defeat them, if they appear…"_

A theme really worrying, but not for the Jackal squad at all, rather, by a name that came back after so much time…

" _Infinite…"_ he thought _"Is he… alive?"_ After Eggman´s plan failed (again), no one knew nothing about the masked jackal, some said that he died, some said that he escaped, but nothing was sure. _"… I thought he learned the lesson"_

After a little dinner, the wolf went to the bed, so tired and wanting to sleep, waiting a new day for be a tiny hero again, thinking half asleep in ways to catch the jackal squad, thinking about Infinite, about Sonic, and about a crazy idea _"Will we have another war?"_

Suddenly, when he was already sleep, a strange sound catches his attention, several footprints on the street, with a scared scream, someone needs help. The wolf got up quickly towards the window, a bird was on the floor, possibly sore, looks like he was stolen angrily.

− " _Help me, those criminals attack me!" −_ a lot of people took out the head to look what was going on, instead, the wolf put on his boots, gloves and glasses quickly, he would go out to help the bird… _− "Oh, you… please, help me, a group o jackals stole me everything I had, please, stop them"_

The people who also came out and heard him felt panicked.

− " _The Jackal Squad is in the town" −said the bird._

The Panicked murmurs began to haunt in the others, many of them felt fear, the bad reputation of that group of bandits spoke for itself, they felt under a lot of danger, when the wolf see it, he tried to keep the town in calm, one strong whistle and the people put their attention on him.

− " _What´s going on?" –_ someone said, but that voice wasn´t there before, that was Tails, the yellow fur fox who arrived in the scene recently.

− " _The Jackal Squad is here Tails" −_ said another in the group.

− " _Oh Heck… "_

− " _What we going to do?"_

− " _First, keep calm, no one can think with so much noise… hey, you are here" −_ said the Fox after having seen the wolf _– "Thank the heaven you´re here, we got so many things to do with this, are you ready?" −_ the wolf put his thumb up – _"Fantastic, I going to stay here with them, why you don´t go to look around?"_ −the wolf nodded, and them, he began to run. – " _Take care!"_

Running on the streets, his hook helped him to win time, the bandits couldn´t be so far away, sooner or later they should appear. He ran to the top of the city, Sunset Heights, Park Avenue, and nothing, no one in the proximity, so frustrating. He can´t accept that, the criminals scape? no in his guard. Green Hill in back, Mystic Jungle in front, where will he go?

After a few seconds, he began a new race to the jungle, if those bandits weren´t there, he would come back, but unfortunately, they were there. They left the road and had hidden among the trees; the wolf saw something amazing.

" _Is that… a ship?"_ he thought, four Jackals were there having an intense conversation, while putting boxes in the compartments, one of them looked like the boss, but him were not Infinite.

− " _Come on silly, don´t be so slow, we have no more time" −_ said the boss to one Jackal with a red scarf, he moved on faster.

− " _What would the boss say about this?" –_ said a Jackal girl wearing torn pants and black bra.

− " _The boss is over, forget him, we going to throw that dead thing in somewhere, and then, we scape, that was the plan" −_ replied the jackal.

− " _I can´t believe you going to be so cruel with him, when he gives you the better of his life" −_ replied the girl.

− " _He forgot us for power and a Ruby, we can make the same to him, now, if another one has problems with the plan, stay here, and don´t annoy me" −_ replied the new boss – _"Someone wants to stay" –_ No one Jackal replied – _"Excellent, jump in, let´s go" –_ and the Jackals began to go into the ship.

The young hero heard everything, they plan to scape somewhere and get rid of someone at once, he could not allow that, when each jackal was on the ship, the Rookie came out of hiding, the back door, the gate was closing, luckily, he managed to sneak in there, the ship took off, and the Rookie began to move into the ship.

− " _Hey boss, we got a little problem in the cellar"_

− " _What´s going on?"_

− " _An adorable intruder, spying" −_ that was right, a camera had detected the red fur wolf.

− " _Heck… well, let´s give to our intruder a little hospitality" −_ said the boss while pressing a button.

 **Okay everybody, this is my first chapter, I really hope you enjoy it, if you like this, and want more, give me a Review about it, follow me and put this history in your favorites, I´d be really grateful, Sorry once again if I made a grammatic mistake, I promise make it better in the next chapters, and well, that all, See you soon everybody, I'm Furry Cat Writter and with no more to Say, Sayounara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! it's me again with a new chapter, thank you so much to those who give me a review in the first chapter, I really want to do a wonderful Fanfic and I can´t do it without your opinion, that is really important to me, yes? I hope you understand.**

 **First of all, I want to reply to people who saw my first Chapter, let´s start:**

 _ **gamesforcats1:**_ **Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

 _ **Maya the turtle:**_ **I will continue dear, I really want to see you in the next chapters of my story, hope you enjoy it!**

 **Well, I didn´t say this before, but, my chapters will be a little… smaller?... because, you know, I´m trying to write in English even that´s not my native language, and, it´s so hard, if you see my stories in Spanish, you will find longer ones, it´s easier for me, but I decide to do this, for Sonic, for my English and you, my readers, whit that above the table (we don´t have a table), let´s begin this chapter!**

 **2._ "Red Shore Island"**

"… _What is all of this?"_ thought the wolf while moving in the cellar, the boxes and containers were impossible to open, all of them was above a square platform with metal bands who grab them to the ship´s floor. _"This is an insane… "_

After some time walking silently on the tight cellar, the wolf found something different, a wooden box with no platform under it, instead of that, large and flat, looked like a coffin. His head was afraid. It caused him strangeness, what made that box so different? He only knew when saw another gate in front of the box, they wanted to get rid of the box, and what it would take inside.

Unexpectedly, the ship made a sharp turn, the wolf loses his balance, fell over the box, pushing it to the gate mistakenly.

− " _Ah… what the…" −_ he began to said, but suddenly, warning interrupt him.

 _WARNING… WARNING… THE GATE IS OPENING; THE SECOND GATE IS OPENING._

The cold wind of the night at that height hit him in the face, slowly, the gate in front was opening, the box was dragged out of the ship, it would fall to the ground. When the box fell, new problem was, he was being dragged too and the ship position don´t help him. Of miracle, he was able to shoot his hook and grab another box that will help him before fall out.

− " _Hahahaha" –_ listened to a microphone laughing – _"Are you enjoying this, idiot? Get gone!"_

The Rookie tried to resist with all, but the jackals didn´t think to let him be there any longer, the metal band that grab the box to the floor got loose, the box began to fall to him, fast and strong, it would hit him if he didn´t do something. He tried to free the hook, when he did it, fall out to the ship.

So high to fall, for first time, he looked his life in front of his eyes, he was falling from above the clouds, he wouldn't have opportunity to save himself, even when the panorama was clearer, he could not look what was waiting for him under.

When all over, the Wolf don´t fell nothing but water, cold and cloudy waves, he was fall in the ocean, the shore looked be so far, but he couldn't stay in the water so much, one deep breath and begin to swim.

In his mind, the memories and images about this short "adventure" was on repetition, _"What I made bad… How they could notice me?"_ he thought. When finally, his feet touch the sand _,_ he set down, breathing exhausted.

− " _Exactly… where … I am?"_

He felt afraid to thinking in home, People should be worried for him, something was sure, he spends a lot of time in this trouble with the Jackals, and now, he was tired and without any force to look for escape possibilities. He should rest.

…

The Rookie never noticed when he fell asleep, the awakening was so hard, his body hurt and his arms felt weak, what kind of sand was that? It felt like rock. Only the light of day showed him a little thing that make that sand so special, was red.

Behind him, the jungle grew big and majestic, the coconut palms sunbathed on their leaves, the fruit looked delicious. His hook helped him to down some coconuts, while he drunk the juice, he thought "What is this place? I never heard about a beach with red sand" That was really strange, no place had something like that, why were the Jackals there? Was the city near this beach? He will not know anything, if he did not start running, after prepare the legs, he went into the jungle…

 **Strange Jungle**

The Jungle´s first impression was "craziness", the palms, looking better at them, had the appearance of pikes with branches, long and sharp branches. The animals looked weird too, birds with four wings flying, caterpillars big like a bear in the floor, everything was like a Freak Show _"What's going on here?"_ apart than that, the wolf saw some things despicably familiar, " _Eggbots"_ that junk was there, near of the branches of the palms, he would take advantage of his hook and will would destroy them.

Too easy, a job from the resistance in before, but the difference was that the Eggbots looked damaged, some cables were out of them bodies, every Eggbots had that in common, was strange.

The jungle ended for a little in plane ground, a ravine, the view was to a forest in the down of the ravine, but in the middle of the thickness, there were houses, on the trees, maybe someone live in there. If he found the way down the ravine, maybe, he could ask for help. In those moments, his all gadgets were so missed, he had to be careful with the hook and his shoots.

Five shoots were enough to climb down the rock wall without problems, but, there was some thing who catch the wolf´s attention, that box who fell first was there, broken, close to the wooden pieces, there was a body.

All the hairs on his body bristled just to see him, " _Is he dead?"_ thought to himself while go to him, so the moment that the body moved, he could breathe more relaxed, _"He is alive"_ but when finally, he saw his face, he was surprised

− _I- Infinite?_

The Jackal spoke very sore.

− _Who… who´s Infinite?..._

 **Well my friends, thank you so much for been here in this second Chapter, really hope you like it, I will post the next chapters soon, I got the idea to work: two chapters of this story, and one of my principal story (in Spanish) who spend more time, please, give me a review if you like it, follow my story and add it to your favorites, that will help me, well? Well, I´m Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, it´s me again with a new chapter, first of all, I have to say: Thank You so much for support my story in these two chapter, the views grew up so fast, two persons are following (Thank you Delsin Hunter and Ovelore) and I really hope that all of you enjoy the next chapters, thank you so much.**

 **I think that's all for the introduce, and that means, let´s Go to the Chapter!**

 **3._ "Half Machine Animals"**

− " _Who… who´s Infinite?"_ said the sored Jackal, every word was filed in weakness. – _"Ggh… My… Chest… where I am?... What´s this place?... Who are… you?"_

The Rookie could not believe what was going on, an Unmasked Infinite weak and injured, talking with all the possible uncertainty, did he forget everything about the war? the phantom ruby and him? Maybe, his chest was stained with blood, but the Ruby wasn´t there.

− " _Aggg…" −_ he moaned suddenly.

" _Oh no…"_ thought the afraid wolf, if the Jackal stayed there more time, he would die. Maybe he wasn´t the first people who helps him in a different situation, maybe he was a mercenary, but, his conscience wouldn't forgive him if the Jackal died for old resentments.

\- _"K- keep calm ... I saw a colony in front of us, crossing the forest, resist, maybe they could help us"_ \- said the wolf as he leaned towards the Jackal - _"Can you walk?"_

− " _I don´t know… "−_ reply the tired Jackal.

− "Okay… come here" − said again while took the Jackal arms, and help him to get up, when had the opportunity, the wolf carefully tried to put Infinite over his shoulders.

− " _Ah!"_

− " _So sorry, my bad"_

− " _Uhm… take that… in the shrubs" –_ said the Jackal, when the wolf looked, he saw a sword handle, the blade looked strange, like a tusk or a thunder, a red sharp weapon.

− " _Wow…"_

− " _It´s mine… it could help you if you need to defend us" −_ said the Jackal.

− " _Well… thank you Infinite"_

− " _It´s not a gift"_

− " _I know it" –_ and after that, the Rookie began to jogging.

Fortunately, the rest of the way was quiet, without Eggbots or any other problem that needed to use the sword, the forest landscape was relaxing. the wolf felt weird about the jackal, that poor soul over his shoulders was in terrible conditions, what happened to him? He still remembered his last words after the battle...

" _No, wait! I can still fight!"_

And then, disappeared, what kind of things he faced later to end up so badly hurt, how the squad of jackals could find it, and why they got rid of him? Much questions and few answers. Shortly later, the first clues about colony were appearing, trees with marks mainly, when the forest ended, and the houses were in front of them, the problem began again.

The settlers noticed them, a group of animals with strange and metallic parts, as if they had been born half machines, they approached the wolf and the jackal with surprise. For a moment, the rookie felt under risk, he didn't know what ideas them had, not even know if they were civilized, he grabbed the sword handle stronger, they were surrounded for a big group of Half Metallic Animals, analyzing them.

− " _C-could you help us?" −_ asked the Rookie, one of them, a Black cat with a metallic leg spoke.

− " _Angle, come here!" –_ He called to someone, a big fat dog with same characteristics than the others, half metallic body. He was Angle?

− " _What´s going on Leven?" –_ said the dog.

− " _Look at them" −_ replied Leven the Cat. Angle saw them, and his face turned into a poem.

− "Why _nobody take care about them? this Jackal is bleeding, come on! Help them!" –_ ordered the Dog, in this moment, a group were put into action, taking to the weakened Jackal carefully to medical attention. – _"_ I'm _so sorry for you and your friend, young boy, Leven can confuse protect this community with lack of sanity" –_ said while turn the look to the cat – _"You don't to ask me everything Leven, in this case, the seconds can be vital._

− " _I'm so sorry Angle" −_ apologized the cat.

− " _You know about those things, go and help him"_

− " _Yes sir" –_ replied the cat after to go with the Jackal.

"Maybe they are more civilized that I thought" −Said the wolf to himself, he never realized that Angle was looking at him in detail.

− " _You both aren´t from here, right? this is not your dimension" −_ that simple answer made the wolf stay frozen

− " _Di- dimension?"_

− " _Oh no… tell me, do you know something about Eggman? That name sounds to you?" −_ when he said that name, some things got a little clear, what did he do now? the dog sighed something disappointed – " _maybe you want to drink something while i Told you everything that you need to know about this place."_

− " _Ehm… right… but, what about…"_

− " _He will be right, Leven is the greatest medic here" −_ replied Angle – _"follow me"_

Until the moment, the red wolf was worried, without ideas about anything, thinking in everything, but principally, how to come back to home.

− " _Eggman discovered this dimension much earlier, started using it as his personal garbage dump, toxics, metals, failed projects, everything that he don´t use anymore" −_ said the Dog – _"we try to stop him, fighting, but he was more smart, used his junk against us, activating it again, maybe the robots are damaged, but them costed us our natural parts"_

The Rookie was surprised.

− " _Those robots did that?... but I defeat some, in the jungle over the ravine"_

− " _You both had luck to found the easier of them, in the bottom of the forest of this island, were the stronger creations of Eggman, was a miracle that someone in his dimension would be enough strong to defeat those, they are monsters" − replied the dog._

− " _I see"_

− " _"We had to surrender and accept the fact that our home is now under Eggman's control..."−_ said a little sad− _"fortunately, this colony is in calm ground, rarely a robot come here, and if it does it, we can defeat it and take some pieces for us"_

− " _Wonderful… I think" −_ said the wolf.

− " _"What I still can't understand is, how you both entered here? Eggman don't come here in a lot of time, can you explain it?"_

The wolf explained absolutely everything to Angle, every detail and every movement that he did, and too, explain how he found Infinite. When ended, the dog spoke again.

− _"I thought that you and the Jackal were friends... well, good job saving him, he will be so grateful with you"_

− " _Uhm... okay... but I had a question"_

− " _Don´t worry, you can stay here, we rarely have new members here, but everyone is welcome" −_ said Angle with a friendly smile.

− " _Oh... thanks, really... but my question was, how we can come back to our dimension?" − asked again._

− _"That's almost a suicide"_ −replied Angle− _"The entrance to here only can be opened from there, on this side, you need to build a complicated system, and some of the parts in this system are in the dangerous side of the island, I´m sorry, but back it´s not the best option"_

− " _Please Angle, there has to be a way, we have people there who are waiting for us"−_ or at less, in his case, that was true, but talking about Infinite, the Rookie didn't know nothing, but probably, he wanted go back too.

Maybe the determination in the wolf, or his pleading eyes for help, something was touched in the big fat dog.

− " _Okay, talk with the Jackal and get agree with him, when you both decide, come with me, I´ll be in that house of there, right?" −_ said whilehe pointed to a large house on top of a tree.

− " _Well, I´ll take with him when feels better" −_ replied the wolf.

− " _Until then, you can occupy that cabin to rest a little if you want" −_ he showed him a cabin, the only one on the floor, it looked comfortable− _"The medics are attending him there"_

− " _Thank you so much" −_ replied the wolf.

− " _Feel at home boys, if you decide to stay, we will help you that much we can" −_ said Angle.

− " _Thank you" −_ replied again, and then, he went to the cabin, he got somethings to talk with the Jackal.

 **Well, and here ends this chapter, I hope with all my heart that you enjoyed it, if you like it, please, give me a review, if you want to read something in Spanish, you can look at my other stories, add this to your favorites and don´t leave Fanfiction for so much time, because soon I will post the next chapters of this adventure, I'm Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Hey, Hey, you think that I´m a little wait, wait, wait, that´s not my intro… Hello everyone, how are you? I hope you are well, welcome to this new chapter, I'm so excited with it, because the story is growing every day, and that make me feel so happy.**

 **First of all, I want to replied to someone who gives me a question, and I have to admit that I was really surprised when I read it, happens that when I wrote the first chapter, I put an expression that maybe somebody don´t use at all, or I think so, I'm talking about "Heck", I really don't know if that expression means something in the English language, I'm writing it trying to use the translator the less possible and "What the Heck" was an expression that I learned from one of my English teachers in the High School, I´m really if I made a mistake in the redaction, thanks to that one who told me that, I will be more carefully in these next chapters, cat promise. Well, that's all, let's go to the chapter!**

 **4.- "Plans about go back"**

Basically, when the Rookie went into the room, the medics had ended with the Jackal, bandage and sedatives who lost the effect not long ago, Leven and two more went out of the room, no without saying goodbye. In the loneliness of that big cabin, wolf and jackal exchange glances.

− " _Do you feel good?" −_ began to talk the wolf.

− " _A little… My chest still hurting, but I can´t remember what I did before"_

− " _Do you remember anything?" −_ asked the wolf again.

− " _I only can remember… hm… my squad… my team, they were with me before… but I can´t remember what we were doing" −_ said worried and with a weak voice.

− " _Keep calm, it´s okay" −_ tried to calm him – _"In this moment, we need to find solutions"_

− " _Uhm… you never told me your name" −_ said – _"I don´t know who safe me"_

− " _My name… you can call me "Rookie" my friends call me that" −_ replied.

− " _Well Rookie" −_ said while getting up – _"please, give me my sword"_

− " _You-you got up… I thought you were injured"_

− "I _am… but even I lose both legs, I will go on, now, my sword" −_ said while went to the wolf, with slow steps, trying resist the pain. Maybe his spirit wanted to go on, but his body were not in the same boat, a few meters of the wolf, the jackal fell on his knees.

The wolf came to help

– " _Don't be silly, you need rest a few more, come on, get up, go back to the bed_ ".

− " _I'm okay!_ " −replied angrily.

− " _No, you´re not" −_ replied the wolf once again. Even by force he got to take him back to bed – _"Only rest for today, tomorrow we can begin the way back home"_

− " _What are you talking about?"_

− " _Maybe you notice that we are in a different place, a different dimension, if we want go home, we need to work together for build that... anything that it be who can take us back" –_ replied the wolf.

− " _Maybe you don´t know who I am, nobody in his right mind would ask me for help"_ − said the jackal in a serious way, and maybe he wasn't lying, his memories about the last year were gone, but his fame about "a serious and dangerous criminal" was still coming to the light. There was a lump in his throat, but if he showed himself scared, maybe the jackal was taken advantage of him.

− " _Well, maybe not, but in this situation, if you want to see your squad again, you better leave your pride behind and help me, right?" –_ He responded a little surprised of himself, he never imagined having that kind of courage to make that kind of response, the Jackal nodded soon after.

− " _You win, if it were not because I'm in debt to you, you would not have the same answer, I'll help you come back, after that, it's over, did you understand?"_

− " _Loud and Clear, now rest, soon we going to start to work"_

− " _Okay"_

The Rookie began to go out, but immediately, the Jackal stopped him.

− " _So, you don't think that you're forgetting something?"_ − Said looking at the hand who grab the sword.

− " _Oh Sorry, I will put it here" −_ he replied as he put the mango sword against the wall, at that time, the wolf could see an inscription on the handle, something written with a knife edge

− _"¿Zero the Jackal?"_

− " _That´s my name…"_

− " _Well Zero… see you" −_ replied before go out.

…

In the other side, the people were worried, the Wolf was disappeared without more, his old friends from the resistance began to speculate.

− " _He went behind the Jackal Squad yesterday" −_ said the Tails.

− " _If he is in troubles, we have to help him" −_ replied the white hedgehog Silver.

− " _First we have to find it, we do not know what is happening or if the Jackal Squadron has something to do with this" –_ said the red echidna. – _"Does Sonic know about it?" –_ asked later.

− " _I talked to him before coming here, he's coming back as fast as possible" −_ replied Amy, the Pink Hedgehog.

− " _And what about you Chaotix?_

− " _We had been interrogating to the people, nobody knows more of him after ten o´clock at night" −_ replied the crocodile.

− " _He vanished in the air" −_ support the Chameleon.

− " _It's worse than I thought… well, if we don't move on, we will never find him, we going to divide us and through every single part of the city until find him, sane and safe, right?" −_ ask Knuckles.

− " _Yes!" −_ replied all the group.

…

When the new day begun, Rookie and Zero went to Angle´s cabin, there was waiting for them, the dog, Leven the cat and a new more, a white dog girl with a metallic arm.

− " _I can see that you are so interested in go back to your home" −_ said Angle to the young boys.

− " _Yes, we are" −_ replied the wolf.

− "Well _, Leven and my daughter Rika will tell you everything about the system that you need to know to build it, please, pay attention" −_ said the dog.

− " _Nice to meet you" −_ said Rika.

− " _Nice to meet you too Rika" −_ they answered both.

− " _Let's begin ... the system has an easy construction, but the objects are hard to find, literally you both need to find five crystal pieces, with the size of a watch lens, in five different places of the island, every place more dangerous than the other." –_ said Leven – _"_ _Those pieces are electrically unstable, just one has too much power to turn on all the lights of the colony and make them explode, you can keep calm, your bodies don´t have metal in them, right? or else, you will be electrocuted until die."_

− "That _for begin"−_ continued Rika− _"_ _the island is near to the couple's season, those big animals in the outside of the colony become aggressive if a stranger is in their territory, if you want to go to your dimension soon, you got to go fast as possible, Okay?" −_ That information marks a precedent about the dangerous way that they would take, but if that were the only way, they had to did it, both nodded.

− " _Something else, nothing is for free, right? the colony can help both to build the system and giving you a place to sleep and eat, but you have to help the colony too, for that, I really hope that you two are good in cleaning and harvest." −_ said Angle.

− "Is _the less that we can do for your help" −_ said the wolf, for a bit, the jackal turn the eyes disappointed "So innocent" thought to himself.

− " _Wonderful, for now, let´s talk about the places" −_ said Angle.

− " _First and less dangerous" −_ began Rika – _"_ Serpents _field, the name talks by itself, is a plane field, home of a lot of snakes bigger than a whale of your world, with hard scales than rock and tusks who shot poison…"_

− " _Wait a minute, is that the easiest place here to find the first crystal?" −_ asked the Jackal.

− " _Believe in her, the other places will play with your minds and courage, if you don´t work together, and help each other, you won't never get out of this dimension" –_ replied the Cat.

− " _Damn… okay, what´s next?"_

− " _One by one Zero" −_ said Angle – _"First, take the crystal and bring it here, then, you both will help in the colony and then, will go for the second crystal, ok?" −_ That premise annoyed the jackal, but he knew better than nobody that was the only way I would get help from them, Rookie didn't look same than he, maybe that little wolf was more innocent that he thought " _he will be an obstacle_ "

− " _Okay" −_ replied both, one happiest that the other.

− " _Wonderful, tomorrow you can go Serpents Field…"_

 **Well my friends, and here ends this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, if you did, gift me a good review, add this to your favorites, follow me and don´t left out of Fanfiction for a lot, I will post the next adventures of the boys soon.**

 **After say goodbye, I want to dare all of you who read it, what is the hardest word that you can say, in Spanish? give me your answers in the review box (forbidden the translator use)**

 **And well, I think that´s all, Hehe, well, I´m Furry Cat Writter and with no more to Say, Sayounara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi with everyone, Furry´s Here once again with a new chapter for you, I really hope you enjoy it. Before starting, I want to reply for the review of the last chapter.**

 _ **Fanakatsuki: Oh my god, my first reader from Germany! Thank you so much bro, it´s wonderful to me see new faces here, I hope you enjoy this chapter so much, specially… yep, for the snakes, Danke fürs Lesen.**_

 **Well, with that in table (My fictional table) Let´s go on with the chapter!**

 **5.- "Troubles in Serpents Field"**

The next day, the guys were equipped with instruments and little gadgets, the Rookie received a new belt, with pockets in it, some of the had things like medical bandages and more things, and, a special pocket for his glasses.

Leven revised and modified the hook of the wolf the day before, a new function like "Electro-shoot" was necessary in that kind of adventure.

Both the wolf and the jackal could saw the technological level of that colony, maybe a rustic-futuristic style of live, really amazing. For Zero, the Gadgets were just a belt that crossed his chest, with an electrostatic hook that grabbed the sword with force, his gloves were modified with a special factor so that the sword would be released just by touching the handle. In addition, a small belt with a receiver on the right side, that receiver would be for the crystal, another belt in the down of the receiver was holding to the leg of the jackal.

Both received too, a handset with an incorporated micro and longwave for communications, nothing new for the Rookie. Early in the morning, both were running in direction of Serpents field.

 **Blank Forest**

By the guide of Angle, the way to Serpents Field was crossing a different forest that any other, that area was named "Blank Forest", for his rare and exotic white vegetation, was rare for the Rookie, when he was on the top of the ravine, he never looked something same in the landscape. The trunks, the branches, the ground, everything was white.

When the guys were running, they noted that the floor was soft and elastic, like plastic, the animals in the area were mainly birds with that four wings, they never went down to the ground.

− " _This is surrealist" −_ said the jackal by the micro.

− " _A lot" −_ replied the Rookie.

The Jackal were in front, he was faster than the wolf and less insecure, that made him the leader of that mission. Both in silence, nobody had nothing to say to the other, the wolf was a nervous, the Jackal was worried in end the work fast as possible. Luckily, the road was quiet, nothing to be stressed of, maybe except for the soft ground, and the uncomfortable feel that they had in his feet.

Blank Forest ended in new field, arid, almost died, a few trees were there, they were died too, when the Jackal and the wolf saw the place, felt strangeness.

− "This… is the house of that gigantic snakes? is that they eat dirt or what? This is a desert, I don´t see any snake bigger than a whale here" − complained the Jackal.

− " _Maybe the snakes... died, nothing can stay here and live fully, is terrible." –_ replied the wolf while began to walk in the dead ground – _"Come on Zero, let´s find the crystal."_

− " _If it didn't disappear in a snake stomach"_ − replied Zero once again.

− " _Do you have to be so negative?" –_ asked the wolf.

− " _I'm not negative, I'm realistic, we will be so lucky to find that crystal today…"_

− "Look, it's there!"

− "What?" − precisely, far in front of them, a red light was shining over the ground. – _"Are you sure that is the crystal? that was so easy..."_

− " _A gift horse…"_

− " _Tell the Trojans" –_ replied the jackal with some distrust, but the wolf had the reason in something, if the crystal were there in that light, maybe were fewer problems than they thought.

Both walk to the light, the crystal was there, big like an apple and was in mouth of a little snake, so small that it could be confused with the cord of a shoe, but for its mouth, it was curiously large, so much so as to have the crystal almost in the middle of its mouth.

− " _Ha, look at this tiny thing" −_ said the Jackal while taking it in his hands.

− " _Be careful" −_ said the wolf.

− " _Oh, come on, this thing can barely move, is thinner than a toothpick, what could it do, call his mummy?" −_ said removing the crystal from the mouth of the snake, when it happens, the jaws of the snake stayed like a deflated balloon.

 _\- "Well… Let´s…" −_ in that moment, the things began to go wrong.

Both felt how the ground shake with rage, but it wasn't an earthquake, there was things moving under their foot, really big things. For the shaking, the Jackal accidentally drop the crystal in the ground, when he tried to grab it again, the floor broke up violently, a big hole from which a snake came out, and just like Rika said, giant, strong and rage.

− " _The crystal! I lost it!" –_ screamed the Jackal while seen how the crystal were ate by the snake.

− " _That would not be our biggest problem, more are coming!" −_ said the wolf, and that was true, first one, then four and then sixteen, a herd of snakes, with two tiny creatures in the bottom, Zero and Rookie were trapped, the snakes were quick, their bodies turned around the wolf and the jackal again and again, looking at their food.

− " _That snake has our crystal!" –_ said looking at one snake with special characters, was longer than the others, in the head has a red stripe who ended in the mouth, the others snakes had no eyes and their tusks were sharp and come out from the top of the jaw, that snake had eyes, but no tusks.

− " _What we going to do? if we don´t move those snakes will be attack us"_

− " _We can´t do anything if the snakes will be annoying… we have to fight!"_

 **Well buddies, I will let the chapter just right here, I had plan put the battle in this chapter, but it was complicated in the fact that I need to plan better it, so sorry for the suspense, I hope you enjoyed the chapter so much, if you did, give me a review, that helps me so much, add this to your favorites and follow me, I will upload the next chapters soon with more emotions from these two boys, I think that's all, I´m Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey, hey, what´s going on family? Are you enjoying the FIFA World Cup fever? Because I do, right? Even if my country is not in the World Cup, I enjoy so much the football, I want to ask you, Is your Country in the World Cup? If you say yes tell me, you think you can win? or who will be the next champion? tell me in the review what´s your answers, well? well. Personally, I think the future champion could be Spain, or Germany (Even with the bad begin) those are my options, I don't know yours, but for me, one of them.**

 **Well, now, let´s began the chap… hey no wait, I have someone to greet.**

 _ **Fanakatsuki:**_ **I'm so happy that you think about Zero, I'm trying to do really wonderful things with both characters, and the next characters that will appear in the future, I failed you in the last chapter with the snakes, but here is my sorry, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **It'sBritneybch: Well, thank you so much, and no, I can´t draw, I'm terrible in drawing, the art behind of the picture is a gift of my brother, he is the best artist ever, is like a Modern Picasso or I think that. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Yes now, let´s go!**

 **6.- Fighting against the Matriarch Snake**

Immediately after deciding what they were going to do, Jackal and Wolf jumped on the snake, their large body allowed them to run on the scales without problems.

− " _This have to be the Matriarch snake, is longer than the others" –_ said Zero.

− " _If we could get closer to her head, we maybe could..." –_ began to said the wolf.

− " _Problems Rookie, jump!" –_ screamed the jackal when saw at one falling over they, both jump in different directions, the Jackal remained staying over the matriarch, the Wolf fell over another snake. – "How _do you plan to help me from there?"_

− "I'll _think of anything, just go on!" −_ Maybe they both didn´t had something clear for that battle, but stand still was not an option, they had to improvise, fast.

Rookie didn't stop the run, the closer snakes tried to attack him more than once, falling over his partner, jumping to bite him or shooting him poison, the wolf could see the same situation with the Jackal over the matriarch, in that moment, a plan surged.

− " _Don´t stop!" –_ ordered by the handset, without problems, he changed his direction, jumping in another snake, and running to the back, to the tip of the tail.

− " _What's the plan?_ "

− " _Just grab your sword and be prepared for jump" –_ replied the wolf.

Three serpents went behind the wolf, trying to catch him, over the body Rookie jump again to the matriarch tail and stand grabbing with the hook to the tip. One of the three shoot poison, the Rookie moved ahead to that, and the poison showered over the tail of the matriarch. Later, in his new run over the big snake, the two others attacked, trying to beat him, quickly the wolf evaded the bite, and the tusks of the snakes stand nailed over their leader.

Immediately latter, the rookie shooted for first time, his new electro-shock hook, the hook nailed inside the mouth of one, and then, the electric shock came out...

When all that happened with Rookie, Zero were running, his sword has striked some annoying snakes, his memory still remembered that power that he has in that thunder blade, dodging, sliding or cutting, he knew what he was able to do, suddenly, he noticed that the matriarch was not moving, was stuck with something in the back, the other snakes were going back, all except one who was writhing over itself.

− " _Zero, jump on the snake who looks like a paper on the wind, I will free it soon, use it to go to the head of the matriarch, now!"_

− " _Great job kid, it´s mine now" −_ said while jumped over the electrified snake, once upon the snake, he began to run, quickly, sure and decided to hit the matriarch, on the tip of the tale, the jackal jumped if it were a ramp, up in the sky could saw the snake, moving fiercely trying to get free, he smiled. – _"Take this!" −_ and then, a deep cut on the head, from side by side, the jackal stunned to the matriarch. After that, the jackal fell in front of the matriarch, who left the daze behind and now, more angry and wild, was prepared for a new battle.

− " _Zero, take care, I saw that the poison is acid, it could melt the scales in the tail of the matriarch, it's dangerous" −_ said the wolf by the handset.

− " _Got it" −_ replied in a simple way, because he noticed that four snakes more were called to the fight, supporting to the matriarch, a new fight begun.

The five snakes were raised, in the classic attack position of the vipers, the jackal prepared the sword, he was waiting for the first one to attack, one of them opened his mouth and quickly fired the poison, the jackal began to run for them , avoiding the poison and causing one of them to decide to attack, the snake jumped towards Zero, and he took the opportunity to climb to his head, dodging his fangs, the Jackal jumped high and began to run over the snake, the companions did not stay still , another snake tried to bite him and, at the same time, another shot poison.

Unfortunately, the Jackal couldn't jump so high this time, he was unconsciously delayed in his reaction, the snake hit him with the body, and instantly he fell. The poison bath was for the snake that hit him. For a moment, he could saw to the matriarch, it red eyes were impregnated with a wicked expression, she was nothing that seemed, that snake was not fighting with the for instinct, that was pure evil.

" _Those eyes…"_ His memory sent him to a mysterious moment, like if he had lived that before, but he wasn't sure where. Pain, fear, his body shaking, and in front of here, the same red eyes...

" _ **Worthless, don't show your pathetic face around me ever again..."**_ resounded the echo of that memory.

− " _Zero!" −_ was heard the scream of the wolf who shooted his hook in the snake jaw for swing to the falling jackal. – _"I got you!" –_ said when he grabbed Zero by the hand, the Jackal was surprised _"Is he saving me?"_ thought a little shamed " _This little kid... w-what´s going on with me?... I am shaking…_ again? _"_ that sensation of fear inside him was disgusting, and it was weirder than that wasn't the first time than he felt that _"Am I... scared?"_

The wolf and the Jackal touched the ground again.

− " _Zero, I saw something, when the matriarch is hit, the other snakes disappeared, maybe you hit her too strong, because all the snakes behind me was gone" −_ said the wolf.

− " _So… do you have a plan?"_ − said trying to hide the stressed voice _._

− " _If we could reach the head of the matriarch, we can defeat all the group easily"_

− " _Well boy, I follow you" −_ replied the Jackal, and both began to run again, both the wolf and the jackal knew what they have to do, work together.

One of them attacked, throwing themselves at them, with the mouth wide open, Jackal and wolf dodged the snake and each one took a side next to the viper, the Rookie climb up using his hook, shooting it between the scales, he held out his hand to the Zero, and both were once again over a snake. The others shooted poison after seen they over the snake.

− " _Rookie! front of you!"_

− "Got _it" –_ and then, shooted the hook quickly, introducing it in the belly of one, the jackal grabbed him before been were attracted to the snake, heavily, both hit that and the other snakes with the help of the hook, grabbing one by one, side to side in the attack formation of the vipers, they couldn't catch them again, those two littles were really annoying, and the matriarch began to get mad.

She threw herself at them, the biggest snake attacked one, two and more times, his plan was easy, eat them and finished with the problem, but the guys looked in that, a big opportunity for save the crystal.

− " _This will be disgusting" −_ said the Rookie.

− " _Mind in the game Rookie… and don't breathe to much" −_ replied the Jackal while saw how the matriarch get prepared to attack, the other snakes were too much injured to continue attacking. – _"It´s time, One… Two… Three!" –_ The matriarch jumped with the open wide mouth, the wolf and the jackal jumped too, they went into the jaws of the matriarch. They felt in the darkness of the snake stomach, inside suddenly, a red light shining strongly appeared.

− " _Look, there is it" −_ said looking at the crystal, encrusted in top of the stomach wall.

− "Try _to go close to the crystal, your hook will help you, remove it and throw it to me, with it on the receiver with can think about how to get out of here." – said the jackal._

− " _Okay" −_ replied the wolf while put in action

− " _Take care spider-wolf"_

− "Don't _make bad references to the cinema!" –_ the jackal only replied laughing.

− " _Come on"_

− " _I got it!" –_ he exclaimed happily, after lowering the wall of the stomach, the wolf could give the crystal to the jackal and he could put it in the receiver.

− " _Well… now we have to…" –_ suddenly, the crystal turned off its light, everything was dark for a bit, and then, everything was gone. – _"What?"_

− "Everything _just… disappeared" −_ said the Rookie, and that was right, all that destruction was gone, the field was green, the trees had their thick foliage back, the chaos and the death were gone, like an illusion.

" _Why do I feel that ..." −_ quickly the wolf took a look in the receiver, in that moment, he could saw something that he didn't saw before, this crystal, was really a fragment of an ancient object who annoyed him before, a powerful object who played with a lot of minds, and once did the unstoppable Infinite _"The phantom Ruby?"_ he thought.

For a bit, he felt his world crashing over the ground, what was doing the Phantom Ruby in that dimension? How could it go to his world? How Zero couldn't recognize it? so much questions but no one answer, the Rookie was worried…

− " _Well, I don't know exactly what happened, but, we have crystal, and this place looks better, everything in one day... Rookie? are you okay?" −_ the wolf instantly woke up of his thoughts, maybe he lost his mind for a good time, and that special amnesia that the jackal was suffering will be a double-edged weapon, if he looked suspect, Zero will be able of everything for the truth, and that was not a good option for nobody. Pretending and smile, he replied.

− " _Oh, yeah, it´s okay"_

− " _Are you sure?"_

− " _Yeah, it´s only tiredness, I want to go back to the colony and sleep for two or three years"_

− " _So funny, let´s go boy, our work here is over" −_ And then, both began to walk in that new field, the pacific new space filled their inside with a new spirit of peace, something than maybe that place didn't have since so long ago. – _"Hey Rookie, thanks for save me… again" −_ said the jackal lifting up the fist to the wolf, a signal of grateful and respect – _"You are better than I supposed"_

In reply, the wolf hit fist of the jackal in a friendly attitude.

− " _Was nothing, we have to support each other…" −_ And so, the wolf and jackal went to the colony, they arrived in night, quietly, both went to their cabin, and each one in his bed, they fell asleep.

 **I never note that I wrote two thousand words, maybe I was so inspired hehehe, well everybody, if you enjoyed it, give me a review, add the story to your favorites and don´t stayed far too much, because I will update soon, well, I´m Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	7. Chapter 7

… **I want to tell you the story about a fool cat who bet for Germany and Argentina in the begging of the World Cup, now this fool cat is writing a chapter with bicolor hair and hairstyle with a ponytail, Hahahaha, do you want to know what´s the funny thing in this story? Hahahaha, that Cat it´s me…**

 **Why Germany?!, Why Argentina?!, I was supporting you both, and my bet was not so extreme in the beginning, you both only had to pass to quarter finals, I'm so sad, I look like freak, like Melanie Martinez or I don´t know, damn… *Breathe* well, to the misstep hurry, let´s go first with the replies.**

 _ **Fanakatsuki:**_ **Yeah, the idea goes in that way, I hope you enjoy this chapter, is a little calmer than the other, but I think it´s special a for a little thing, Thank you for still here!**

 **Well my friends, let´s go with the Chapter!**

 **7._ Uncomfortable moment in the roof**

− " _You had lost everything, surrender to me and maybe I'll let you live" –_ said Infinite with a scary attitude, every part of the Rookie was shaking in fear

" _How... how I could... no... i-it's over..."_ thought more afraid than any other time, the landscape was a misery, everybody over the ground, Tails, Amy, the Chaotix, the three Hedgehogs without force to fight again, the city on fire, Eggman laughing at full lung, the Phantom Ruby shining pridefully in the chest of the Jackal.

− " _Zero! please, wake up! that´s not you!" −_ tried to call to his reason, but was pointless, that jackal was the badness in person, once again…

− " _Hahahaha… So… Look around you, tell you what you really see, you lived a lie and that´s the difference in you and me, I have the power, let me show you what it´s all about" –_ and the phantom Ruby began to work again _– "Who is gonna save you now?_

And after that, the nightmare stopped.

The wolf woke up shaken, it was all just a nightmare, he quickly took his glasses, the jackal was sleeping soundly in his bed, _"He looks relaxed... maybe I need to relax too"_ thought while put the head on the pillow again _"It´s okay… maybe someday I´ll told him the true, but I need to escape of this dimension soon, or I will have problems"_ thought again, trying to reach the dream, but suddenly, in front of the window, a shine in the sky won his attention _"The moon... is full... oh no, please, don´t make me that... okay, just a bit"_ and then, the wolf got up from the bed...

Meanwhile, in another dreams, the jackal, in his stressed thinking, only could remind the red bad eyes of the matriarch, a quietly nightmare, there's no nothing to attack him inside, but the silence was terrible, suddenly those two eyes became four, then six, eight pair of eyes, looking at him, the same expression, in different bodies.

− " _Oh my... guys, ... I was so worried for you, where are you? why you left me back?" −_ said Zero, he could recognized to his squad mates, his team, the four jackals, Axis, the jackal with the bandana in the head, a professional with the knife, Vic, the jackal with the red beret, good with the knife as Axis, Rena, the only girl in the squad, smart as there was no other, And Esmet, the jackal with the red scarf in the neck, he was unstoppable launching his iron tips, never failed. – _"Hey! what´s happen? I´m talking to you…" −_ but nobody reacted.

Suddenly, a new sensation invaded him, he was being looked for someone behind him, bravely the jackal turn around, and then could see what was stalking, a diffuse shadow with the form of another jackal, was notorious his long jacket, and a structure in his head, a helmet? a mask? Zero didn´t knew, but immediately he took the defensive.

− " _Who the hell are you?"_

− " _I… am… Infinite"_

− " _What?"_

Was like a stitch in his heart the new feeling inside him, an irrational fear began strongly and without reason, that shadow began to approximate, his mates with that eyes too, surrounding him, Zero felt impotence, he didn´t knew what to do, he was shaking again.

− " _Is just… a nightmare… a-a dream… is just…"_

But in the precise moment, all the fear was interrupted for a sound, an echo sounding from the outside, a howl, long, pacific and recognizable.

− "… _Rookie?"_

Slowly the jackal opened the eyes, the sound of the howl was coming from the roof, when he looked at the wolf's bed, only could see the bed sheets, even his boots was there, maybe the wolf climbed to the roof for howl to the full moon. The awaked jackal could breathe relaxed, the nightmare was stopped.

− "… _Wait a minute… is he… howling?" −_ why he was doing that? he didn't know, was weird hear that kind of night songs from a civilized guy. – _"So curious" −_ And was that curiosity that pull the jackal out of the bed for see what was going on with the wolf.

The wolf was sitting in the edge of the roof, howling melodiously at the rhythm of an old ballad that he heard once so long ago. "That doesn't sound too bad" thought to himself.

− "So _... Don't you think it's too late to sing?" –_ said the jackal. The wolf stopped in that instant.

− " _Ah… Zero… I´m sorry, I didn't want to wake you up"_

− " _Why did you do it? It´s a bit unusual, you know?_

− "I _know… it's only, my way to remember me my mother, she loved that song, usually she sang it in the kitchen when she cooked the dinner, did you hear the song before?"_

− " _I did it, the "Light of Hope" I did it, "Light of hope" it's a sad song for make dinner−_ replied the Jackal.

− "She _looked at the song like a message about love, when you grow alone with your mother, all you need is love."_

− " _Where is she now?"_

− " _She died four years ago"_

− " _Sorry"_

− " _It´s okay…"_

− " _Well?... will you follow singing? sorry, howling?" −_ ask the Jackal, the wolf turned the look a little shamed, with a blush in his cheeks.

− " _Maybe not… sorry, I like do it alone, I usually detuned."_

− " _Right… give me space" −_ said the Jackal while he jumped to the roof.

− " _Aren't you tired?" –_ asked the Rookie.

− " _I lost the dream, maybe I can stay here a little longer" −_ replied the Jackal.

− " _Fine…" −_ And from that moment, they both remained silent, in an uncomfortable silence, because nobody thought about the future, their future, what kind of adventures they would have, if they were not even friends? The jackal knew it, the wolf knew it too, but no one wanted to try ask anything, the jackal didn´t knew what to ask, the wolf was shy about his ideas, _"What I will do if Infinite come back?"_ he thought.

− " _Ah… Hey, what you… oh sorry… want you talk first?... no, you first…" –_ exactly the same words, both spoke at the same time, the same words, and that, the same _"What the hell is going on?"_ thought each one.

The Jackal spoke first later.

− " _I was… having a little doubt about something, you´re not from here, right?"_

− " _Yes, I´m not"_

− " _Well… If you´re not from here, what were you doing here? I mean, how you arrive here?"_

− " _Well… the thing goes like…"_

− " _The true"_

− " _What?"_

−" _Rookie, I know something, if we will work together to come back to our dimension, we need to trust each other, and that will be hard, I knew you from yesterday and now, I need to trust in you like any jackal of my squad, like my friend, I never tell the true, but in this especial situation I need to make an exception with you, and tell the true of everything we going to need, but I hope the same you, Can I trust in you?"_

That words were like a sharp blade inside his sane, what kind of true he had to told to the jackal if a part of it was about Infinite? The wolf don´t knew, but if he stayed in silence, will be more suspect.

− " _Okay… the true is, that I was following the Jackal Squad, they had a ship and that ship and they were escaping from… I really don´t know what, but, I felt curiosity and I followed ´em, they throw me in the ocean of this place, after run a few meters, I found, you know what happen after that._

A half-truth was his better option, the jackal was thinking in the words of the wolf deeply, for a bit his face change in a surprised face.

− " _Was I with them?" −_ he asked again – " _I really don´t remember"_

− " _No, there were five jackals charging the ship quickly" −_ replied the wolf.

− " _Five?... Are you sure of your words? Look that I'm trusting in you"_

− " _So sure Zero, five jackals"_

" _Who´s that new jackal?" −_ thought Zero with a lot of curiosity, his mind don´t had any information of a new member in the Jackal squad, his mind didn´t had anything inside about the last year and few months more, was terrible for him…

– " _Hm… thank you for told me Rookie" – replied the jackal trying to look in peace – "Well, I think is time to come back to the bed, tomorrow we have things to do"_

− " _I think… yes"_

− " _Well, let's go... oh, wait, I was forgetting something, I'll trust in you, by my mercenary´s honor"_

− " _Oh, well, thanks…"_

− " _But… If you lie me, I will no care in end the next adventures alone, I´ll cut you down, right?" −_ A cold wind toured the back of the wolf, the unnatural way that Zero told that words were most sure that his lie, if his lie came out to the light, he will die.

− " _F-fine"_

−" _Well… let´s go to sleep"…_

 **Well my friends, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you do it, give me a little review about it, I hope my grammatical was good so far, and if it isn't, tell me where I need to make better things, right?**

 **Add the story to your favorites, share it with your friends and don't lose the Fanfiction frequency, because I will post the next adventures of this boys soon, well, Im Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody, okay, first of all I need to say sorry, my studies in the university are taking more time of me, specially these weeks, because are the last of the semester, and that means: tests of every crazy doctor who taught me in the year, well, for that, sorry, I promise that I will come back soon when I finish. Right? No problem? I hope not.**

 **Well, before the chapter, let´s reply the reviews of the last chapter.**

 _ **Fanakatsuki:**_ **Well, the world cup finished yet and now my hair is the weirdest thing ever, but its okay, I enjoyed every game that I see of Germany, it´s a good football team, I love their game… well, now, I´m so happy that you enjoy the chapter, and the moment in the roof, more moments like that are coming, not soon, but coming, thank you so much, ¡Y Arriba Alemania!**

 **Well… I need to buy a table only for this, with everything on the table, let´s go with the chapter!**

 **8._ Three little wretches**

A new day began in the colony, early, almost with the sun over the mountains, every one out of home, ready for work.

− " _Are we ready, Leven?" −_ asked Angle to the Cat.

− " _Yes sir, everybody has an assigned job"_

− " _The boys? What job they have?"_

− " _They will be harvesting the carrot fields" −_ replied Leven.

− "Try _to give them enough work for the whole day"_

− " _I did, just look who will job with them?" −_ said the cat showing to Angle the distribution table.

− " _OH hohohoho… you´re so bad"_

− "If _they can defeat the Serpents in the Serpents Field, they can face to those three demons" −_ replied the cat.

− " _If you think so… wait, they know their job yet?"_

− "I _don't see at them yet; do you think they are still sleeping?"_

− "We _will not know until we find them, follow me" − said_ Angle while begun to walk, Leven followed him.

…

Meanwhile, in the cabin, a naughty white dog was stalking preparing a surprise for the Jackal and the Wolf, both were still sleeping deeply. After charge the lungs with all the air possible, she screamed.

− " _Wake up you both, is a new day!" −_ The Jackal and the Wolf reacted immediately, practically they jumped out of the bed in defensive positions.

− " _What´s happen? why you screamed Rika?!" −_ said the wolf.

− "Even _more important, what are you doing here Rika?!" −_ screamed the still altered jackal.

− "You _both must work today; the workday begins too early... do you feel okay?" –_ the girl had to stop the explanation when she saw the dizzy face in them. Rookie fell over Zero, like he was fainting, Zero barely caught him.

− " _Is just the… decompensation"_ – said the Jackal, his senses were weak in this moment, the one thing that he could do was sit on the bed grabbing Rookie next to him.

− " _Damn guys, don´t tell me that I did it"_

− " _You did it ... don't scream like that once again, we feel like our brains were still half-slept" −_ replied the jackal grabbing with one hand his head.

− " _I´m sorry, I will never repeat it"_

− " _Okay… Hey Rookie, come on, wake up" −_ said the jackal pushing weakly to the Rookie, who woke up a bit dizzy.

− " _Auh… my head"_

− " _I´m Sorry guys, but you have to get up from the bed and began to work as you promised to my father"_

− " _Really?... oh well, let´s go" −_ said the Rookie leaning on the knees of the Jackal to get up.

− "Go _to the common dining room, you can eat a breakfast there, maybe my father is still there with Leven, you will know your job there."_

− " _Okay" −_ said both while trying to keep their heads in the earth.

…

After a few minutes searching each other, the wolf and the Jackal were working in the carrot fields, the job looked easy, fill up three medium containers with all the fresh carrots.

− "Well _guys, it´s easy, you only need to fill up those three containers with the carrots, only the three and you can go back to recollect the crystals, okay?" –_ said Angle.

− " _That´s all? okay, let´s over with this, Rookie" −_ said the Jackal.

− " _Okay" −_ replied the wolf.

− "Just a tip, take care of your containers, who knows, maybe you can lose every carrot if you're distracted" –said Leven with a curious smile in his face, Angle had the same smile too, were they accomplices in a kind weird joke? or something else? Jackal and Wolf didn't know − _"If you need something, I´ll be in my workshop, next to my house, search me"_

− " _You know your job boys, finish it and we can take care again in the crystals" −_ said Angle before go away with Leven.

− " _Okay… I don´t care so much of their plans, if we can harvest fast, we can forget this stupid field for a moment and go back to the real job." −_ said the Jackal as he began to take the carrots from the ground, pulling them until they were removed.

− "I _just hope we do not continue to harvest every time we work here" –_ said Rookie, at same time he began to work.

The boys began to work, and stronger as the other harvesters, both threw carrots in the first container so fast than in half of hour, the container was half filled.

− " _This is so easy, I don´t know what Angle and Leven try to said with lose the carrots"_

− " _Neither I do, we are working so fast and the container is almost fill"_

− " _Maybe we can take care of what is ours more soon as we wait" −_ said the Jackal with a smile that the wolf replied happily with another smile. – _"Ah, uhm, well, let´s go working"_

− " _Oh... okay"_

And after that little moment, the problems began.

− " _You are new here, right?" −_ listened they to a tiny voice, a little rabbit with blue big eyes and a hand with metallic parts, especially in the fingers.

− " _What the…"_

− " _Hey, who are you?" – asked the wolf in a friendly way._

− " _My name is Uranus, where do you from?" –_ asked the little rabbit – _"Why your bodies are free of metal?"_

− " _We are not from here, go away" −_ replied the jackal trying to ignore to the rabbit while harvest more carrots.

− " _Oh Zero, is just a kid" −_ reproached the wolf.

− " _I don´t care, we have things to do, he can come again when we have finished" −_ replied the jackal shortly.

− " _I'm sorry Uranus, we are a little hurry" −_ commented the wolf.

− " _Ouh, it´s okay, I'm so sorry if I bother you so much, that was not my intention" −_ apologized the rabbit, even Zero who acts rough in the begin had to admit that the rabbit where not so annoying.

− " _It´s okay… come back when we finished" −_ said the jackal.

− " _Okay, thank you sir"_

− " _Go away…" –_ and then, Uranus left them alone again.

−" _That was nice Zero"_

− " _Shut up and put the carrots on the… where the heck are our carrots?!" −_ scream the jackal so confused.

− " _They just… disappear?"_

− " _No way, any joker stole our carrots when we were distracted with the kid" −_ said the jackal.

− " _And maybe those are the robbers" −_ said looking to the distance, three rabbits, Uranus with them, running faster as they can, grabbing a lot of carrots in the hands.

− "… _Oh Zero, is just a kid" −_ said the jackal imitating in a burlesque way the words the wolf told him.

− " _My bad… Hey you! Come back!" −_ scream the wolf to the rabbits, at the same time, both began the persecution.

− " _Give them back you little rats! Or I´ll kill you!" −_ scream the jackal.

The wolf and the jackal were so near to grab them, but like a wall who appears from who knows where, a big, fat, and disgusted Hippopotamus step in front of them and block the way.

− " _How dare you?! Two crazy teenagers stalking three poor little rabbits, get out of here! leave them alone!" –_ screamed exasperated the woman.

− " _B-But they stole our carrots! And we work so hard for them" –_ replied the wolf.

− " _You can work again and recover that carrots"_

− " _No woman, we want those carrots, and we want them now!" – demanded the Jackal._

− " _Oug… you are disgusting!" −_ scream the woman while a powerful hit fell over the head of the jackal.

− " _Auh!"_

− " _Hey! don´t hit him" − claimed_ the wolf with angry expression.

− " _Shut up nerd puppy!" –_ and once again, a hit fell over the head of one of the boys, the wolf was who received it. – _"Don´t make me hit you once again stalkers, get out and work for your own carrots!"_

− " _Oh, you got a... Let´s go from here Rookie" −_ said the jackal angrily.

− " _B-but our carrots"_

− " _Relax, they are just carrots…" –_

 _While this was going on, the three rabbits had parked in a wooden car, where they placed their booty, in order to make fun of the two teens._

…

− " _I can't believe that we going to gift our carrots to those little wretches" −_ said the wolf completely angry – _"And now we have to work like fools only for make the same work that before"_

− " _I will not accept it, we will recover our carrots when the cistern with legs leave those three brats alone." −_ said the jackal with a serious expression, charged with determination.

− "Will _we steal them?"_

− " _Thief who steals thief…"_

− " _Oh… What if instead of messing with them we talk to Leven?" –_ asked the Rookie.

− " _We are not kids Rookie, we can take care of this by our own, are you with me?"_

− " _Well, it´s complicated… what happen if we get problems later?"_

− " _That´s not an option for me, I will do it with or without your help, we got limited time and only one crystal, is enough for you to leave the formality and help me?" −_ said the Jackal looking straight to the wolf eyes.

Zero was right, in his world was some people waiting for them, he can't waste the time in small things in that moment, maybe his friends were worried for him, one thing was clear in that moment, they both had to work faster than another one in the colony, so they could find all the crystals and go back to his world.

− " _Okay Zero, what we going to do?"_

− " _Good boy… we have to wait that the woman leaves them… and that is happening just right now" −_ precisely, the woman returned to the colony, strutting on every step downhill. − _"Uh… lets go Rookie!" −_ said the Jackal, immediately, both began a run to the wooden car, taking advantage of the Rabbits, who innocently got down off the car.

…

− " _Do you think those fools have more carrots for us Uranus?" −_ Ask Neptune, another rabbit.

− " _Maybe, they don't look so smart at all, we will have all their carrots for us soon" −_ replied Uranus.

− " _Not so fast rabbit…" −_ said suddenly someone behind them, when the rabbits turn back, they could see the wolf and the jackal, seated in the car.

− " _Thank you for care our carrots, but we can with can with them from here, now, go away" −_ said the jackal sarcastically while they began to collect the carrots.

− "… _Hey, want to have a ride?"_

− " _What?" –_ they both said after hearing the question, they never imagined that the "ride" was the meaning of "Going downhill in the wooden car without brakes and at full speed".

− " _Hey, what are you doing?!" −_ asked the wolf when the Uranus's friends push the car with all the possible forces in their bodies, enough for make the car go on, with the jackal, and the wolf inside it, catching more and more speed as they descended, the only thing that they could do in that moment was hug each other, and scream loudly as possible.

− " _We hate you little wretches!"_

 **Damn… the chapter stops here… I´m so sorry if I let any expectation, you will see what happen with them in the next chapter, a promise, do you see that I made a chapter a bit longer than the others? well, it´s the good of learn, soon I will be able to write chapters longer, it´s only question of time.**

 **Well, what do you think about the name that my cousin (girl) put to refer my readers? "The furreaders", I don´t know, do you like it? or not? let me know in the review box, add the story to the favorite and don´t change the Fanfiction channel, I will post more adventures of the guys soon, I´m Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi with everyone! Are you okay? Yes? Let me know.**

 **First of all, I want to talk to you about something, exactly a YouTube Channel, the one who manage the channel usually post things about "Sonadow" You know, Sonic x Shadow, it´s so constant than you ever see new things in it. But one day, OMG, not Sonadow, a compilation about "Rookie x Infinite", comics, pictures, all with fresh and beautiful background music, that´s one of my favorite videos in her channel (Sorry so much if you are a boy _)**

 **That video was the inspiration for making this story, and I was thinking this: "With that video started to flow my ideas about all the adventure of Rookie and Zero, I have to say Thank you to that wonderful person who is so constant in the work and made my ideas flow" for that, I'm personally recommending to you, my readers, visit her Channel, the name is "Sonadow69", I will give you the link of the channel right here.**

 _ **Visit Sonadow69 channel and say hello from me:**_ _channel/UCpzg0gkoQwcfm-V93gQPvHA/featured?disable_polymer=1_

 **I have to admit that I don´t use my You Tube account, one friend who spend more time in the net than me use it, for that he can subscribe in her channel and act like an intermediary between us, thank you Dan, so much, and Sonadow69, if you are reading this: "I congratulate you for all the great work, you have an incredible channel and I hope that it grows a lot more, go ahead SonadowLover!"**

 **Well, let´s reply the reviews and then, the chapter!**

 _ **Fanakatsuki:**_ **Well, Maybe the future with those rabbits will be more pacific than a punch in the face, but I agree with you, those three are little demons who scape from my hands and now they are destroying my house!... anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **9._ A problem with Zero**

− " _Get out of the way!" –_ the people in the colony heard the scream of the wolf and the jackal, the guys were in a wooden car filled up with carrots, going down the hill at full speed without any kind of control. The settlers ran away to the edges of the threes and the houses, escaping from the route of wooden car, who ended crashing with a workshop, exactly, The Leven´s workshop.

Rookie feel how his body was thrown out of the car, flew a couple meters and fell in the ground strongly.

− " _Augh… it hurts… Zero?" −_ asked for the jackal.

− " _Rookie, Zero! are you okay? By the name of my aunt, what happened?" −_ asked the Leven who left the workshop when the accident catch his attention.

− " _Auh! My leg!" –_ screamed the jackal sored, cat and wolf looked to the jackal, something was wrong, the cat could recognize a big rock next to his workshop, the base that he used to hot metal molding.

− " _Damn…"_

 **(One hour later)**

− " _What the hell you were thinking?!"_

In that moment, in the cabin of the wolf and the jackal, Leven was scolding to the rabbits, Zero was lying on the bed, with a special plaster in the injured leg. The wolf was next to Zero´s bed, looking at the scene, the three little rabbits was afraid of Leven´s angriness.

− " _But Leven, they were trying to stole us…" −_ try to say Saturn, the third rabbit in the group.

− "No _, no, no, nothing of "But Leven", it's your eighth problem this month, I'm tired of this, you always have problems with the collectors and Miss Marine always covers up your stupid Childs games, that's not right, Angle and me were too good with you, but it's over, with this you crossed the line of my patience. "_

− "We _are so sorry Leven, we don't go to repeat it anymore" −_ said Uranus talking in the name of the group.

− "I'll _make sure you never repeat that kind of jokes, that's why since tomorrow, you three will harvest like the others, no more condescendence, if you could be able to push two teenagers down to the hill, you can take their work and fill up THIRTY CARROT CONTAINERS, did you understand?"_

− " _Thirty Containers?!, are you nuts?!" −_ they reproached at the same time.

− " _Oh, I´m sorry, I never notice that you wanted SIXTY"_

− " _But Leven, we are just kids, we won´t never end that kind of punishment" −_ reproached Saturn once again.

− " _The leg of my friend don´t say the same" −_ replied the wolf in serious way.

− " _I will not say it again, thirty containers or you will have more problems than this, okay?"_

− " _Okay…" –_ said the bunnies with sadness while begun to out of the cabin.

− "Do _you have anything to say to them?" –_ asked Leven waiting that the rabbits said an apologize, but…

− " _Crybaby!"_

− " _Let me broke your craniums and you will see how a crybaby looks like!" –_ screamed the jackal angrily, the rabbits run out of the cabin.

− " _I´m so sorry guys, I never think that a thing like that could happen, it´s all my fault" −_ said Leven completely shamed. – _"B-but don´t worry, the plaster is made with a special medicine, a bone fixer, you can be able to walk in two or three days as minimum"_

− " _That´s not the problem" −_ replied Zero− _"We was already ending the job…"_

− " _Were we?"_

− " _Yes, we were" −_ replied Zero to the wolf, hiding in his voice the idea of "Follow me the plan"

−" _Ouh, yes, we were"_

− " _Yeah? but what's the problem?" −_ asked Leven.

− " _We have to recollect the crystals, tomorrow we were planning to go to the second place with the crystal…"_

− "That _will have to wait, is dangerous go alone to those places" −_ replied Leven.

− " _But we can´t wait so much Leven, we have people waiting for us in our side" –_ replied the Rookie a bit stressed.

− " _That´s true, my squad is now without a leader, we can´t wait"_

− " _But what you want to do?"_

− " _He can go alone and go back safe with the crystal" −_ said the jackal.

− " _What?!" − asked the cat and the wolf._

− " _I know what he can do, he was able to save me twice, this will be nothing, I trust in his abilities" –_ the Rookie felt the blush in his checks after those words.

− "… _Uhm… Let me talk with Angle"_

− " _Okay" −_ and after that, Leven left the cabin.

Instantly, the wolf felt a lot of pressure over him, the silence of the room was petrifying, maybe they needed to talk, but how begin a conversation about it with no look scared of it?

− " _So…"_

− " _Need to say something?" −_ asked the jackal.

− " _You don´t think that... you know, you are trusting in me more that you should do?" –_ asked the jackal.

− " _Tell me, will you fail me?"_

− " _Ah… no, I never said that, it´s just…"_

− " _Rookie… you need to tell me your name, I really hate to call you rookie when you are an expert, anyway, you never showed fear or panic against the serpents, you are like my squad, in your way, but a like them, that´s enough for me for think that you can do it, trust in you like I do it, and you will do everything."_

− " _Thank you Zero…"_

− " _You´re welcome…"_

Suddenly, Leven cross the door again.

− " _Hey guys, Angle has no problem with your decision, but he want to talk with you Rookie"_

The wolf turned to the jackal, who nodded for him in signal of approbation.

− " _I´m going" −_ replied Rookie to the cat, Leven out again, and when the wolf tries to followed him, his nerves shot up at something that ran through his spine completely, the reason, the jackal had grabbed his tail.

− " _Wait… wow, Is so soft… I mean! Rookie… y- you better practice with my sword, it will be a good help for you in the mission" −_ he said as he let go of his tail.

− " _Uhm… Thank you…"_

And then, an uncomfortable silence, crossed looks, and nervous laughs between both. _"What´s going on with me"_ thought the jackal, hiding the shame in his face to the wolf, surely, he was thinking the same. Fortunately, the cat called again to the wolf, and with that, the uncomfortable moment stopped.

…

The next morning, the Rookie was prepared to go to the forest, the anteroom of that adventure that he was face alone, Angle, Leven, Rika and Zero (supported on a crutch) were with him. The gloves of the wolf were modified like Zero´s gloves, the sword could release of the magnetic grab of the belt when the rookie touch the handle.

− " _You got all the recommendations, the biological factory is maybe one of the most dangerous places in this island, take a lot of care" −_ said Leven.

− " _I´ll do, thank you Leven" −_ replied the wolf.

− " _Good luck and come back in one piece" −said Rika, the Rookie nodded to her, in that moment, his look found again the Jackal, maybe his most expectation was receiving any message from Zero, something to feel more security about that almost suicide that he was doing._

− "Go _Rookie, I trust in you" −_ said the jackal, immediately, his fist was gotten up, waiting for the Rookie, a fist bump between them, sign of respect and confidence, the Rookie replied this, and next were, go into the forest, in direction to the biological factory.

− " _Well…" −_ begun to say Angle.

− " _What do you say I will do?" −_ asked the jackal.

− " _Something really easy for someone with one leg less…"_

 **Well my people, this is the chapter of today, I´m so sorry if I take so much time, I was really busy with the final tests, but that pression is gone for now, that means... more chapters coming! with all the vacations time that I have until October, I will post more adventures of the guys, for that, don´t leave Fanfiction frequency, remember visit the Sonadow69´s channel, it will help she so much, and well, you know, add the history to your favorites, follow me and leave a review of this chapter, I´m Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi with everyone! What´s up in your lives my furry readers, I hope that everything is going well, okay? Okay.**

 **I don´t have a really big intro for this chapter as the last (Did you visit Sonadow69´s channel?) for that, I will go with the replies right now:**

 _ **Fanakatsuki:**_ **Thank you so much, I will put all of me in make better chapters, and about the sentences… yeah, my fault, it´s my idea to make an history more mature, you know, more emotions, more actions and maybe something more intimate (but not specific or sexual) you can talk to me if you feel that something is crossing the line, because my propose is make a story for everybody, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Okay, all of you know that I need to buy a table for make this reference, let´s go with the chapter!**

 **10_ Biological Beasts**

The wolf was running across the forest, with look on the road, and the words than Leven said before in his mind, that was a stressing challenge for him, a risk with a lot of weak point against him.

 **(Memory)**

\- "You go to the biological plant, was a laboratory set, in that, our people began to study the creatures who appeared mysteriously in the colony"

− " _Creatures?"_

− " _Biological beasts, dangerous if you invade their territory, we lost the control of them and now they are the owners of plant, I programed in your glasses the map of the factory, with places that I remember they use more, it´s better for you avoid those places, or, go in the ventilation ducts, are useless for them and they connect all the laboratory, the crystal has to be in the central room, marked in the map"_

− " _I got it… but, why the beasts appeared?"_

" _We found the reason, a green water, is a mutagen completely infected, the biological plant begun to produce it, the pure water resources were contaminated with a bacterium who destroy the molecular economy of the water, making that an virus magnet, if you touch it, your body will be attacked by a million of painful virus only in the first second, in one hour you will lose the knowledge, and if you don't receive the medicine in forty two hours, in the best situation, you will mutate in a biological beast, carrier of the same virus of the water, take so much care of that water, avoid it as much possible…"_

 **(Back again with Rookie)**

Those first words were the most difficult to heard in the explanation, the next was the little breath to hope that mission were not a completely suicide, but in that moment, just minutes from arriving, his mind was imagining the fail options more than the win options.

"This will be not the same without Zero" thought the wolf in melancholy way.

 **(MEANWHILE WITH ZERO)**

" _I... am the last mercenary... the leader of the jackal squad... a master with the sword... and for a broken leg... Am I reduced to a damn childminder?!"−_ thought the jackal with angriness while was sited in a small chair, in fort of a small pink table, in a tea party with two puppets and the daughter of Rika, another dog girl with white fur and lovely smile.

− " _Do you want more tee Mr. Huggable?" −_ Asked the five years girl to the teddy Bear, after act like if put imaginary tea in the cup, she looked to the jackal – _"Do you want more tea Mr. Zero?" –_ asked she with a big smile in the face.

" _What the hell is wrong with me, I´m fluffing myself…" −_ thought the Jackal after replied, completely shamed… − " _Yeah, I want more tea…"_

 **(MEANWHILE WITH ROOKIE)**

Finally, inside of the plant, the metallic floors were broad, every step in his run was cautious, he has to be alert, of any beast, or any green water reservoir.

After a while, the wolf had to shoot his hook to a mobile pulley, the metallic corridor ended in a balcony, the pulley gave to the Rookie a good view about the down part of the plant, the road of the pulley was above of the beasts nest, the wolf could saw a lot of creatures with big heads, claws in the extremities, and long tales with pointy tips, their skin looked like glass filled up with the green water, were really weird.

The pulley stopped and the wolf returned to another corridor, the destruction of the beasts began to appear, destroyed walls, iron and copper escaping of the structure like barricades, the wolf had to avoid all the obstacles at full speed before arrive to a staircase in descending spiral. Just like the map of Leven.

Suddenly, in the down of the stairs, Rookie looked at something who was waiting for him, one of the beasts was in that corridor, maybe his steps call the attention of one, and that one was in an offensive position, ready for attack.

Only were microseconds the time who spent Rookie in remember the words of the cat:

" _The beasts are blind, they attack in direction of the noise, a tiny sound is nothing against a louder sound, you can use the sword or anything to make sounds and get away from the they, if you have to defend yourself, be careful with the sword or the hook, the weak point of them is the neck, cut or electrify them only in this place, their body and their head is a green water bomb, and their tail is and injector of the water, is so precise and deadly..."_

Immediately, the wolf reacted against the beast attack, without any kind of doubt, without stopping his run, the Rookie replied the jump of the beast with a cut on the neck, fast, sure and effective, the pieces of the beast fell behind him, and the green water was still inside the body.

" _That was like Slow Motion" thought_ really exited while running across the corridor, a big hole in the one of the walls was a bad signal for the Rookie, more beasts could out from there and attack him, the best option in that moment was the elevator marked in the end of the metallic passage.

His feeling about the hole was right, cause when the wolf left behind the hole, the corridor began to fill with more beasts coming from there, everyone chasing the wolf, with the same idea of attack him in group. Fortunately, the door of the elevator opened really fast, the wolf came into, close the door, and put himself save. When the machinery began to work, the sound of the beasts was piled in the other side, his next destination was the last floor in the under the ground, the elevator marked that floor as "SL3", in the map of Leven, the floor with the central chamber, the crystal has to be there, the bad part of that floor... that was the nest of the beasts.

− " _I hope Zero is passing a good time in the colony, this is so freaking extreme…" −_ thought the wolf while preparing the electrified hook.

" _In the nest, you better make a dead short, the lights of that floor will fail and turn off, your illumination will be the emergency alarm, it has no sound, for that the beasts will not take care of you, only if you stay quiet too"_

− " _Well... it's time to… ah?" –_ the elevator stopped, the mark in the electronic screen was "SL1" two levels above his destination, maybe the beasts were the cause of that fail in the elevator, his best option in that moment was, look the map and go down by your own. _– "Damn it"_ – and after that, the Rookie shooted the electrified hook to the screen, the door opened after the electric shock.

The new corridor in front was a disaster, holes in the walls, broke cables coming from the walls and the roof, green water scurrying from the windows of the laboratories to the floor, and more beasts, who noticed him, they became aggressive and went to the Rookie to attack him.

The wolf ran to the beasts, the sword in his hand was ready to cut, one by one the beasts jump to the wolf, trying to beat him, going side to side, sliding, jumping, or replying with a rage cut, the wolf could opened his way to the other side of the corridor, a grating of de ventilation duct was in the wall of the end, a few beasts looked how the wolf jump into the ventilation, their prey was gone in a hole too small for their bodies. Inside the ventilation, the wolf was breathing deeper than other times, every attack was really near of him, the water didn't touch him, neither the tusk of the beasts or the tails/injectors.

" _It is better I continue"_ thought the wolf, immediately, he began to move into the ventilation, to the "Sublevel 2".

The ducts were like a labyrinth, but the trick in that was easy, only go down to find the next level, shortly after of was crawling in the ducts, a grating under him show the ground of the sublevel 2, was time to go down. Once on the ground, the race began again, the number of beasts were less than another levels, going down to the last level did not cost him too much, after made the dead shot in the last level, infiltrate in the nest was more easy, even the wolf could run across the nest under the pulley in the top of the plant, not much beasts noticed him in that darkness, and avoid the green water neither cost too much, finally the things was going good for him.

After came in the central chamber, the wolf finally could see the crystal, nailed over a metallic base who looked like a controller without any function in that moment, the controller was in a column in the middle of a circular, deep and empty pool, the column was connected with a bridge to the floor that the Rookie was on.

− " _I did it… I did it! Yeah!"_ screamed the wolf, jumping of happiness in a celebration to himself. After cross the bridge, the Rookie could see somethings about that pool, pipelines and water channels with broke filters in the deep of the pool, that was a water purifier in the past.

In the roof above him, he saw the same weird green screen, that thing was in every level that he visited, the wolf ignored it every time he saw it, the aspect was mysterious, was better stay away of that.

− " _Come on crystal, come with daddy" −_ said pulling it, when the crystal was in his hands, the wolf put it inside the receiver, the mission was over, or at less, the wolf thought that, the sound of something vanishing was notorious in that chamber, immediately the wolf remembered his first discovery, the crystals were parts of the Phantom Ruby, inside the receiver, their illusions stop, but in that case, the vanished illusion was his bane.

The green screen was not anymore, maybe the other screens were vanished too, but the problem of the Rookie was that behind the screen, was green water, hundreds of liters fell over the wolf, dragging him out of the column, throwing him inside of the purifier, while more and more green water was hitting his body, a painful reaction inside him begun, the wolf tried desperately to swam to the top of the purifier, but in the half way, his body couldn´t fight against the pain anymore.

Slowly, his eyes closed, the wolf was faint inside a bacterial water, while has been dragged by a current, in that moment, his save was in the hands of the luck, no one could save him if the luck was against him...

 **Okay famila, I think it´s time to take a breath about this, don't stay far of Fanfiction, remember, I´m in my vacations and for that I can post chapters more soon, add this story to your favorites, follow me and give me a review about this chapter, I´m Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	11. Chapter 11

***Singing and dancing with headphones***

 _ **'Cause I'm way up and I ain't comin' down, Keep taking me higher, ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah, yeah ah yeah ah yeah, 'Cause I'm burning up and I ain't coolin' down, Yeah, I got the fire, Ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah, yeah ah yeah ah yeah, Fuego!**_

 **Damn! This song rules! Hello with everyone, I have to tell you that I was looking for music in You Tube, and I find the song of the beauty Eleni Foureira, one of the singers in Eurovision song Contest, to my friends in Europe, thank you for made Eurovision every year, it´s amazing, and if someone in Cyprus is reading this, you have in your lines, the best singer ever.**

 **Well, after this new chapter, let´s go with the replies:**

 _ **Fanakatsuki:**_ **Thank you for explain me that, I promise I will work harder in the grammatic in the next chapters, and well, about Rookie, you will see what happened with him, thank you so much for still here!**

 **And now, the chapter.**

 **11.- Zero got the green light**

− " _And what happened after that?"_ − asked a half-slept dog girl to the jackal, who has a tale book in his hands…

The most despicable day in the live on the Jackal was ending, his broke leg was a problem, and the crutch didn´t help him in the complicated and extreme job… of care a five years girl.

The day was ending, and the little girl was lying down between the tail of the jackal, hearing a bedtime story with so much attention, the fur was soft and warm, perfect for a little girl who was tired of plays and fun with her "new friend", on the other side, the jackal was waiting the moment to leave back the plaster, and the childminder job, because that specific day was terrible.

Tea parties, dolls, and the magic wonderland in the imagination of the dog girl named Taiga were a bomb in the reason of the jackal, he never drank imaginary tea with the elegance of a prince, he never was in a conversation with a Teddy Bear about lipsticks or dresses that surely Rika, Taiga´s Mom use, or what about tell a bedtime story? his family never do a thing like that when he was a child... and maybe that was a reason to Zero to enjoyed that. That reason, more than get the jackal angry, get him confused, and that made the day was the worst ever in his live.

− " _All the monsters were defeated, and the hero could come back to his house, where his love was waiting for him, they could marry, and have the family as they ever wanted… And that´s the ending" −_ replied the jackal, the story was over, and the girl was completely slept.

In that moment, Zero only could recline over his chair, with the look lost in the floor and an ocean of thoughts, " _I can´t like this, I´m a mercenary, not a kind of childminder"_ thought to himself.

− " _You have good sense with children Zero" −_ said Leven from the door of the room.

− " _I was waiting for you Leven" −_ replied the jackal.

− " _I know, you miss your leg, but you have to admit that you are the great in this" –_ said the cat.

− " _It´s weird, I never did a thing like this in my live"_

− " _Well, maybe you have a memory of any childminder in your childhood, or maybe of your parents"_

− " _I never had a childminder, and my parents weren´t the best example of parenthood" −_ replied the jackal.

− "Well _… I don´t know how explain that, maybe some people born with that and other people don't, however, good job caring her, I will remove your plaster right now"−_ said the cat before leave the room to go for his tools. Later, when Taiga was in her bed with her mother, the jackal´s leg was free of the plaster.

− "It _´s better for you work your leg a bit before run again, for security than the bone fixer worked well." –_ said Leven.

− " _Finally, free" −_ said the Jackal, immediately, he got up and began to walk slowly around the room.

− " _That´s it… well, maybe Rookie get back soon, Angle is making the dinner for us, you can wait for him while…" –_ and in that moment, a lot of scared screams catch the attention of everybody.

− " _Green Water!" −_ Many people shouted outside, the river was behind Angle's house, fishermen worked in that area at night, when Leven and Zero took a look outside, the lanterns show them how the crystal-clear water turned green, everyone was out of the water, watching without an idea of how to help their mates who cried out in desperation for the pain.

− " _No way… Zero, I´ll need your help" −_ said Leven.

− " _What´s happened?" –_ asked Zero.

− " _I´ll tell you later, those guys need help" −_ said the cat.

Immediately, the two guys, Angle and a lot of settlers came out of their houses and cabins for gave help.

− " _Everyone, take one and take him to his cabin, Leven, prepare the medicine." −_ said Angle to the settlers, all of the began to work, even Zero was ready to help, but suddenly, a new thing call the attention of everyone.

− " _There´s a body in the river!" −_ said someone, all the people looked completely impressed how someone was floating unconscious in the water, the surprise were bigger when the jackal could recognize, the red fur, the glasses, the belt with his sword in the back.

− " _Is Rookie… Rookie!"_

− " _Oh no, we need to take him out of there" −_ said Angle.

− " _I´m in it" –_ replied the jackal.

− " _Eh? … Zero, Wait! NO!" –_ but the attempts to stop him were in vain, without thinking in nothing, the jackal threw himself to the water, the pain in his body was hard, but the determination was bigger, the jackal could swim to the rookie, catch him and pull he out of the water. when they were in the shore of the river, the help came.

− "Take _them to their cabin" −_ screamed Angle when finally, he came out of the impression, the jackal was breathing deeply, the pain was constant and sharp, but Zero was able to keep calmed until the medicine was with him. In the cabin, the wolf was still faint, Leven attended Zero first, an injection in the arm was enough for him, a few minutes later the wolf could get up again.

− " _Ah?... what the…"_

− " _You were so dumb in the river, what the hell were you thinking?" −_ asked Leven looking at Rookie, while preparing a few injections and pills.

− " _Did anyone told me about the green water and the painful sensation that it produce?" −_ asked the jackal in sarcastic way.

− " _I did… oh no I didn´t… this is so shaming, sorry Zero" –_ said the cat, immediately, he begun to treat Rookie. – _"He is the worst of every infected in the colony, thanks god he was not more than a day in the water, he will be able to get standing again tomorrow, or maybe the day after"_

− " _How bad is it?" –_ asked the Jackal worried – _"All those medicines are for him?!"_

− " _Every one of them, he needs a complete purge of his body, is not the same kind of medicament for someone with one minute in the water than another one with I don´t know, two or three hours inside a water completely infected with dangerous virus able to mutate your body after the time" –_ replied the cat, and after that, the first injection was nailed in the arm of the wolf.

− "… _Damn, Rookie, how you let this happened to you? –_ asked the jackal in low voice.

− " _This is really bad, without the river we will lose the fishing of the next days, the watering in the plants will stop for this, we going to be stuck until I can find the way to repair the purifier in the biological plant, and after that, find the way to get into and scape without die"_

− " _That´s not good for me and for him, if you get stuck, we will be stuck too…" −_ begun to say the jackal.

− " _But what we can do? I´m sure that the purifier is failing, but I don´t know what´s the problem, and if don´t repair that, the water will be green for a long time, do you have any idea?"_

− "… _I´ll go to the plant"_

− " _What?!, You too? Oh no man, that´s a craziness…"_

− " _But is our only option… please Leven, you know better than me that we have to do this, I can repair the plan if you give me the instructions from here, when you care of Rookie" −_ said the jackal.

− " _Are you sure of this?"_

− " _Really sure, just think in it, I will have my sword to defend myself, I know some tricks to help me against anything in the plant, I will lend me his hook and additionality, I will go with a toolbox, it´s my plan, with the handset I will hear you and repair in purifier"_

− " _That´s… a really good idea, let me talk with Angle about it" −_ said the Cat after nail another injection in the wolf.

− " _Go ahead" −_

− " _Look at him, I´ll be back soon" −_ said the cat, immediately he came out running of the cabin.

When the cabin was completely quiet, the jackal decides to sit in the edge of the wolf´s bed. In his head, a weird feeling was hitting his conscience, "Was my fault" thought to himself "If I wouldn't sent him alone maybe we could have the crystal and nothing of this would be happening", maybe that kind of feeling was weird in him, he never felt guilt for another one, but the wolf made a different effect over him, and was notorious.

" _What´s wrong with me?!"_ thought stressed, _"I´m a mercenary! I can´t feel anything like this"_ , but when the jackal turned his head to the wolf, the sored expression in his face was not a good a help to his guilt feeling, in fact, it turns wrong, for the first time, his feelings was over his evil side, _"Someone like him don´t deserve this... "_

− " _Forgive me Rookie..."−_ said the jackal to the wolf.

Immediately, the jackal saw the arm of the wolf, something that he didn't notice before, the receiver with the crystal inside. The jackal smiled pleased at that.

− " _I thought… I will die" –_ said suddenly the weak voice of the wolf, he woke up− _"Hello Zero" −_ The jackal replied the most quietly possible, even when his self-reaction was of completely happiness.

− " _Hello Rookie… great job in the plant, you found the second crystal by your own, you surprise me more every day…"_

− " _But… how I came back… did you…" −_ and then, the jackal stopped him.

− "Don't _spend so much time thinking about it, you are weak right now, it's better that you rest until you are better, I will care of the rest of the things"_

− " _I´m sorry…"_

− " _For what? Found the crystal for us? I´m sorry that too" −_ replied in sarcastic way, trying to raise his spirit.

− " _Okay… take care… Zero"_

Suddenly, the cat called the jackal from the outside of the cabin, the purifier repair plan finally got the green light.

− " _I will do it Rookie, trust in me?" −_ said the jackal before getting out of bed and taking the things he will use, when the jackal began to walk out, something stopped him, something that put a blush in his cheeks, the wolf grabbed him by the tail.

− "It's _softer than mine, don't you think?" −_ said the wolf, even with his weakness, that words sounded in the jackal's head like something really naughty.

− " _What are you saying wolf? −_ He looked back at the Rookie, and was completely asleep, hugging his tail like a pillow – _"I need to relax… this will be making me crazy"_

When the jackal could release his tail, the plan was in action, with sword and the toolbox in the back, the hook in the wrist, the handset in the ear, the jackal begun his run to the biological plant.

 **Well people, I will stop right now, the next continue of this will be in the next chapter, for now, let´s dance to rhythm of Fuego by Eleni Foureira.**

 ***A dance party after***

 **Okay goodbye for everyone, don´t forget stay in tuning with Fanfiction, add the story to your favorites, follow me if you want to stay updated with my stories, gift me a review and stop being a phantom, all my furry readers are so active people. And well, with no more to say, Fuego!... I mean, Sayounara!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello every furry reader! what´s up? I hope everything is well with you. First of all, sorry, I was really busy with a lot of things, you know, works, the drive test for my license and some things more, I´m so sorry, I will try to post the next chapter sooner.**

 **Okay, lets reply the reviews:**

 _ **Fanakatsuki:**_ **Exiting, isn´t it? Maybe soon the feelings begin to came out, but I´m still planning that, I hope you enjoy this chapter so much.**

 **Well, right now, let´s go with the chapter!**

 **12._ Problems with Egg Shape**

− " _Okay Leven, I can see the plant, what´s next?"_

− " _The Purifier is in the last sublevel, there is a unique ventilation duct who descend to the purifier chamber, if you find it, your road will be shorter and safer" −_ replied the cat by the handset.

− " _Where´s the fun in that?"_

− " _You may have more fun if you come back alive with Rookie, he waits for you"_

− " _I know… how is he?" −_ asked the jackal.

− " _Breathing, right now that´s really good"_

− " _Okay… oh no" –_ said the jackal while he stopped his run, in front of the plant, there was an obstacle.

− " _Beasts… blocking the entrance, you have to find another way to get into the labs." −_ said the cat.

− " _Wait, can you see them?"_

− " _I put a micro-cam in the handset, I´ll be your right hand this mission"_

− " _Oh, I see… well…"_

− " _Wait a minute, maybe I can find another…"_

− " _It´s not necessary… Hey! Right here!" −_ screamed the jackal to the beasts, who noticed him and begun to approach to him.

− " _What are you doing?!" −_ screamed the cat desperate.

− " _I know what to do… keep calm…"_ – said the jackal, Leven could see how the jackal put the sword in front of him, like a defensive position, "What the heck is he doing?" thought the cat stressed when the beasts where closer, suddenly, the cat saw a white line in the blade, shinning while it was going to the tip of the sword, maybe the jackal had any tricks with his sword.

− " _Thunder Cut!" –_ and after release a cut in the air, almost all the beasts were in the ground, cut in parts, the water inside them sliding out of the jackal's road, the cat was impressed.

− " _What was that?"_

− " _I got some years practicing with this sword, I learned a lot of tricks in the way" –_ replied the jackal while he got into the factory at full speed.

− " _That will be helpful, but take care, in the inside of the plant, the water is watering by pipelines, if you cut any one, the problem will be enormous"_

− " _More enormous than…"_

− " _What the…" –_ The jackal reached the balcony, in front of him a green water waterfall was falling from the roof the bottom of the plant – _"This is not right, you can´t took the pulley without touch the water, you need to find another way"_

− " _Where is the ventilation duct of the purifier?" –_ asked the jackal.

− " _I can´t recognize that zone, if you find how to go down to the next level, I will tell you clearer, fine?"_

− " _Okay"_

− " _Do you have a plan?"_

− " _Let me see… hey, that gate right there, is that an entrance to the next level?" −_ asked the jackal when he looked an space on the walls of the structure.

− " _Yes, it is, but is too far for you to get there" −_ replied the cat.

−" _Let's find out if it's true" –_ said the jackal before took impulse and jump into the void, the first in the jackal mind was shoot the Rookie´s hook to the first thing that he could see inside the gate, he had only one opportunity, a fail in the shoot was a surely dead, the jackal felt that pression, and not even that could broke him, the hook was nailed in a tiny space in the wall, the jackal could accessed to the next level.

− " _What kind of sick obsession do you have with death?"−_ asked the cat by the handset.

− " _It´s only me, so beat it" −_ replied the jackal.

− " _Be careful, you may not have the same luck than Rookie if something wrong happens to you inside the plant, please Zero" –_ said the cat bit worried.

− "… _fine, tell me, where is the duct?" −_ asked the jackal.

− " _Go ahead, the map shows three doors in front, go into the third door and you will see the ventilation duct, you have to broke the metal, be fast, the beasts have a small nest right there in that level"_

− " _Understood"_

− " _Don´t die man, I will let you for a minute, Rookie needs his dose" −_ said the Leven.

− " _It´s okay buddy, care of him and I will care of this" −_ replied Zero.

− " _I´ll be back, I promise" −_ and after that, the communication stopped.

Immediately, the jackal began to walk in the corridor, the sword in his hand was ready, prepared to receive anything in the darkness of the corridor, the sooner he could enter the last level was better for him.

 **(MEANWHILE WHIT ROOKIE)**

− " _Zero… take care… WATCH OUT!"_

− " _Rookie, relax, please, everything is okay" −_ said Leven – _"Looks like you had a nightmare"_

− " _Where is Zero?"_

− " _He is in the Biological Plant, trying to repair the purifier" −_ replied Leven – _"are you afraid of injection needles?"_

− " _Not so much… wait, injections?"_

− " _Relax, you will not feel this little friend" −_ And that little friend was a needle, even the blade of Zero's sword was smaller than that injection, the wolf for a moment felt the heart trapped in his throat. – " _Just close your eyes and count to three"_

− " _Okay, okay… One" –_ the injection was nailed – _"What the heck happened with "the two and three"?!"_

− " _Two, three, there they are… do you feel better buddy?" −_ asked Leven.

− " _A bit better…"_

− " _That´s good, I will talk to Zero right now, do you want to talk to him?"_

− " _Yeah, why not?"_

The cat begun a new communication with the Jackal.

− " _Zero, can you hear me?!"_

− " _WHERE THE HECK DID YOU SEND ME?!"_

 **(MEANWHILE WITH ZERO)**

− " _The damn place was a nest of beasts, I spend more time killing those monsters than finding the purifier´s chamber, what was you thinking cat?!" –_ asked Zero completely angry.

− "I _don't understand what happened, I suppose you fell into the right room."_

− " _You supposed wrong"_

− " _I´m sorry, I need to take a look again to the map of the plant"_

− " _*Sigh* Whatever… I´m in the purifier´s chamber now, tell what I have to" −_ suddenly, a lot of steps began to be listened – _"What was that?"_

− " _Zero, hide on, now!" −_ said the Rookie.

− " _Rookie? Are you? How do you feel?"_

− " _Not now Zero, hide on, fast"_

− " _But where… "–_ Shortly before the steps came into the room, the jackal looked at a grating in the roof of the chamber, immediately, the jackal shooted the hook to the grating, and hang himself to it. – _"Keep quiet…"_

And after that, a group of three came in the chamber, one of them was tall and fat, the other two were jackals, Zero could recognize them immediately.

− " _Eggman, Axis and Rena?... what the…" −_ the jackal decided to heard them.

− " _It´s everything ready jackal squad?" –_ asked Eggman to the jackals.

− " _Everything doctor" −_ replied Axis, the jackal with the headband. – _"All your robots are in position"_

− " _Excellent, Rena, it´s your turn"_

− " _I´m in it" −_ replied her when immediately she began to operate the control panel.

− " _What´s the objective of this doctor?" −_ asked Axis.

−" _Easy my friend, this plant has a lot of virus kept in those pipelines, the activated purifier send the pure water to the river, and the virus to a Chamber of sterilization and neutralization" –_ said Eggman – _"The plan is release the virus to annoy the colony, the cat will try to repair the things, but when the squad destroy his hope to reach the factory, he will surrender to me and work for me, making weapons to destroy the Sonic, and conquer the world!−_ said Eggman.

− " _MotherFu…"_

− " _Shut up Leven" −_ whispered Zero. Shortly after, the pipelines begun to release a thick material in the pool.

− " _Excellent Rena, let´s go from here, the operation will begin soon" −_ said Eggman, then, the three came out from the chamber, after close the gate of this, Zero fall in front of the panel again.

− " _Zero! Close the water channels, fast!" –_ said Leven, the jackal began to operate the panel, the despair for avoid a catastrophe was big, with the instructions of the cat every command in the panel was disactivated, until finally, a green light shined in the panel, the water channels began an automatic close, the job was over.

− " _I did it Leven, the infected water is contained" –_ said the jackal.

− " _Good job Zero" −_ said the wolf and cat.

− " _Rookie, I forget about you for a bit, do you feel better?"_

− " _Much more right now Zero, I hope you come back soon" −_ replied the wolf.

− " _I will, just let me… repair… Leven? Is wrong that the water is bubbling so much?" –_ the cat was a bit confused with the question.

− " _It´s weird, usually the virus keep calm in the water until the purifier process them, that´s not normal… let´s try to repair the purifier, with that the water will be good again and you could leave the plant then."_

−" _Okay, I will prepare the tools…"_

 **(MEANWHILE WITH LEVEN)**

− " _Is all okay?" −_ asked the worried wolf – _"That doesn´t sound good"_

− " _Was a surprise for me too, but I trust that nothing more goes wrong anymore" –_ replied the cat.

− " _What´s the worst thing that could happen right now?"_

− " _Well... In the most unfortunate case, the virus will couple them in a bio-structure, able to keep move relations and self- defense relations, cause the plant, or more exactly that chamber is their habitat, and Zero would be and invader who need to be destroyed."_

− " _And that means…"_

− " _A giant… viral… monster…" −_ heard the two guys from Zero, who sounded a little afraid.

− " _Yeah, something like that… wait, what?!" −_ when the cat looked at the screen that showed the thing in the jackal's handset camera, he could see something who move in erratic way, with long appendices those looked like tentacles, a big green eye in the middle of a big water dough with a lot of microstructures in the inside, instantly, the jackal grabbed his sword, and took a guard position.

− " _This looks like a big, Big Mess…"_

 **Well my people, it´s time to stop, the adventures of Zero and Rookie will continue in the next chapters, for now, I want to ask you something, what you think is a good name for these guys? you know, a name of couple, we have the Sonadow (Sonic x Shadow), the Shadails (Shadow x Tails) the Sonamy (Sonic x Amy) the Silvlaze (Silver x Blaze) and some more, for that, think what name can be good for this couple, my idea is: "ROOKINITE" I don´t know, if you have something better, put it in the review, remember, add the story to your favorites, follow me and don´t go so far from Fanfiction, I´m Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! What´s up, I need to say that, after a few days thinking about the story, after looked good inspiration music and a complete night watching Pitch Perfect 1, 2 and 3, finally I got this chapter… I think I took a lot of time in this. But anyway, let´s reply the reviews.**

 _ **Fanakatsuki:**_ **Damn man, I´m so sorry, I´m trying so hard to write good, I hope the next chapters had less grammatical mistakes, thank you for your honesty, it really helps me, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Well, let´s do this. A chapter coming, right now.**

 **13._ A hero grow in Zero**

Whit all the new problems against the jackal in that moment, the most despairing was the angry roar that the monster threw, obviously, it was ready to attack.

− " _Zero! Go up to the gangway! Fast!" –_ said the cat, the jackal turned behind, and shooted the hook to the gangway, he was pulled before a tentacle tried to grab him, when he was in the gangway floor, the jackal begun to plan something with the cat and the wolf.

− " _I have to go, and help him" −_ said the wolf.

− " _No, you are still weak, and even with your health at full, it will take so much time before you arrive in the plant…"_

− " _But Leven…"_

− " _Guys, please, stop fighting, I can´t with this if you don´t give me ideas, stop fighting now, I need you two in this" −_ said the jackal, in that moment he was hidden in the shadows.

− " _He's right, we have to find a way to defeat that monster…" −_ Said Leven.

− "… _Okay, but what we can do against it?" −_ asked the wolf while immediately he look in the screen, the three guys were looking in detail to the monster, there has to be something that represent a weak point, the boys found that point when the big green eye was looking to Zero.

− " _The eye!" −_ said the three, shortly after, the monster threw one of his tentacles to the jackal, he begun to run in the gangway while other tentacles tried to stooped him.

− " _Zero, try to hit right in the eye" −_ said Leven.

− " _Use the hook Zero, that has to stop it" −_ added the rookie.

− " _Okay, I´m on it" −_ the Jackal immediately shooted the hook in the grating of the roof, his plan was swing above and around the monster´s head twice, in the first one, he attacked using the sword against the eye, the second time, he released the hook of the grating and shooted it again, using he electrified peak, the monster released a painful roar.

The jackal fell again in the floor of the chamber, the monster began to move the tentacles in frenetic way, splashing the infected water in every direction, Zero had to climb again in the gangway, trying to escape of the water and the angry hits of the tentacles.

− " _Wonderful, now it´s angry" −_ said the jackal.

− " _Means that it hurt" −_ replied the Cat – _"Now you have a job, let it blind!"_

− " _Loud and clear"_

− " _Watch out! It immersed in the water!" −_ alerted the wolf.

− " _What?" –_ And exactly that happened, the monster was visible under the water, was moving in direction to Zero, maybe trying to stay nearer to attack, quickly the jackal shooted the hook in the roof grating, and swing to the other of the chamber, after that, the monster came out of the water and begun to attack to the gangway. – _"Take this, thunder cut!" −_ Zero release the attack, every tentacle in the beast were cut, when those fell in the floor, the water lost the tentacle shape, and it begun to slide again in the pool.

− " _Good job, it´s disarmed!" −_ said the wolf with emotion.

− " _Zero, in the floor, can you see the bags?"_

− " _The white bags?" –_ asked the jackal.

− " _Yes, those bags have a chemical component who trap the virus in an ice state, use it before the monster make new tentacles!"_

− " _Okay" −_ the jackal grabbed a bag and then he threw it to the monster, when the bag hit, a little flank in the monster get freeze.

− " _It´s your opportunity Zero, attack!"_

− " _I got it" −_ the jackal shooted the hook and nailed it in the ice in the body of the monster. The jackal pulled himself to the ice in the monster, with the sword in the hand and another bag in the back, the sword broke the ice, reducing it to dust. The beast threw a painful roar, but even with that, Zero didn´t stop to attack, using the another bag, he froze a part in the head of the monster, and the after a hit with the sword, the beast had two spaces in its body.

− "The _eye is discovered zero, try to pull it out, that have to stop that monster completely._ …"

− " _Be careful Zero"_

− " _Don´t worry, I get all in control" –_ said the jackal while he climbed on the gangway again – "Give me that eye!" – The jackal shooted for the last time the hook, it was nailed in the eye of the monster, the pain and the rage made the job hard for the jackal, for a bit he had to struggle against the monster.

Zero had to improvise a pulley sliding between the spaces in the metallic railing with the hook still nailed in the eye, that maneuver was enough to pull out the eye of the monster body, the water fell in the floor without any problem and slide once again to the pool, the eye fell in the gangway, it looked like a giant marble, all the virus that once were the monster were trapped there, the problem was over.

− "Finally, _Leven, tell me how to repair the purifier, I want to go back, I´m tired" −_ said the jackal.

− " _Prepare the tools, Rookie needs the dose, I will help you after that"_

− " _Okay…"_

 **(MEANWHILE WITH ROOKIE)**

− " _Thanks heaven everything ended right" −_ said Leven.

− " _That´s good… but I´m still asking me something"_

− " _What?"_

− " _Those jackals and Eggman, they talked about a cat, That´s you, right?"_

− "… _I´m not the only cat here, you know that"_

− " _You are the only one here able to repair the purifier…" −_ Leven didn´t reply that. – _"What they want with you?"_

− " _Nothing, show me your arm…" −_ said the cat while he prepared an injection. _"Fortunately, this is the last, a good sleep night will be the best for you" –_ while the injection was applied, the wolf mind thought about something, was only and feeling, but he has to release himself of doubts.

− "… _Do you know what the Phantom Ruby is? −_ Leven was frozen after that question.

− " _Listen to me carefully wolf, because this is important, I don´t want that you or Zero get injured by this, is my problem, and I have to solve it, don´t ask me about Eggman, or the Jackal Squad, or the phantom ruby again, did you understand?" –_ the wolf was surprised, he never thought that the cat could be so cold, obviously he was hiding something, and was something really big if he wanted it for himself – _"You better sleep, tomorrow you´ll be good again" –_ the cat began to keep his medical tools, and shortly after, he came out of the cabin. – _"See you later Rookie…"_

 **(ONCE AGAIN WITH ZERO)**

− " _Zero, are you there?" −_ asked the cat.

− " _I was waiting for you, how is Rookie?"_

− " _Surely tomorrow he will be better, now he is sleeping" −_ replied Leven. – _"Are you ready?"_

− " _Yeah, tell me what to do"_

− " _Okay, first let´s see absorption zone in the viral capture system, it´s in the right side of the panel, marked as Gamma group…"_

− " _Don´t you prefer talk in normal English?" −_

− "… _The big red button in the right of the right of the panel, push it and tell me what happened…"_

− "… _nothing"_

− " _Okay, let´s do this…"_

A long work after, with complicated instructions and a lot of tries and mistakes, the jackal finally could repair the purifier, when the system was activated again, the panel was grabbed to the floor, and covered with a metallic trapdoor, immediately the lights in the plant begun to turns on and the grating in the roof begun to let flow a lot of green water, who fell in the pool Zero jumped again in the gangway to avoid the water, the water in the pool begun to change quickly, the green color became crystalline, and all that new water began to run across the pipelines.

− " _Good job Zero, that´s all" −_ said the cat.

− " _Wait a second… what we should do if Eggman and the jackal squad come again and they destroy the purifier again?" −_ asked the jackal.

− " _I got a few ideas; did you see the green water waterfall?"_

− " _Yes, I did"_

− " _We will do something with that, the eye and one of the white bags, get out of the chamber and take the eye and the bag with you, there´s no problem if you touch the eye with your gloves, it´s frozen" −_ said Leven, immediately the jackal took both things and came out of the purifier´s chamber. Zero came out in the destroyed nest, all the dead beasts in the floor were his personal job in the last mistake of Leven. After climb a few stairs, the find the end of the waterfall, all the water fell in a hole in the floor.

−" _Zero, that hole send the water by pipelines to the grating in the purifier´s chamber, use the bag to freeze the hole, the water will stuck in that place, your next job will be ascend to the superior levels, avoiding the water, in the top of the plant, you will activate the emergency drained, not completely, we need that the water flood the sublevels, with that the purifier will be safe until the people began to work in the plant again, got it?"_

− " _Got it… but what I will do with the eye?"_

− " _Leave it in the floor, a monster will be a good surprise if the jackal squad want to come back" −_ those words of the cat sounded deeply in the head of the jackal. – _"Go on Zero, you need to be fast, with the activated system, you will use your sword and the hook so much."_

− " _I´m sorry guys" −_ the jackal threw the bag next to the hole, the bag exploded and immediately, was created an ice screen over the hole, fragile, maybe the pression of the water could broke it soon, over the jackal where five bridges, one by level, he shooted the hook and the climbing begun.

One by one, the jackal ascended the levels, shooting to the bridges, using the sword to climb in the walls where a road was blocked, his abilities made him a good climber, but the water was flooding fast the plant, the jackal could breathe relaxed when in the last level he could activate the drained, the water descended a lot of levels, the sublevels two and three were flooded, in that moment, the water were controlled, the purifier was safe, and when the tentacles of a new bacterial monster came out of the water, trying without possibilities to reach Zero, the things were clear, the mission was done.

− " _Good job Zero! In a few hours the river will be normal again, you really deserve a break, come back to the colony"_

− " _Okay Leven, over and out"_

− " _Over and out"_

 **Well, tell me, what do you think? was good? Was bad? I will read your opinions in the reviews. Before say "adios" in Japanese (obviously) I need to say one thing, I´m preparing an special for the story, I usually do that when the story need to see another things before continue the principal story line, I think I will use two or three chapters in the special and I hope that the special can come with a new cover image, only the time will say that, you will see the special soon, and no, it´s not the next chapter.**

 **Well, you know what to do, add the story to your favorites, follow me and don´t leave Fanfiction to much, because the adventures of the guys will continue soon, I´m Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	14. Chapter 14

**My dear furry readers… I have a bad new, exactly this Friday, my new semester will begin, that mean, again in classes, again with homework and less time to write… Damn it. It's amazing how much chapters I did in this vacation time, If I´m not wrong, the first one was the 8. _ "Three little wretches" and now, with this chapter I will end my vacations and return to the university.**

 **I will not stop writing, but I will take more time in post a chapter, the special that I promise will have a take more time that I thought, but maybe with this time, we could try to convince my brother to made the image of that special. Please, put a review with that petition to my brother, and maybe he could help us, right? okay, let´s reply the reviews.**

 _ **Fanakatsuki:**_ **Well bro, you will see what kind of special I´m making, I think you will love it, and maybe with this chapter you will have a clearer idea, thanks again for still here reading, and please, help me with my brother, that image will make the special, more… special. Hahaha, thank you.**

 **Well, with all of that in the table, let´s go to the chapter!**

 **14._ Under attack**

Zero came back to the colony at night, the people received him with happiness and gratefulness for repair the purifier and gave back the pure water to the river, his action was recognized for every settler as a heroic act. A joyful feeling inside the jackal was growing, something really new, because in all his live as a mercenary, he never felt the sympathy of the people, _"Maybe be a hero is not so silly as I thought, I like this"_ He thought.

Inside his cabin, he could see the wolf sleeping deeply, Leven said to him that his mate will be good the next day, maybe in the morning he could boast about his adventure and all the emotions that he had, in that moment, he had to sleep. Suddenly, when the jackal was sited in the bed, he saw at the face of the wolf, completely calmed, even in that moment was weird look that.

− " _How you can have that expression? We are still trapped here, our search of the crystals is slow, the people in the other side waiting for us… but who is waiting for me?"−_ his mind threw back the memory of the jackals in the chamber with Eggman, they were not in troubles as he thought _−"Maybe Eggman is their new leader, or another jackal in the squad, maybe Axis, or the smart Rena, or Esmet… or Vic… or…"_ −immediately, in the head of the jackal the image that he saw in his nightmare, a jackal shadow, with long jacket and the helmet in the head, or mask, he didn´t know what was that, but the image was nailed in his brain, and try to remember only made headaches.

After calm his mind and let the memories back, he looked again to the wolf.

− " _*Sight* Even with people waiting for you, you are still happy, you are still… you are… "_

− " _Zeerooo?" –_

− " _Ah, Rookie! Damn man, sorry, I- I thought that you were…" –_ in that moment, he saw rightly at the wolf, he was still slept. The jackal felt how his cheeks were blushing, even with no one there to look at him, that was shaming. – _"… It's better that I sleep too…"_

…

The next day began like any other, the sun high in the sky, the guys in the cabin waking up from the bed, preparing for a work day in the colony, before their next mission. When the guys were out of the cabin, the wolf talked.

− " _Hey Zero"_

− " _What?"_

− " _I bet you I win to get to the dining room first."_

− " _Ha! Sure…" −_ replied the jackal in sarcastic way.

− " _I dare you"_

− " _Challenge accepted…"−_ and after that, the countdown begun, the guys ran a tight race to the dining room, avoiding the people in the colony, jumping the obstacles, their only reason to run just were fun, nothing else, the things were still hard for them, but a little happiness inside them was enough for tried to have a nice day, unfortunately, the things were not in that way. The race ended with Zero winning, Rookie in the second place.

− " _Ha! You said you would beat me" −_ said the jackal, while boasting his victory.

− " _I have to admit that you were faster than me" −_ said the wolf.

− " _You guys!" –_ said Rika, who was coming to them with a plate in the hand. – _"My dad gave me your job for today, after breakfast, you two will cook the lunch for the settler."_

− " _I never cooked in my entire life" −_ said the jackal.

− " _And you?" −_ asked the dog girl to the wolf.

− " _Well, I only cook to myself, I never was a chef for a complete colony" −_ replied Rookie.

− " _Okay, I have enough with that, only do this and every thing will be perfect, use the recipe´s book in the kitchen, and every instruction in it, multiply it to one hundred, and that´s all" −_ said Rika. – _"Don´t care about the dessert, I did it" –_ and after that, she show to the guys the plate, with a lot of chocolates – _"Take one and tell me if you like them" −The guys took a chocolate, and after taste it…_

− " _Uhm…"_

− " _It´s…" −_ begun to said the jackal.

− " _Delicious!" −_ said both guys with satisfaction.

− " _Oh, thank you guys, I made them with… hey, stop those hands right now! You can´t take more" −_ said she before slap their hands.

− " _Oh, come on Rika, just one more" –_ said the wolf.

− " _I said not, you first have to cook the food for the colony, and after that you could taste another one, okay?"_

− " _Okay…" −_ replied the guys frustrated, after that, they go to the kitchen.

When the guys were in the kitchen, the first trouble begun.

− " _Let´s see what this book has in it…" −_ said the Rookie.

− " _Okay" –_ replied the jackal, when they opened the book, their faces had a confusion expression – _"What the heck?"_

− " _That doesn´t look easy to cook" −_ said the wolf – _"Let´s see another recipe"_

− " _Uhm… no, that look weird"_

− "… _Neither this, I´m allergic to the strawberries"_

− " _Really?"_

− " _Yes, I am… uhm, what about this?"_

− " _Nothing without meat, it's necessary in the diet" −_ said the jackal.

− " _Damn, I really wish that something happens to let us free of cook, this is boring"_

− " _Me too Rookie, me too… hey, I was asking me something, can you tell me your real name? I don't think that your real name is that..." −_ asked the jackal.

− " _My real name?... well, it is…" −_ and before the revelation, a despaired scream in the outside of the kitchen.

− " _Everyone, take the arms and go to the fields! We are under attack!" −_ said the scream, immediately, the bustle in the outside begun, from the windows the people were running in the same direction, everybody was with something in the arms, sticks, rocks, sharp iron and everything able to hurt.

− " _Maybe latter, looks like we have to help"_

− " _Under attack? By who?" −_ asked the jackal.

− " _I think I have an idea, let´s go" −_ said the wolf.

 **(MEANWHILE IN THE FIELDS)**

A big group of armed settlers was in front of a big group of robots, everyone was part of the Eggman empire, and in front of the group, four jackals, instead, in front of the settlers was Angle, armed with a sword, Rika with two metal sticks, and Leven, using a Bo, every settler was in combat position.

− " _Ha! You really think that you can do anything against us?" –_ said Rena in mocking way.

− " _What the heck do you want here? We have stuff to do, don´t waste our time" –_ said Angle with a serious voice. All the jackals begun to laugh.

− " _Waste your time? Better you don´t waste our time" –_ begun to said Axis – _"We want the crystals that you have here"_

Angle looked to Leven in that moment.

− " _I´m sorry, we have not crystals for you, so, keep everything and go away" −_ replied Leven.

− " _Looks like you don´t want to make it easy, it´s time to get rude" −_ said Esmet.

− " _Uhm… everybody! In guard!" –_ screamed Angle, in that moment, the people rise their weapons, ready to attack.

− " _Eggbots!... destroy the colony!" –_ the robots begun to march to settlers.

− " _Attack!" –_ and a big battle begun, the settlers attacking to the Eggbots, Leven went to the head of the group, his objectives was the three male jackals, Rika with their metal sticks was battling against Rena,Angle was helping some settlers to destroy the Eggbots.

For a long time, the battle was pair to the both sides, some settlers begun to fall injured against the Eggbots, and those Eggbots were destroyed for rage settlers, Angle was fast with the sword, Rika could reduce Rena with precise hits in all the body, after a strong kick in the chest, the jackal girl was in the ground.

− " _Did you like it?" –_ asked Rika in sarcastic way.

− " _You bastard! Leave Rena alone!" −_ heard Rika, Vic, the jackal with a little iron Axe was in way to attack her, but suddenly, a Bo hit in the face of the jackal stopped him, Leven was ready to defend the dog girl.

− " _Leven! Where are the guys?!" −_ asked Rika for Zero and Rookie.

\- _"I do not know, maybe behind us"_ \- replied Leven - _"I will say this just one more time, keep everything and go away, or I will let you in pieces"_ \- and after that, the cat hit the Bo against the ground, in one side of the Bo, a metallic blade appeared, in that moment, the Bo stick was a spear.

The jackals Esmet and Axis was ready to attack Leven, instead, Vic took Rena to a safe place.

− _"Eggman, we need more Eggbots!"_ \- said Axis by a communicator. In that moment, in the sky appeared a ship with the logo of the Eggman empire, from an open gate, a thousand of robots fell to the ground, all of them behind the jackals. _− "Try to stop it kitty"_

Leven was impressed, but he still in guard position. Fortunately for him, the help was ready to support him.

− _"Overload them!"_

− " _I´m in it!" –_ In that moment, an electric hook was nailed in one of the robots, a loot of electricity begun to run and escape from the robot, and that electricity catch the other robots, all of them was trapped in an electric camp.

− " _Thunder cut!" –_ and with that, the Robots, all the new resources were destroyed in front of the surprised jackals, they couldn´t believe that their last boss were there, helping the settlers, and with him, the red fur wolf with the eyeglasses.

− " _No… Are you alive?!" –_ asked Axis.

− " _You know exactly who I am, I can´t die so easy… now tell me, Is Eggman a better boss than me? So better that all of you decide to ride me off?"_

− " _Zero, it´s not time to face past problems, it´s time to fight…" –_ said the cat, but the jackal stopped him.

− " _No! I want to heard them"_

− " _Eggman? Our boss? Ha! That's the funniest thing I heard in all my live, you know who´s better than you Zero, or you forget about Neo?" −_ replied Esmet.

− " _Neo?... Neo… Is he… Augh!" –_ the jackal begun to feel a strong headache, meanwhile, the jackals received a message from Eggman.

− " _We have the crystals, let´s go from here"_

− " _What?! How they…" −_ asked the wolf surprised.

− " _Okay let´s go" –_ said Esmet, in that moment, the jackal press something in their clothes, and that was able to transport them to the ship, leaving the robots in the battlefield, and some people with doubts about what exactly happened.

− " _They stole the crystals… Zero, what happened with you? Do you feel good?" −_ asked the wolf to the jackal.

− " _I´m fine… but this is bad…"_

− " _So bad" −_ said Leven – _"If they stole the crystals, we can´t build the system to send you back to your dimension"_

− " _What we can do?" −_ asked Zero.

− " _Uhm… the settlers need help now, help them and then search me in my workshop, I will give you two something so special, okay?" –_ replied the cat.

− " _Okay"_

In that moment, Leven left the place, the battle ended with a lot of metallic pieces of the Eggbots in the ground, the wounded settlers were working slowly to clean the fields, the guys begun to bring the help to the others. When everything was almost free of the metal and the arms, the jackal and the wolf went to the Leven´s workshop. Once in there, the conversation begun.

− " _Well guys, you know what is our problem, Eggman and the idiots band stole the crystals, this could be bad for you both, because if Eggman have found the other three crystals, he could use them and your opportunity to return to your dimension will end, maybe forever"_

− " _What's the plan Leven?" −_ asked the jackal.

− " _I´m pretty sure that Eggman is using his fortress in the ocean, it was abandoned the last four years, and a big part of the structure was affected by the oxide, even with that, Eggman could use it to keep the crystals and work with them if he has the five pieces, but I doubt that Eggman could found them, your objective will be infiltrate in the fortress, found the crystals that Eggman stole of you and stole the other crystals that he found, okay?"−_ said Leven.

− " _Just one thing, the fortress is in the ocean, right? How we can go to the fortress? In boat?" −_ asked the wolf.

− "No _, Eggman could detect it ... * sigh * I promised to try these things on my own, but looking at the situation it´s better let you two use my new inventions_ "- said the cat while opening a large trunk _-" Guys, come here, look at this babies"_

The jackal and the wolf looked in the trunk, there were two boards, without wheels, but whit micro turbines able to make the boards float. Leven took out the board and give them to the guys.

− " _Wow…" –_ said both.

− " _I call them, the "Air boards", those will help you to cross the ocean and reach the fortress, when you don´t need them, press the red bottom and it will take the form of backpack, go out and make some rounds, when you get sure in the board, prepare for the mission"_

− " _Got it" −_ replied both. They were ready to go out of the workshop, but Leven stopped them.

− " _Anything else guys… I will disactivate the communication from my computer to your handsets, Eggman could detect me and with that make you the things harder for you, you two have to work like one person, trust in each other like the good friends as you are, and everything will be good, okay?"_

− " _Keep calm Leven, Rookie and me will be care of this, Right pal?"_

− " _Ye-yeah" −_ replied Rookie.

− " _Go ahead guys, I trust in you…" –_

The last words of Leven left something inside of the wolf, a regret feeling about his lie, Zero was trusting in him like a friend, even when his memory about the last year was gone, Rookie had in his mind only one thing " _He need to know the true…"_

 **Well people, this is the chapter, I really hope you enjoy it, please, let me know that with a review, it will help me so much, add the story to your favorites, follow me and with that you will know when I post a chapter or a new story, don´t leave Fanfiction for a long time, because the adventures of the guys will continue in the next chapters, I´m Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	15. Chapter 15

**My furry readers, here is the chapter, I was so inspired and for that I wrote quickly this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I have to tell you that, this chapter is the previous of the special that I promise, you will know the name of the special in the end of the chapter, right? Okay, before the chapter, let´s reply the reviews!**

 _ **Fanakatsuki:**_ **Bro, you will know what happened with the petition to my brother in the end of the chapter, thank you so much for still reading, you are practically my best Furry Reader right now, better than my readers in Spanish, thank you, you are awesome!**

 **Well, let´s do this.**

 **15._ An inevitable mess**

The practice on the air board was going well, until a turbine in the Zero´s board stopped working, Zero went to the workshop while the wolf went to the cabin, with the excuse of…

− " _I will prepare something for the mission"_

− " _Okay, I´ll see you there…"_

Few minutes before the mission, the wolf was afraid in the cabin, thinking about how to talk with Zero when everything end. His mind was thinking in a plan for make the conversation the softer possible. The time was running, anytime Zero could came in the cabin, after all, Leven was able to repair any problem in the air board, when the board of Zero was working well, the mission will begin, and the time to tell the true will be near.

Many thinks were inside the wolf´s head, ideas came and went quickly, everything has to go nice, because something was clear for the Rookie " _I don´t want to lose his friendship…"_ he thought in silence lied down on the bed, with the look in the roof.

The minutes began to get long, was the jackal still in the workshop? How difficult was to Leven repair his own turbine? Things like that was the wolf asking to himself, obviously he never could reply it, in part because while more time he was lied down over the bed, stronger was the dream specter who invade him.

Maybe was just a second, but that was enough for the wolf to fall slept, dreaming about his home once again, was in his backyard, walking over the grass, no matter how much he walked, it was endless, more and more flowers that his mother planted in the past began to appear. And then, a voice calling him.

− " _Rookie, it´s me! Come here man!" –_ was that Zero? In his house? How it could be possible? The wolf began to walk in direction of the voice, he has to find the reason of that. – _"You´re close bro, come on!"_

− " _Where are you?!" –_ asked the wolf while he begun to run.

− " _I´m close, don´t stop Rookie, soon you´ll find me…" –_ and every step in the dream was a step for awaken, when the Rookie finally could saw the shape of the jackal, he woke up, feeling his cheeks with an uncomfortable blush

− " _Why I dreamed him?" –_ asked a bit confused while he tried to get back the calm.

Shortly after, the jackal came in the cabin.

− " _Damn bro, I never thought that it will took so much, Leven was so busy with the… are you okay?"_

− " _Oh, Yeah, yeah, I was slept, that´s all…"_

− " _Okay, we can start the mission right now, let´s go?"_

− " _Let´s go" −_ and trying to leave back the weird feeling of that dream, the wolf and the jackal came out of the colony, through the forest, in direction to the fortress in the ocean.

Once over the ocean, the sensation was amazing, like fly faster than they could imagine, the wind in their faces and the salt in the nose, all that combined made a singular experience, more for the jackal, who was enjoying the moment in his way, speeding up and often with easy tricks over the waves, like surfing, but better.

− " _When we come back I will get one of this boards, this is amazing!" −_ said the exited jackal.

− " _I know, Me too!" –_ replied the wolf.

− " _I wanted to ask you something, what ´s in that bag that you have?"_

− " _Oh, the bag, well, I keep something inside it…" –_ he talked about the chocolates – _"And maybe it could help us to keep the crystals"_

− " _Good idea"_

− " _Thank you"_

− " _Hey, there´s the fortress Rookie! Follow me, Leven told me something about an evacuation gate, is perfect for us"_

− " _Go on then" −_ replied the wolf.

The guys went to the gate in the right side of the fortress, there was a little gate gangway with stairs welded to the metal wall, in case of an emergency, the people inside of the fortress could escape by there. The jackal and the wolf stopped their boards over the gangway, after put them in their backs as backpacks, the guys entered in the fortress.

− " _Are you ready Rookie?" –_ said the jackal taking his sword.

− " _I´m ready" −_ replied him.

 **Eggman Fortress**

The guys begun to run through the fortress, metallic floors, gangways and bridges were almost everything in the inside, there weren´t Eggbots to fight, or any protection, looked like Eggman was sure that the colony will not try something to recover the crystals.

− " _Eggman is unusually unprotected here" −_ said the jackal.

− " _It´s better to go alert, maybe he is planning a trap for us" −_ replied the wolf.

− " _Maybe…"_

− " _Where do you think that he has the crystals"_

− " _I don´t know, maybe in the bottom of this place, we have to go carefully" −_ and whit that thinking in the head, both guys went to the bottom of the fortress, the security was increasing after every door that they crossed, and every corridor that they leave back. But even with that increase of the security, the most problematic thing was a little group of Eggbots, easy to defeat for the guys.

− " _I´m still thinking that Eggman is unprotecting himself purposely" −_ said the jackal.

− " _I think the same, this is so curious" –_ replied the wolf.

− " _How far are we from the bottom of the fortress?"_

− " _I think that we are close, I can recognize that" –_ said the jackal pointing out a red cylinder – _"It´s an electric terminal, surely Eggman broke it of its counterpart, and that maybe its… ha! Right there, in that wall…" –_ there where another cylinder, just like the other.

− " _Oh wow, cool… but what does it do?"_

− " _We will not know it until we activate it"_

− " _Well, and how we can activate the cylinder?" −_ asked Rookie.

− " _Let´s make an electric circuit, with my sword and your electric hook, first of all, give me your hand" –_ the wolf took the jackal´s hand – _"Okay, shoot the electric hook to the counterpart, right now" –_ and after that, the wolf threw the hook to the other cylinder, when it was nailed, a powerful electroshock run through their bodies, a painful sensation was contracting their muscles, was horrible for they. But when the shock ended, they guys could see a new corridor. It was hide behind a metallic wall.

− " _Augh… it´s hurts" –_ said the wolf.

− " _I know, but now we know where to go, if Eggman had this corridor behind the wall, it´s because there is something that he wants to protect"_

− "I _hope there are no more those cylinders"_

− " _I hope the same, come on, let´s go…"_

 **(Meanwhile in another room)**

− " _I hope the same, come on, let´s go…"_

− " _Zero is closer to the crystals Eggman, we have to stop them" −_ said Axis to his squad mates.

− " _That betrayer and the nerd puppy is freaking me out since this morning" −_ said Vic.

− "I _never thought he could be so spiteful, even with his people" −_ said Eggman.

− " _It´s not spite, or revenge dreams…" –_ said someone who was watching in silence the surveillance camera until this moment, other jackal, with a long jacket, and the phantom ruby, without any color in it embedded in the chest. – _"Looks like he forgets about the last year things, cause it´s impossible that those guys could be friends after the war"_

− " _That is true boss, he doesn´t remember you" −_ said Esmet.

− " _Do you have any plan for stop them boss" −_ asked Rena.

− " _Yes, first of all, put the crystals in the controller chamber" −_ said Neo, the boss.

− " _But, they are close of that chamber, what´s the plan boss?" −_ asked Vic.

− " _Can´t you understand? they need the crystals to travel through the dimensions, we need them to charge the Phantom Ruby, and begin our conquest, eventually we´ll have to go behind anyone able to charge the crystals, those bastards in the cameras can do it, we will trap them, they will charge the three crystals for us, and when Leven tell us where are the other two pieces, we will conquest this dimension and the other"−_ said Neo.

− " _Such a wonderful idea Neo!" −_ said Eggman congratulating to Neo.

− " _Put the crystals in the chamber immediately…"_ – said the jackal boss while he went to a table and took a mask – _"I will care of them…"_

 **(Again, with Zero and Rookie)**

The guys walked a lot, the last corridor that they crossed was less illuminated than the others, in the end was a door with the same system that the last one, two cylinders.

− " _No, god, please…"_

− " _Damn… come on Rookie, let´s do this fast"_

After the painful activation of the cylinders, the door was open, the guys entered in room, a big chamber with a lot of control panels and screens monitoring the fortress. Maybe the most important things in the chamber where the pedestals inside the room, with the crystals inside their receivers.

− " _There are the crystals!" –_ said the wolf happily.

− " _Wait a minute Rookie, maybe is a trap, we have to be careful when take the crystals"_

− " _Oh, well, let´s do this, carefully…"_

The jackal and the wolf began to look everywhere, was impossible that Eggman left the crystal without protection, maybe there was anything able to trap them, in somewhere, but that was sure for they. After a few minutes looking around, the jackal could recognize a trapdoor in the floor, under the pedestals.

− " _Hey, look at that…" −_ said the jackal.

− " _It´s a trapdoor?"_

− " _Yes, only standing over it, everything will fall, the crystals with us and the pedestals, we have to find a way to grab them without steep the trapdoor"_

− " _Uhm… jumping?" −_ suggested the wolf.

− " _Oh… why not, we can do it, right?_

− " _Yeah, right"_

− " _Okay… three… two… one… jump!" −_ both guys jump to the pedestals, with outstretched hands and a desperation of not fall in the trapdoor, the jackal grabbed two receivers, and the wolf the other one, they fell in the other side of the trapdoor, in safe and with the crystals once again.

− " _We did it!" −_ said the jackal with happiness.

− " _That was amazing Zero" −_ said the wolf.

− " _We are… a really good team, Rookie" −_ said the jackal – _"I really enjoy when I work with you…"_

The wolf felt his cheeks with a tiny blush in them, those words left a nice feeling inside the wolf, their friendship in that moment was coming stronger, but then, the regret about the lies, the truth can´t wait, the wolf has to talk.

− "… _Zero, I ha-have to tell you something"_

− " _Are you okay?"_

− " _No, he´s not" −_ said someone in the room who wasn´t there before, the guys turned to the voice, in the shadows, two eyes were looking them. The wolf could recognize them, and that scared him a lot " _Infinite?!"_ he thought, those eyes were the same than Infinite has in his mask in the past, now, where two eyes in another mask, and another jackal.

− " _What the…"_

− " _Was good to see you again Zero, my master, but now, you have to go" −_ said the mysterious in the shadows, he began to move his hands, making a ball with energy, that ball explode itself, and with that the jackal and the wolf were threw to the floor, like something invisible pushed them. They fell over the trapdoor, the gates of it were open, making them fell deeper in a kind a container with a lot of trash. They could saw how the jackals were looking at them in the top of the container, with mocking expressions in their faces. Eggman was with them, and that masked jackal.

− " _Eggman!" –_ screamed Zero with angriness.

− " _Oh guys, it´s a miracle! He remembers me" −_ said Eggman with a sarcastic happiness. The jackal squad began to laugh.

− " _Let us out! Now!" −_ screamed the wolf.

− " _But now you are exactly where you need to be, the trash!" –_ everybody laughed a lot with the cruel joke of Esmet.

− "I _hope that is comfortable, because you will never leave the container again!" –_ and after that, the gates began to close.

− " _No!" –_ screamed the wolf.

− " _Wait, you can´t do that!" −_ screamed the jackal.

− "Obviously we can" − replied Rena. − _"Have fun, Infinite!" −_ and with that words and the gates completely closed, the jackal left in a hard shock, that word again, was for him, every time was for him, the headache didn´t attack him that time, because a long movie about memories was running in his head.

− " _Damn… we have to find the way to scape Zero… Zero?... w-what a…. are you okay?" −_ asked the Rookie completely worried.

− " _I´m confuse… it´s not good… I´m feeling… "−_ in that moment, something interrupted the jackal, a weak thing shining inside the container, maybe was important, because the crystals begun to shine as the object. The jackal walked to the object, the wolf was completely petrified, because the thing that the jackal grabbed, was the worst nightmare of the wolf, the Infinite´s mask. The jackal fell in his knees after looked at the mask. The things began to get bad.

No one said nothing for a few seconds, seconds that the wolf fell longer than the usual, but when the jackal talked again, the fear and the panic invaded the wolf, his voice had no one expression in it, was neutral, was dead.

− " _Rookie… I… am… Infinite…"_

 **Well, my furry readers, this is the previous chapter to my especial, the name of the especial will be "** _ **Memories"**_ **and I hope you like it so much, if you enjoy this chapter, give me a review about it, add the story to your favorites and… yeah, unfortunately, my brother doesn´t accept to the image, and this special will take a little, because you now, University, responsibilities and by the way, I promise that I will make the felinely possible to update the special soon.**

 **Well my friend, and Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	16. Chapter 16 Part 1

**Hello everybody! Did you miss me? because I did it, welcome to this first chapter of the special that I decide to call "Memories", I have to explain this, the narrative in this special will be in parts, as you´ll see in the story, but first of all, let´s replied the reviews.**

 _ **Fanakatsuki:**_ **I´m so happy that you enjoy the chapter, I hope this special have the same effect in you, and yes, you are right in that, Sonic and co. are doing something, but I want to talk about it in another special, or maybe, in another story, you know, something that happens in the same time than this story, you know, thank you.**

 **And well, with all in the table, let´s go to the chapter!**

 **16\. 1_ Memories**

" _Give in to your fear. Flee, screaming, and I´ll let you live" … "You reek of fear. Glad to see I left an impression" … "And as if to answer, the world sends to me a trembling child" … "I will burn your resistance to ashes, and you along with it" … "No, wait! I can still fight!"_

Those words were sounding in the head of the jackal, a big monster, a hero crusher became in nothing after a war that he lost, his powers wasted, his soul broken, Infinite was one junk more in a long list of fails of Eggman, but, in that moment, everything was clear for the trapped jackal, but, the memories about how he could survive the death were coming to his mind slow and painfully. One year trapped in just one second.

 **First Part: From monster to Zero.**

 **ONE YEAR AGO / Place: ?**

− " _Aaaahhh!" –_ the screams were drowned by the water, Infinite fell inside the ocean, and slowly he was sinking, even being the night, the water was crystalline, a lot of stars was above him, the jackal only could look at them, like a unattainable objective, once he dreamed with the greatest of the power, be the higher mountain and the deeper sea, but in that moment, he could not even stretch the hand, to try reach the highness of the sky, who was getting far of him with every second.

His body sank until he touched the sand on the seabed, his mask loosened of his face, then it was released, the Phantom Ruby was losing its shine slowly, when it turned off, the chest of the jackal released it. His mind was in completely shook, his thinks were darker every second that he lost the air _"I can´t go back to fight them… I´m broke… I´m numb… I´m destroyed… I deserve this… I´m nothing... I´m weak..."_

But before the last breath was release, he could feel something grabbing his hand pulling him to the surface, once in there, he could breathe again, the exhaustion in all his body were more than the will to live, the jackal only could close his eyes, and wait for saw who was his savior.

Slowly, the jackal opened the eyes, he was lied down in a bed, covered with thick blankets, the smell of aromatic willow was in the room, and in front of the bed, someone looking from the shadow of the dawn, when a tiny light touch him, he could see who was really with him, was metallic, a kind of helper robot, shortly after, the machine began to walk to the jackal.

− " _Complete analysis, subject feels better" −_ said the robot.

− " _What the…"_

− " _Hello, I am DYCO, D-Y-C-O, DYCO, glad to meet you…"_

− " _Ah… Hi DYCO"_

− " _What is your name?"_

− " _I will not reply that"_

− " _Sorry, DYCO does not want to scare you"_

− " _You don´t scare me"_

− " _That is awesome! What is your name?"_

− " _Hm… Zero, Zero the jackal."_

− " _Hello, Zero the jackal"_

− " _Hello, hello, what´s this place?"_

− " _This is the house of my owner, Ms. Darcy"_

− " _Uhm… not bad"_

− " _DYCO found this mask in the sea, is this yours?"_

− " _Yeah, good robot… wait a second? Didn´t you found a little rock, it was in my chest, was small and shining, was red, half purple"_

− " _Analyzing, wait a minute… two found coincidences: A Ruby, a heart"_

− " _The ruby! Did you saw it?"_

− " _DYCO was not saw a Ruby, are you sure that you do not look for a heart?"_

− " _Why would I look for a heart?"_

− " _Hearts are specials, we, the robots can´t have one"_

− " _Trust me, you don´t need one"_

− " _DYCO needs a heart, if DYCO had a heart, he could die as DYCO´s owner"_

− "… _Where she is?"_

− " _She is in the bedroom"_

− " _Oh, she is only slept"_

− " _No, resting, she cannot awake anymore"_

− "… _what did you to her?"_

− " _DYCO cannot hurt anyone, DYCO is a keeper, not a killer"_

− " _But then, what happened with her?"_

− " _DYCO was cleaning for Ms. Darcy as every day, DYCO was created for that, DYCO loved clean for Ms. Darcy, she was happy with DYCO, and DYCO was happy with her… but once, Ms. Darcy could not get up from the bed, she felt bad, that night she slept, DYCO was looking at her, in the midnight her heart stopped beating, her lungs stopped breathing, she could not get up once again… DYCO miss so much to Ms. Darcy"_

− "… _I´m sorry DYCO… you deserve a heart more than me, even you want it for reach them in the other live"_

− " _DYCO knows that all lives matter, DYCO is happy for meet you, Zero the jackal"_

− " _Damn, if there was something that I could do for you"_

− " _DYCO is waiting that DYCO´s battery stopped working, after that, DYCO will see Ms. Darcy again, in the other life"_

− "… _I´m sure about that… how long before it happens?"_

− " _Calculating… Two years"_

− " _Will you wait all that time?"_

− " _DYCO is waiting eight years yet, two more are nothing, DYCO is strong"_

− " _Very strong…"_

− " _Are you leaving?"_

− " _Yes DYCO, I have friends in this world, I will not leave them once again"_

− " _DYCO sees, good luck, Zero the Jackal"_

− " _Good luck you too DYCO, I will never forget about you…"_

− " _Neither DYCO, see you in the other life"_

− " _I´ll see you there…"_

The jackal came out of the house, the beach was in front, the sun began to rise high in the sky, there was a new day, the pacific beach landscape was calming for him, his thoughts were flowing in his mind again, some ideas about his squad, where they were, what they were doing without him, and things like those, DYCO taught him something important about life, if that metal head could have hope, why he can't?

− " _Well, it´s time to work…"_

 **Part Two: The meeting**

 **FIVE MONTHS LATER / (Place: White Citadel)**

The travel was long, a lot of places, a lot of cities, clues and traces about the jackal squad, but nothing was concrete at all, in that way, the jackal was walking but a lot, going unnoticed was easy for him, Zero was young, but with a lot of experience, those five months were an endless hike, until he finally arrived in the White Citadel, on of the most privileged cities in the area, was pacific, and completely protected, especially of the jackal squad, that was a hard target, and a perfect place to begin a new search.

He was walking through the streets like another citizen, hearing people, reading newspapers in the ambulant stores or looking in the alleyways, all the day looking for his squad, but maybe they weren´t there.

" _Ten cities until this… where are they? I´m running out of options" −_ he thought while he bit a piece of meat, no one noticed him in the restaurant that he stole a few minutes ago, faster that the wind. After the lunch, the jackal begun to walk once again, but this time, with more luck that the last five months.

Suddenly, a sound called the attention of everybody in the streets, broken glasses and then, despaired screams. A robbery was happening, Zero was exactly in front of the central bank of the city, in the inside, a group of jackals with bandannas covering their faces were scaping from the windows, with a big booty inside bags, the jackal could recognize them immediately, Axis, Rena, Vic, Esmet and… a new one. Was a surprise for him that new member, but was understandable, anyway, he was out of the scene for a long, and the new jackal looked like someone sure of himself, something important for a member of the jackal squad.

The security guards were running behind them, but the jackals were so far yet, and Zero was following all the robber´s hunt in the roofs. An alleyway let him climb the houses to saw where his team was, the five jackals were hidden in a big park, everybody in different positions, Vic and Rena put the booty in a stroller, in seconds they were a happy couple walking in the park with a "baby", Esmet, Axis and the new one had simple costumes with them, glasses, elegant scarfs and jackets from any college, from robbers to students, no one noticed them, the security guards crossed the park, surely thinking that their targets where still far.

" _Oh, dear Mobius… that was the best robber ever, I´m so proud of them" −_ thought Zero while he climbed down of the roof, and slowly he begun to follow them, with all the possible calm, they came out of the park, and one by one the jackals entered thought the alleyways, since they were in a wasteland, the ship was there. Zero hide for a bit over a wing, looking what they were doing.

− " _We did it! finally, the White Citadel were attacked by the Jackal Squad" –_ said Axis as a celebration.

− " _You both took so literal your role as a couple" −_ said Esmet, mocking to Vic and Rena, was obvious, they like each other, but no one had the brave to give the first step. The two jackals had blush in their checks.

− " _I think it´s no time to pranks guys, let´s go of here, we have all that we wanted" −_ said the other jackal.

− " _I´m agree with that…" –_ said Zero finally, everybody turned the look to the ship, the jackal jumped from the wing in front of they, a serene smile was in his face at the expression of surprise of each of them. – _"Hi guys, long time to not see you…"_

− " _Zero!" –_ said the four jackals while they went to hug Zero with happiness, only the new one was stand, completely surprised.

− " _We thought that you die Zero" −_ said Rena.

− " _This is a miracle…" –_ said Vic.

− " _I´m happy to see you too guys" −_ said Zero, in that moment he looked to the new jackal _– "You too"_

− " _I-is is, is he… Zero the jackal?" −_

− " _Yes Neo, he is Zero the jackal" −_ replied Esmet, in that moment, Neo, the jackal looked more excited.

− " _Oh my… this is amazing, I never thought that I will meet you Mr. Zero" −_ said Neo.

− " _Only Zero, I´m still young for be called "Mr.", right?" −_ replied Zero with that joke.

− " _Oh, yes, understood"_

− " _I looked all the assault guys, and you really impressed me, the escape, the costumes, all was perfect" −_ said Zero.

− " _But is the first assault that ended good in months, we need a boss again, we need your boss" −_ said Rena with shame in her voice.

− " _She is right" –_ said Axis. – _"We can´t do it alone"_

− " _You really want me back?" −_ asked Zero.

− " _Yes sir!" −_ replied the four jackals.

− "… _And what about you?" −_ asked Zero to Neo.

− " _Will be the greatest honor be part of your squad Zero… I mean, Boss" −_ replied him.

− " _Well… my squad, I´ll be proud of be the leader of this squad, we will steal since the last treasure in this planet, and together, we will conquer everything! Are you with me?!"_

− " _Yes sir!" −_ replied every jackal.

− " _Jackals forever!"_

− " _We´ll never surrender!" –_ and after that war scream, own of the jackal squad, all of them came in the ship, toward new challenges, new treasures, and new adventures…

 **uhm… something is weird, this looks happier that i imaged, did i forget something?... Well, it´s maybe Nothing, well guys, hoping thE first chapter Of the special Was amazing and you enjoy It pLease, give me a littLe review, BecausE iT will help me a lot, Remember add the story to your fAvorites if You still do not, tHank you so much, now the story have 1,866 vIews, for me, this is the best think ever, don´t stay away froM fanfiction because this special still going on, i´m Furry Cat Writer and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	17. Chapter 16 Part 2

**Okay, please, don´t prepare the trinkets and the knives because I have an explanation for how I was so late, and that explanation is classes. One of my teachers is completely nuts, for her fault I wasn´t sleep well, even for whole nights, and my time to write is less than another time, but, I´m still here and I promise that I will find more time to update chapters and in same, do my homework and study.**

 **First of all, two things, first, I include a new type of redaction, when a paragraph is in two like these** **"()" That mean than the character is singing, you will saw it in chapters in the future, okay? Okay, and second and you know what is, let´s reply the reviews.**

 _ **Fanakatsuki:**_ **Well friend, all your question will be solved in the next chapters, but I can say that the begin of that answers are here, in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and sorry if I spend so much in update this part of the special.**

 **Well, with all of that in the table, let´s go to the chapter.**

 **16.2 Memories**

 **Part three:** Alone against the world

There were three rewarding months since the Jackal Squad get reunited again, thefts in everywhere, the police were stressed, because they had no idea of how to catch them, they were like the wind, and their locations were different every week.

The richness and the joy for a successful crime was heartwarming for the Jackal leader, he almost forgotten that feelings, that was better than the panic that he spread as Infinite, the happiness of his friends was enough in that moment, was important for him, and the funniest thing was that he learned that by a robot… unfortunately, not everybody was happy about a less violent leader, the money was nothing if the people didn´t know how destructive could they be if someone was against them, and was that thought that begun the most twisted plan to get rid of Zero.

 **THREE MONTHS SINCE THE REUNION**

− " _Well guys, let´s plan our next hit, we need a big objective, give me options" −_ said Zero to his squad.

− " _I heard some things about the bank in the Capital City" −_ said Axis.

− " _But we are so far of the Capital City" −_ replied Vic.

− " _Ah, hello Mr. Love? we have a ship, the distance is the less important thing in this" −_ replied Esmet with a sarcastic expression.

− " _Guys, guys, left the jokes for the dinner, now we have to plan this" −_ said Rena.

− " _Mrs. Love is right, the money and then the matrimonial rings" −_ said Zero supporting the joke.

− " _Hey!" –_ screamed Rena and Vic with some blush in their cheeks.

− " _Hahaha… okay, sorry, but that´s hilarious" −_ replied Zero – _"Is a fact? We will attack the bank in Capital City?"_

− " _Yes sir" −_ replied everybody.

− " _There´s one obstacle in that bank" −_ said Neo – _"I lived in Capital City, and I know the safe-deposit box is protected by a special system, when Rena try to hack it, the alarm will be shooted, and they will know our location, we need something to turn off that system"_

− " _Uhm… thank you Neo, that fact is so useful" –_ said Zero. – _"But maybe I have a solution, isn´t it true that the capital city has a common electricity generator?"_

− " _Yes boss, it´s the powerful generator in Metropolis"_

− " _We will turn that off for a whole night"_

− " _The system of the bank has a reserve energy system boss, it will no work" −_ replied Neo.

− " _Keep calm, that´s the first part of the plan, without light, I could be able to invade the military base in Capital City, they usually have master accesses kept in chips, If I got one of those master accesses, we could use it in the theft, what do you think?"_

− " _Uhm, that could be work" −_ said Neo.

− " _I know, but we have to do it in just one night" −_ said Zero – _"This will be the greatest theft ever, we have to plan it in detail"_

− " _Okay" −_ replied the jackals.

− " _Let´s travel to the Capital City Esmet, we will hide the ship in the outside, once in there, we´ll begin the planning"_

− " _Immediately Sir" −_ Esmet took the controls of the ship, and after a quick travel, the planning begun.

 **THREE MONTHS LATER / Place: Metropolis**

After a lot of investigations, a lot of spying, and some troubles that the jackals had to solve in the way, the day came, every Jackal has his position, was the first time in months that the jackal took his sword, but the abilities were still in he every jackal with a communicator, waiting that the sun hid behind the mountains, when that happen, the plan begun.

− " _Rena, turn it off" −_ said Zero who was waiting in the roof of the base, without power, the ventilators of the ducts will no work, those will be his entrance.

− " _Turning off in three, two, one… now!" –_ and immediately, every light in the city just turned off.

− " _Jackal Squad, in action, I´ll see you in the bank in two hours" −_ said Zero, and after that, he entered in the duct.

The inside of the base was a chaos, no one had idea of what happened, when the people around was trying to repair the lights, the jackal could move along without problems, inside the darkness, the jackal was a shadow in front of all the eyes of everybody. After cross a lot of rooms and avoid people running side to side, the jackal found his objective, a staff member left a master access over his desk, the jackal only had to took it and then begin the scape.

The base was the easiest part in the operation, Zero could scape with a half an hour in his favor, the hardest part was coming, the big theft was in action. After the scape, the jackal ran in the roofs until he finally reached the bank´s roof. In that moment, the jackal could notice some weird things, the light´s in the bank were turned on, and there were no one jackal in the roof

− " _What the…? Where they are?" –_ was impossible that they had to leave the place, even the skylight was opened, they had to be inside the bank, that wasn´t the plan, but maybe anything forced them to get in. The jackal entered in the bank by the skylight, surprisingly, everything was okay, no guards in anywhere, the cameras were torn from their bases.

" _Something is wrong…" −_ he thought, immediately, Zero talked by the communicator.

− " _Hey guys, where are you?"−_ he asked by the communicator.

− " _Boss, is that you?" –_ replied Neo. – _"Boss, we got a problem with the ship, now we are repairing that"_

− " _You had to told me that before…" −_ suddenly, everything was ruined, an alarm begun to sound, was not the alarm of the bank, there were policemen in the outside of the bank.

− " _The building is surrounded, come out with your hands up and no one will be hurt" −_ said one of them with radiator of sound, immediately, Zero knew that he was inside a trap.

− " _Guys, the police are here, what the heck is going on?!" −_ but no one replied his message, everything was a complete mess in that moment, the theft was bigger than them, bigger than him, the most important thing in that moment was not the escape, was know what happen with his team, and why nobody was there for help him.

After a minute, the police came into the bank forcing the entrance, no one was there, but the skylight was still open, the criminal escaped from there.

− "Attention _, each resource has to go after that sucker, we will draw a perimeter of ten blocks around the bank, do not let him escape!" −_ and then, the police acted, everybody in hunt of the jackal.

For Zero, that pursuit was the worst of his whole life, in a few moments he felt as he couldn't escape, the roads were more sinuous with every step, for moments, climb walls, jump throw the void or hide in the shadows weren't enough for those policemen and their high-tech cars. Zero could breathe relaxed for a moment when mislead them in front of a wall, they saw how the jackal jumped it, the policemen avoided the wall and continued ahead, but the jackal wasn't going that way, he left against the wall, behind a trash container, one by one the police cars were passing without saw him.

He knew that calm wasn´t permanent, he had to find another hiding place, and fortunately, that was near. Zero could saw a house, looked old, two floors, one window in the second floor looked half closed, when the jackal saw that, he climbed and came in the house by that window, and two seconds later, he knew that his action was a mistake, when he stepped on a toy who produce a sound, and that sound caught the attention of one in that room, a baby inside his cradle.

− " _God damn it, why me?" −_ he said in low voice.

Slowly, the baby begun to cry, the jackal was alarmed, so much so that he came to the cradle immediately and took the baby in his arms.

− " _Come on baby, shut up, your parents will catch me" −_ but that didn´t work, the baby was still crying. The nerves of the jackal begun to acted in the worst way, he hadn´t a clear idea of what to do, the first thing that came to his head was a lullaby, was an excellent idea, the problem was that he didn´t know any lullaby, but if he didn´t work in that moment, the things could be worst, he had to improvise− "( _Hush little baby, I order you sleep, cause if you don´t hear me, I will die here…)"_

The improvised lullaby, sang in haphazard way, without a bit of conscience only made the baby cry louder. The jackal had a mental knot in that moment, practically he could escape of the room and let the parents work, he never hold the cry of the babies, but in that moment, a feeling inside him who begun to work, that same feeling that he felt when he meet DYCO, the same feeling that he felt in the thefts and for that, he begun to be less violent " _I feel… compassion… for a baby?"_ , h wasn´t sure about anything, but that feeling acted like an impulse to make the baby hush, but that time, with a bit of love.

− " _Okay… let´s try again…" −_ after clear his throat, the jackal began to sing – _"(Hear me now, I´m right here, don´t fear, Nothing will hurt you, anymore, now it´s time, that you close your eyes, and travel through dreams, leave every problem back, take with you all the shine, make all it sparkle in a smile…) –_ while Zero was singing, his arms acted like the cradle, moving slowly side to side, calming the baby. When finally, the baby fell sleep, the problem was almost over, because while Zero putting the baby over the bed, some steps were coming to the room.

The jackal hid behind the door, shortly after, the father, a dog came in the room, and walk slowly to the cradle, caring to not wake up his baby, exactly in the same way, Zero escape from the room, in other room was the wife of the dog sleeping in the bed, he passed around the rooms, went down the stairs slowly and when he knew that the dog was again in his bed, he escape of the house from another window in the kitchen.

The police pressure surely was lowed after all that time, the jackal could come out of the Metropolis, in the morning, he was walking in direction to his ship, he really needed an explanation about what was happen in that theft, everything was a mess, and he needed to know why. But unfortunately, when he was in the location of the ship, he could see an empty place, the ship wasn´t there, neither his jackals.

− " _What the… they just left me alone?"_

…

 **Well, that´s all for today, the end of this special is coming, in the next chapter you´ll see the conclusion, I really hope you enjoyed this part of the special, please, give me a review, add the story to your favorites, follow me and don´t leave Fanfiction too much, cause the adventures of Rookie and Zero are still going, a huge greeting for all those new members in this family who added my story to their favorites in this month, that really help me to continue, I hope you enjoy the next chapters, remember, I´m Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	18. Chapter 16 Part 3

**Well family, this is me once again with the last chapter of this special, first of all, Happy Halloween for the people who celebrate it, my country has a ceremonial day in that date, for that, I didn´t use costumes this October 31, but well, ignoring that the last chapter didn´t have reviews, I will go to the chapter, let´s go!**

 **16_3 Memories**

 **Fourth Part: Unpleasant news**

Practically, that last year since the war was the most chaotic experience in his whole life, everything looked like it was a crazy nightmare, the jackal was not scared, but he was worried. Zero was following the trail of the Jackal Squad, because something was true, they were still stealing, but without him, they were able of do anything.

The notices about them were not encouraging, violent attacks, battles against the police and many people in a try of defend themselves, but every action was useless, nobody was enough for them. The jackal was following the disaster signs in every place, but someday, a new notice caught his attention, a completely despicable notice.

− " _The Jackal Squad is working with the Doctor Eggman"_

" _What?!... how could… I need an explanation… Eggman is a blank, not an ally, this can´t be possible"_ he thought.

He never planned to make an alliance with Eggman again, much less when almost die in the ocean, Eggman was able to find him, but he never did it, why he could want to came back to his old alliance? And why his jackals could make a new alliance with him again? His thoughts were like a storm in his mind, many things came and went, but nothing could explain that notice, his optimist side was still thinking in that like something fake, but with every second, that feeling began to be doubt.

"… _Well, I have to clear out everything"_ And with that in mind, he began a travel in direction the Eggman´s secret base, his jackals had to explain what the hell was that separation, why they left him back, and why they were working with Eggman.

 **Fifth part: Truth ever comes to light**

 **ONE MONTHS BEFORE THE SEPARATION**

Zero found the base, as ever, hid to the normal eyes, no one who doesn´t get into before could find it, Zero was lucky in that point, he could cheat the defenses easily, his sword was of great help in every moment, the Eggbots couldn´t stop him. He began his path inside the base in the laboratory, everything was exactly as in the past, looked like Eggman was without new ideas for a big project, even more than that, looked like he was stuck with the last defeat, because something that the jackal could see at first was group of screens, showing information about his last self, Infinite.

His memory was reminding all those moments inside, been Infinite surely was the best sensation ever, even with the defeat, he couldn´t say not if sometime he had another opportunity of that power again. Suddenly, something caught his attention, the voice of one of the jackals, Neo.

− " _Boss, it´s you, o god, it´s great you are here, come on, follow me" −_ said Neo quickly, and after that, he walked across the laboratory.

− " _Neo, wait up!" −_ said Zero trying to stop Neo, but it wasn´t work. The jackal had to followed him for a few seconds, Neo finally stopped in front of cylindric chamber. When Zero was in front of that, he was surprised.

− " _Do you remember that boss?"_

− " _It´s… the Phantom Ruby!"_

− " _Eggman found it roughly speaking, a year ago, was colorless, and he began to treat it, now it´s charged again, he said that its power is more than before, but there´s a problem, the phantom ruby will react only to his first owner"_

− " _Only… with me?"_

− " _Yes, you only have to touch it, and the Phantom Ruby will give you the power" −_ that was completely unexpected, the jackal had the opportunity to be the owner of the greatest power again, the temptation was enormous, even the jackal began to stretch his hand toward the ruby, but, when he was near of the object, he stopped.

− " _Wait… why you were talking with Eggman?"_

− " _It´s not important boss, just activate the…"_

− " _Answer back! Why I never knew that you were talking with Eggman?" –_ said Zero in serious way, his instincts were saying that something is wrong about that, and that feeling became bigger when the doctor appeared in the scene.

− " _Just business Zero, stop wasting our time, touch the ruby!" −_ said the man.

− " _Eggman? W-what the heck is going on?"_

− " _I told you that I will care of him" −_ said Neo to the doctor.

− " _There´s no matter right now, even so we will get rid of him, it´s better to accelerate the things"_

− " _What?" −_ asked the jackal, even with the confusion in his head, he knew that the things were going from bad to wrong. In that moment, Neo began to explain.

− " _Look Zero, this is easier than you image, the Jackal Squad need a renovation, and that renovation began for you, you´re not the same, you changed…"_

− " _And what if I decide to changed, we´re stole a lot of places when I came back" −_ replied Zero.

− " _It´s not about the money, it´s about the power, slowly we became in a joke, nobody thoughts in the jackal squad like before, now we are trash, and all of that, for the good one who decided to sing a lullaby to a baby, and yes Zero, all of us saw that."_

− " _How could…" −_ Zero couldn´t complete the question, the impression mixed with shaming was filling him.

− " _Now Zero, you are completely useless for the Jackal Squad Zero, it´s time to yield the leadership" –_ said Eggman. – _"Right Neo?_

− " _Yes Eggman"_

Zero was in shock, his mind was connecting everything in that moment, Neo was always an agent from Eggman, the time that he was in the squad was convincing them of get into the plan, that was clear, but there was one thing that he was still unsure.

− " _But… why you wait that much to leave me back?"_

− " _Eggman was still working in the phantom ruby, with you near of me, he could work better, when it was charged, we didn´t need you... or well, we thought that" −_ replied

− " _What do you mean?" −_ asked Zero.

− " _It´s true that the phantom Ruby will react only with you, but I found the way to transmit the power of the Ruby to a prototype that Neo will use, just like Infinite, but with Neo in ahead, we will not lose again, not even Sonic and the nerd puppy will defeat us" −_ said Eggman.

− " _Don´t remind me them…"_

− " _We are wasting a lot of time, now! Touch the Ruby, it´s an order!" –_ scream Neo. Zero immediately threw a sight.

− " _It´s such a nice story… But nobody will say what I have to do, did I was clear?" −_ replied Zero.

− " _Well, we tried to make it by the good way, but remember, you decide your fate… Jackal Squad, now!" −_ all the lights were turned on after that signal, two seconds later, Zero felt something grabbing his arms and legs, and then, an electroshock running from them. The jackals had him trapped with electric chains, immobilizing him.

− " _AH!..." –_ Zero was screaming, the electricity was hitting angrily to his bones.

− " _Calm down Zero, the worst part is coming" −_ said Neo, who had the Phantom Ruby in his hand – _"After all, the Ultimate Mercenary is a very big title for you" –_ and after that, Neo put the Phantom Ruby against the chest of Zero, the pain intensify a lot, Zero could not even scream, he felt like something was inside his veins, draining his blood in great quantities. The Phantom Ruby begun to shine harder, but…

− " _It´s not enough, the Phantom Ruby is not recovering all its power" −_ said Axis.

− " _What we would do?" −_ asked Rena.

− " _I´m sure that your boss have a solution" −_ said Eggman, end then, everybody looked at Zero.

− " _Nothing will stop us, not even, the death of a jackal" −_ replied Neo, immediately, he began to press up the Phantom Ruby against Zero, the pointed side of the Ruby begun to embed in his chest slowly, the blood begun to spill, the pain grew up more and more, Zero was losing his conscience, in that exactly moment, Zero thought that he will die, but in his last breathe, something was able to stop everything.

Suddenly, the Phantom Ruby shined that much than the place was covered with a purple-red light, and few seconds later, the ruby explode, everybody was threw away.

At that moment, Zero felt that everything was over for him, his body could not react, his consciousness about time was ruined, everything was ruined, maybe those hard breaths were the last in his life, he was sure that he was dying. His mind, in the bit of reason that was still with him was reminding all those moments, good, bad, and terrible moments like the last, with his tired eyes he could see in direction of the others, they grabbed some pieces of the floor, the Phantom Ruby was that, six broken crystal pieces, all of them, with a bit of his power.

When he looked at them, a new feeling run through his spine, invading him with the sensation that he felt once like Infinite, he was feeling the power of the crystal pieces, nailed with a tiny power in his hands, he was still connected with the essence of Infinite, maybe with that he was able to mess up their plans. Even knowing that he could not escape of that, maybe, the angry expressions in their faces will produce a comfortable feeling in him. Zero concentrated him, was hard, but after a long second, Zero could make the crystals float up in air.

− " _Neo, the crystals are reacting to you!" −_ said Vic.

− " _It´s not me!" –_ said Neo looking at Zero, who replied with a weak voice…

− " _You will… never be… Infinite"_

− " _Stop him!" −_ screamed Neo who immediately later, jump up, trying to reach the crystals, unfortunately, he could grab just one crystal, the other five pieces disappeared in front of everybody.

− " _No! WHAT DO YOU DO WITH THE CRYSTALS?!" −_ screamed Eggman completely angry.

− "I sent them… to their… creator…" − and after that, Zero just let fell himself, wanting that the death made his part. But his surprise was that he even with the wounds, and the weakness, was still alive, everything felt like a dream, a torture, he couldn´t recuperate himself, not even the time was helping for him, looked like he was trapped in a coma, who finally ended, when sometime, a big hit woke him up, in front of a ravine, next to the forest, injured, and with no idea about a lot of time in the past, because the time turned into a strong headache that the jackal felt even in the coma, and then, the headache turned into an amnesia, for that he didn´t recognize the wolf when he found him, for that the pieces of the Phantom Ruby was everything less something familiar, Zero had forgotten almost two years, but in that moment, looking at his mask in that trash container, he knew the true, and that, only fill him with rage.

 **AGAIN, IN THE PRESENT**

− " _Z-zero?... a-are you okay?" −_ asked the nervous wolf.

− "… _you´re a liar…" − he whispered_

− " _Ah… what?"_

− " _Stop doing that Rookie, I remember everything now!" −_ replied the jackal getting up again. – _"Why you lie to me?! I thought you were my friend, I trusted in you like my friend, and you saw me stupid face"_

− " _Z-zero, please, calm down, that was not my intention, I was…"_

− " _Not your intention?! Really! You had the opportunity to tell me the true, and you decide to made a bigger lie… and I was so idiot that I trusted you. All of that was a mistake!"_

− " _Zero, please, u-understand… I was scared, I always was scared of you, I´m scared right now Zero, please, let´s talk about this" −_ after that sentence, Zero stop his angriness for a bit.

− " _Oh no Rookie… I will not talk to you again… ha! you are scared, right? scared of me, scared of Infinite!" –_ said Zero _– "That name took of me all that I had… but in that name I will take revenge of everyone who played the fool with me! … and I will begin with you, Rookie…"_

 **Well my dear furry readers, with all of this, I declare the end of this special, I hope you enjoyed it, you know what to do, give me a review, add the story to your favorites and follow me, you will help a lot with that, and, more important than that, you will know when I update another part of this adventure, okay?, okay. Well, I´m Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Welcome my Furry Readers to this chapter!**

 **I´m so happy for this, but probably I´ll stay different in the end, but I will not say nothing, let´s see the reviews.**

 _ **Fanakatsuki: (x2)**_ **Thank you for your reviews, they help me a lot, and this is a secret fact: The Zero´s Lullaby is the song that I made for my little cousin, she´s half year old and she slept quickly when I sang it for her. You´ll see what happen between Zero and Rookie in this chapter (Don´t hate me latter please) thank you so much!**

 **Before begin with this, I want to give a Big Furry Hug for those people in United States, Germany, Jamaica, Peru, Russia, Argentina, United Kingdom, Dominican Republic, Finland, Indonesia, Venezuela, Mexico, Thailand, Portugal, Australia, Italy, Canada, Guernsey and Netherlands, because for all of you, now the story has 2506 views(So much for a Latin writter), it´s one of my biggest success, and all of that is for you, Thank You so much my Furry Readers, and let´s go to the chapter!**

 **17._ When friendship ends**

The jackal, immersed in the rage and the revenge determination did not care of the wolf, who impotently only could see how Zero was disappearing behind the mask, and how monster came back again.

Fastly, the wolf remembered the crystals, those were parts of the Phantom Ruby, if he caught them before Zero, there will maybe an opportunity for himself. Unfortunately, the Jackal was not a stranger in front of the power, he only had to open the palm of his hand, and the three crystals appeared there.

− " _Zero, please, this doesn´t have to end in this way…" −_ said the wolf. The jackal reply was…

− " _I´ll shut your mouth..." − then_ , the jackal closed the fist, and with that, the crystals were fused in one piece again. A great power wave was released in all the container, the Jackal could activate the power again, and that meant problems for the wolf, who even with the fear inside had something clear: _"I have to stop him, or many people will suffer by my fault…"_

 **VS INFINITE**

After the power wave, the wolf was under the Phantom Ruby´s control, everything turned dark after that, even Infinite was gone, but the pression was still there, the Jackal had a power only limited by his imagination, that was a big problem for the wolf, he had to be alert.

Suddenly, a group of explosions begun to appeared, like fire geysers, one by one was exploding, and the explosions was coming to the wolf, he almost died burned in one, the wolf jump and began to run. The space was different, Infinite made a kind of volcano crater, lava, charred rock, fire and unbearable heat was all the new big space. Infinite was in the other side of that crater, preparing new attacks for the wolf.

− " _Zero! Come on dude, stop this madness!" –_ screamed the wolf.

− " _Shut up and die!" −_ replied the jackal. Immediately, the jackal made a lot of new explosions, all of them in direction to the wolf, the insane attack was bigger than the wolf with every second, sometime, the fire could reach him he if he didn´t act immediately. The wolf could saw a group of rocks stacked in a lot of places, even next to Infinite. His mind began to plot a plan, in that moment, Zero won´t came back until Infinite was defeated, the rookie had that thing sure, he had to fight, and when everything stopped, he could talk again.

Rookie shooted his hook to the rocks, scaping of the fire, but Infinite was not over yet.

− " _Take this!" −_ screamed the jackal, and then, a fireball was shooted from somewhere in the distance, like a cannonball, with a lot of speed in it, the wolf reacted quickly, shooting the hook again and again to the other rocks, while the jackal was still shooting the fireballs. Surely the jackal discovered his plan, because the last fireball was shooted to the Stack of rocks, the wolf had the hook nailed in that, the fire destroyed the stack when he was swinging to it, the violent explosion threw some rocks to the wolf, hitting and pushing him to the floor. – _"Did you like it?" –_ and once again, another fireball was throwing to the wolf. The wolf, even with the pain, had to get up quickly and scape from the fire.

Once again avoiding the much possible, until finally and after a lot of endeavor, the wolf could find the way to attack. When he was close of the jackal, a quick shoot to through the chest with the electric tip was enough. The hook was nailed in the phantom Ruby, a lot of electricity began to run in the jackal´s body, Infinite was suffering the electroshock.

While this, the wolf began to pull the hook, the objective was tear off the crystals of his chest, looked like it was working, because slowly, one of the pieces was getting out, finally, and immersed in a tiny explosion, the nailed piece was out of the jackal chest. The Rookie put it inside a receiver quickly, and with that, all the illusions disappeared.

The wolf looked at the jackal again, he had to know that the plan worked, Infinite looked dizzy shaking his head erratically and stumbling side to side, in his mask appeared a big crack in the left, from the ear to the nose, surely for the extraction of the crystal. But the battle was not over.

− " _How dare you?!" −_ screamed the masked angrier than before, and with that scream, a new power wave was released, trapping everything inside the container.

− " _Damn, Zero, not again!" −_ the wolf tried to stop him, but was too late, because the new illusion was working, this time, the floor fell down, everything inside the containers was falling, even Rookie, he only could see the dark in everywhere. – _"Zero!"_

− " _Are you scared?!" −_ replied Infinite in mocking way, at the same time, he was making his power work, creating new illusions for threw to the wolf, enormous pieces of rock that seemed to come out of nowhere, the Wolf couldn´t avoid the first attacks, they were faster than him, he received them fully. In that moment, the jackal decided to attack in another way, still been over him, he took out the sword, and tried to fall and pierce him.

But the wolf, smartly found the way to save himself, he shooted the electric hook when the jackal was ready to attack him, the tip was nailed in another of the crystals, immediately, the wolf was retracted to the jackal while the electroshock was acting. Rookie took advantage of that, and he kicked Infinite in the mask when he was close, with that, the big crack gave completely, broking itself, leaving exposed a part of the jackal´s face.

− " _I will stop you now Zero, cooperate with me!"_

− " _Get away!" −_ replied the Jackal with rage, while at the same time, with a punch in the face, he threw the wolf to the void, forgetting completely the still nailed hook, the wolf fell in the dark of the void, taking with him a sore check, and another piece of the Phantom Ruby.

Once again, the illusion disappeared, the Rookie knew how to fall nicely in the container, but the jackal was not the same, there were a new explosion after tear off another crystal piece, stronger than the other, able to threw the jackal against a metallic wall, and broking completely the mask, Zero touched the ground loudly, but even so, he got up again. Both guys were gasping with tired, principally Zero who was more injured than the rookie.

− " _Come on Zero… this have to stop, we don´t gonna win nothing if we still fighting" −_ said the wolf.

− " _You… will not say what I have to do!" −_ replied the jackal.

− " _Ouh come on, not again"_

− " _Shut up you liar! No one will stop my revenge"_

− " _*Sigh*… I´m sorry, But I will stop you, right now!" −_ replied the wolf, and immediately, he shooted the hook one again, and with less endeavor this time, he removed the last crystal of the jackal´s chest, after that, he put the two pieces in the receivers. Finally, everything was over, but – _"Finally… Zero, I-I…"_

− " _Give me those back!" −_ screamed the jackal who jumped to the wolf in a violent attack, trying to hit him and with that, recover the crystals, but there were a difference, the jackal was weak in that moment, the Rookie was tired, but he was still having any force for protect himself, the wolf rolled over himself, and with that he could lay the jackal against the ground, and to remain on him, holding him by the wrists in order to immobilize him.

− " _Let me go, you liar!"_

− " _Stop calling me that!"_

− " _And what name do you prefer? Betrayer? Bastard? Friend? What?!"_

− " _I know that I lied to you, but please, stop this, listen to me and stop fighting against me, please!"_

− "… _Will you release me?"_

− " _Only if you promise you will hear me…"−_ for the silence that the jackal kept, the wolf thought that it was a "yes", but when he released the wrists of the jackal, he received a punch in the stomach.

− " _You deserve that and more!" −_ said the jackal.

The wolf, immediately felt how his blood was burning with rage, it wasn´t something new, but the strong way that he felt that rage was different, the jackal was the drop that spilled the glass, for that, even with the pain in the stomach, he reacted in the darkest way possible. First of all, he grabbed the neck of the jackal, with one hand, squashing it the more possible, the jackal felt how the pression in his throat was stealing his breath.

− " _I said…" –_ the hand of the wolf was elevated and making a fist – _"STOP!" −_ and then, the punch fell over the face of the jackal, hitting him angrily. After that, the wolf could look at his mistake.

The eyes of the jackal caught a crystalline mantle, not for the fist, surely he received stronger punches before, the reason for the cry where the betrayal, and the wolf knew it perfectly, in that problem, the fault was more for the wolf than for the jackal, but even with that, Zero received the betray, Zero received the abandonment for those of he thought they were his friends, first, the jackal squad, and then the wolf, even knowing the truth, the jackal received the punish.

− " _I-I'm sorry Zero… that was… no… I didn´t wanted to…"_

− " _Let me go…" −_ said the jackal, not ordering this time, rather, pleading.

The wolf got up quickly and give him some space, the jackal got up again, and with a sad look in the eyes, he saw at the wolf and said...

− " _I thought we were special friends… I was wrong…" −_ and after that, the jackal walked slowly to a corner, when he was there, he felt against the wall, and kept the head between the knees, surely he wanted to kept the cry for himself, in that moment, the wolf took the opposite direction, another corner in the container, far way from Zero.

The mind of the wolf was mental hurricane, " _What did I do?", "What was that?", "it´s over?"_ that, and surely more thoughts were invading the head of the wolf, all the thoughts only could remark something really painful for the wolf´s conscience, something able to made him subside over the wall, and then over the ground, all the memories of the last days, been more than heroes, been more than cabin mates, been friends, all those memories broken for a betrayal, for a fight, and for their insecure, the wolf felt how his eyes was filling themselves with tears, the feeling was disgusting, but he knew that he deserved that feeling.

− " _Zero… M-my friend… I´m so sorry… I mess it up…"_

 ***Sigh***

 **For those who knows that I had more stories, let me tell you that this chapter, is surely one of the saddest that I ever made in my life, because… I can write about deaths, destruction and tragedies, but, my special problem with the friendship is that I don´t want to lose it, lose a friend for me is maybe the worst tragedy ever, you´ll see my point in the chapter that its almost ready, and maybe it will be on the page this Sunday. But now, tell me how do you feel with this chapter, happiness, sadness, are you crying, are you angry with me, I don´t know, just tell me, add the story to your favorites and follow me if you want to know how will they solve this big problem, remember, I´m Furry Cat Writter, and with no more to say… Sayounara.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hello my furry readers! There´s me, right here with another chapter to this story, I you´ll enjoy it. First of the reviews and the chapter, I want to ask you, in my old stories I had a little game named "** _ **Ask and Answer"**_ **a little time when you the readers can ask something to the characters in the story, or even me, and we try to replied you in the honestly way possible, I don´t know what you think about it, but if you are interested , or more than that, you want to ask at once, right down is the reviews box, all for you. Okay? Okay, lets reply some reviews.**

 _ **TurquoiseTriangle:**_ **Thank you man for been that special Australian who read my story, that makes me happy and push me to still with this, thank you so much and I will try to keep rocking, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Fanakatsuki:**_ **Me too… me too, at least, you will see the conclusion of this, now, I hope you like it.**

 **Well, and with no more blah, blah, blah, let´s go!**

 **18._ After the storm comes the calm**

Jackal and Wolf passed a long time in the trash container, each one in their corners, the seconds, minutes and hours turned the rage and the sadness in a common feeling: boredom. Both guys slowly were losing the bad feelings, the unconfutable silence was despicable, sometimes, Zero looked at Rookie, another times, Rookie looked at Zero, in special situations they looked each other, and after two or three seconds they turned the look around.

" _Why this happened?"_ thought the wolf tired of feeling bad with Zero, tired of feeling bad with himself, tired of feeling bad with everything about that situation _"I have to repair my mistake, I can´t stay sitting forever_ …" and after that, a new problem appeared _"How can I stay closer without get him angry..."_ but fortunately, he had an idea, an excellent idea.

After looked for something in the bag, he began to walk, quietly, and with something in his hand, when he was close to the jackal, and his attention over him, he showed the thing in his glove.

− " _What the?" −_ asked the jackal.

− " _I thought you want one" −_ said the wolf with a chocolate in his hand, the jackal turned the look acting disinterested.

− " _I don´t, thank you…"_

− " _Are you sure? Because this morning you said that those are the best chocolates in the whole world"_

− "… _Give me that" −_ the wolf gave the chocolate to the jackal, and then, he sat next to him, after a few seconds in silence, the jackal asked a bit shamed – _"… Do you have another?"_

− " _Oh, yeah, I get some oh them, I thought this would make me more easy talk to you about… well, you know…"_

− " _I don´t want to talk about it…"_

− " _*Sigh* Neither me…" −_ said while he took out a box with the chocolates.

For a few seconds, the guys were eating in silence.

− "… _I´m bored, how much time are we here?"_

− " _I don´t know… maybe hours…"_

− " _And there´s no scape… sing something…" −_ said the jackal suddenly.

− " _What?"_

− " _I´m waiting…"_

− " _But… Zero, I can´t…"_

− " _You have a nice voice, stop been edgy and sing something, or we will die really bored here, and please, sing something happy, I don´t want to hear "Light of Hope", that's the only light that don't shine right now…"_

− " _I can try but… why you want me to sing?"_

− " _Uhm…" −_ was the jackal's response while raising his shoulders in sign that _"I don´t know, I just want it"_ the wolf, even been shamed, began to tone.

− " _*Sigh*… (Some, somehow, it´s a little different when, I´m with you, you know what I really am, all about, you know it really goes, oh…)"_

− " _(Oh, oh, oh, oh yeah)" −_ the wolf looked at the jackal surprised – _"What? Continue"_

− " _I didn´t know that you sing"_

− " _Come on…" −_ said the jackal trying to force the wolf to continue.

− "… _(Some, some way, we´ll be getting out of this…)_

− _(Town one day, you´re the only one that I…)_

− _(Want with me, you know how the story goes…)_

− _(Three, two, one)_

− _(*Both* When it's you, and me, we don´t need, no one who tell us who to be, we´ll keep turning up the radio, what if you, and I just put up, a middle finger to the sky, let them know that we still rock ´n roll, Rock ´n Roll!)−_ the scandalous cover that they made in the darkness was on purpose bad, a charade that they unconsciously made together, and the last scream was completely out of the line, those things made a funny situation, that even in that bad moment was enough for made the guys laugh so much, that their hands ended in their stomachs after all.

− " _I can´t sing, it´s a fact…" −_ said the jackal still having a smile in his face.

− " _Don´t say that, that was… okay, no, that was terrible, but surely with a bit of practice…"_

− " _We will make a Boy band!" −_ replied the jackal in a clear joke.

After more laughs, the silence came back, the jackal had one thing clear in his head in that moment: "It´s now, or never…"

− " _Rookie… I don´t want to stay angry anymore, but I need to know, why did you lie me?" −_ the smile in the wolf vanished like an illusion of the phantom ruby, he knew too that was the moment to talk about it.

− " _Infinite… left a lot of scars inside me… I was scared, even when I found you and I knew that you lost your memory, I was still scared…" −_ said the wolf with a sad voice.

− " _Rookie… did I hurt you in the past? –_ that question was hard for the wolf, the jackal could see that in his hands, shaking nervously. – _"Rookie…" –_ immediately took his hand – _"I need to know…"_

− "… _My mother… she died by you…"_

− " _B-but you said…"_

− " _I know, another lie… "_

− "… _I´m so sorry… I can understand why you lied, maybe you still hating me for that…"_

− " _Maybe not…"_

− " _What?"_

− " _When I was a kid, my mother told me something important about life, is so short for waste the time hating another one, even living one hundred years is still short, for that, even when someone made you something painful and disgusting, is better to forgive than keep bad feelings inside the heart…"_

− "… _your mom was so smart…"_

− " _Don´t apologize Zero… because I already forgive you long ago…" –_

The jackal looked to the wolf with surprise and remorse in his eyes " _How he can be so… so good?"_ he thought, inside him the regret about his acts began to be heavier over his heart, and even with that, someone was able to forgive him.

− " _I will never lie you again, only if you promise me that Infinite is gone, and you will be the same friendly and wonderful friend that I meet, what you say? …just… like special friends"_

The emotion inside the jackal was big, enormous than the jackal didn´t mind the hand of the wolf who was waiting a handshake, the jackal only hugged him strongly, shortly after, the wolf replied him with another warm hug.

− " _I love you friend"_

− " _I love you too…"_

The short time in the hug was comfortable, the guys felt as a lot of pressure was released, when they leave each other, a shy smile covered by the darkness of the trap was in their faces.

− " _Those guys maybe are laughing at us" −_ said the wolf.

− " _How can they know?"_

− " _The camera in that corner"_

− " _Camera?" –_ the jackal took a look of the object in the corner, that was not a camera, with some difficulty, he could recognize the form of the object… − " _Rookie!... It´s a switch, like the others in this place"_

− " _Really?"_

− " _I´m sure, come on, get up, maybe we can escape…" –_ while they get up, the jackal drew an imaginary line in the air, trying to find the place of the connection, when he finally did it, the escape plan begun. – _"Okay, shoot the hook and prepare yourself, okay?"_

− " _Okay"_

− " _Three, two, one… let´s go!" –_ the jackal nailed the sword in the connection while the wolf shooted the electrified hook in the switch, after took their hands, they felt share electroshock, but immediately, the gate above them begun to open.

− " _It´s working!"_

− " _Let´s go Rookie" –_ when the gate was finally opened, they jump between the walls until they were finally out. – _"We did it, Rookie!"_

− " _We did it!"_

− " _Yeah… let´s get out of here"_

− " _But, what about them?"_

− " _It´s better that they don´t saw us anymore, we have more things to solve right now…" −_ but immediately, some steps were coming to them.

− " _We have to find a hiding place, fast!" −_ and the guys ran to a gap between to metallic machines, both guys entered inside it and there wait for who was coming in. A few seconds later, they saw at the Jackal Squad. Everybody except Neo. When they looked at the opened trap, they came closer to see inside.

− " _Boss, they escaped, the trap container is empty" −_ said Axis by a communicator, Immediately, the reply came. – _"And the crystals aren´t here"_

− " _Damn it… okay, came back to the ship and stay ready for the invasion, we have to catch that cat and recover the crystals immediately" −_ replied Neo.

− " _Yes sir" −_ and after that, all the jackals came out of the room. After a lot of seconds in silence, they came out of the gap.

− " _Look like they are still interested in Leven" −_ said Zero.

− " _We have to alert him" −_ said Rookie.

− " _Try to call him by the handset…" −_ said the jackal, immediately, Rookie made the call.

− " _Rookie, what happened guys, I tried to call you a lot of times, it´s all okay?" −_ replied the cat instantly, his voice sounded worried.

− " _We had a problem here, but I think now it´s okay" –_ replied the wolf looking at Zero, while he was nodding with the head.

− " _There are almost nine hours since you went to the Eggman´s fortress, I was worried for you, I was preparing for go to look for you" −_ said Leven.

− " _Nine hours?!"_

− " _Yeah! It´s almost the midnight"_

− " _Let me talk with him" −_ said Zero, the wolf gave the handset to the jackal. – _"Leven, you have to warn everybody in the colony, the jackal squad will try to invade it right now" −_ said Zero.

− " _Damn, not again…"_

− " _Leven, move on, or the problems will be enormous"_

− " _Do you know what they want this time?" −_ asked the cat.

− " _They want you, and they won't stop until they catch you" −_ said Leven.

− " _Okay, I thought I know why… please, guys, come back, the colony need you two and I need you"_

− " _We´re are coming back, only prepare the defense, we´ll stay there soon" −_ replied the jackal.

− " _Well, I´ll see you soon" −_ and after that, the cat stopped the call.

− " _Well Zero, let´s go!"_

− " _Let´s go…"_

 **Well people, this is the chapter, I hope you liked it, If this could make your morning/afternoon/evening more happy, please, let me know it in a review, add the story to your favorites, follow it and if you want, follow me, and you´ll stay informed when I´ll publish another chapter, Well, I´m Furry Cat Writter, and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey, hey, hey, what´s up my furry readers, is the familia okay? Let me now.**

 **I´ll be quick with this intro, because I made a long chapter, and my babbling didn´t put anything more to this, for that, let´s see the reviews.**

 _ **Fanakatsuki:**_ **Me too, that reconciliation means a lot for me, I tried to mix the innocence with the matureness in that chapter, I hope that made it well, and, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Well, let´s go with this!**

 **19._ The battle for the colony**

The Eggman forces was going forward, the thick forest was not a problem for the Eggbots, or the jackals commanded by Neo, everybody was ready for the attack, the plan was an invasion to all the colony in a surprise attack, taking advantage for the night, thinking than everybody, specially, Leven the cat was still slept.

After a long track, they could see the cabins in the ground and the houses over the trees, all the lights were turned off. And the reflectors didn´t show anyone in the streets, the situation was excellent for Neo and Eggman.

− " _Well Neo, command your Team" −_ the Eggman.

− " _I´m in it… okay, bring to me that cat, and if he resists the capture, the attack begins"_ − said Neo to the jackals. In that moment, all the attackers began to take a position inside the colony, quietly, the jackals and the Eggbots began to walk inside the colony, stopping in front of the houses, If the Leven was a problem for the Jackals, the Eggbots would enter in the house in violent ways and caught hostages since Leven would give up. But nobody could image that the colony was already prepared for them. When the jackals entered in the workshop, the plan began to go down.

− " _Something is bad boss, nobody is here" −_ said Axis by the communicator.

− " _Search him in another house" −_ replied Neo.

− " _That's the problem boss, every house is empty" −_ said Vic in other communicator frequency.

− " _What the hell?" –_ said Eggman surprised.

− " _Something is wrong right here" −_ said Neo.

In that moment, nobody was waiting that the slippery cat was spying them over a tree.

− " _And you are right babe!" –_ said the cat, in that moment, everybody turned the look at him.

− " _You!" −_ said the jackal.

− _"The only and irreplaceable one, Let the hammer fall on them!" –_ and as that expression was a battle code, the battle began, taking unsuspecting the Eggman forces, and a lot of jackals. The settlers came from every place, armed with every possible weapon, fighting the robots and the jackals. Leven was in the ground once again.

− " _You think this ruse could stop us? You are so innocent" −_ said Neo while he began to float up with the power of the only crystal piece in his chest.

− " _I´m not scared of you, or the fat one next to you, I will fight for my people, and I will recover my Phantom Ruby!" −_ said the cat taking the Bo in his back and preparing the fight position.

− _"You will regret this Leven, this is your last dumbness against me"−_ said Eggman.

− " _We´ll see that, now fight!"_

− " _As you wish" −_ said Neo, and after that, the Phantom Ruby´s control was released, catching all the colony in an illusion, the real battle was just beginning.

 **(MEANWHILE)**

In the ocean, the air boards were flaying quickly with the guys over them, the time was running, and maybe the attack was in progress.

− " _Can these things go faster? We have no time!" −_ said the jackal.

− " _I don´t know, but we are close, look! there is coast!" −_ replied the wolf.

− " _Okay, there we go" −_ said Zero once again.

The guys finally reached the coast, and with the forest in front of them, they decided to run between the trees, trying to cut the road, but in their race, they could discover something really weird. In the middle of the forest, in the trunks there was a kind of drool, with sticky appearance, the guys had to avoid the substance in a lot of moments, jumping or sliding under it.

− " _What is this?" −_ asked the wolf.

− " _I don´t know, but better you don´t touch it, looks disgusting" −_ said the jackal in reply.

− " _Eh? Zero! In front of you!" −_ screamed the wolf, the jackal turned the look and immediately, he avoided one giant caterpillar that they saw sometime in the jungle, the wolf did the same, for one reason, the animals inside the forest was acting in violent way, trying to attack them.

− " _Zero, Rika said once that the animals were closer to the couple´s season!"_

− " _We have to go inside the colony, or they will eat us"_

− " _I think that we are close, just a little more"_

− " _I hope that so…"_

 **(BACK AGAIN IN THE COLONY)**

The battle took an unusual rhythm, for moments, the enemies of the settlers were stronger, in other times, the colony was able to face them, even when the illusion of Neo was still working, Leven had to stop them in a lot of times, everybody knew why the cat was so skilled against the Phantom Ruby, in the past, that was something that the people hate about he, but in that moment, those abilities were really important.

The masked jackal made a new illusion, all the gravity changed suddenly, all the people began to fall to the east, like if they were walking over the walls, things like that made a complicated battle for the settlers who slowly were losing territory, and there came the terrible moment that the settlers were cornered by the Eggbots, Neo looked at that with clear happiness.

− " _Is useless Leven, if you surrender to me, maybe the colony will survive the night" −_ said Eggman, who was in his flying semi-capsule, with a long and cruel smile in his mouth, the cat, tired of fight but with a lot of rage inside him took the Bo once again in defensive position.

− " _We can still fight, and I will show you that, defeating all those dumb jackals" −_ replied the cat.

− " _Show me how you´ll do that" −_ said Neo while he made a finger snapping, the illusion ended and everybody came back to the ground, in that moment, the four jackals appeared in front of Leven, with their weapons, surrounding him

− " _Neo! What the hell are you doing?!" −_ screamed the doctor.

− " _Shut up, I want to see how my team destroy this shaming cat" −_ said the jackal to Eggman, after that, he turned back to Leven – _"All the people are watching at you, Hero, don´t fail at them" –_ Leven looked at the settlers, in their faces was insecurity, and a fear that was growing slowly inside them, his fate could mean a lot in that battle, the victory would rise their spirits, the defeat would mean the total chaos over the colony.

− " _I failed them once, but this time is different, I´m different, I will not lose against you!"_

− " _Good luck kitty" −_ said Neo – _"Jackal Squad, catch and take him to the ship!" −_ and the jackals began to attack at Leven.

For long and stressing seconds, the battle was a bit fair, Leven even in disadvantage could made some things against the jackals, with quick movements, he could hit them, for a bit, the settlers began to feel that they had an opportunity, but, Neo wouldn´t made the things so easy, he prepared an energy ball, and after shoot it against Leven, the other jackals could overcome the cat. The cat ended in the ground after a fist in the face of Vic.

− " _Leven!" –_ screamed someone in the group of settlers.

− " _You already have fun Neo, now, end the job" −_ said the doctor.

− " _As you wish… Jackal Squad…" −_ and after that, the perfect invasion ended.

− " _Thunder cut!" –_ the jackals recognize that attack only with the name, and a Eggbots destroyed in a flicker only made the suggestions became in a truth.

− " _Impossib… "−_ Neo couldn´t ended his words, because in the way, a strong kick fall over his chest, the wolf that came swinging in the branches hit him. When Leven saw at him, he made a sore smile.

− " _Are you okay Leven?" −_ asked the wolf.

− " _Sure… "−_ replied the cat while he got up from the ground.

− " _Where did you come from?" −_ asked Esmet angrily.

− " _From that rotten base in that you left us trapped" −_ replied someone else, immediately, from the fire of the destroyed Eggbots, appeared Zero with sword in hand and emanating rage.

− " _I told you Neo! I told you that you have no waste the time!" –_ screamed the doctor.

− " _And I said shut up, this only will made this more interesting" −_ replied Neo after recover himself. – _"Jackal Squad, we have a new plan, catch that cat, destroy the colony and capture our new slaves, okay?" −_ the jackals replied in affirmative way – _"And with those bastards… take me their heads!"_

− " _You will never win now Eggman, this colony have more heroes than me, you are looking at three right now" −_ replied the cat, incorporated once again and reunited with Zero and Rookie.

− " _We´ll see that, lets made this more "pair" for us" −_ said the doctor immediately, he push a button in the panel of his capsule, after that, the same thing of the last battle happened, in the sky appeared the ship with the logo of the Eggman empire, from an open gate, a thousand of robots fell to the ground, all of them behind the jackals.

− "… _ready guys?" −_ asked Leven.

− " _Ready" −_ replied both taking their battle positions.

− " _Jackal Squad, Eggbots, destroy them!"_

− " _Everybody in the colony… attack them!" –_ and with that, a new battle began , settlers and heroes against all the Eggbots and the jackals, everybody fought with rage, the settlers with a bit of difficulty faced the Eggbots and destroyed them, meanwhile, Zero, Rookie and Leven, together, the three were fighting against all the jackals, the jackal was quick with the sword, it gave him more advantage against the jackals, the cat with his spear-Bo could win territory for the settlers and stop the jackals in a few moments, the wolf, he took decided to face the masked jackal by his own, even with the power differences, the red wolf was a headache for the jackal.

− " _Why you the parasites don´t die at first?!" −_ screamed Neo completely angry.

− " _You have to make more than insult me if you want defeat me" −_ replied the wolf, immediately, he shooted the electric hook to the jackal, nailing it in his chest, the electroshock began to work, the wolf tried to remove the crystal, and for a moment he was getting it, but Esmet stopped him with a strong hit. – _"You will pay idiot!" −_ said Neo preparing an attack, but suddenly…

− " _Don´t even think you will touch him!" −_ said Zero while he attacked Neo cutting him by the mask, the hit looked hard, because Neo began to lose the conscience after that.

− " _Boss!" −_ the jackals Axis and Vic tried to stopped Zero, but the wolf appeared in the moment to help him, he could electrify Esmet and left him out of combat.

− " _Eggman, we are losing Eggbots!" −_ screamed Rena.

− " _I´m preparing more…"_

− " _AHHH!" –_ and suddenly, the cat, with the spear tip was over the flying capsule, destroying the panel hit by hit.

− " _No, my technology! … the ship!" –_ immediately, Eggman push Leven out of his capsule, and with difficulty, he flew it to the ship, it had begun to make something weird, in front of it, a kind of portal was appeared, and the ship was entering. Everybody was looking at that, but only the jackal squad knew what was happening.

− " _The dimensional jump, is working!" –_ said Vic surprised. – _"Everybody goes back to the ship!" −_ and then, the jackals, teleporting themselves, disappeared from the battle ground, leaving everybody confuse.

− " _Ah… guys! You need to reached the portal, that will send you back to your dimension!" –_ screamed Leven to Rookie and Zero.

− " _It's so far in the sky, how we will do it?" −_ asked Zero looking how the ship was half into the portal.

− " _Use the air boards! Fast!" –_ replied the cat.

− " _But Leven, your work…" −_ said the wolf.

− " _It doesn´t matter, I will made others, but now you have to reach it, or you will still be trapped here"−_ the guys nodded and immediately began to fly in the air boards, but even with all the possible speed of the air boards, was late for them, the ship crossed the portal, and after that, it was closed, the jackal and the wolf was still trapped in the Half Machine Animals dimension…

 **Well, that´s all for today, now, I will tell you some news:**

 **First, the next chapter will be something like "the end" for this part of the story, like a season change, this is the first season, and then will come the second season, and I really hope that my brother could help with another image for the new season.**

 **Second, I need your help for take a decision, I planned to write about what is Sonic and company doing in the other dimension while this is happening, but I´m not sure if I will make it like, a special for this story, or another history in my Fanfiction count, tell me what you prefer, and I will work latter, okay? okay.**

 **Third, I pretty sure that I will post a chapter this December 6** **th** **, because in that date, the story will have six months since the first chapter, and with that, the origin of this big familia of Furry Readers, I hope that nothing delays this special chapter for that special date.**

 **Well familia, I think that's all, remember made your review, add the story to your favorites, follow me, share the story with your friends and don´t leave Fanfiction for too long, because this is only the beginning, I´m Furry Cat Writter, and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	22. Chapters 20 and 21

**No, my furry readers, you´re not with myopia or something else, we gonna celebrate these six months in this beautiful story with TWO FOLLOWED CHAPTERS, okay? Twenty and Twenty-one, all for you familia, lets reply some reviews and then, lets go with the chapters!**

 _ **Fanakatsuki:**_ **I hope you like this chapter too, it´s not a with a battle, but with something really special for all of the readers, thank you for still here friend, Danke!**

− " _Eggman and the Jackal Squad escaped…" −_ said Leven.

− " _We defeat them!" –_ screamed one of the settlers, beginning a new celebration for that victory.

The battle ended, the Eggbots were destroyed at all, the colony finally won against Eggman, a every settler was immersed in happiness and emotion, everybody, with exception of the cat, and the two guys. Even when the people were ready to celebrate the victory, the three decided to take a moment, there were more important things than a party. They were reunited inside the Leven´s workshop.

− " _Guys, is necessary that you know what`s the problem with the Jackal Squad and me, and that's because I`m the creator of the Phantom Ruby" −_ said the cat.

− " _Was you?!" −_ replied the guys completely surprised.

− " _Yes, I made it three years ago"_

− " _I knew that the Phantom Ruby came from another dimension, but I never thought in you as the creator…"−_ said the jackal.

− " _And how you send it to our world?" −_ asked the wolf.

− " _Is a long story…"_

− " _It doesn`t matter Leven, we need to know"_

− "… _well, as I said, I created the Phantom Ruby three years ago, but all this problem is older than that time…"_

 **20._ Leven`s Memories**

−" _All of this began five years ago, and all began with Eggman, that man always were a problem to my colony, he appeared here once and then, his presence was always annoying us, because all the times that he lost a battle, his trash always ended in our world, that's another reason of why we are half metallic, one day, he drop over us a lot of chemical components, we lost many people, and we the survivors, lost any part of us, and our kids, they born without body parts, or worst, they die._

 _Fortunately, this colony had three exceptional ones, my father Rael, an excellent engineer, Gyton, one of the medics inside this colony, and Angle, a natural leader. They began a lot of projects for help us, they created prosthesis for us, they created medicine for us, they did a lot of things trying to reduce our pain the much possible. And they were so smart than that trash that Eggman left was a big part in our progress, almost all of our technology came from that trash._

 _When I lose my leg, I was 12, the chemicals acted in terrible ways over me, I was almost dying, but my father didn´t leave me, he was my super hero, he and Gyton, they made a lot of things just for keep me alive, and fortunately, they won against my sickness. In that moment I thought, "Why I´m still here, without do nothing for help them?" was not right been a parasite, for that, I convinced my father and Gyton to teach me, my father made me an engineer, and Gyton made me a medic, when I was 13 I was able to work like they, and latter, unfortunately, I had to take their works._

 _Eggman appeared once again, throwing trash in everywhere, the colony was fed up with all this situation, for that, the men decided to do a "pacific" visit to the base that he was creating, the attack was successful, but no one thought in the consequences, Eggman released a lot of Eggbots, they came here and they attack us, more people die in that attack, some people important for me die, Sakiro, the Taiga´s father, the Rika´s husband and my best friend, Gyton and my father were another victims, I was completely alone in that moment, alone and crazy angriness._

 _When the reconstruction ended, I closed myself of the world, I moved all my things to my father`s workshop, and then I began to work in something able to face Eggman, I wanted blindly my revenge, and maybe that hate was who guided me in the creation of the Phantom Ruby, I filled it with a lot of energy, and the enough technology for made a destruction weapon, I was one year in the workshop, and all that time give me what I was looking for, I was waiting for the next time that Eggman would appear… unfortunately, as everything that is made with bad intentions, the results were bad._

 _One day I lost the Phantom Ruby`s control, it didn`t respond to my commands, and that was just the beginning, I tried to control it, but when I touched it, it released a big purple wave with an enormous red light, the wave was so violent that it threw me against the walls, I even crossed it, after that, I fainted._

 _I woke up three weeks later, I was on a bed, bandaged, with pain in all my body, and the worst, Angle was in front of me, he didn´t considered my state, even so, he scolded me, the wave did something else than hit me, it created new problems, it created monsters, it made a lot of fears true, it gave life to mysterious and dangerous things, and all of that was by me. Angle was the only who knew about my project, he asked me for be careful, and when my fail began to generate problems to the colony, I had to pay the broken dishes._

 _A lot of people asked to Angle for my expulsion of the colony, but he had something worst for me, when I was recovered, he ordered me to work, harder than everybody, I have to find a solution for all this problem, apart, I have to organize all the colony every day, I have to wake up earlier than everybody for put them their works, and I go to sleep later than everybody for check how they made the work. I´m practically a slave, if someone needs something of me, I have to stop with my issues, for to attend their issues… is terrible… I´m 17 right now, I gave 3 years of my life to this system… and I can´t protest against it, because I know that all my problems don´t deserve a punish so tiny…"_

− " _Leven… we never thought that your story was like that…"_

− " _I know, I´m a mess… this colony would be better if I never had built the Phantom Ruby… All this situation is by my fault, even that you two stay here for me and my stupid revenge… for that I have to solve this problem, the earlier possible, or more people will suffer for this…"_

− "… _and you find a solution yet?" –_ asked the jackal. That made the cat duck the head, the guys knew that the answer wouldn´t be nice.

− " _I´m so sorry guys… I´ve been using you" –_ said the cat as an apologize.

− " _What?" −_ asked the guys.

− " _The crystals… when they appeared in this world again, I did the first advance in looking of the solution… I detected that the damage of the first wave of the Phantom Ruby was concentrated after the return of the crystals, all concentrated in five places…"_

− " _Wait… so, the crystals are inside the most affected zones of the wave?" −_ asked the wolf.

− " _Yes… I was tracing the energy of the crystals, and that energy disappeared when you keep the crystal inside the receptors, fortunately Eggman saved you the work of find the third crystal… basically, I send you to clean my messes… I´m a terrible friend… Zero, Rookie, I´m so sorry…" −_ that sounded really bad – _"Go ahead, hit me if you are still angry…"_

The cat kept silence after the confession, inside himself, the feeling was burning his heart in a painful way, but he never imaged that kind of response from the guys.

− " _Just, tell us something… when you had the five pieces, we could come back to our dimension?" −_ asked the jackal.

− " _Yes… that was not a lie, I know I can send you back…"_

− " _Well, that's the solution" −_ said the wolf.

− " _Yeah, I´m fine with that" −_ replied the jackal. The cat was completely surprised.

− " _A-aren´t you angry with me?" −_ asked the cat.

− " _Just a bit for the lie… but we understand why you did that, and it´s okay, after all, you will comply your promise of send we back to home" −_ said the wolf.

− " _Don´t apologize Leven, we will help you in the same way as you been helping us, we will still be finding the crystals, for you, the colony, and us, okay?" −_ said the jackal.

− " _Oh guys… you are my saviors, since you both are here, everything looks better for me, I´m so happy right now, too happy that I could…"_

− " _Go to the party that the settlers are planning?" −_ said the wolf – _"All the people need a rest of this"_

− " _Ouh… no… Is a part of my punishment, I can´t participle of the celebrations until this problem ends" –_ said the cat.

− " _Not anymore…" −_ said someone who was in the door of the workshop, that one was Angle.

− " _Angle?"_

− " _Were you listening?" –_ asked the jackal.

− "Ouh… no… Is a part of my punishment, I can´t participle of the celebrations until this problem ends" – said the cat.

− "Not anymore…" − said someone who was in the door of the workshop, that one was Angle.

− " _Angle?"_

− " _Were you listening?" –_ asked the jackal.

−" _Every single word… and Leven, it´s necessary that your punishment began to reduce, because all the days since I put this weight on your shoulders, you showed me how mature are you, you were responsible all the time, you always were there, for me, for Rika, for my granddaughter, for the colony and for your new friends, and those two battles, you never fought for revenge, I saw that in your eyes, you fought for the people, you fought for us and with us, that matureness deserves an acknowledgment"− said Angle._

− " _That means that…" −_ began to said the wolf.

− " _Leven, this couple season, I order to you to close your workshop, and come out to get fun in the parties, you will come back to work when the last snowflake disappear" − said Angle, in that moment, Leven smiled with happiness._

− " _It´s not a joke?" −_ said the cat.

− " _No, now come out, all of us, let´s dance, let´s eat, let´s drink liquor until the snow begin to fall here, we have to celebrate the victory, guided for our three heroes, do you like the idea?" −_ said the fat dog with a long smile in his face.

− " _Let´s celebrate!" −_ said the jackal.

− " _Let´s go" −_ supported the wolf.

− " _Yeah, Lets go…"_

 **21._ The Jackal´s whispering heart**

After an amazing party, where everybody danced until the feet felt like gelatin, with excellent food and liquor, and the security of that nothing would be able to destroy that joyfulness, with that, the guys ended their day. At night, they came back to their cabins, quietly they lied down in the beds, trying to sleep, counting that they were trapped in a container for a long time, and there was almost a complete day without close the eyes, the most expecting thing was that they fell sleep quickly, but after a lot of minutes, in silences, looking at the roof, rolling between the bedsheets or moving the pillow for more comfort , both guys concluded that...

− " _Rookie/Zero, I can´t sleep… neither you?" −_ said them at the same time.

− " _I want to sleep, but I can´t!" −_ screamed the jackal.

− " _Me too, Why I´m so awake?" −_ asked the wolf.

− "… _want you go for a walk?" −_ asked the jackal. – _"Maybe when we came back, we will be tired and sleep could be easier"_

− " _That's a good idea… yeah, come on" −_ said the wolf, and then, both guys got up from the bed, they put on their shoes and gloves, and after that, they came out.

The guys made a long route, walking in every street of the colony, the moon was their lantern, with its alpine bright, lighting al the colony and shining their way. The conversation was futile for a long time, a lot of their words were about the battle, and the amazing job as they did together, but the things were about to change.

The walk and the curiosity put them in front of the river, in a space a bit far of the colony, the reflectors couldn´t touch them, their only light was coming from the moon, the bright was reflecting in the water proudly, that kind of ambient incited them to get into. The jackal didn´t thought it, he left the boots and the gloves over a rock, and immediately, he jumped in the water.

− " _Zero! are you crazy? You will get sick!" −_ screamed the wolf, worried for his friend.

− " _It´s coooooold…. B-but it feels good" – replied the jackal._

− " _Hey man, get out, you are trembling" −_ said the wolf.

− " _No way, come on Rookie, you get used fast to the water" −_ said the jackal, who slowly was showing more signals of have no problems with the water.

− " _Hehehe, I think it´s too late for swim" −_ said the wolf.

− "Ouh no Rookie, don´t let me here alone, come on, ten minutes and that's all, okay?" – pleaded the jackal.

− " _You must be kidding me…" −_ replied with a tinny laugh, but it disappeared when the jackal extended his hand to him, in signal as a formal invitation.

What was happening in the cheeks of the wolf? that expression, with the wet body of the jackal for the water, under the moonlight, shining as crystal, that simple image could made his cheeks blush, a feeling was pushing the wolf to came inside the water with the jackal, a million excuses were running his mind, but no one was able to explain that feeling that made the wolf´s heart beat faster.

− _*Sigh* "You win…" –_ and then, with the nerves in the top of his skin, he took off the boots, the gloves, and the eyeglasses, and slowly, he came in the river, the cold water received him – _"Hahaha, it´s so cold"_

− " _You´ll get used to it" −_ replied the jackal, and immediately, in an infamous act, he threw some water to the wolf, soaking all his face.

− " _Hey, no, it´s cold!" −_ replied the wolf, who wasn´t angry, rather, he was laughing.

− " _Water war!" −_ screamed the jackal.

− " _Oh really? I will defeat you!" −_ and then, if like the guys were to little boys, the game began, throwing water against the other, pushing the other trying to sink him, those and other things made that moment, one of the happier in their lives. Two friends, special friends, playing as kids, without caring about nothing, they were feeling good, they were feeling in peace, and surely, still with a bite of doubt, they were feeling in love, nothing was sure for them in that water war, but something was clear, the old grudges were buried, and for them, that was excellent.

After a long play, they both came out of the water, they stayed sitting on the stone until their fur was dried again.

− " _I had not had fun like that for a long time" −_ said the jackal.

− " _And how does it feel?" –_ asked the wolf, his voice sounded mixed with a yawn.

− _Pretty nice… I told you that after this we could sleep easier"_

− " _You were right, I feel a bit tired"_

− " _Ouh, well, when we get dried, we could come back"_

− " _Okay…" −_ replied the wolf while he was lying down in the rock – _"Hey, did you see a moon more beauty than this?"_

− " _Hm, no" −_ and immediately, the jackal put the look in the sky, the wolf was right, the moon was precious, the pale light of it was really comfortable, only looking at him, he felt peace inside him. – _"It´s so relaxing… this feeling is something that I lost in my beginnings in criminal world, I was a rookie, like you, but without the grace, Hahahaha… I never thought that I was able to leave that world, I felt it like roots inside me… but you were able to cut them Rookie… I´m so glad that I meet you, you are really…" –_ and then the jackal turned the look to his friend, the wolf was slept, surely he was really tired. – _"Damn… and I was talking alone, like an idiot"_

The jackal felt a bite of self-shame, the emotive conversation began to turned off, but, when the jackal looked again to the wolf, he felt his cheeks began to blush _"What the… no! Why I feel like that?"_ he thought to himself, " _This couldn´t be right, is my friend_ " but slowly, the feeling began to be more than that, an impulse inside him wouldn´t let him turned the look out of the wolf, he had something special, that something was able to tamed the stressed mind of the jackal, and turn the insecurity in a simple wish…

−" _What could happen if I…"−_ the jackal took the risk in his hands, slowly, he began to get closer of the wolf _"Please… don´t wake up"_ he thought before made the act, the jackal close the eyes, he was so close that he could feel the warm breathe of the wolf, in that distance, came back was not an option, shily, he put together his lips with the wolf´s lips, kissing him slowly for a few seconds, seconds than the jackal felt infinite, the half of the jackal was screaming in his mind "No, stop that!", but the other half was saying "Just another second". When finally, the jackal was separated, he could feel his heart biting stronger than before, the image of himself kissing at the wolf was in his mind, nailed as another memory.

− " _Oh my god… What the hell I did?" −_ the jackal touched his chest, his heart was running faster than horse, even if he was confused about that, he could make a single question – _"How you made me fall in love with you…?_

 **People, what about this? I hope you like it, you know what to do, Post a review, add to your favorites, follow me if you want more of these guys in their adventures, that´s all for this season, I´ll see you soon in the second season of this story, I´m furry Cat Writter, and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	23. Chapter 22

**If you passed this weeks with the face in front of the screen, waiting for a new chapter, I´m so sorry, but I was really busy, I ended a scholar period and I had a week fully of tests, and then, Christmas, (By the way, Merry Christmas my dear Furry Readers) the chaotic Christmas party was my end, I woke up with a terrible hangover, I know that I take so mucho time in this chapter, but I can promise a 2019 with more activity in this story, Cat Promise.**

 **The last chapters didn´t have a review, for that, let´s go with the chapter!**

 **22._ A cold day warm the heart**

− " _Zero… Zero wake up" −_ whispered the wolf at the slept jackal.

− " _Give me five minutes…" −_ replied the Jackal while he rolled in the bed, hugging the bed sheets trying to feel warmer.

− " _Zero, come on, you have look at this" −_ said the wolf while he walked to the window.

The jackal had to get up from the bed to look what was that something that wolf was looking with excitement. But when he looked through the window, he knew that the emotion was certified.

− " _Wow, look at that snow…" −_ said the surprised jackal. – _"_ The _snow had to fall in the colony early in the morning, all the landscape is white at all."_

− " _We have to go out! Let´s make a snowman!" −_ said the excited wolf.

− " _He?... Rookie, don´t you prefer to put on somethi… you came out" −_ the wolf came out of the cabin to the snow, but only three seconds later, he came back, with a lot of snow in the face"

− "… _Someone hit me with a snowball…"_

− " _Hahahaha" −_ laughed the jackal.

− " _Hey! It´s not funny!" –_ replied the wolf with a bit of angriness.

− " _Of course it is, you even forget your eyeglasses" −_ said the jackal.

− " _Ouh… that´s true"_

The jackal walked to the wolf.

− " _You got snow even in the nose, let me help you" −_ said the jackal, and without wait for an affirmative answer, with soft petting, the jackal began to remove the snow while he was thinking "WHAT THE HELL IM DOING?!"

− " _Uhm… t-thanks… I guess" −_ replied the wolf with nervousness in his voice.

" _I have to stop, I have to stop! This is weird"_ thought the jackal, maybe the wolf was uncomfortable with the soft way that he was petting his face, the snow was removed at all, but the jackal didn´t want to stop, something was moving him to still petting that red fur, and the cheeks painted in pink.

− " _Z-Zero… I´m still having snow?" −_

− " _Uhm... Ah… no, I removed it" −_ replied the jackal.

− _"... and why do not you stop yet?"−_ asked the wolf in a low voice, surely, he was not comfortable with that, but he neither wanted it to stop.

− " _I don´t know…" −_ replied the jackal, he had something clear in his mind in that moment _"I have to kiss him",_ but unfortunately, someone knock the door.

− " _Uhm… I-I think… I´ll open the door" −_ said the wolf releasing himself of the jackal hands.

− " _Yeah, yeah, open it" –_ The moment was ruined.

The wolf opened the door, there were Rika and Leven, they both were using warm clothes, Rika was wearing a jacket, scarf and earmuffs, and Leven, he was only with a red coat, and a wool hat in the head.

− " _Good morning guys" −_ said Leven.

− " _Happy Harvest Week!" −_ said Rika with happiness

− " _Harvest Week?" –_ asked the wolf.

− " _Yeah, this is today is a special day, we commemorate the first Harvest that this island gave to our ancestors" −_ said Rika.

− " _Is such a nice story… but you will be heard it later, we have work to do" −_ said Leven.

− " _Eh, Leven, what is that sled right there?" –_ asked the jackal to the cat.

− " _It´s our work, the snow falls in the colony just once in all the year, and not all the settlers have warm clothes for this cold time, every year we take clothes to the settlers, they usually give us old clothes, and we exchange them for new clothes, and we want your help this time, can you?" −_ asked the cat.

− " _Sure, that sounds good" −_ said the wolf.

− " _Excellent, take anything that you want of the sled, wear it on and let's go" −_ said Rika.

− " _B-but… okay, let´s go" −_ said the jackal hiding his frustration, a little part inside him didn´t wanted to work, he wanted a single day, peaceful, relaxed, and with alone with Rookie, why? He didn´t know, but know that he couldn´t have that special day was frustrating for him.

The wolf took a coat, the jackal a jacket

− " _Okay, Rika, Rookie, you will go to the south of the colony, I´ll go with Zero to the north, when we finish, I´ll see you in my workshop, I´ll cook something for us, okay?" −_ said Leven.

− " _Chocolate and cookies?" −_ asked Rika.

− " _Maybe, if the time is with us, let´s move" –_ said Leven.

 **(MEANWHILE, IN THE NORTH OF THE COLONY)**

Leven and Zero went through the colony, giving the new clothes to the settlers, house by house, the guys did the job with a smile… at least Leven was happy making his job, Zero didn´t say a word in all the path, and obviously, Leven was beginning to feel uncomfortable. There was a moment when Leven had to stop walking and ask the reason for cold attitude of the Jackal.

− " _Zero, if you don´t want to stay with me in this, you are free to go, but please, don´t act so cold, is disgusting" −_ said the cat.

− " _What are you talking about?" −_ asked the jackal.

− " _Your attitude Zero, you were like a rock since we leave the cabin, you don´t say nothing, you don´t smile a thing, you don´t do nothing, that is freaking me out man!" −_ replied the cat a bit angry.

− " _Uhm… I´m sorry Leven, I don´t know why I´m acting like that with you… was not my intention, forgive me, please…"_

− " _*Sigh* What´s going on Zero? you´re usually nicer" −_ asked the cat.

− " _I have my mind in another site, I can´t stop thinking in something really important to me, every second without an answer is driving me crazy" −_ replied the cat.

−"… _I can understand that, sometimes when my mind can´t leave an specific theme I can be a bit stressful, but its better to forget about that theme all the day, and think about it when I´m alone, with that, I don´t annoy the others, and I can be productive, try that, and surely we will end this soon and when you have time, you can think in that, and if you want, you can ask for help, Rookie could help you so good as your friend"−_ the jackal reacted a bit shamed after here that name _–"Oh… It´s about Rookie, isn´t it?"_

− " _I can´t get him out of my mind… I feel weird thinking about him and what I did"_

− " _What you did?" −_ asked the cat.

− " _I kissed him" −_ said the jackal with a shamed expression in the face.

− " _Wow, that's another level…"_

− " _I know…"_

− "… _He enjoyed it?" −_ asked the cat.

− " _Leven!"_

− " _I just want to know"_

− "… _he was slept"_

− _"Oh, I have it ... but, what is it that makes you so thoughtful?"−_ asked Leven.

− " _It´s about how I feel this, it´s… uhm, like… Something that is wrong and right at the same time, can you help me with this?" −_ asked the jackal.

− " _I don´t know how I can help you, I never had a girlfriend, more less a boyfriend, but, if I can say something, you need to "analyze the landscape", do you understand?"_

− " _Not really" −_ replied Zero.

−" _Ah…l-look, every situation give to you good things and bad things, this situation couldn´t be the exception, you have to analyze how many good and bad things you will have, if you feel right with all of this, go ahead, if you don´t, stop, and go without fear Zero, I think that´s all that I can say, I hope that could help you"_

− " _I hope the same… anyway, thank Leven"_

− " _You´re welcome, now, let´s end the job"_

− " _Okay"_

 **(MEANWHILEN IN THE SOUTH)**

Rookie and Rika walked through the colony, pulling the sled and giving the clothes to the settlers, at the same time, they both were talking, Rika spend all the time telling the story about the colony celebrations, the first harvest that the island gave to the ancestors was a special date for them, because in that date, even with the snow blanket, the ground was more fertile, the food grew with a white color and a juicy and delicious appearance.

− " _This date has some traditional stuff, you know, things that we remind every year" −_ said Rika.

− " _I got it, and what are those traditions?" −_ asked the wolf.

− " _Well, we usually begin the parties with a fair for everybody, some people sell food or anything, other people create attractions and recreative games, it's a madness" −_ said Rika.

− " _That really sounds interesting" −_ said the wolf.

− " _It is, and you have to be attentive, because any night, my dad prepares a game for the teenagers, like you or Zero and maybe this year Leven could go in" −_ said Rika – _"He named his game as "Haunted Treasure" you should participate, nobody come out of the haunted mansion with empty hands…"_

− " _Wait a minute, Haunted Mansion?"_

− " _Yeah, it's another story, but I will resume it, many years ago, a rich man who came from another land appeared in the colony, he found a mansion, in the valley near of forest, how it didn´t seem to have an owner, he bought it to the colony, many settlers told him about the strange things that they saw in the mansion, strange sounds, steps in the different floors, things like that, the rich man didn´t surrender against the warnings, and he moved all his treasures to the mansion, after the first night, the rich man came out of the mansion, running an screaming, and then nobody heard about him never again… end of the story"_

− " _Your dad made the game in that mansion?!, Is he nuts?!" −_ asked the worried wolf.

− " _More nut is the people who decided to play the game even knowing the story, but fortunately, nobody disappeared or die, there´s only the freaking scare that they suffer after play, but its nothing, come on, you should participate with Zero, you two are an excellent together" –_ said Rika.

− " _Thank you, I will ask this with Zero, maybe he want to participate too" −_ replied the wolf.

− " _You two are so united, like best friends" −_ said Rika.

− " _We are really good friends" −_ replied Rookie.

− " _Yeah, really good friends…"_

− " _Are you okay Rika?"_

− " _No… I mean, it´s nothing, it´s only that… when I look at you with Zero, I always remember how meet my husband, our friendship was strong like yours with Zero, we obviously fell in love later, and then we had our daughter... I miss a lot those times with him, I was the happier women in the world when I was with him" −_ said Rika with melancholic voice.

− " _I´m sorry for you Rika" −_ said the wolf.

− " _It´s okay, the life must go on, but what I´m trying to say is that, I can see in your eyes the same expression that had when I was with Sakiro, that expression of love is unique in its class…"_

− " _Love?" −_ said the wolf stopping his walk, because for the first time, someone put a name to the strange feeling that he felt when he was alone with Zero, when the peace and calm was between them and words were too much – _"You think it is… love?"_

− " _Maybe, or simply it's a good friendship, I really prefer the stronger feelings, why?" −_ asked Rika.

− " _Uhm… l-let´s say that my friend… someone in my dimension…" −_ began to say the wolf.

− " _Yup"_

− " _He has… strange feelings for someone, those felt good inside him, like butterflies in the stomach, what do you think it is?" −_ asked the wolf.

− " _Oh Rookie, you are in love, it´s adorable!" –_ said Rika with a happy expression.

− " _What the! How do you know that…"?_

− " _Come on Rookie, I have a daughter, I´m older that you, I obviously know more things about life than you" −_ said Rika with a tinny laugh.

− " _Damn…" −_ Rika replied with a smile.

− " _Come on Rookie, lets go to the workshop, tell me everything you want to know about this, I know that is a complicated theme…"_

− "… _Thank you, Rika"_

 **(SOME MINUTES LATER)**

In the workshop, the smell of a tasty chocolate was prowling everything, the cauldron that Leven usually used for melt metals was turned on with a big cooking pot, the jackal was helping shaking the chocolate with a big wooden spoon while the cat was preparing the cookies.

− " _So, you live in your workshop" −_ said the jackal.

− " _Yes, I built the second floor in my first year here, there´s my bed and my other things" −_ replied the cat – _"Did you think already what you will do with Rookie?"_

− " _No, I don´t have any idea"_

− " _Well, you better think it now, because I can look at them coming through this window" −_ said the cat.

− " _What the what?!" –_ the jackal looked and that was right, Rika and Rookie was coming to the workshop. – _"Damn, what I will do?"_

− " _The cookies are salty, I need sugar" −_ said the cat.

− " _You are not even listening!"_

− " _Come on Zero, you are 17, its no so hard, invite him to hang out or something" −_ said the cat.

− " _If you say so…" −_ said the jackal, who was beginning to get nervous.

− " _Just breath man, everything will be okay" −_ said the cat once again while he put the chocolate in glasses.

Few seconds later, Rookie and Rika came into the workshop.

− " _You got it, right?" −_ said Rika.

− " _Yes, I do, thanks for the tips Rika" −_ replied the wolf with a gratefully smile.

− " _Was nothing Rookie, and now? … Leven, give me chocolate!" −_ screamed Rika.

− " _With two marshmallows, right?" –_ asked the cat.

− " _You already know it…"_

While the cat and the dog were talking between them, the jackal and the wolf were reunited again.

− " _Hey" −_ began the jackal.

− " _Hey" −_ replied the wolf.

− " _How was the work?"_

− " _Good, what about yours?"_

− " _Was good too…"_

− " _Okay…"_

And then, an uncomfortable moment that fortunately, they guys ended quickly.

− " _Rookie / Zero, I wanted to ask you… want you hang out with me?... WHAT?!" −_ the guys once again talked at the same time, with the same words, and the same intention, the question was a big surprise, accompanied with a growing happiness, they would have a date.

 **Well people, I will stop here, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember, you can help me with this story posting your reviews, adding the story to your favorites and following me in this and another projects, thank you very much. Well, I hope you had a very, very Merry Christmas with your families, friends, pets, with everybody, I´m Furry Cat Writter wishing to you my furry readers a Happy 2019 with more experiences, more fun and more Fanfiction, that´s all that I can say, so, Sayounara!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello everybody, please don´t kill me, I have a reason for why I was inactive these weeks, first of all, I was sick, you know, new year problems, then, I returned to my classes and now I´m ending this period, (Woah, vacations!) when that happens, I will return you the wasted time in more chapter, well, let´s go to the reviews:**

 _ **Fanakatsuki:**_ **Hope you like this date that I wrote as much as me, thank you for still here!**

 _ **Theandra:**_ **That´s the emotion pal, just what I like of a reader! thank you for the good review, I´ll be so glad for have you here in the familia, Hope you like this and the next chapter, Merci de vous tellement Dude** _ **.**_

 **Okay my furry readers, let´s go with the chapter!**

 **23._ How not to have an appointment**

After the non-traditional request of departure between friends, the rest of the day was, and the night was a completely stressful, because there was something in them that they had in common, no one never had a date…

Maybe there never were not the most attractive persons for the others in their childhoods, or they never looked at the dates as something important, but this time, the game was different, they wanted that, they need that, and they asked for that at the same time (and with the same words), they had no option to retract.

The next morning, they woke up early, they took the warm clothes and after that, the date began, with no idea of what to do, or way to say, or where to go, everything would be improvised. For Zero, as much far they could be of everything was better, and for that, the guys began walking in the forest, provided they did not go through the territory of the giant animals, marked with that drool that they saw before, everything would go well.

The landscape was beautiful, a scape from the reality, the tiny stalactites swinging in the branches of the trees made a special effect, made ´em fill like they were in a fairy tale, because everything gave a spectacular look.

− " _Did you see something like this before?" −_ asked the jackal, trying to broke the silence and begin a conversation.

− " _Never, this is amazing" −_ replied the wolf.

− " _Yeah… I never looked something like this in our word" −_ said the jackal.

− "… _And, where are we going?" −_ asked the wolf.

− " _I don´t know exactly, probably we will look for a special place and then, we´ll stay there… do you like that idea?"_

− " _It´s probably our only option right now"_

− " _So… let´s walk"_

− " _Let´s walk"_

After a few seconds, walking in silence, Zero remembered something that Leven said to him the previous day:

" _If you will ask him for a date, try to spend your time in know about him, and letting him know about you, I don´t know about couples, or love, but I know that communication is important, it could means a lot in the way for a relationship, and who knows, maybe you could fall more in love with Rookie, try it"_

The jackal made a deep breathe, and then, he continue.

− " _Rookie?"_

− " _Uh?"_

− " _I was thinking about us…"_

− " _U-us?" −_ asked the wolf a surprised, with a little new blush in his checks.

− " _I mean! our relation… of friendship" –_ He almost die burned – _"We say that we are friends, but I don´t know too much about you, and you don´t know about me, and maybe that's not good if we have a relation… of friendship"_

− " _Ouh… y-you were talking about that" −_ replied the wolf.

− " _Yeah, about friendship, and friend stuffs, and friends' activities… pal" −_ after that, the jackal only could think, shamed of himself _"Why I´m so freaking nervous?!"_

− " _Okay… what you want to know about me?" −_ asked the wolf.

− " _Ehm… anything that you want to tell me" −_ said the jackal.

− " _Uhm… well, I don´t have a life really interesting, I´m just an orphan wolf, my father left my mother when I was a baby, and my mother was with me ´til the last year, we usually spent time harvesting flowers in her garden, and… she showed me how to cook… we were so united… and then… well… how is your family Zero?" –_ asked the wolf.

The question by itself was hard, because the memories about his family were terrible, not talking about a conflictive family, unlike, Zero´s childhood was perfect, I was able to have everything that he wanted, and maybe that perfection kind of life made the jackal feel so unhappy, because having everything, he felt empty.

− "Well, my father was always working, he rarely was in my house… my mother was always busy too, she traveled a lot, I passed a lot of my child time with a babysitter when I was kid… I can't remember anything about them, I usually spent my time alone in that big house while the babysitter was cleaning… they never had time for me, they usually bought me gifts for please me, and that was good for a beginning… but then, all the toys lost their shine for me… I decided to escape from them when I was 6, I don´t know nothing about them since that day…"

− "That´s so sad…" − replied the wolf, the idea of talk was not that good, but even with the terrible begin of the conversation, they could know something so special, they were really identical, more than they could image.

For moments, they were walking quietly, the emotion was turning off slowly, but fortunately, the date was just beginning, the jackal could saw something amazing in front of them between the trees.

− " _Woah! Rookie, look at that" −_ said the jackal.

− " _Is that a frozen lake?"_ – asked the wolf surprised.

− " _Yes, it is" −_ said the jackal.

− " _I remember that I tried to ice skating once when I was a kid" −_ said the wolf.

− " _And how it went?"_

− " _I fell over my face many times" −_ said the wolf a bit shamed.

− " _Hahahaha"_

− " _Don´t laugh!"_

− " _Okay, calm down, many it hurt, I don´t know, I don´t know, I never tried to do that" −_ said the jack – _"Can you teach me?" −_ asked him with a smile in his face.

−" _Oh, s-sure"−_ replied the wolf with a little bush in his checks, but immediately, the blush disappeared " _… hey, Zero, look at that"‐_ said the wolf pointing at the drool that they saw few days ago, impregnated in the trunks of the trees, and immediately, the recommendation that the cat said that morning, before the date: " _Stay far of the animals, you`ll know when their territory begin when the drool begin to appear in the trees, if you are close, they will attack you"_

− " _Rookie, we have to leave this place, we are under risk right now"_ – said the Jackal.

− " _I know, let`s gooouuu…"_ – the jackal saw how the ears of the wolf fell, with a new scared expression in his face, the jackal automatically knew that the risk was real, something able to froze the kill them was close …

− " _Don`t say it, there`s something enormous and angry behind me, is it right?"_

− " _Y-yes"_ – the jackal turned the look behind, and there was a giant caterpillar going to them, even when the animal didn`t have a face, the guys could know, for the fast way as the animal was moving, that they surelywould be its food if they didn`t scape"

− " _Damn it… RUN!"_ – screamed the jackal and immediately, the guys began the scape of the animal, the guys ran across the forest, and the animal was following them quickly, it was bent on devouring them.

For a long time, the animal went after them, but after a lot of time, they guys found the way to avoid the animal. They ended in the ravine, hided in a tiny cave in the rock wall, waiting for the moment that the animal leaves the place, because the caterpillar was still outside, waiting for its dams.

− " _*Sigh* Five more seconds, and we don´t count it" −_ said the jackal in deep breaths while we took a look out of the cave – _"Yep, it still there"_

− " _And now we are trapped" −_ said the wolf, after that, he let his body fall against the cave wall, sliding slowing to finally end sited.

− " _I hope that not for much" −_ said the jackal again, while he came back for siting next to Rookie – _"What a mode to ended a date, almost beginning and trapped in a cave with a big caterpillar trying to eat us… I´m sorry man, this didn´t have to go this way" −_ said the jackal immersed in frustration, for him, the date was ruined _"Stupid giant bug, if I had my sword, I´d cut you in pieces" −_ though to himself.

− " _Oh Zero, relax, it´s okay, I´m still enjoying this" −_ said the Rookie with a smile in his face.

− " _Really?"_

− " _Yeah, maybe we never think in something like this for today, but personally I don´t care, I just wanted to spend time with my friend, for me, that is the most important thing" −_ the jackal felt those words, like a gentle caress to his senses, maybe there was still an opportunity to save that date.

The guys decided to spend the time talking, about them, about the past, about the last year, about experiences in the colony, and about the thing that happened to them in that month in the colony, surely, an unforgettable memory for their lives. The ours ran quickly and the guys didn´t even notice it, they were more interested in the other. The only thing able to caught their attention, was the cold wind that blew form the outside to the cave.

− " _Oh man, if we still here, surely will dusk" −_ said the jackal. – _"And now it´s cold…"_

− " _Is the caterpillar still there?" −_ asked the wolf.

− " _Yes, it is…"_

− " _We better stay here, sooner or later that thing will forget about us" −_ said the Rookie.

− " _That´s the only thing that we can do…"_

Suddenly, another cold wind invaded the place, the guys looked out of the cave, they probably would stay there more than they expected, because a snow storm was falling outside.

− " _Damn…" −_ said the jackal.

− " _Zero, let´s try to made a wood fire, there are some sticks and stones right here, come on, or we gonna end like popsicles"−_ said the wolf who immediately began to work, the jackal followed him, they both recollected all the sticks in the cave, grouping them and then, with the stones they created a fire spark, with that, they turned on the wood fire, a new warm sensation was around them after that, the guys could came back against the rock wall, snuggled between the winter clothes and the hot of the wood fire.

− " _That should be enough ´till the snowing stop" − said_ the wolf with a deep yawn in his voice.

− " _You really surprised me Rookie, I never thought in made a wood fire for keep us warm, good job" −_ said the jackal with a congratulating expression, the wolf smile to that.

− " _Thank you Zero…" −_ replied the wolf.

− " _You´re welcome…"_

The guys kept in silence after that, for a long, they were thinking, specially that jackal, that could be the perfect moment for make a stop of everything, and try to say what was in his mind, try to say what he was feeling, try to let him know what was in his heart, the jackal was decided to say it, but the words was stuck in his throat.

" _Come on, I have to say it… it´s no so hard, just three words… but those mean so much and I don´t know if he is ready for it… I don´t even know if I am ready…"_

But suddenly, something came him out of his thinks, the wolf let his head fall slowly over the jackal´s shoulder, for a first moment, the jackal felt excited, maybe that was a signal, maybe express his feelings were not a bad idea… seconds later, the jackal saw at the rookie and the emotion disappeared, the wolf was slept.

−" _*Sigh*…At least this time I don't talked alone like a fool"−_ said the jackal to himself a bit frustrated, he had no reason to feel frustrated, even so, he was, the last days were complicated for the jackal, since that kiss, his mind couldn´t leave it, the memory hit him suddenly in the most unexpected moments, and when that happened, the jackal couldn´t stop the feelings inside him, the sensation that something growing like a burning flame was exiting… but every moment that the jackal had to kept the emotions inside him, the flame just fade away, in that moment, was feeling the flame fading, and he wanted to feel it a bit more.

The jackal saw at the wolf, he was deeply slept, like the other time, Zero knew that he had another chance to feel his lips once again, the temptation was big, it was calling him, like asking him for another kiss, for a moment, the jackal began to get close, slowly, once again the warm breath of the wolf was next to him… but then, the jackal had a moment of clarity, he stopped, and then he get back.

− " _What I win kissing him, if he can´t see what I really want?... this is stupid… I am stupid, this is going to nowhere" −_ said the jackal in a reproach to himself, surely in that moment, the last kiss had a big weigh over him, maybe was not a good decision, but it was done, and the jackal had to accept it.

Fortunately, the wolf did something (unconsciously) able to kept the jackal´s hope in top, a suddenly movement made the wolf snuggle over the jackal´s chest, hugging him like a pillow, Zero´s heart was beating faster with every second that the wolf was there, a happy feeling was running inside his veins, that was like a special sign for the jackal _"I can´t stop trying… either way, he will know how I feel…"_

−"… _I promise you Rookie, I don´t know how I´ll do it… but I´ll let you know that I love you… and I want you next to me…" –_ said the jackal in a quiet whisper, and after that, he decided to sleep, he didn´t care about the caterpillar outside, those moments could be the last, nobody knew how much time did they have, for that, after hug the wolf carefully, the jackal fall slept…

 **Okay, that´s all for today my friends, and before I say goodbye to you, I want to tell you something, as you know, the story passed the Halloween party, but I didn´t realize anything special for that date (the story wasn't in the exactly point of the plot neither) but now, is the moment, I was thinking in put a Sonic´s Creepypasta character inside the story, I was thinking in ideas for a long, and now I know how to work a chapter, with Tails Doll, or , but now, you have the opinion, Who will be in the story in the next chapters, tell me in the reviews who will be better for you, and that´s all.**

 **My name is Furry Cat Writter, and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Okay Familia, I got a really good reason for this long time without any chapter, the thing it´s easy, right now I´m ending the scholar period, and I´m realizing the final tests of every matter that I have, fortunately, I end classes this week, that means more chapter during my vacations (almost One month), I´m really sorry guys but I was literally buried under homework, expositions, presentations and practices in the hospital, I´d try to create more chapters this vacations, okay? Sorry once again, and now, let´s go with the chapter (The last chapter didn´t have reviews to reply)**

 **24._ Rookie´s Phobia**

 **(Some time later)**

− " _So soft and warm…" −_ said the half-slept wolf hugging that thing that he thought was a pillow, but when he was half opening the eye, he could see the jackal chest in front of him, Zero was slept, hugging him, the wolf felt immediately how his cheeks were blushing, they were closer than never, and the peaceful expression in the jackal was getting the wolf nervous, the wolf was blocked, he hadn´t an idea of what to do, maybe wake him up, or get away from him, or maybe, get him closer, he has not an idea, the actions that he did were moved by the pointy nervous that he had.

− " _Z-zero?" −_ began to say the wolf.

− " _Ah?" −_ replied the half-slept jackal.

− " _Come on, wake up, I think the caterpillar is gone" −_ said the wolf while he tried to got up from the ground.

− " _That's a good new…" −_ said the jackal.

− " _Oh no, Zero, it´s too late, look" −_ said the wolf a bit worried. – _"We need to get back to the colony"_

− " _You´re right, I think we slept to much"_

− " _Let´s go, or we will lose the dinner"_

And after the long time in the cave, the guys could return to the colony, the caterpillar was gone, and the snowing had stopped, the guys came back, just at time for the dinner, a lot of settlers were in the common dinning room, Leven specially was waiting for them, when they get reunited, they began to talk.

− " _I can guess that your date was perfect, because I didn´t knew about you in all the day" −_ said Leven. – _"But I´m still asking me, where you were when the snow storm began?"_

− " _Inside a cave" −_ replied Zero.

− " _Sleeping like bears" −_ said the wolf.

− " _Ouh, that's good, you surely are ready for this night" −_ said the cat.

− " _What are you talking about?" −_ asked they.

− " _I´m talking about the game in the Haunted Mansion of this night, Angle prepare it every year in the parties, tonight you have to go in…"_

− " _We really have to go?" −_ asked the interrupting the cat. – _"I mean, why we have to go?"_

− " _I was explaining that… you have to go because inside the mansion, there is a crystal, detected the signal a few days ago, and this game is the perfect excuse for "lose a little" in the other floors of the floors of the mansion" −_ said the cat.

− " _Leven, you are a genius" –_ said the jackal – _"We could find the forth crystal"_

− " _And you two will pass a good time, only if you like the extreme emotions, because I have to admit that the mansion is able to freaking you out…" –_ since the moment, the wolf stopped listen them, a feeling of emptiness had seized him, because even with the adventures that he lived, there was something able to scare him more than anything, the Haunted Houses.

The wolf was like absent the complete dinner, and that attitude began to worry the jackal, when they where in the cabin again, the jackal began to ask.

− " _Are you okay?"_

− " _Zero, I don´t want to go to the Haunted Mansion…" −_ said the wolf.

− " _What?... but why?" −_ asked the jackal.

− " _I just don´t want it"_

− " _Oh dude, come on, I can´t go alone, for entry I need a couple"_

− " _How do you know that?"_

− " _Leven told me that when we were eating, didn´t you hear him?" –_ for the reaction of the wolf, Zero knew that he was hiding something big – _"Tell me what happen Rookie"_

− " _Nothing, I just want to sleep" −_ said the wolf while he was going to the bed, but immediately, the jackal stopped him, putting the hand over his shoulder"

− " _Rookie"_

− " _I said no Zero, let me alone please" −_ said the wolf with a rough voice, and after that, the wolf lied down in the bed – _"I don´t want to go Zero, but if you want it´s okay, I just need to sleep…"_

The jackal was a bit angry with the wolf, the attitude that he had was despicable, guided by… something inside him that make him deaf to a dialogue, the wolf was acting really strange, and for a moment, it made the jackal angry, but just seconds later, he had a wonderful idea, because, what could calm the irrational behavior better than a bit of love?

For the wolf was a surprise when suddenly, the jackal was lied next to him.

− " _Z-zero? What are you doing?" −_ asked the surprised wolf.

− " _I want you as my couple in the game, I´ll not go if you don´t go with me" −_ said the jackal.

− " _I mean, why you are here, you´re bed is right there"_

− " _You know why I´m doing this"_

− "… _You are wasting your time…"_

− " _You too, it´s better to waste the time with a friend" −_ replied the jackal. – _"So, if we will waste a lot of time here, we better talk about…"_

−" _Nooooo"_

− " _Oh, come on! I´m trying Rookie…"_

− " _Stop trying then, I won´t talk about that theme, this is already quite uncomfortable for drop more dirt over this" –_ said the wolf. The patience of the jackal was reaching the limit, but he knows that an emotional explosion wasn´t the best for that situation, he had to act with cold head, or at least, something similar.

− " _Oh Rookie, this is not uncomfortable enough"_

− " _I don´t know how this can be worst" −_ said the wolf.

− " _Let me show you…" −_ and then, the jackal acted, taking the wolf with his hands and involving him in a really close hug, while they were still lied down in the bed.

− " _Ze-ze- zero!" −_ screamed the wolf completely shamed.

− " _I-I told you…" −_ anyway, the jackal was feeling exactly the same shame, _"Someone kill me please"_ thought him while he was trying to evade the wolf eyes, because he knew that if they seen each other, the things would be impossible to handle.

− " _Zero, come on, p-personal space…" −_ said the wolf with uncomfortable voice.

− " _Only if you talk"_

− " _No!" −_ replied the wolf.

− " _Okay, so you better get comfortable, we will stay like this all the night" −_ inside his mind, the jackal had divided emotions, one part inside him was thinking " _I shouldn´t do this",_ but another part was happy, for the close contact that he was having with the wolf, was the greatest for the jackal.

− "… _Okay, I´ll talk, just… let me go…" −_ finally, the improvised plan was working nicely.

− " _Go on Rookie, I´ll let you go when you end" −_ said the jackal.

− " _*Sigh* Okay… I never told you, but I´m scared of the haunted houses…" −_ said the wolf with the shamed impregned in his voice, at the same time, he hid his face against the jackal´s chest, maybe that could feel nice, but the jackal was distracted.

− " _Really?" –_ asked the jackal, with strangeness.

− " _It´s my worst fear… all this phobia began when I was a child, the carnival was in the city and my mother get me to the attractions, everything was wonderful, the colors, the music, the games, I was impressed… I don´t know how I got lost from my mom, when I was searching at her, accidentally got into the Haunted House alone, everything was the spookiest thing that I ever see… the employees tried to help me, but their costumes were tenebrous, my mother had to go into the haunted house for help me… since that day, I don´t even can stay close of an attraction like that, all those scary images came back to my mind, remembering me as a child, a coward and stupid child…."_

− " _That is… that´s…"_

− " _Stupid, I kwon…"_

− " _No… I mean, I understand why you are scared, but there nothing that a bit of "therapy" couldn´t eliminate" −_ said the jackal.

− " _Are you a therapist?"_

− " _No, but that´s not necessary for make a therapy"_

− " _That´s exactly you need for make a therapy"_

− " _I don´t care, Rookie, let me help you, we are really close right now…"_

− " _You really said that in that moment?" –_ asked the wolf in sarcastic way.

− " _What I´m trying to say is that, we just need two more crystals to get back, and now we have the opportunity to catch another one, come on pal" −_ said the jackal.

− " _I´m not sure about it, Zero…"_

− " _I know, and I want to make you feel sure, just trust in me"_

− "… _*Sigh* What´s the plan?" −_ The jackal felt happiness when he heard that.

− " _We go, we cross the haunted mansion, we find the crystal and then we come out, and you´ll see that the haunted attractions are less that you think"_

− " _Okay… let´s go"_

− " _Let´s go"_

− "… _Uhm, Zero?"_

− " _What?"_

− " _Let me go"_

− " _Oh, sure" –_ the jackal released the hug, and then the guys got up from the bed. – " _Well, let´s go"_

− " _Fine…"_

 **(Some time later, that same night)**

The mansion had a precarious appearance, even Zero had to admit that the place by itself was giving a bad feeling, but he couldn´t say it, because the wolf could feel insecure, and all the time that he spent convincing him would go to the dump. In front of the building were more groups of teenagers, Leven was there, talking with them, group by group, until he finally was with them.

− " _Are you ready guys?" −_ asked the cat.

− " _Almost ready" −_ replied the wolf with nervousness.

− " _Excellent, if someone is completely ready for the game, is because he really is completely scared" –_ replied the cat. – _"Your part is easy, you go into the mansion, and you find the way to deviate to the second and third floor, because the people only play in the first floor and when we were checking the mansion, we don´t found the crystal in that floor, for that you got to look for it in the other floors."_

− " _Sounds easy" −_ replied the jackal.

− " _It is easy, just open up your eyes and if something tries to cut your necks, just jump for a window, Hahahaha" −_ replied the cat trying to made a joke, the wolf looked at the jackal a bit afraid for that, the jackal looked at the cat with an expression like " _Are you kidding me?" – "Hahaha… ha… Aaaahhh… wasn´t funny I know, just… take the lantern, the receiver and forget that I said that."_

− " _We already did it" −_ replied the jackal.

− " _Okay… go ahead, I´ll wait for you right here"_

− " _Fine… come on Rookie"_

− " _Why I began to feel that this is a really bad idea…"_

 **Well guys, hope you enjoy this chapter too much, if you did, please, give a review about it, add the story to your favorites, follow me and share this story with your friends to make the familia bigger than it is. That´s all my furry readers, I´m Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Okay, okay familia, I´m sorry, I know, I´m really late with this, I have to stop promising that I´ll post chapter more frequently, because nobody knows when you´ll have a mental block, like the one that I had to solve when writing this, I hope that my ideas flow more freely after this chapter, because I got a clearer plan for them, brain, don´t fail me now.**

 **Well, after apologizing for this, let´s reply the reviews:**

 _ **Red Planet´s Diary:**_ **Thank you so much for your review of my story, I´m so happy for had a new furry reader in this big familia, I hope to see you soon in the next chapters of the story, and, I hope you like this chapter, muchas gracias, ¡y Arriba México!**

 **Well, and now, let´s go with the chapter!**

 **25._ Welcome to the nightmare**

The guys entered in the mansion after heard the rules of the game, really easy by the way, "Walk around the mansion (only in the first floor), find the treasures and try to not die scared by anything inside the mansion", for the jackal, that surely will be easy, even with the bad appearance of the mansion, the look for the forth crystal only would be walk around the second and third floor until they find it, but for the wolf, the things wasn't that easy.

They crossed the door with the other couples' players, when everybody took a direction, wolf and jackal stayed in a hall with three different options to go, two entrances in the left and right, and a corridor in front of them.

− " _Well Rookie, we have to find the stairs to the second floor, what direction we should take?" −_ said the jackal.

− " _I-I´m not sure… Forward to the corridor?" –_ replied the wolf with insecurity.

− " _Well, let´s go Rookie" −_ said the jackal while he turned up the lantern, after that, the first scare literally jumped to their faces, a with spectrum accompanied with a strong and heartbreaking scream appeared of nothing, the wolf screamed scared, the jackal was completely exalted, but even with that, the jackal tried to kept the control.

− " _It´s okay pal, i-it's nothing, just one of the things that Angle prepared for everybody" −_ said the jackal.

− " _I don´t want to be here anymore" −_ said the wolf scared.

− " _I know Rookie, but I need you… just trust in me, I won't let nothing happen to you" −_ said the jackal trying to calm the wolf, for moments, the wolf felt how the fear was disappearing slowly, the jackal was there, promising protect him, that should be enough for that night. – _"Come with me" –_ and after that, the jackal extended his hand for the wolf to take it. The wolf finally accepted to continue in with the jackal, he took his hand, and together, they walked around the first floor, looking for the stairs.

For a long time, the guys were looking unsuccessfully around the floor, they only found spooky pictures, rusty doors, spider webs above almost everything, and principally, things that made their path harder and creepier, even the jackal, who began the search relaxed was having a growing bad feeling of the place, maybe the only thing able to kept him inside his mind was the wolf, with every scare, the wolf felt a closer heart attack, and the only way for calm himself was hugging the jackal, catching security before continue.

They could breathe calmed when they finally found the stairs to the next floor, thinking that the worst part of the mansion had left behind, they couldn´t be more wrong. Only looking at the dark corridor in the second floor, they knew that the terror wasn´t over, rather, it was barely beginning.

− " _*Deep Breathe* Okay Rookie, let´s explore this floor" −_ said the jackal, recovering the calm to himself, he knew that his emotions would mean a lot inside the wolf, for that, he had to be the brave one in that moment.

− " _I hope that the crystal is on this floor" −_ replied the wolf a bit afraid, after a few seconds, they began to walk.

The corridor only had two doors, and in the end, there were another stair, maybe the exploration could be quicker than the other they did on the previous floor, that was a good new, but surely, it would be worst. Every step was accompanied with a scratchy sound from the wooden, looked like the mansion would collapse sooner or later.

The first door had a cleaning cabinet behind it, nothing special, brooms, mops and more things like that, but every one was old, worn out, only looking once with the lantern light, they knew that the crystal wasn´t there.

− " _Have you seen? this is going calmer than we hope" −_ said the jackal.

− " _For now, …" −_ replied the jackal a bit afraid yet.

− " _Oh man, there's nothing here able to hurt us, or what are you expecting, a malevolent and enchanted broom? What it would do? Sweep until kill you for boringness?" −_ replied the jackal trying to do a joke, the wolf put a little smile in his face.

− " _Maybe you are right" −_ said the wolf.

− " _Maybe?"_

− " _Okay, okay, you´re right, will we continue?"_

− " _That´s my friend, let´s go" −_ looked like the wolf was catching more security, was notorious the change, and for a moment, both guys could feel how the exploration began to be a game, obviously, the feeling disappeared when they opened the second door in that floor.

The room looked worn out, it was like a little museum, with extravagant objects inside it, armors, showcases, booksellers, furniture and tables with objects over them, in the walls there were maps, and pictures in all types, maybe that places wasn't creepy, but there was something in the air making the room a heavy space, a disgusting essence was rounding the place, and they both felt that as a cold sensation in the blood. The jackal´s instinct by itself, was alerting him that something inside the mansion wasn´t good, whatever they did, they should do it quicker possible.

− " _Okay, let´s began to search, scream if you see something" −_ said the jackal.

− " _Got it…" –_ replied the wolf.

Immediately, the guys began to look everywhere, they looked in different directions, but after some minutes, they had reviewed all the room, and the things that they found were strange, curious, and able to freak them out.

− " _Okay, looks like nothing is here, let´s get out of here" −_ said the wolf after look inside the last furniture in the room.

− " _Wait Rookie, look at this" −_ said the jackal, he was looking a picture in the wall, the picture showed a little cat girl, sited with a doll in her hands, the picture looked old, principally for the girl´s dress. – _"I don´t know why I find this picture different from the others"_

− " _Is spooky" −_ said the wolf.

− " _The girl?"_

− " _The doll" −_ in that moment, the jackal looked clearly at the doll, and her big red eyes, the wolf was looking at them a bit uncomfortable, but when he looked at them, he didn´t feel nothing – _"Why would someone paint a doll so scary?"_

− " _I don´t know, can we go now? Please" −_ beg the wolf.

− " _Okay, follow me Rookie, let´s go to the third floor" −_ and the then, they both began to walk. For the wolf, to leave the room was good, but at the same time, was the beginning of his worst nightmare, something had the eyes over him.

Even when the exploration followed a more calmed way, the wolf felt it like a torture, voices talking to him and only to him, because when he asked to the jackal, he hadn´t said nothing, neither heard nothing, also, the wolf felt all the time a cold air in the nape, like something breathing behind him, the sensations were terrible, and not even with the brave that the jackal was getting, the Rookie wanted to run away of the mansion, the earlier possible. The guys ended the exploration of the third floor without any good result.

− " _Something is wrong, we should have found the crystal, but there´s nothing right here" −_ said the jackal.

− " _Can we leave this place now? I don´t feel good with all this pression in the air"_

− " _There must be something that we are forgetting to inspect, but what?" −_ the jackal began to move the light of the light around the corridor.

− " _Zero, please, let´s get out of here…"_

− " _Just one more second Rookie, I´m sure that we didn´t see… Hey! Look, I was right!" –_ and then, the jackal showed with the lantern something in the roof, hanged, was like a doorknob, the jackal jumped high and after move it, a group of stairs were deployed in front of them. – _"It´s the attic! come on!" –_ said the jackal happily as he climbed up the stairs.

− " _I think I´m better here, I don´t want to explore more…"_

− " _Oh… well Rookie, wait for me, I´ll not be late" −_ and then, the jackal entered in the attic, the seconds that the wolf was alone in that lonely corridor in the third floor were stressing, the constant feeling of "Someone is stalking me" were the reason that made the wolf climbed up the stairs, behind the jackal. – _"Thinking about it well, I think I'd better stay… with… you" −_ the wolf could see the jackal, looking deeply in the darkness, the lantern was able to show something really weird, thousands and thousands of puppets, Teddy Bears, toys and dolls, all of those around the attic.

− " _The crystal is here…" –_ said the jackal.

− " _How are you that sure?"_

− " _It´s because, when the things begin to be weirder than the normal, it´s because a treasure is hidden behind the weirdness, let´s go, follow me" −_ and then, the friends began to walk around the attic and around the dolls. The place was especially uncomfortable for the wolf, the heaviness of the ambient was stronger in that place that in the rest of the mansion, the wolf was passing a terrible moment.

But even with that, he could see the light of the crystal earlier than the jackal, shining in a lonely corner of the attic, since that moment, the wolf could breathe relaxed, with that, the explorations had ended.

− " _Z-zero, the crystal!" −_ the wolf walked to it.

− " _Excellent Rookie, nice job!" −_ said the jackal in a happy congratulation to the wolf, he walked to the wolf for gave him the receiver, but when they were in front of the crystal, the emotion ended. – _"That is…"_

− " _Tails?... in a puppet?" –_ asked the wolf with surprise.

− " _The crystal is in that antenna nailed to it´s head" −_ said the jackal.

− " _I know, can you give me the receiver?" −_ the jackal gave it to the wolf, and he catch the crystal. – _"This is weird, usually when we keep a crystal inside the receiver, something disappears, but the place is still normal, and spooky…"_

− " _Weirder than that, what are your friend doing here in a doll version?"_

− " _I don´t know, and I don´t care, please Zero, get me out of here" −_ said the wolf, pleading to the jackal.

− " _Okay Rookie, come on, let´s get out of here" −_ replied the jackal with a sweet voice, trying to gave security to the wolf. – _"You did a good job in all the mansion"_

− " _To be scared all the time is not a good job"_

− " _I´m talking about how you decided to stay with me in all the exploration, even when you were scared, I´m so proud of you Rookie" –_ replied the jackal with a tinny smile in the face.

− " _Thank you" −_ replied the wolf, a little blush appeared in his cheeks after that.

− " _I have to admit that the mansion was a bit creepier that I was thinking, but was better to cross it next to you, don´t you think that?"_

 _\- "I think so ... maybe this thing was good for me, I would never have faced this fear in my life"_

− " _Are you better after this?"_

− " _Not at all, but you we´re right, this were not creepier than before" –_ replied the wolf – _"Thank you Zero…"_

− " _The friends are made for that!" −_ replied the jackal happily while he hugged the wolf by the shoulder.

− " _You are a wonderful friend Zero"_

− " _You too Rookie" −_ replied the jackal, and after that, the guys came out of the mansion, with the sun light appearing in front of them, a new day had begun, the mission was ended, the crystal were found, and with that, they only had another crystal to find after came back to their dimension, everything was going for a good way… or rather, almost everything was going for a good way.

 **(That same night)**

− " _Aaaahhh!" −_ The wolf woke up screaming for a nightmare, his scream was able to woke up the jackal completely upset.

− " _Rookie?! What´s going on?"_ – asked the worried jackal.

− " _That was… just a dream…" −_ said the wolf trying to calm himself.

− " _Did you have a nightmare?" –_ the wolf nodded with the head.

− " _I dreamed with that doll, it looked really spooky in that nightmare… I felt like it was following me, trying to catch me… and the laugh… I felt cold in my spine only remembering how evilness how it sounded…"_

− " _And maybe that was for my fault… I´m sorry Rookie" −_ said the jackal.

− " _No… you tried to help me, you have nothing to feel fault" −_ replied the wolf – " _I just need to recover the dream, that's all"_

− " _Are you sure?"_

− " _Yeah… keep calm Zero, I´ll be okay"_

− " _Don´t you doubt to ask me something, I owe it to you for the bad time in the mansion"_

− " _It´s okay, but thank you"_

− " _Okay…" −_ and after that, the guys lied down over their pillows, the wolf closed the eyes, trying to sleep, hoping that the horrible nightmare didn´t come again, the jackal, in his side, I was still feeling guilty for the fear in his friend, if there was something that he could do for help him…

− " _Z-zero…"_

− " _Uhm?"_

− " _C-can I sleep with you tonight?" −_ asked the wolf with shame in his voice.

− " _What?!"_

− " _Don´t take me bad please… it's because… when you hug me previous night… I felt different, I felt calmed, I felt with the braveness for told you about my phobia… can you give me that again, only this night?"_

The jackal felt his face burning, they both, together, sharing the bed for a complete night, he never imaged himself doing something like that, and with him? Impossible, the jackal was so close of reject that, but at the same time, the guilty attacked: _"You idiot! You can´t leave him alone, he needs help, this is the less think that you can do for him"_ thought the jackal to himself, and then, he made an space in his bed for the wolf.

− " _No problem Rookie… come on"_

The wolf smiled after here that, he walked to the jackal´s bed, and when they both were in the same bed, covered with the same bedsheets, sharing the same pillow, they had a common shame feeling: _"What the hell I did"_

− " _Ah… good night Zero"_

− "… _Good night Rookie"_

They rolled in the bed until they were looking in different positions, and then, they tried to sleep. Even with the shame of the first moment, the tranquility that they felt later were pleasurable, no one of them would change that moment for nothing, and even more than that, they would not have problems for felt the same thing once again.

 **Well people, I will stop here, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember, you can help me with this story posting your reviews, adding the story to your favorites and following me in this and another projects that I´ll post soon, thank you very much, I´m Furry Cat Writter, and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Warning: The following chapter contain (in lower level) explicit narrative with a terror perspective, if you are a really sensitive person, it 'is recommendable to NOT READ the chapter alone, at night, in the dark of the room, and with spooky music in your headphones, Furry Cat Writter is not responsible for uncomfortable sensations that you could feel while you are reading**

 **Just kidding familia, the terror will not begin… yet, for now, I´ll just said that these chapters were my idea for a kind of Halloween special, but you know the excuse, I´m really late with this and the story in that moment was crossing anther situation, if I´m not bad, I was writing Zero´s special , you know: Memories, end when I ended that, I decided to put another situations before the first appearance of Tails Doll. Maybe the next chapters will go nailed with the last warning, but for now, enjoy my furry readers… But first, let me reply the reviews.**

 _ **Red Planet's Diary:**_ **Thanks for support me, that´s a really help for me and I hope you like this chapter too… by the way, you are right, the problems with Tails Doll aren´t over yet, the guys have new adventures coming…**

 **26._ The spooky picture of the girl**

The next morning, the jackal woke up with a little surprise in front of him, it seemed that during the night the distance between them were cut, because that morning, the wolf was closer of him, such a nice surprise for the jackal.

" _He could sleep nicely after came to my bed…"_ thought the jackal to himself, the wolf looked has pleasurable rest, his relaxed expression was really nice to see, the jackal can´t move the eyes from his mate, was obvious, the wolf was able to make strong emotions in the jackal _"Ow man… if only I knew I could kiss you… did I just said that?... damn, been in love is changing me…"_

For a moment, he felt that like something wrong, the one that in some moment was the proudly and respectable leader of the jackal squad, was becoming in a kind of "corny jackal", surely his last team mates would laugh of his attitudes, surely, they would see that like a kind of weakness, and remember that word was able to make the rage grow in him. Immediately, the jackal got up from the bed, he had to think the things deeply. When the jackal decided to stay sited in the bed, the ideas in his mind were pointing only to one thing:

" _Am I weak again? ... Is Rookie turning me into a weak jackal? ... No, that's impossible, Rookie is my friend, he would not do that... but why I´m feeling different, I don´t feel the same strongness than I felt when I was Infinite... but Infinite was defeated... twice... how he can be stronger than me if Rookie could face and defeat him?... Was Infinite strong?"_

When the jackal was inside his thoughts, he didn´t notice that the wolf has been awake.

− " _*Yawn* What a nice night… ah, Zero?" −_ when the jackal heard him, he came back to the reality. – _"Are you okay?"_

− " _Oh… of course Rookie, I´m okay" −_ replied the jackal. – _"I´m just thinking"_

− " _Thinking?... about what?" −_ asked the wolf with curiosity.

− " _Just… Things about life" −_ replied the jackal, he didn´t wanted to explain too much to the wolf about the theme of the strongness, much less if the subject included something about his last feelings towards him.

− " _The cereal is put after the milk; the milk always goes first" −_ replied the wolf.

− " _What?"_

− " _That's a really important thing of life to think about, I mean, what kind of people put the cereal first in the bowl, is weird, is like you try to build a pool, and you put the decorations after you dig the pool, you will make a mess!" −_ the wolf was obviously joking, surely he was enough relaxed after the night and the nightmare, he talked crazily without stopping, maybe that was a way to express his gratefulness with the jackal, with that, the jackal was sure about something, his friend was there for him, maybe he could reply that question… and maybe that could be an opportunity to tell him about his feelings.

− " _Oh Rookie" –_ replied the jackal laughing – _"If I told about it, will you stop?"_

− " _Okay, just tell me"_

− "… _What do you think about me?" −_ when the wolf heard that, the joke really ended, that was a really serious question, and the seriousness grows when he remembered the last conversation that he had with Rika: _("Oh Rookie, you are in love, it´s adorable!") with that question, a bad answer could show more than the needed, the nerves of the wolf began to appear. He had to reply sincerely, but with_

− " _A-about you?"_

− " _Yeah, do you think I am strong?" −_ when the jackal said that, the wolf could relax himself a bit, that was easier to reply.

− " _Oh, you were thinking in that, obviously man, you are strong"_

− " _Really?"_

− " _I don´t know anybody stronger than you" −_ replied the wolf. – _"Why you think that you aren´t strong?"_

− " _Well…" –_ in that moment, the jackal lowered his head – _"I don´t feel the same strongness that I felt when I was Infinite… I´m different… I feel different…"_

− " _Different? What do you mean with different?"_

− " _About… my feelings, I feel things that I never felt as Infinite, or as Zero before the mask… these feelings make me acting in ways that I never image… *sigh* and… I feel that those action are making me weak…"_

When the wolf heard that, he could see how intense was that for the jackal, and maybe he was right in think in that way, for the things that he told to him, he grew as a lonely jackal, in a world that endured him, and with people that blocked him from the good things of the life, was sad to think in that, someone who didn´t learn how the real friends are, someone who never knew the pleasure of the kindness, the grateful inside a smile, the fantastic feeling that the love is inside him. The wolf knew that help his friend was his principal mission.

− " _Zero… I have to say that… your feelings or your actions, they never will show how strong you are, the strongness is not in how you express yourself, the strongness is in how brave you are to express yourself, your true self, I know that you are strong because when we meet in this dimension, you showed me every time who is Zero, and I have to say that Zero is better than Infinite, Zero is stronger than Infinite"_

Those words were the greatest thing that the jackal could heard in his whole life, how not to fall deeper in love with that one who say those wonderful things of him? The jackal could feel his cheeks with a tiny blush growing.

− "… _You really think that of me?"_

− " _Absolutely I do" −_ with that, the jackal could feel a new security inside him, that security was pushing him to talk, express his feelings for the wolf, maybe the end would be good for him, maybe his feelings would be accepted…

Then, the jackal moved himself next to the wolf, who was seated in the bed.

− " _It´s really good for me to know that… because I want to say something…" −_ with every word, the nerves of the jackal began to appear, he was decided, but even with that, the moment wasn´t less complicated.

− " _Are you okay Zero?"_

− " _Yes, yes, I´m fine man… But what I´m trying to say is" −_ and when he was taking the security for end the sentence, an inopportune one appeared in, knocking the door.

− " _Rookie? Zero? It´s me, Leven, are you there?" −_ screamed the cat from the outside of the cabin, the jackal, after made a frustrated sigh, he replied:

− " _I´m going…." – and while Zero was going to open the door, his mind was thinking: "Why the hell that cat is always stopping me with this?!"_

The cat entered in the cabin while the jackal opened the door.

− " _Hi guys" –_ said the cat – _"Wow, don´t tell me that I came for wake you up"_

− " _No, we were only talking" −_ replied the wolf.

− " _What´s happen Leven?" −_ asked the jackal trying to be nice with the cat.

−" _Well, the couple season is almost over, and with that, the snow will disappear until the next year, we have the last celebration in one week and I need your help guys, these days the people will prepare some acts and participations, and I have to participate, even when I have no talent to act or sing or dance or things like that"−_ said Leven.

− " _And your point is?" −_ said the jackal.

− " _My point is that I made an agreement with the people in my group, they will make a theater based in "Urban Legends in the colony", they will act in the event, and I find the information that they need, I want to ask you for help, because I have a new project and I don´t want to delay it too much, can you help me with that?"−_ asked the cat.

− " _Oh, fine, we will help you" −_ replied the wolf without any problem, the jackal, well, he has in another situation after that, he knew that after the interruption, the opportunity was gone: _"Thank you, Leven…"_ thought the jackal with discouragement.

− " _Oh guys, thank you, I´m in debt with you, come on, we´ll go to the colony´s library right now to find the information, after that, I promise that I´ll not annoy you anymore" −_ replied the cat.

− " _No problem Leven, let´s go Zero" −_ replied the wolf while getting up from the bed.

− " _Yeah, let´s go…"_

The jackal had to pretend to be interested with the job, even when he was wanting to scream to the sky, was ridiculous the idea of find information for the people: _"Is that hard to take two or three books, read a bit and pass the information? No Leven! Damn it!"_ thought the jackal completely angry… unfortunately, he never thought that the library was enormous, and the books were in everywhere.

− " _Ouh God" −_ said the jackal.

− " _Come on guys, let´s search those books, if we take different directions, we will find them sooner, I´ll see you later, in the tables" −_ and then, the cat got among the bookshelves.

− " _Well… I think I´ll go for that other way, see ya with Leven" −_ said the wolf and immediately, he walked to another group of bookshelves.

− " _Wonderful, alone again" −_ said the jackal to himself in a sarcastic way before walk to the bookshelf's labyrinth.

The jackal had to admit that the job wouldn´t be easy, millions of books, every one older than the other, and a lot of bookshelves had not an inscription in it, one book could be of history, and the other next to it could be of mathematics: _"How we accept to this?!"_ thought the desperate jackal. He has to do a long way search, opening and closing bock after book, one by one, science, fiction, cook recipes, everything, except what he was looking for.

− " _God damn it, I´ll never find any stupid book of urban legends in this place, why that cat asked us for this, is stupid" −_ said the jackal completely irritated – _"When I'll see him, I'll kill him..." −_ and with that, the jackal accompanied his hassle with a poke against the bookshelf behind him. Immediately and as a sign that the karma exists, the hit made a group of books fall over the jackal´s head – _"Ouh… it hurts… what the…"−_ the jackal began to look at the books, three scholar books, one kitchen book and, an old one with a worn out title in the cover page: "Myths, legends and urban traditions" – _"*Sigh* Finally… you made yourself beg, stupid book"−_ said the jackal pleased, surely it has a lot of legends in, that could justified the book´s size.

After returning the other books to their place, the jackal took the huge book and walked to the tables, I was thinking that with all the time, Rookie and Leven should already be there, he felt surprise when no one of them were there, surely, they didn´t have the same "Luck hit" of him, he had to wait for them.

The jackal put the book on the table, and then he began to read, maybe that could make the time go faster. Zero were changing page by page, looking for something interesting, the fact that the book has images in some pages made that job easier, but he never imaged that the book would have in it one of the creepiest possible coincidences that he never saw in his life, in a page, the jackal found a photo, he already saw it, in the mansion, the picture of the girl with the doll in her hands, that picture was in the book.

The jackal felt strange when he saw the picture, why the picture was there? The only thing that he could do was read the description under the photo, and with every word, the jackal felt that something different of the weirdness…

" _The oldest inside the colony are always advising of a weird picture, they call it: "The girl and her doll" the mysterious picture with a terrible story behind it._

 _The origin of that picture is terrible, the elders talk about a family, they lived in the colony long time ago, they were rich, and really attractive, father, mother and daughter, the dad was a toymaker, the mother was a painter, when they lived in the colony, a lot of people bought anything from them, a lot of people like ´em, and their daughter, she was like an angel, nobody could think in bad way of them, that good image as a family was the perfect cover for the most terrible and crazies psychics in the story of the colony._

 _The people began to disappear of the colony without reason, week by week another settler was gone, and nobody knew about them. The situation began to be worrying, to the point where Zemut, the colony's leader began to suspect in the settlers, any one of them should be the guilty, and for that, he did suddenly inspections, any moment, any time and nobody had any idea of that._

 _The risk full idea was successful, the colony finally knew where the disappeared people were, and, they made and horrible discover, the mother painted her pictures with blood, the toys and the puppets and dolls that the father created had real meat under the wooden, they killed a lot of people for a long time, the corpses were part of their lives, and nobody thought in that._

 _The rage of the settlers guided them to take revenge for all the victims, and with a public ejection, they ended with the life of the criminals, as if it's was less, the people ended to release their revenge wishes, burning the mansion, the settles never care of the things inside the mansion, like the pictures, the toys, dolls, puppets, or the little girl who died burned._

 _The people found her corpse in the attic, the girl tried to save herself behind a picture, but was useless, the fire consumed everything, except, the picture of the girl, and a little doll that the girl had in that moment._

 _After that day, misterious things began to happen with the people who decided to came into the mansion, they began feel constant fear to everything, slowly, their senses began to fail, they turned crazies until the moment that they died. They had hallucinations of death, and constant nightmares with dolls and evil spirits._

 _The colony decided to excluded the mansion of the civilization, the new buildings were forbidden to stay in the mansion´s direction, and people were advertised of the mansion and the problems that it produced in the people. Looked like the decision could solve the problems of the colony, but the people would never forget the terrible tragedy with the owners of the mansion, and the horrible experience with the unknow, an unknow who was angry with them, for the crime against a little girl…"_

When the jackal read that, he felt fear, and worry for the jackal, he knew that "the unknow thing" had its eyes over Rookie, that nightmare that he had was the probe, if he did not do something soon, the wolf's fate would be terrible...

 **Well my people, I hope you like this chapter, if you did it, please, give me a review, add the story to your favorites, follow me and don´t leave the Fanfiction signal too much, I´m Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Well people, you have to give me an award, I wrote this in two days, Damn, I was really animated, I really hope you like this too much, for this time, first of all, let´s reply the reviews.**

 _ **Boom Ba Yaah:**_ **Oh man, I really love that BlackPink song… and talking about the chapter, sorry if I caused too much in you, and the bad is that this chapter not easier to read if you are sensitive, I hope you don´t stop to reading this, anyway, thank you for the commentary and I hope to see you in the next chapters.**

 **And before to begin… I have to give you a little warning, the one under this text, Look at it.**

 **WARNING: The following chapter contain explicit narrative with a terror perspective, if you are a sensitive person, it 'is recommendable TO NOT READ this chapter, much less alone, at night, in the dark of the room, and with spooky music in your headphones, you are free to read the chapter since this sign (_) that I will left in chapter if you wish, if you don´t, remember that Furry Cat Writter is not responsible for uncomfortable sensations that you could feel while you are reading.**

 **Well, having said that, let´s go!**

When the jackal read that, he felt fear, and worry for the jackal, he knew that "the unknow thing" had its eyes over Rookie, that nightmare that he had was the probe, if he did not do something soon, the wolf's fate would be terrible...

− " _Hey Zero!" –_ he recognized the voice of the cat behind him – _"Do you find something?"_

− " _O-of course I did" −_ replied the jackal closing immediately the book.

− " _Ouh God, you really found something big, we only have this" −_ said the wolf showing a smaller book, he was with cat.

− " _We better began to read, tell me if you find something interesting" −_ said Leven, immediately he took a chair and began to read, Rookie did the same thing.

In that moment, the jackal didn´t needed that the wolf knew about his last discover, surely could help in scare him, was better for him to threat that in private. For that day, the things follow their way normally, even the jackal could relax the mind about that theme, but when the evening come, the problem came back, but the objective wasn´t the jackal, the objective was the wolf…

 **27._ Rookie´s nightmare**

The wolf opened the eyes, and everything that he saw was darkness in everywhere, accompanied with a cold sensation always running his spine, the wolf knew exactly where he was, inside his mind, in a nightmare that would not let him wake up until it ends. Immediately, a desperation feeling filled him, he could fell himself been stalked for something who was enjoying his growing fears

− " _Oh no, please, not again" −_ He begged – _"Please! Let me go!... Zero! Zero!" −_ he called for help…

− " _Rookie, right here, come to me!" –_ was the reply of someone in the darkness, the wolf recognized the voice quickly, was the jackal.

When he turned to the voice, a mysterious light appeared in the depth of the darkness.

− "Come _to me Rookie, I´ll protect you!" –_ screamed the voice of the jackal once again from the light.

Rookie felt insecurity for that voice, but he had to go, because behind him, he had the sensation of the dark been pushed, with the intention of smash him. The wolf ran across the darkness, every step was stressing, all his being was feeling the insecurity of that, but surely, he hasn´t another option.

When he was close of the light, he could see what the light was, a carnival, colorful and shine, with mechanic attractions and maybe some funny games, the weird thing of that carnival was that, it was working, but the wolf didn´t saw nobody there, nobody except for someone under a big sign with the inscription "Sonic´s Big Carnival", exactly the one under the sign, was the blue hedgehog, wearing a colorful jacket, as he was the owner of the place.

− " _Come on everybody, don´t lose this wonderful opportunity, come to play, come to enjoy in the Sonic´s Big Carnival!" −_ was the announcement that the hedgehog was screaming – _"Come on, come and enjoy of the Sonic´s Big Carnival"_

− " _S-sonic? It´s you?"_

− " _Rookie! What a nice surprise, come on, enter to the Sonic´s Big Carnival"−_ replied the hedgehog with a smile in his face, he looked friendly, and the weird charisma that he emanated was giving to the wolf a sensation of danger in the air, but what supposed the wolf should do if the only direction that he was in that nightmare was across the carnival.

− " _O-okay?" −_ replied the wolf.

− "Don't _be scared if you don´t have money, it´s free! Everything´s free!" –_ the wolf began to walk into the carnival, when he crossed the sign, the stalking sensation grow up in a terrible way – _"Hope you enjoy all the games Rookie!" −_ the wolf heard those last words like they were catching a deep tone, sound weird and spooky, the wolf turned the looked again to the hedgehog, and what he looked made him feel more scared yet, Sonic was looking at him, with a long and pointy smile, his eyes were black and the jacket had lost all the colors – _" Hope you have so much fun"−_ said the hedgehog with that demonic voice tone, and after that, he began to laugh, the sound was scaring the wolf, but even with that, the wolf knew that the worst part wasn´t that.

Rookie walked around the carnival, the sensation of been stalked was harder with every step, he could even feel the breath of anyone in his nape, but the fear wasn´t let him turn around, he decided to walk. Slowly, some people began to appear in the carnival, all their friends exactly, they were part of the show.

− " _Hey Rookie, come here!" −_ someone call to the wolf, was Amy Rose, she was with worrying makeup, only looking at her, the wolf could felt a void in the stomach – _"Come on buddy, we got the most spectacular beasts ever, come and watch ´em"−_ said the pink hedgehog, the wolf didn´t even want to stay close of her, he made a backstep, but he couldn´t scape from that, a when he flickered, he appeared next to the girl, the panic began to attack in the wolf when he saw at the "beasts", Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Espio, they four were chained to a big stake in the ground.

− " _Guys?... Guys… w-wait, I´ll take you out from there!" –_ screamed the wolf, trying to catch a bit of brave, he tried to jump to them, but Amy put the arm in front of him.

− " _Relax Rookie, the beasts are coming" −_ and only few seconds later, the real beast appeared, the guys began to change their appearances in a painful way, they had enormous claws, fangs inside massive mouths, it was so quickly and piercing, that much that the wolf was surprised and horrified with the brutal spectacle, he wanted to run, but their legs were paralyzed after that.

− " _That was funny, don't you think it?" −_ the wolf looked at the hedgehog, and the fear make him react for run, her eyes had a maniac expression inside them, she has the same smile of the blue hedgehog, he can´t resist anymore, he wanted to run away of the carnival.

But even wanting to space of the place, the wolf was forced to watch another spooky spectacle in that weird carnival, something was moving him in front of their friends, he saw how Tails stretched Rouge with a machine, by the arms and legs until she ended as a useless clay, and then, she rearmed herself, only for made a reverence next to the fox, and suddenly change their expression with the same creepy smile.

The wolf tried to escape, but he slowly saw himself trapped, his friends began to walk, they blocked the way of the wolf, and behind them, the darkness was going forward, the time came when the wolf was surrounded by the shadow of their friends, the dark eyes and the creepy smile was still over them, step by step, they were trying to grab the wolf, and he, completely scared and without any idea for an escape, he only could cover his face, and wait…

− " _Rookie, Rookie" −_ suddenly, the voice of the jackal sounded in front of him – _"Hehehe, are you scared pal?" −_ his voices sounded calmed, with that expression able to transmit it, the wolf slowly opened the eyes, and he saw at the jackal, with an smile, extending his hand to him – _"I´m here Rookie, didn´t you recognize me?"_

− " _Zero!" −_ the wolf jumped to the jackal, hugging him strongly – _"I was so scared… there were monster, or something else stalking me… I feel surer with you right here"_

− " _Oh Rookie" −_ and then, the jackal pressed the hands in the arms of the wolf, he could feel like claws nailing in his fur, and more than that.

− " _Ze-zero, it hurts! Leave me!" –_ begged the wolf, but Zero with that only pressed stronger, when he saw the jackal´s face, he couldn´t feel more scared, the same eyes, the same smile, and a terrible, terrible laugh coming from him, from the other monsters in his nightmare, and principally, inside his mind, the wolf had the image of the Tails Doll, stand up and by is own, looking at him from somewhere, with the same evil expression in his face.

When the jackal tried to bit direct to the wolf´s face, the nightmare ended, and the wolf woke up.

 **(_)**

− " _Aaaahhh!" −_ the wolf woke up screaming, and his scream woke up the jackal too.

− " _Rookie! Rookie! Are you okay?" −_ the wolf didn´t reply, he was so scared that he was even shaking, when the jackal saw that, he came out of the bed worried, and walked to the wolf´s bed – _"Rookie, what happened?"_

The jackal had a bad surprise when he saw the reaction of the wolf, when he was approaching, the wolf was moving away slowly.

− " _Is that you?... t-the real you?"_

− " _What? … Rookie, it´s me, Zero, did you have another nightmare?" −_ the wolf nodded with the head – _"Oh man… keep calm, I´m here, okay?"_

Even with the pacific words, the wolf was still fearful, maybe this time, the nightmare was worse than the last, he had to act softly with him.

− " _It´s okay Rookie, you know you can trust in me…" –_ the jackal walked to the wolf´s bed and came in the bedsheets slowly – _"Did you see? It´s me_ , your friend, I´m here for you if you need me…

The wolf broke in cry when he was sure that the jackal in front of him was his friend, he immediately hugged him.

− " _I was so scared Zero… everything was scary, you were there, and my friends, all of you tried to hurt me, and… I saw it, I saw that doll, the Tails Doll was laughing, and like my other nightmare, he sounded with an evilness… I don´t to have those nightmares anymore!"_

Looking at the wolf in that state of weakness, the jackal couldn´t feel himself as the only guilty of that, if he walked alone in the mansion, surely the wolf wouldn´t have that horrible nightmares.

− " _I know Rookie… and I promise you that I will do everything for help you" −_ said the jackal, caressing the head of the wolf.

− " _What you can do against this monster?" −_ asked the wolf with a hopeless voice.

− "… _I don´t know… but you have to trust in that I´ll never let you alone Rookie, I´ll help you with this, and any problem that you could have… I promise that I´ll find the way to help you, and the way to separate that monster of you, it´s a promise Rookie, my promise to you…"_

In that moment, the wolf felt the fear and the insecurity vanishing as soap in the water, the jackal special, he was taking the roll of a guardian, his guardian, he was promising to help him and never let him alone, he hadn´t that responsibility, and he just took it, that show of affection felt really good inside the wolf, like a warm heat able to make the cheeks blush, and more than that, able to make the heart beats faster: _"Maybe Rika was right… I´m in love with Zero"_

− "… _Do you feel better?" −_ asked the jackal.

− " _Much better… thank you"_

− "… _try to sleep Rookie"_

− " _What about you Zero?"_

− " _I´m okay, when you get sleep I´ll come back to my bed"_

− "… _Okay" −_ said the Rookie – _"Good night Zero"_

− " _Good night Rookie" −_ and with that position, the wolf just fell asleep.

The jackal knew that he won´t leave the bed, much less if the wolf was that close of him, a sweet sensation was running his body, feeling it was fantastic.

− " _Don´t you worry Rookie, I´ll fix this up…"_

Unfortunately, as better are the intentions, harder is way to make them true, and the jackal had to learn that lesson for the bad way...

 **Okay people, this is the chapter, I really hope you like it, even when its projected as a terror chapter, tell me in the reviews what do you think of this, please, and don´t forget to add the story to your favorites, follow me and wait for the next chapter with the adventures of the guys, I´m Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hello familia, how are you today? I´m so happy because there is the chapter of this adventure of Rookie and Zero, first of all, lets reply some reviews!**

 _ **Red Planet´s Diary:**_ **Okay, just three things, Number one: thank you for write to me in both chapters, I´m really happy for have a really wonderful Furry Reader like you, you are amazing and I hope you like this chapter; Number two: The story of the family was a real urban legend in my town, I remember that my grandfather told me that once, that reference is part of the continuation in this chapter, Number three: You are right, Zero have really hard mission in his furry paws, let's hope that he will be able to help him soon, Thank You So Much!**

 _ **Theandra:**_ **Oh girl! I missed you so much, see ya again made me fell so happy, thanks for follow the story, you are a really amazing member of the Furry Reader family, about your review, yes, Rookie have an enormous problem over him, I hope as much that, Zero can solve that, and with Leven… well, is curious, those interruptions aren´t on purpose, maybe in another chapter he won´t interrupt anymore, (By the way, he says thanks for say that he is cute) I´ll send you another kiss and hope you like this chapter!**

 **Well, after that, let´s go!**

 **28._ Jackal behind the clues.**

The next morning, the jackal went early to the library, the plan was easy, find more information about the event with the mansion and the girl, the book should have an author, a reference or something like that, anything could help the jackal in that moment.

The jackal read again the story again, but only thing that the it gave was a name: _"Redacted by: J.J Mushuk"._

− " _J.J. Mushuk… that´s the weirdest name I ever heard… but maybe this one has any other book in the library… maybe he wrote more about that" −_ Zero got up from the seat, and immediately he began another search, book by book behind the name of J.J. Mashu, the jackal spent all that day looking for the author, but he ended frustrated after know that the only book related to J.J. Mushuk, was the first that he already read, what waste of the time…

The jackal came out of the library when it was almost dusk, he walked to the common dinning room, surely the wolf was in there too, waiting for eat the dinner with him, and effectively, he was there, with Leven, looked like they were talking, and for the worried expression of the cat, something was not good.

− " _Hey guys" −_ said the jackal when he was in the table with ´em.

− " _Hi Zero…" −_ said the wolf a bit decayed.

− " _Hey Zero" –_ said the cat.

− " _Are you okay Rookie, What´s going on?" −_ the cat replied for him.

− " _He said me that the complete day he was without hunger, and with shaking chills, I think he will have a bad cold…"_

− " _That´s true Rookie?" −_ the wolf nodded.

− " _I could not detect fever in him, neither any kind of virus in… well, you know, so, I ordered something charged with Iron, proteins and vitamins…"_

− " _And you are talking about…" −_ asked the wolf a bit confused.

− " _Seafood" −_ replied the cat – _"When he ended the food, you should take him to the bed…"_

− " _What?!"_

− "… _To sleep, he needs to rest, oh man, what were you thinking?"_

− " _N-nothing, I didn´t hear you right" −_ replied the jackal.

− " _I can scream if you want"_

− " _No, it´s okay, thanks" −_ that was a shameful moment for the jackal, and the funny look of the other over him neither was helping, but even with that, the wolf reacted with a happy and weak smile in his face, maybe he understand the way, and immediately he took it in a cool way, or maybe he really don´t understand nothing and the expression on the jackal was the responsible of his smile, whatever the reason, that single smile made the shame worth it − _I´ll go for my food now…"_

After the dinner, the cat went with the guys to their cabin, once in there, the wolf lay down in the bed, and shortly after, he fell asleep.

− " _Come on dude, calm yourself a bit, I know that he got you crazy, but really, you need to make him your boyfriend before the_ …"

− " _Shut up Leven, I'm not in the mood for jokes…" −_ the cat was surprised for the reply of the jackal.

− " _Ouh… I´m sorry man, I never thought that could affect you that much" −_ said the cat.

− " _I´m not talking about that moment…"_

− " _So, what are you talking about?" −_ asked the cat.

− " _I´m worried, I know what happen with him, it´s not a bad cold, is worse than it"_

− " _Worse? Why you don´t say that before, I have to analyze him better in that case"_

− " _No… it´s not a medical issue… something is stalking him, something evil…"_

− " _How are that sure?"_

− " _He began with this when we came out of that mansion, he is having nightmares all the nights, and slowly his mind state is decaying, is not that happy than before and... "−_ the jackal felt knot in his throat, the guilty feeling was saying to him that the complete situation was his whole fault, and his friend was suffering by him, the feeling was terrible _− "It´s my fault… He didn´t want to go to that mansion, I shouldn´t convince him for go with me, now that thing is following him…"_

− " _What thing? What are you talking about Zero?" −_ the cat wasn´t understanding.

− " _Is… well… I don´t know how to explain it… today I was reading about an incident that happened in the colony long time ago, something about the mansion, and a public execution of a criminal family, they burned the mansion and a girl died in it, that event left some… paranormal influences in the mansion? *sigh* it´s probably the weirdest thing ever, but it´s happening right now with Rookie, and I don´t know what to do" −_ the jackal was waiting for a kind any signal of unconvincing of Leven, but the cat had a surprised expression.

− " _Are you talking seriously?" −_ asked the cat – _"I always thought that the legend was a tale for scare the naughty kids… what do you found about that?"_

− " _I only found the narrative of the event, and some descriptions of what happened with the people who came into the mansion after the burning" −_ said the jackal.

− " _Well… do you have another clue of that?"_

− " _Only the name of the one who wrote that, J.J. Mushuk"_

− " _Jisoo Jay Mushuk" −_ said the cat – _"He was a historian, he didn´t born in the colony, he came one day and he decided to stay until he died"_

− " _Is he dead?"_

− " _Sadly, yes, If I´m not bad, Jay is his great-grandson"_

− " _Jay?... who the heck is Jay"?_

− " _Is a fisherman, you can talk with him if you want, his house in the north of the colony, next to the school, he probably would help you with something, on the other hand, I will investigate a little more about this"_

− " _Wait, you gonna help me?"_

− " _Of course, he still been my friend, and together we´ll find a solution for him" −_ said the cat.

− " _Thank you so much Leven"_

− " _It´s nothing compared for the things that you did for me, help is the less that I can do"_

− " _I´ll never know how to thank you" −_ said the jackal.

− " _Just care of him and I´ll do the rest"_

− " _I´ll do it"_

− " _For now, it´s better than everybody goes to sleep, we can investigate since tomorrow"_

− " _Okay…"_

− " _Good evening Zero"_

− " _Good evening" −_ and after that, the cat came out of the cabin, while the jackal was going to his bed.

The night was terrible, the wolf had nightmares once again, and his low healthy state meant a problem when he tried to recover the dream, the jackal ended that night more tired than before: _"I have to stop this now"_

The next morning, the jackal went to the house of the man, hopping that he could help you, he saw a group of kids going to a cabin bigger than the others, surely that was the school, and just as the cat said, there was a lonely cabin was next to the school, the jackal approached to that cabin. From the cabin appeared a rabbit, he has a metallic prosthesis in his right side of the chest.

− " _Ehm… good morning mister, are you…" −_ the jackal couldn´t end his sentence, because the rabbit interrupted him.

− " _Oh my god! This is such an unexpected surprise" −_ said the rabbit, he looked completely excited. – _"Come by, feel at home" −_ the jackal didn´t expected that so friendly treatment, he ended inside of the rabbit´s cabin without knowing even when he walked into it.

− " _W-what just happened?"_

– " _Nothing special, is just that I feel so happy for finally meet you, Zero the jackal, one of the saviors of the colony" −_ said the rabbit.

−"… _. What?"_

−" _I mean, I´m not the only one who wanted to meet you and Rookie personally for render thanks for the things that you two did for us"−_ said the rabbit – _"My wife would be happier than me if you come again, with Rookie, she really admires you…" –_ the rabbit was really excited with that unexpected visit, but Zero had to stop him before he begun to talk without control.

− " _Hey, hey, excuse me man…" −_ the rabbit looked at him – _"I really feel honored with your words, thank you, but I have an important situation in my hands right now, and I think you can help me, please, it´s really important for me…"_

− " _Ouh, I see, well, I can´t say not to you, count with me, Jay Mushuk at your service, Zero the jackal. −_ said the rabbit him extending his hand to the jackal.

− " _Nice to meet you Mr. Jay"_

− " _Let me attend you as it should be" −_ and the jackal, without the option of say "no", he had to wait until the rabbit gave him a tea and some salt cookies. After that, they began to talk.

− " _Well, how can I help you?" −_ asked the rabbit.

− " _Okay, first of all, you the great-grandson of Jisoo Mushuk? Aren´t you?"_

− " _That´s me, my name came from him, why?"_

− " _Can you help giving me information about his works?"_

− " _He made a lot of them; can you be more specific?"_

− " _He wrote about an incident with a criminal family, and how the last settlers burned the mansion after execute them"_

The rabbit changed his happy expression immediately for a serious face, was a bit good for the jackal, surely, since that moment, they would go to the point in that conversation.

− " _Why you want to know about that?"_

− " _Because right now I have a problem with that event, and maybe knowing more of it, I can solve it" −_ replied the jackal. Jay looked conflicted with himself when the jackal said that.

− " _My great-grandfather died time after he began to investigate the problem with the mansion, he got crazy and obsessive with his documents about it, it´s really necessary for you to have that information?" −_ asked Jay, more than angry, he looked worried.

− " _Yes, it is" −_ the rabbit immediately began to search in a bookshelf in the living room, he found and old and small book.

− " _My great-grandfather reunited all his investigation of the event and the mansion in these pages, I never understand them, but surely you know what he tried to say"_

− " _Thank you, Mr. Jay" −_ replied the jackal, finally something was going good in his investigation.

− " _So… If you are sure that you can with it, I can give you that… but, just let me know, why that is so important? That event was a really bad moment in our story, and now you want to know more of that?"_

− " _It´s because, I made a big mistake with Rookie… and now he is suffering by the same thing that made your great-grandfather crazy"_

− " _Ah?" –_ Jay looked surprised for that reply – _"What is that thing?"_

– " _I don´t know exactly what it is, I know that I got no time to lost and maybe with this book, I´ll find the way for help him, thank you once again Mr. Jay, I promise you that when Rookie stay good again, we´ll came to visit again"_

− " _You´re leaving now?" −_ asked the rabbit.

− _"I have to, Rookie needs me, and I´ll not let him alone…"_

– " _Okay… good look young hero, this colony would never can never thank you for the efforts of both." –_ and immediately, the rabbit gave the book to Zero. After have the book in his hands, the jackal came back to the cabin. He planned to read the much possible while he was caring of his friend.

– " _Oh man… you don´t look good"–_ said the jackal.

– " _I know… I think I´ll get sick"–_ replied the wolf. – _"What´s that book?"_

– " _I think it´s help… I´m praying for not be wrong"_

– " _Oh… okay"–_ The wolf looked tired, really turned off and without energy. The jackal only could feel stress with that image.

– " _Rookie, maybe you´ll don´t like what I'm going to say, but you better try to sleep"–_ the wolf looked at him with disappointment, the rookie knew that he was needing that, but he was afraid for the nightmares, and the annoying doll who was following him.

– " _Zero… I don´t want to sleep… these last days were a damn hell in my dreams… I´m afraid of this"_

– " _I know Rookie… but I´m worried too, I don´t want to see you worse than now, maybe it could be hard, but you need to recover your force… I´ll wake you up if I see that you are having a nightmare, but please, just try"_

After a short time in silence, the wolf finally nodded with his head.

– " _Okay, I´ll go… but just if you stay close"–_ said the wolf.

The jackal accepted, his worries did not let him even feel emotion for being near the wolf, the most important thing for the jackal was Rookie, and he was willing to do anything to help him.

– " _No problem Rookie, I´ll be with you…"_

 **Well people, this is the chapter of today, after say goodbye, I have to tell you some things, some important things about the story:**

 **Number one: This second season of the story will be shorter than the first season with 21 chapters without count the three parts of the special and surely will be shorter than the coming third season, it will have more than 15 chapters, like the last change of season, I´ll post two chapters in a single entrance.**

 **Number two: As you know, my brother will help me with the new image for the third season, please, ask in the review for his art in the third season, and if you want that my bro draw something for you, you can look him in his new Facebook Page: "Santidraw", please, help him with a Like in his page, he did a lot of good work for this story, tell him that you came from Furry Cat Writter and surely he will help you with an image or something else.**

 **Number three: I´m really close to came back to the University again, and surely the chapters will take more time in been posted, but don't worry, I´ll work harder for you and for me, just wait for the chapters, Follow me, Add the story to your favorites and remember, I´m Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Well my Furry Readers, I´m so happy for have ended this chapter before the next week that I come again to the University, and I'm happier now, because this story made something amazing, it´s my first story that reach the FIVE THOUSAND VIEWS! Its really amazing how much you support my work guys, and I hope that you keep following the story in the next chapters, and helping me with your reviews, adding to your favorites and following for more adventures, I´m Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say… wait, why I´m saying good bye in the intro? Let´s go to the reviews.**

 _ **Red Planet´s Diary:**_ **Thank you so much for support my story that much, I´ll try to write the next chapters soon, because readers like you don´t deserve to wait that much for a single chapter, Thank you again… and about Rookie, well, Zero is still with Rookie, we´ll know what happen with him soon, but don´t worry, he has a swordsman jackal as a protector, What can be more secure than that? Keep calm, surely Zero will find a solution.**

 **29._ Creepy discoveries**

The wolf slept nicely a big part of the day, and with that, jackal could read a lot that of the book, with every moment, the jackal began to fell that the enemy was more sinister than he expected. Page by page, the book was showing how Jisoo Jay Mushuk interacted with the thing that he described as "The two tails monster".

How the book was explaining, the monster slowly began with the most compulsive invasion of his life, the first days were only nightmares, he could with that, time later, he began to see cruel and horrible visions that included death, fear and his friends and relatives as victims. Was notorious how the mind of the man was slowly deteriorating, the narrative began to be erratic in a moment and different as the way as it began. But even with that, was still understandable.

There was a moment, when Jisoo described how the monster began to appeared in the real life, first, in the forest, next to the trees, then, in the colony, using the midnight as camouflage, then, the monster was in front of the door of his house, The two tails monster did those apparitions in using a doll, nobody could even think that the little toy was the reason of the growing craziness of Jisoo.

The jackal felt impotence with every page that he read, but the worst part of everything came when he reached one of the last pages in the book, was two narratives, as a binnacle, the words had been written hurriedly, they didn´t even respect the lines, Jisoo wrote them in a terrible situation, surely, he was in his last clarity moments, before turned into a crazy. The binnacle was…

" _November 13_

 _I´m so scared right now, there were 8 terrible days without can close my eyes, the image of that monster is following me, I don´t know when or how HE will come for me, but I´m sure that I won't pass of this month, I regret having entered the mansion, the suffering is unbearable, I want that it end… but it will mean pain, a lot of pain. Everybody who read this, you need to know that the monster who stalk me is unbeatable, each victim that HE chooses is fated to die in the most long and terrible suffer, the only way to face HIM is with an enormous willpower, Show Him the light of the true, and HE will be free… HE is suffering, and if HE doesn´t stop to suffer, there wont be a victim of HIM with peace in his heart, even after death. Show HIM the light_

 _Jisoo Jay Mushuk"_

" _November 14_

 _He came, I´m dead…"_

In the last binnacle, Jisoo can´t even put his name, instead of that, a blood mark was covering the rest of the page. The jackal passed to the last page of the book, and there was something that froze his blood: _"HE IS MINE"_ I

n monstrous letter, the jackal felt those words as a message from the Tails Doll to him, in that moment he was behind the wolf, and his suffer was exactly the same as Jisoo wrote in his book. Immediately, the jackal looked at the wolf, he looked an uncomfortable sensation in his face, he was having a nightmare…

 **(Meanwhile)**

The wolf was running in his nightmare, he was scaping for every monster who appeared in it, and the Tails Doll was following him, floating in erratic and spooky way, and always with that horrible smile with pointy teeth.

Suddenly, the wolf hit with someone who send him to the floor, Infinite, the first monster that he met was in his nightmare, his mask was looking at him with an evilness, the only presence of the masked jackal made wolf felt horrified, but even with that, he knew that the worse part was behind him.

Infinite forced the wolf to get up, and caught him holding his hands against his back, Rookie tried to release him, but was useless, Infinite was stronger. The Tails Doll began to get approach, as closer he was, more grotesque was his appearance.

– " _You got nothing to fear, we are playing!"–_ said the monster with a scratchy and desperate voice, the wolf knew that the monster enjoyed his suffer, but even with that, he can´t stop the fear inside him, that feeling was horrible.

When the monster (completely transformed yet) was in front of the wolf, ready for attack, something mysterious happened, something able to stop the monster influence. Infinite released the wolf´s arms, and immediately hug him from the back. The wolf felt how the masked jackal talked to his ear in softly way.

– " _Rookie, keep calm, I´m with you…"–_ the wolf looked at the jackal, and immediately he recognized at his friend, the mask disappeared, the real Zero was there – _"I´ll never let you alone Rookie, you can stay sure of that…"_

When he appeared, the dark of the nightmare began to disappear, even the monster looked weak against the clarity that began to take possession of the entire dream, he had to disappeared, leaving the wolf and the jackal alone. When the wolf saw that, he hugged at the jackal with happiness, he won against the Tails Doll, how not to be excited with that?

The jackal replied at the hug, and when it happened, he talked at his ear again.

– " _You know that I love you, right? and I won't let nothing happened to you… "–_ the wolf eared it, and immediately he felt in shock, did Zero said that? That was the real Zero confessing his love? Or just was his dream, of accomplice with his heart, showing what he really wanted to eared from Zero? He didn´t know, but something was sure, his heart was beating fast, and it turned faster when in an unexpected movement, the jackal attracted him, and then, he began to get close…

A warm feeling toured his body after that, in that moment, Zero was trying to kiss him, the emotion that he felt in that moment was big, he won´t reject that, even more if that was his first, he only closed the eyes, and began to get close…

 **(Once again with the jackal)**

Zero talked to the wolf softly next to the ear, he hugged at him and try to make him feel good, if he could calm at the wolf in the nightmare, his mission would be successful.

Fortunately, the wolf slowly began to relax himself, every word that the jackal said came from the heart, and those were enough to make the Tails Doll move back, he won that battle, but the war was still in fight, the jackal knew that if that night, he did not eliminate that monster, Rookie would be another victim and Zero would not accept that.

– " _I´ll never let you alone Rookie, you can stay sure of that…"–_ he said, was a surprise for Zero, because the wolf reacted at his words with sleepy movements, he hugged at him, with his head over his shoulder, and the face to him, the only words that came to his mouth were… – _"You know that I love you, right?... –_ and as a prove of that, the jackal began to get close to him, only one kiss, deep and fully charged with love, even thinking that the wolf would not know about that second kiss that he stole of him, the sensation would the wonderful ever… but unfortunately, that kiss never happened

– " _Man! What the hell are you doing?!"–_ Yep, Leven appeared suddenly in the cabin, and his surprised reaction ended the opportunity.

– " _Leven! Y-you… it´s not what you think… I mean… wait, what are you doing here?!"–_ the cat put an expression in his face, like saying _"Are you kidding me?"_

– " _Yesterday I said that I will help… I came with the help"–_ replied the cat, in that moment, the jackal felt completely shamed, a nice kiss interrupted in the most pathetic way possible.

– " _Uhm… s-sorry"–_ said the jackal, while mentally, his thoughts were: _"Whyyyyy is fate so bad with me?! Isn´t enough with the last year of karma?!"_

– " _Just get up from the bed, we have to talk"–_ said the cat. Fortunately, the wolf didn´t woke up after that problem, the jackal just had to let him with a pillow carefully before to go with Leven. They came out of the cabin. – _"Man, you´ll never reach the first base if you still kissing him when he sleeps"_

– " _I know… and I´m sorry, Is just…"_

– " _He is cute, you love him, I know and I don´t care, if you don´t helping him now, soon there´s no more Rookie to love, okay?"–_ said the cat – _"I began my investigation visiting the mansion today"_

– " _Wait, you went alone to the mansion?"_

– " _Keep calm, I stayed in the outside, I send an explorer robot to the mansion" –_ said the cat while he was taking out an electronic tablet from a letter handbag – _"You´ll not believe what I found"_

The jackal looked in the tablet, there were images from the inside of the mansion, rooms, corridors, the living room, the kitchen and all the places that he saw with the wolf in the mansion, everything was normal… excepting, for the worrisome shadow who began to appear in the images.

– " _I´d never notice that shadow following my robot until I saw the images in the tablet, looked like that thing was stalking at my robot"–_ said the cat. _– "Look at that shape, it´s like a monstrous animal with two tails, and what the hell is that thing in its head?"_

– " _Tails Doll…"–_ said the jackal with a soft voice.

– " _What?"_

– " _We found a doll in the attic, was a fox with two tails, it has a kind of antenna in the head, the crystal was nailed in it, the shape is exactly the same at that doll…"_

– " _Daaaaaamn dude, that is so freaking scary, I think I was better without believe in ghosts"–_ said the cat.

– " _And, what else you found?"_

– " _Ouh, yeah, I found a girl´s diary"–_ and the image changed, a lot of pages began to appear in the tablet. – _"I thought that the most important things were in the last pages, I was right, just read this"_

The jackal looked the image and im _mediately, he began to read._

" _April 17, 1845_

 _Mommy and Daddy were visited for a lot of people in the colony, they didn´t even let me say hello, they asked me for stay in my room, they would come back soon, two hours had passed since they came out, but I´m not worried, I´m with Mr. Yellow, he say that my fathers will come back soon, and he never lie, it´s my best friend."_

– " _Mr. Yellow?"–_ asked the jackal.

– " _I looked for it, wait a minute…" –_ the cat began to look in the images for a long time, when he finally found the right image, the jackal read again.

" _July 29, 1443_

 _Today is the happier day of my life, I discover something able to make the other kids in the school feel jealous, Mr. Yellow, my favorite doll, he can talk! And dance, and sing, and jump in the bed, he is amazing, and he said that he´ll be my best friend since today, he will protect me, as a knight protect a princess, I´m so happy right now._

 _JULIET AND MR. YELLOW, BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!"_

– " _I could say that the girl had a really nice imagination, it´s even sweet how she talked of his doll, but with all this problem, I think that Mr. Yellow is the monster behind Rookie"–_ said the cat in serious way.

– " _I know"_

– " _So, what we gonna do?"_

– " _I can´t wait no more Leven, I need you this night to care of Rookie, I´ll go to the mansion again this night, I have to stop that thing"–_ said the jackal.

– " _Are you sure of that?"_

– " _Not really, but I´m the only guilty in his problem, I have to fix this now…"_

– " _Zero, it´s not your fault, if you go against that thing with that mentality, it could use it against you"_

– " _But it´s true!"_

– " _No, it´s not! stop thinking about it, or this battle will be your last, and I know that you don´t want to leave Rookie"–_ said the cat with a powerful voice – _"You better prepare yourself, this will be hard…"_

– "… _Okay, I´ll do it, for Rookie"_

– " _But what you gonna do?"_

– " _I´ll show him the light"–_ replied the jackal.

– " _What is "the light?"_

– " _I don´t know yet, I have to discover it"_

– " _Uhm… okay, maybe I can help you with that too…"_

– " _Thank you, Leven"_

– " _You´re welcome… well, I´ll continue investigating, see ya at night"_

– " _See ya…"_

– " _And Zero… please, be brave, I´m pretty sure that he will accept you, tell him how you feel, and try to tell him soon because… he can find another one when least you expect it, and then is too late… and you stay alone…"–_ the words of the cat sounded with regret, maybe for him, that was more than a advice, maybe that was life lesson that he learned in the worst way possible.

– "… _I´m sorry for you Leven"_

– " _It´s better when you learn something of the other´s mistakes, if you listen to me, you´ll have a nice future with him"_

– " _Thank you so much Leven, for everything"_

–" _That's what friends are made for… well, we better take care of our stuffs, this night will be hard…"_

 _ **Zero: Hey ya readers! Zero´s here, the writer began to prepare his stuff for the university, and well, someone had to say goodbye, no?**_

 _ **Furry asked me for say you that, he want to do something special for the 5 thousand views, and his idea was an "Ask and Reply", so, if you want to know about us, or only you want to interact with us (Furry included) you can put your questions, dares or salutes in the reviews, and if this idea have support, we will reply you.**_

 _ **Well, that´s all, I´m Zero the jackal, and with no more to say, Sayounara!**_


	31. Chapter 30

**Hey! Hello everybody in the familia, I hope you´re good. First of all, I have to give you a bad notice, my class calendar of this semester is terrible, I began my classes to early and I end them to late, the only opportunities that I have for write is when it´s Friday in the evenings, can you believe that? I really think that this story will have an enormous delay and that make me feel sad… anyway, I´ll exploit every opportunity to write, and with that, don´t make you wait to much. Well, having said that, I´ll reply the reviews.**

 _ **Red Planet´s Diary:**_

 **Well, for me, there´s no problem if you want to reply in Spanish, but I have to speak strictly in English, principally for the language that I´m using for this story, but once again, you can, keep calm girl**

 ***Zero:** _ **Well… about the resistance… well, it´s weird counting that Rookie and me are good friends now, but in that moment, we were enemies, maybe if the things had been different, we had fought in the same team, or maybe not... it´s confuse, I really don´t know how to feel about that, I just want to forget it.**_

 _ *****_ **Rookie:** _ **Well, I have no problems if you want to call me Rookie or Gadget, those are nicknames that my friends put me long time ago, my real name is… Ouh, sorry, Furry wants that as a surprise. And about the creepy parties… well, It´s curious when I think about it, I can with that when it´s a celebration, even In Halloween I enjoy to disguise me, but, when I don´t have an idea of what I´ll see in a future, I turn into a coward… it's embarrassing…**_

 ***Leven:** _ **Yes, everybody in the colony is curious of how is the place that they came from, and maybe I´ll go with ´em to their world when the crystal pieces are finally reunited, My job with the Phantom Ruby will end when I have the Neo´s piece, for now it´s a maybe, if the things go for another way, maybe I´ll say ´em goodbye when the last mission end… oh, I almost Forget it, Furry ask me for read this in front ALL the readers *open the paper* Okay… I´m sorry for what I did, I´ll try to not interrupt no more? It´s not intentional?... What about this?!**_

 _ **Theandra:**_ **I´m so happy that this chapter made you laugh; my objective is giving you a good time and maybe I´m doing it good. Keep calm about the question for the characters, you can do it in another review if you want, we gonna reply you, for sure! … And about Tails Doll, well, we´ll see what about with I´m in the next chapters, just wait for it. Arigato.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre**

 **Well, having said that, let´s go with the chapter!**

When the night covered the colony, the jackal got up from the bed, he acted like be slept for give security to the wolf, when he was deeply slept, Zero waited for Leven, before to go to the mansion. With the sword in the back, the jackal was decided to end the problems of his friend.

Meanwhile, Leven decided to let the wolf rest, and if something wrong happened in his dreams, he will wake him up. The seconds and minutes passed, and the silence in the cabin was creating an uncomfortable feeling.

– "At _least do something Rookie"–_ said the cat, but nothing happened, not even the breathes of asleep one was able to hear, something was not good.

When Leven decided to looked at Rookie, he could saw the trap, the wolf was not in the bed, there were only pillows piled up trying to look like the wolf. Not even his things were there, the wolf escaped when nobody was watching.

– " _Oh, damn it, Rookie…"–_ the cat took his Bo, and immediately he went to the mansion.

 **30._ Where the hell burns more**

The jackal came to the mansion, when he was close to open the door, a voice behind him stopped him.

– " _Zero"– He immediately recognized it, when he turned back, he saw at the wolf._

– " _Rookie?!... What the hell are you doing here? It supposed that you should be in your bed, sleeping"–_ replied the jackal.

– " _I heard you talking with Leven, I came for help you"–_

– " _Y-you heard us!?"–_ asked the jackal a bit worried, that could mean that the wolf already knew about a special theme the jackal didn´t wanted to talk yet – _"A-and what do you think?"_

– " _I think that we should put that thing in its place, forever"–_ replied the wolf with determination.

– " _And about… well, you know…"_

– " _We have to talk about that latter, we have something important right now"–_ said the wolf, even when the reply was completely open to the possibilities, he would be anxious for the real reply until the end of the mansion. The wolf he walked to the door.

– " _Wait Rookie"–_ the jackal interrupted his way to the door – _"You can´t stay here, it´s dangerous"_

– " _And you think that if you go alone, this would be less dangerous?"–_ asked the wolf in sarcastic way.

– " _Yes! I mean, no! Just… I don´t want that thing trying to injure you again, I had enough with your nightmares, I want to fix this"– said_ the jackal – _"Please, go away Rookie"_

– " _I`m sorry man, but I`ll not go to anywhere"_

– " _Don´t be foolish Rookie, that thing will attack you with everything"–_ said the jackal – _"And you are not good for a battle like this"–_ Rookie kept silence for a bit.

– " _I know… but that´s the first reason for go with you"–_ the jackal didn´t understand at him – _"If you go alone, that thing will do the same, but against you… I`ll never forgive myself if something bad happen to you Zero"_

The jackal felt the words of Rookie with a sweetness in them, that was a really good reason for let him stay.

– " _I´ll be brave Zero, but don´t you think that I´ll let you go alone against that, I´m with you, and I´ll not leave you alone"–_ said the wolf.

– _*Sigh* …Okay, just promise me that you´ll be careful"–_

– " _As always…"–_ replied the wolf, it was enough for make the jackal felt tranquility.

– " _Okay, let´s go"_

– " _Let´s go"_

When they opened the door, they tranquility turned into a big and bad surprise, they even had to close the door to assimilate what they saw.

– " _It´s just me or the mansion is a little "demoniac" behind the door?"–_ asked the wolf.

– " _I was going to ask the same"–_ replied the jackal.

They opened the door again, and they were right, the inside of the mansion changed in a malefic way, the space looked like a cave, the rock walls were red, like the inside of an oven, the heat was there, unbearable and increasing with the time. There were also dirt roads in every possible direction, some of them were even floating in the air, the only thing that could be related to that place was the word: "Hell"

– " _Oh damn…"_

– " _Zero! Look at that!" –_ said the wolf pointing to the horizon, there were a kind of castle with a terrible appearance, looked like the roads were connected with it. – _"Surely Tails Doll is there"_

– " _How are you that sure?"–_ asked the jackal.

–" _You said it once, when the things begin to be weirder than the normal, it´s because something is hidden behind the weirdness, I know that the monster is waiting for us right there"–_ the jackal didn´t see any mistake in the wolf logic, the only possible place that the monster could be was that castle.

– " _Well… we better begin to run"–_ said the jackal.

– " _Let´s go…"_

Was not a surprise for them that the place was a terrible experience, the roads were dangerous, as much close they were of the castle, worst were the risks in their way, the possibilities of fall in the fire under them was the principal worry of them, but that was not the worst thing. In some moments, the road was blocked by some creatures with the intention of attack ´em.

The creatures, with the horrible appearance and different shapes and sizes were a living nightmare, their dark and deep eyes, with the long smiles and the threatening claws were part of the worst hell for the guys, even when the wolf already had suffered that, he was still scared, and even Zero began to lose the conscience, the only thing that they could do were run, run ahead, without direction, without an idea of what was waiting for them in the next platform.

They tried to reach the castle, but the way was a completely odyssey, there were not a moment without something jumping to them, trying to injured ´em. The lucky ones who did it, made an enormous pain in the victim, the guys felt the claws of the monsters like something hot crossing their meat, until the pain reached the bone, and then it disappeared, leaving a bad sensation inside them. Fighting was useless, not even Zero´s Thunder Cut or Rookie´s electrified hook was enough to face the monstrous creatures. Looked like for one defeated, five new creatures appeared to took the defeater's place. Was terrible.

To make everything worst, as much close they were from the castle, stronger was the laugh of the monster inside the castle, it sounded suddenly, resounding against the cove walls, it was enjoying their suffering.

The creatures began to domain them with the mental game, the pursuit turned into a game of cat and mouse, if they tried to find a road to run, immediately the monsters were there, blocking with their bodies the road, creating a kind of "human wall" even able to made the Zero`s blade look weak, was impassable. That strategy in all the directions, right, left, up and down, in front and behind, slowly the guys looked at themselves cornered, they even had to stop to running, because the space was tiny, and if a creature touched them, the pain would be horrible, just like the other times.

‒ " _Ze‒ze‒zero…" –_ said the wolf with fear.

‒ " _Rookie, stay with me! I´ll find the way to scape, keep calm!"–_ But even with that, the jackal knew that his words were a lie, he was as scared as Rookie, the possibilities began to disappear, and the desperation wasn`t stop growing, for the first time, the jackal felt the reaper grabbing his shoulder, if the things followed the same way, that would be the last.

The panic reached the highest levels when the space created by the creatures, suddenly began to reduce, like it was a compressor, the plan was obvious, they will die crushed by the creatures, in the most terrible pain in the word, there were just seconds until the end, with no option to scape, and with the faith almost in the underground, the jackal tried to do the last movement.

‒ " _Rookie, you need to know, I`m …"_

‒ " _Guys!"–_ And like an unexpected surprise, the voice of the cat, Leven, sounded with force in the entire cave, suddenly, the monsters stopped their movement, in their bodies appeared a mysterious purple shine and then, they fall in the ground, turned into puppets and dolls, the danger was over.

Shortly after, Leven appeared with them, he looked tired.

‒ " _Leven?" ‒_ asked the wolf.

‒" _Thanks god I found you guys…" ‒_ replied the black cat gasping. ‒ _" I finally understand what's going on" ‒_ and then, he bent up to pick up a little object, the guys recognized it quickly, the fourth piece of the Phantom Ruby.

‒" _What are you doing with that?" ‒_ asked the jackal.

‒" _It´s false, this piece is able to control the power of the Major Monster…"_

‒" _Tails Doll?"_

‒" _Whatever his name is, this crystal was a part of a plan, when you caught this in the receiver, the monster could release his entire power, for that he could stalk to Rookie in his dreams, the real Phantom Ruby piece is now with Tails Doll, increasing his power… the worse of this is that I don´t know if the Phantom Ruby is the only responsible in this issue with the Tails Doll, or is there something else taking advantage of its power…"_

‒" _Are you talking about…"_

‒" _A real monster, a phantom, Eggman… a devil, trust me guys, I lost all my skepticism when I was coming"_

‒" _Well, anyway, thank you for save us Leven, for a moment, I thought we will die" ‒_ said the jackal.

‒" _Don´t you say thank you now, the real monster is right there" ‒_ said the cat pointing to the castle with his Bo.

‒" _Will you help us?"_

‒" _Of course, this problem can be terrible for the entire colony if we don´t stop that now, so let´s go" ‒_ and immediately, the cat began to walk. Zero tried to follow him, but immediately, the wolf stopped him, grabbing his arm.

‒" _Zero, what was that thing that you tried to say to me?" ‒_ asked the curious wolf.

‒" _Ah… well… I was…"_

‒" _Guys, come on!" ‒_ said the cat; he was a bit far of them. Zero knew that the moment was not that, was hasty and reckless try to make a love declaration, at only seconds to die.

‒" _Rookie… I promise that when we end with this, that will be the first thing that I´ll say to you, but right now we have to focus in survive, okay? ‒_ the wolf nodded. ‒ _" Okay… let´s go…"_

The short minutes that they had until reach the castle were enough to make them feel secure and calmed once again, that factor would be important since the last battle.

They stuck their heads out the edge of the door, the structure was simple, one room, big, dark, almost shined with torches, there were no stairs even when it had more than to floors, there were a kind of altar in the middle of the room, and over it, the doll, inactive, quiet, like sited, the image was horrible.

‒" _There it is…" ‒_ said Leven in whispers. – _"It´s no looking at us, it´s our opportunity"_

‒" _Rookie, stay here, I´ll ended with this right now" ‒_ said the jackal.

‒" _Don´t you even think that" ‒_ said the wolf ‒ _" I´ll help you"_

‒" _What? But Rookie…"_

– " _It is not in discussion, I´ll not let you alone"–_ said the wolf with determination, looking at the jackal eyes with a secure expression, he won´t surrender against that, no that time.

– "… _fine, you´ll go too"_

– " _Okay, are you ready guys?"–_ asked the cat. _"So… three… two… one… now!"_

 **Well familia, that´s all for this chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it to much, if it´s for me, I can say that I´m so happy for finally ended this chapter, the University is sucking my blood drop by drop, but I´m doing the much possible for keep studding and writing, I just need time, that´s all familia.**

 **Okay, you know what to do, give me a review of what you think of this chapter, follow me and the story, add the story to your favorites and don´t leave Fanfiction too much, because the guy´s adventures are not over yet, I´m Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Hey everybody! It´s me again, once again with a chapter after a really long and horrible time without write anything. Trust me, I could write only because the exam time was the last week, and the last weekend I was free of homework. I did my utmost to write this chapter for all of you, principally considering that the last update was at the beginning of the month (SO SORRY). I really hope that the next chapter could come soon. I really, really, really hope that.**

 **Well, you know that I have to say something before to go with the chapter (This time is not about reviews) the special thing for today is that... The story is finally One Year on Fanfiction (Okay no, the exact date was May 6) I just have to say, thank you so much for how much you support my story, for how you support at the guys and how you support at my brother with his art, we are so grateful with you, and we hope see you in the next chapters for more adventures. Thank You.**

 **And talking about the Year in Fanfiction (This is the last thing, I promise it) You can see my profile image and the story image, it changed for a collage that one of my cousins did to me as a gift for the year, its simple but its really nice. If you want to have the image, talk me in the reviews or in a Private Message and I´ll send it to you by E-mail okay? Okay.**

 **Well, with that on the table… okay, I can´t understand why I´m here for a whole year, and I´m still not have a table… anyway, let´s go with the chapter.**

 **31._ Master of Illusions**

– " _So… three… two… one… now!"–_ at Leven´s command, the three guys entered violently in the room, they attacked with no quarter given, principally the wolf, he was tired of that, when the blades of the sword and the spears destroy the doll in pieces, the wolf took a torch, and immediately, he burned Tails Doll.

The flames slowly were reducing the doll to ashes, for moments, they felt that the problem was finished, but a little part in their minds was pounding them in alert, surely the monster was still there, waiting for attack in the most brutality possible. When the flames turned off, the space caught a heavy atmosphere, the monster was there, not in the doll, like a presence. Suddenly, the torches began to turned off, the door was blocked with an enormous rock.

– " _Guys, stay close!"–_ said Leven while he began to manipulate his metallic arm. Zero and Rookie took their positions next to the cat, when the torches turned off, the space was a completely dark room, they couldn´t have see anything, but fortunately, a tiny light from Leven´s wrist began to shine, was a weak light against a dark how looked endless.

Everything was silence, Leven was ready with his Bo, Leven with the sword, and Rookie with the Hook, even with that, they were scared, and the moment got worse when they heard things in the darkness. Heavy Steps, sharp things scraping the floor, unintelligible whispers, and all of that in different directions at the same time, the mental game of the monster had begun.

Suddenly, a scandalous and sour laugh invaded their ears, and then, it began to talk.

– "… _Do you know what the pain is? … No, you don´t… you think your lives are perfect, you live without thought in the others… you don´t know if this is day your last… you are… disgusting…"–_ the voice began to be more angry with every word, the devil of the monster was rounding all the room, the could felt it eyes over them, looking at them with hate – _" I make you pay for your crimes …I will pay with you as my toys… I will profane and destroy you like you destroy her… You will suffer and I will begin with you… Kybo!"_

– " _Kybo?"–_ asked the cat. The confusion moment of the cat was stopped when the jackal screamed at the dark.

– " _Rookie! Watch out!"–_ a grotesque creature appeared behind of the wolf, was Tails Doll, but its appearance was horrible, slender, with enormous arms, legs and tails, the mouth was long, with deformed tusk that even went through his mouth in a painful way, and the eyes were red like burning coal, it tried to catch at Rookie with his enormous claws, the jackal faced him with the sword, and that make that creature came back to the dark.

– " _What the hell?!"–_ screamed Leven.

– " _It wants to kill us!"–_ replied the wolf.

– " _I know! But I´m talking of that"–_ Leven pointed to place in the dark, looked like a strange light was taking over the place. When the light covered at them, they three saw themselves in a new location.

– " _What?... we are in…"_

– " _Serpents Field?!"–_ The dark turned into the Serpents field, but it looked worst than they remembered, everything looked like a bad memory.

– " _That thing moved us to this place…" –_ said Leven– _"What´s the plan?"_

– " _We will know it soon, look!"–_ said Zero while he pointed with the sword at the monster, he was in the distance, with both hands opened to them, flouting in erratic way. The guys looked at this, and immediately, they took the attack position.

The monster released a guttural scream, like a roar, but more powerful, and fully charged with rage and hate, the guys felt how it shook their entire body, the battle had begun.

Suddenly, four snakes, big like they remembered appeared from the ground, surrounding them, the vipers were high, ready to launch the attack, and the way how they moved, a sinuous dance able to put anyone´s nerves on.

–" _Damn it…"–_ said Leven.

–" _Wacth out!"–_ said Rookie when he saw and snake coming to them, they jumped and the snake fail the attack.

–" _It was close…"–_ said the cat.

–" _So close, prepare yourselves!"–_ said the jackal,

Suddenly, when another snake tried to attack from behind, Zero replied angrily with a precise cut. Surprisly, when Zero attacked at the snake, it just dissapeared, like smoke on the wind. And inmediatelly latter, the monster apeared behind Zero to give him a hit with his claws, nobody could anticipate that, the jackal was threw to the ground. After that, the monster dissapeared again.

–" _Zero!"–_ the wolf went to help Zero.

–" _Rookie!"–_ screamed Leven while he ran to protect them, another snake tried to bite them, but the cat interposed the spear blade in the head of the snake, it dissapeared, and like the last time, the monster appeared behind Leven. He was its objetive, for luckly, Leven could avoid the attack and finally recover a fight position, but when he tried to attack, the monster dissapeared again.

–" _Augh… it hurt"–_ said the jackal a bit sore.

–" _Guys, I know what to do, we got to anticipate the attack of that thing, stay next to me!"–_ said Leven. The guys nodded and immediatelly they took a position next to Leven. – _"Okay, first, the snake!"–_ the attack of the viper took at Leven unprepared, fortunatelly, Zero was there for protect at them, a sharp cut cut was enough.

–" _And now?..."_

–" _It should appear…"–_ Rookie didn´t have to wait, he could felt the horrible prescence behind him.

–" _Got ya!"–_ the wolf shooted the electrified hook at Tails Doll, the electic shock invade completelly at the monster.

–" _Don't let him go!"–_ screamed the cat, he immediately throw his spear to Tails Doll, the blade went through the monster sking, after release a painfull scream, the monster dissapear, leaving them with the snakes.

–"That _must had hurt him"–_ said Zero.

–" _We should take care of the last snake, before that thing decide to attack again"–_ said Rookie.

–" _I´m agree, let´s go!"_

The last viper threw itself in a violent attack, it was trying to eat them, but fortunatelly, the abbilities were more than the serpentine agility of the serpent. The wolf nailed the hook in the head of snake, a strong electroshock could inmoviliaze it, then the cat fell over the snake´s head, and the spear blade, he drilled it deeply.

The monster appeared appeared once again, it tried to attack at Rookie and Leven, but Zero stop the intention without doubt, his mastery with the sword were enough to block the sharp claws and gave to the monster many effective attacks, and before the end, and special break for the jackal.

–" _Thunder cut!"–_ almost in a blink, the jackal gave an special hit to the monster, a hit able to end the illusion that monster create, once again, they were in the darkness of the room.

–" _That was amazing Zero!"–_ said Leven.

–" _I´m pretty sure that it was not enough…"_

–" _You are right, see!"–_ the darkness were turned once again, this time, the guys, specially Rookie and Zero recognized it with a really disgusting memory about the place.

–" _Biological plant…"_

They were in purifier´s chamber, the place was dark, the pool with the pipelines, water channels and the filters were there, everything just like they remembered. They were in the column next to the control panel. They three in the middle of the chamber.

–" _Guys, I think I know what it is doing"–_ said Leven – _"Maybe the illusions are about your related memories with crystal pieces, you found the second piece here"_

–" _We´ll know it soon, lets care of this monster first"–_ said the jackal looking how the pipelins began to release water to the pool, shortly after, that same water began to changes its color into a viscous black, like a weir jelly.

That substance began accumulate in the pool until it starts to overflow, it never touch at them, because soon, the water began to create a shape, Zero had a clear memory of what it was doing, a recreation about, the viral monster that he had to defeat, the shape was the same, even the big eye was there. When the water monster was created, the guys took a battle position.

The monster immediatelly realease a creature from its inside, a biological beast like the others that the guys had to face before, it was bigger than the others, and surely, it was angry. The first action the biological beast was tried to attack at the wolf.

He could avoid the beast´s attack easily, unfortunatelly, the monster was ready for a hit. An enormous tentacle emerged suddenly from its body, and with it, the beast attack at them, a strong hit sent ´em to the gangways, except for the jackal who got the worst hit, he fell over a group of shelves.

–" _Guys… are you okay?"–_ said Leven a bit sore.

–" _Noooo"–_ replied the wolf.

The jackal tried to remember hes battle against the viral monster, he had two options, the eye in the head, and the freezing bags.

–" _We have to do something, now!"–_ said the cat, Zero could saw a group of new tentacles going to the wolf, looked like the principal target of the monster was Rookie.

–" _Rookie, hold on, I´ll go to help ya!"–_ said the jackal, but when he tried to go, he saw at the biological beast, runing quickly, and preparing an attack against him, a powerful claw the jackal avoid succesfully, the beast hit on the shelves, and inmmediatelly, the beast began to get freeze. The good luck showed the bags location, the jackal just had to use them.

–" _Enough!"–_ screamed the wolf suddenly. The monster had hit at Leven, he was in the ground under the gangway, surely injured, the fear of the wolf turned into rage, so much that he did not hesitate to shoot the electrified hook at the eye, just the lucky hit that he needed.

–" _Don´t release the eye, Rookie!"–_ screamed the jackal who took the frezzing bags from the shelves, and one by one, he threw them to the monster, like the last time, the bags were freezing at the monster. _–"Take it out Rookie!"_

The wolf nodded, and immediatelly, he began to pull the eye. The monster tried to resist, but with every freezing bag that the jackal was throwing, the resistence began to be useless. When finally, the wolf ripped off the eye from the monster structure, the jackal destroyed it with a last thunder cut.

Once again the illusion disapeared, they were again in the dark room, everybody was tired, specially Leven, the last hit that the monster did against him was strong.

–" _I don´t think it´s over"–_ said the wolf.

–" _Maybe not, the monster still have the crystal, It will gave him more power until we catch it again"–_ said Leven.

–" _The crystal?... I´m pretty sure that I saw samething shining inside the eye, it should be the crystal"–_ said Leven.

–" _It´s a possibility, it could explain why the illusions dissapeared when a creature is defeated, when the crystal is released from the ilussion, the monster have to activate it again if he want to keep fighting… we better catch that crys…"_

–" _Ro-rookie?"–_ asked the jackal.

–" _What?"_

–" _Where´s the eye?"–_ the jackal asked pointing at the emptiness, the wolf turned the look and he saw that the eye was gone.

–" _The monster recovered the crystal"–_ said Leven. – _"Ah damn, here we go agaaaaaaaaaa!"– suddenly, the cat were pulled to the darkness abruptly, Zero and Rookie, look at that with surprise and fear._

–" _Leven!"_

–" _Leven… give him back, you monster!"–_ the jackal screamed rising the sword in threatening way, but the monster didn´t care of that, suddenly, the jackal was pulled too, the suddenly thing that grabbed Zero were strong enough to make him threw his sword accidentally.

– " _Zero! Leven! NO!"–_ the wolf stayed alone in the dark of the room, the space were turning heavy, and fully charged with evilness, he even had to grab the sword to fell more security, but it was useless when he felt the presence of Tails Doll, more angry than before, and waiting for blood.

– " _I´m tired of plays you little one… I got no patience for little bastards like you... I´ll end with you right here, right now… consider this moment, as if it's the last... are you ready to die?"_

 **Well, right now the things are really bad for him… but, we´ll see what about with this in the next chapter, for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too much, let me know what you think in the reviews, add the story to your favorites, follow me and the story and … pay attention, maybe I can make the next chapter earlier that I though, everything depends of how much I can use the time. But well, that´s all my dear Furry Readers, I´m Furry Cat Writter, and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Oh my god guys, more than a month and I didn't post something, you don´t know how much I sorry. The last month was a complete disaster, my homework and jobs were like a mountain, and I had to study for a lot of tests that I fortunately could do successfully, also, I was distracted for my country in the FIFA U-20 World Cup (We won the third place, I´m still happy) and then, a disaster called "Copa America CONMEBOL" (I won´t talk about it) and then, a more tests. Yei!, I´m closer to suicide right now… but well, after complaining about how complicated it was last month, I can say to you that I´ll not be gone to much after this chapter, because there are only three weeks between me and two vacation months. Those months I´ll guide the most of my time in post chapters more frequently. Specially for that people who wait the entire month for a new chapter. Trust me, this story is not over, I´ll make my best in recover all the time that I lost to write this adventure that I know you like so much.**

 **Well, having said that, let´s go once again!**

 **32._ A breath before the end**

The place began to change once again, the light covered all the area, leaving a complete blank space, there were no wall, or roofs, only a white mantle in everywhere. The wolf was confused, in continuous alert, he didn´t know where the attack will come, the pression over him was enormous.

" _Oh guys, where are you?"_ thought the afraid wolf.

Suddenly, the wolf felt how the lonely of the blank space disappeared, another one was there, and the bad presence behind him was enough to know that the monster was ready for another round, but this time, only with him. And that won´t end until someone´s life end.

The wolf turned the look to the monster, was there, with a dark expression in the face, and a new shape almost as intimidating as the others, with long claws, and a reduced body, the monsters was the same high at the wolf, the words were left over at that moment, the monster wanting to destroy at him, with its own claws. Hand to hand, that battle would say who will survive.

The wolf made a deep breath before took the battle position; the monster did the same. Even feeling the nerves in the edge of the collapse, he had to rise the sword, and resist…

 **(Meanwhile)**

– " _AHHHHHH!"–_ the screams ended by the sensation of the floor. The monster caught Zero and Leven, it pulled them into the dark, and then, they felt how it threw at them to the air. They didn´t knew what was happening, but when they were once again in the ground, they felt a bit of calm.

– " _Man, what´s this place? Where we are?"–_ asked the cat.

– " _I don´t know… hey, Where´s Rookie? Rookie!"_

– " _Rookie!"–_ the guys tried to call and look for him, but immediately, the search began to lose its sense, because the dark of the room, and the tinny space didn´t give options of where the wolf could be.

– " _God Damnit! where he is?"–_ asked the afraid jackal.

Suddenly, something over them began to produce a white light, all the roof was covered with that light. They saw what was the real nature of the light when suddenly, the red shape of the wolf appeared above them. Immediately, the sounds of a sharp battle began to fill the place, like blades hitting each other.

– " _Oh no… that thing it's with Rookie, he´s in danger, we need to help him!"–_ said the jackal.

– " _How? We are… in somewhere, what´s this place?"–_ the guys looked at the place, was a room, the room that they saw the girl's picture the first time, but this time was different, there were not any presence in there, and the picture was gone. – _"Did you recognize this?"_

– " _Yes… I was with Rookie in this room, was the worst, completely charged with a maleficent presence, but I don´t know what going on right now, it feels clear, and pure…"_

– " _Z-z-zero…"–_ The cat looked scared, he saw something that surely shock him, was behind of the jackal, and when he turned back, they could share the surprise.

Something was poking the head from the door frame, was tinny, and the body was shining weakly with a with light. The jackal felt the soul in the ground the traits were recognizable, the girl of the picture was in front of them. Looking at them with big and innocent eye.

– "… _follow me"–_ said the girl with delicate voice, and after that, she began walked to the corridor.

– " _Did she just say follow me?"–_ asked the cat.

– " _It seems…"–_ said the jackal.

– " _Will we do it?"_

– " _It seems…"–_ and then, they both came out of the room.

Zero and Leven followed at the girl´s phantom, the inside of the mansion looked completely different as they remember, the elegant and old structure happened to be a burned memory from a tragedy. That new mansion that they were crossing was looked more related with the original story.

The phantom cross the entire corridor, and floated to the top of the stairs, the guys followed at her carefully, was notorious the bad appearance of the structure, any bad movement could mean the collapsing several floors down.

– " _Hey girl! Wait!"–_ screamed the jackal unsuccessfully – _"She´s hurry, maybe it is important…"_

– " _Or maybe it´s a trap"– said the cat._

– " _Let´s go Leven, we need to know what to do for help Rookie"_

– " _Are you sure that she could help us?_

– " _No, it´s more a hunch"_

– " _Dear god really?"_

– " _Come on!"_

The guys climbed to the next floor, the phantom girl was gaiting for them in front of the door of a room, she came in the room, after the guys followed at her, she disappeared, leaving at them in front of another burned room.

Was not hard to know that the room was of the girl, the curtains still having a bit of pink in the cloth, the walls still had a bit of the playful pattern in them, the roof, the most intact part in that area, it was painted like a blue sky, even with clouds in it, and more than that, like a Toy´s cemetery, there were a lot of them in the room, the fire left a lot of carbonized bodies in the floor. Everything looked destroyed... except for a single doll in the middle of room, was in front of them, and with it, the crystal piece. Zero was able to feel its power, it was the original.

Suddenly, the voice pf the girl sound in the room.

– " _You have to stop him, his rage already made many suffer, this cannot continue."_

– " _Ah?... b-but how? What we have to do?"–_ asked the jackal.

– " _Show him the light… Hurry up! I can't protect you any longer, soon he´ll know that you got it. Go ahead..." –_ slowly, the girl´s voice was disappearing.

– " _Wait, no! Juliet!"–_ the jackal screamed at her name, but it was useless, the girl didn´t reply his call. – _"… What is "the light"?"_

– " _I think she were talking about that dolly, it´s the only thing all right here"_

– " _Maybe you´re right…"–_ the jackal immediately took the doll, in his hands, the power of the crystal began to ran slowly. – _"And what we have to do with this?"_

– " _I´m not sure that this problem will end only showing that to the monster…"_

– " _But?"_

– " _But we don´t have another idea, so… how we gonna go with the monster"_

– " _Leave it to me"–_ the jackal began to use the power of the crystal, soon they will be appeared in the battle – _"_ Hold _Rookie, there I go…"_

 **(Once again with Rookie)**

The wolf was fighting with everything he had, and the monster was not an exception, it had a notorious advantage against Rookie, but even with that, the wolf never fainted his attacks. Was a surprise for the monster how the wolf´s fear was turning in braveness, the mental games and the spooky aspect were losing power over the wolf, and every success hit that the wolf did were like an adrenaline injection. In his mind, the idea of that the monster was not invincible was disappearing.

The insistence of the wolf managed to make the battle go from the clear defeat to a fortuitous draw, even with the wounds, the sword was taking strength and speed, the wolf finally began to dominate the battle, so much so that he managed to connect a precise thrust against the monster, and a kick allowed him to get room to breathe.

The monster was furious, but it knew better than nobody that the battle was still reversible in its favor…

– " _Ouh tinny hero… Seriously do you think you can do anything against me? You think you can win? Ha! What a joke, it´s so funny… and pathetic…"_

– " _I´ll not let you play with my mind again! Shut up!"–_ replied the wolf while taking the battle position. – _"Come on!"–_ the monster just laughed, with that rugged and deep sound able to spread a heavy atmosphere.

– " _Just look at you… your strength will disappear soon, mine not, what do you think that I´ll do to you when your body can´t stand by itself?"_

– " _Shut up!"–_ the wolf went on the attack; the monster saw with a morbid pleasure how his prompting was fulfilling.

– " _Maybe I´ll broke your bones, one by one with my claws"–_ said the monster while avoid the hit of the sword. – _"Or maybe, I´ll tear your skin!"–_ a blow with the claws in the center of the chest sent the wolf back to its place – _"I´ll nail your thumbs to the ceiling and I will dismember you slowly…"_

– " _Enough!"–_ the wolf attacked again, the monster avoided the hits and then another cut with the claws in a leg made the wolf touch the floor once again, the sword went flying away, he was disarmed. The macabre threats seemed to have affected the wolf deeply, and the fear was filling him again, because one thing was clear for him, he was tired and without energy.

– " _Ouh, I was forgetting something"–_ The monster crouched and took the wolf by the chin, wanted to see his expression of fear. – _"I'll do everything I want over you in front of that jackal you love, and when you faint for last, He´ll be the next"_

The wolf felt his heart beating quickly, the simple image of how painful would be the torture coming was enough for make him feel scared. And image that Zero would suffer the same after saw him was worse.

– " _Look at your face! It´s adorable!"–_ said the monster mocking of the wolf – _"Your eyes are fully of fear, let me tear one of them…"–_ the wolf felt how his body lost any reaction, he was paralyzed, and one of the claws of the monster was coming to his eye…

– " _Hey!"–_ someone suddenly caught the attention of the monster. – _"Hey, I´m talking to you, disgusting, horrible and stupid creature!"–_ was Leven, he appeared in the room suddenly, _"What is he doing?"_ thought the wolf.

– " _How could you…"–_ the monster didn´t see that coming.

– " _Oh, I only find this"–_ the cat took something from his back, a dolly that he showed to the monster.

– " _No… Leave that!"_

– " _Leave my friend then"–_ said the cat.

– " _No!"_

– " _So, we have no choice then…"_

– " _We?"_

– " _Yeah! We!"–_ suddenly, another one appeared in the scene, the jackal appeared suddenly, and a strong kick in the head was enough for release at Rookie from the monster. The jackal was in rage, because the kick was strong enough for throw the monster far from them. When Rookie looked at Zero, he felt surer about that situation.

– " _Zero"_

– " _Rookie!"–_ said the jackal when he heard the voice of the wolf. He immediately took and helped him to get up. – _"Are you okay?"_

– " _I think so… I´m still alive…"_

– " _Damn it, look what he did to you…"–_ the jackal was worried, the wounds in the wolf were bad, any bad hit in him could be the last.

– " _I´m fine Zero, I´m fine since you are here"–_ replied the wolf. The jackal released a tinny dumb smile after heard that, but…

– " _GUYS!"–_ suddenly, the voice of the cat caught their attention, the monster was after the cat, or more exactly, after the dolly.

– " _Ouh, right, we got a battle here"–_ said the wolf.

– " _Leven, it wants the dolly, don´t lose it!"–_ screamed the jackal.

– " _Oh really?! Come and help me!"–_ screamed the cat trying to avoid at the monster.

– " _What we should do?"–_ asked the jackal.

– " _Uhm… follow me, maybe I have a plan…"_

– " _Okay…"_

 **Oh, Dear God, finally, you guys don´t know how frustrated I felt for this chapter, it took a whole month to end, and finally its here, and I really hope you it, and I really hope to see you in the reviews, and the adds, and the followers too, and, I that´s all for now, remember, I´m Furry Cat Writter, I´m back, and with no to say, Sayounara!**


	34. Chapter 33

**First all, I want to tell about the image, I just have to say I´m sorry, I´m really, really sorry, I promised you that my brother would help us with an image for the third season of the story, and unfortunately for us, he decided to not draw because he´s not a BL fan, and he felt nasty about the images. I can understand him, and it's sad because I really wanted his artwork this season and he make me think that the image was done, but he never did it. I´m really sorry familia, it´s sad but I think that we can follow the story uncaring for the image. Okay, okay.**

 **Before the chapter, let´s reply a review from the last chapter.**

 _ **LyllSally:**_ **Thank You so much girl, I´m so happy that you enjoy the chapter, I hope you like this too, and well, about the image, I found it in internet and I decided to put it as the cover, my brother will not draw for me, and well, I had to put another, maybe I´ll put the image of the first season, I don´t know, but trust me, this won´t stop me. Thanks for reading!**

 **Well, let´s began with this.**

 **33._ The answer against the monster**

The battle continued with the guys against a monster that was angrier with every second without having the doll in its claws, surely was important, and taking that as an advantage, the boys acted with clarity and fierceness.

The wolf grabbed the doll from Leven, when the monster put the attention in the red fur wolf, the cat could attack at him with the Bo, the jackal helped him with his sword, and the wolf with the electric hook was making the monster freaking out in rage. That rage ended in an uncoordinated attack from the monster, the guys ended above the blinded reason of the monster, and a last hit was enough for make it stop, the jackal could cross the sword against the monster chest in a fortunate hit mach.

From the wound, a lot of black substance began to flow, surely was the dark essence from the monster, looked like the battle was over, but nobody knows how many tricks a monster has for protect itself. That substance was the last and the most dangerous trick than everything that the monster did before.

The substance was falling from the blade to the ground, and when it touched the floor, the substance quickly changed to a black, huge and fat spider. One by one, and then lots of substance drops were falling.

– " _What the hell?"–_ said the jackal surprised. – _"Is this stupid thing still alive?"_

– " _It looks like, come close to us Zero"–_ said the cat.

– " _G-guys, look at that"–_ The wolf pointed to the "roof", they saw how the white space began to chance, like puzzle pieces falling, it took the original appearance of the attic, burned, dark, about to fall on them. But over everything, the place was infested for enormous spiderwebs, and all the spiders that once were the monster substance were going to the darkest place of that attic. When the guys left alone, a deathly silence invaded the attic.

– " _Leven, can you bring us light?"–_ Asked the jackal.

– " _I´m trying… Damn it, my wrist was damaged in the battle, I can´t turn on the lantern guys…"–_ said the cat.

– " _Are you okay?"–_ asked the wolf.

– " _I´m okay, I´ll have to replace the circuits lat…"–_ the cat stopped to talk suddenly, the sensation of someone stalking at the was horrible, and they three felt it at the same time.

Suddenly, a disgusting sound of millions of tiny steps on the wooden floor put them on alert. Was like sharp nails walking. They couldn´t see nothing more than shadows, that sound only could mean that the spiders were moving around the guys.

– " _Guys… somethings in my back guys!"–_ screamed the jackal.

– " _Wait What?!"–_ asked the wolf.

– " _I have a spider on my back"–_ the jackal began to move desperate, trying to remove at the spider. – _"Ah! It bit me! …"– they_ heard how the jackal was hit from an enormous thing behind him. The shadow showed a big round body, with many legs, more than eight surely, and large neck just like a giraffe and a big head, with fangs easily appreciable due to its large size, especially at the ends.

The cat and the wolf were surprised by the horrible and grotesque thing that the monster had become. They even had no words or reaction, the monster saw at them and immediately attacked with their legs. Hitting at them and throwing them to the walls. The cat crossed a wall, straight to the stairs to go down to the lower floor, the wolf hit another wall, making a big hole that made the light on the night came in.

The wolf was stunned, sore and tired for the hit, he was at the mercy of the huge creature, only the impulsive attack of Zero was able to save him. The jackal jumped in the monster´s back, pressing his neck with the sword, pulling it far from Rookie.

While the wolf was recovering himself, he took a look of the place, the light of the outside made easier that job. The most illuminated places in that attic were infested by spiders, they were following at the monster who was still dominated by Zero. The wolf saw two important things in that moment, first of all, no spider was watching him or Even in the lower floor, it looked like the spiders wanted at Zero, and next, all the spiders were avoiding the light, like they were afraid of that. Maybe the light was the way to defeat at the monster.

The wolf decided to prove his theory, he jumped to the dark and bravely caught a spider by the huge body, the spider began to move frenetically, trying to release from the wolf. He avoided the spiders who tried to attack him, when the light touched at the spider, it just faded, like ashes blew by the wind. The surprised wolf began to look for his friends, Zero was still busy riding at the monster, the only one free was Leven, and his expression said that he saw the discover too.

– " _Show him the light… that's their weakness! Rookie, you find it!"–_ said the cat.

– " _We need something to spread the light"–_ replied the wolf.

– " _I´m in that, you better help at Zero"–_ and immediately, the cat turned around to the lower floor.

– " _Okay, let´s go!"_

The wolf put his improvised plan in action, at the same time, the jackal began to lose the domain of the battle, more and more spiders appeared to help at their leader, the spiders jumped to Zero, and with strong bites they forced at Zero to release at the monster. He fell at the floor feeling his arms numb and beating, surely a poison was running his veins after the bites, he had to resist until the monster is defeated.

All the creatures began to surround at him in a corner after that, when the monster was ready for attack, the electrified hook stop him instantly, the wolf appeared in rescue.

– " _Zero, we need light!"–_ screamed the wolf who was standing in the dark, he was pulling back at the monster, the electric shock could help him with that, the spiders went to attack at him. The jackal concentrated the most energy possible in his arm, he had to fight the poison the much possible.

He released the energy by strong hits to the walls, many of them were able to made many holes in the attic. The light from the outside acted in the spiders making ´em fade in ashes. In the other side, the wolf was facing at the monster and the spiders. The monster was violent with his enormous legs, and the ability for the spider form were a problem for Rookie. Pluss that, the spiders were annoying, the wolf had problems kicking them away, avoiding the bites and trying to nail at the monster.

Both guys began to feel tired after many minutes fighting, the spiders began were dying by the light, the monster looked much less affected by the light, surely the hits with the sword or the electrified hook were a stronger attack against him. Even with the unfair battle that they were doing, the monster began to look weak, and that weakness meant more violence.

– " _Where´s Leven?"–_ asked the jackal.

– " _Here!"–_ the cat voice sounded from a hole in the roof.

– " _Leven! What are you doing?"–_ asked the wolf worried.

– " _It´s okay, just stay clear of the middle, I´ll collapse the roof"–_ said the cat.

– " _What?!"– asked the surprised guys._

– " _Wait, Leven!"–_ the Wolf tried to stop him, the tinny distraction meant second for the monster, it tried to attack at him.

– " _Rookie!"–_ the jackal acted quickly, he threw his sword to the monster, the blade crossed the whole chest of the monster, the attack was complemented by an electric hook, the shook was strong in the monster, enough for make the monster stop.

– " _Guys! Are you ready? –_ the wolf tried to go to a corner, but he saw how Zero was losing his strength, he didn´t look able to move by himself without fall, he ran quickly to him, he pushed the jackal away of the danger to a corner. The wolf cornered at the jackal, and then…

– " _Leven! Now!"–_ the cat did his job, they heard the wooden beams breaking themselves, the thunderous sound of the roof falling in pieces made them feel in danger, the wolf unconsciously hugged at Zero, trying to protect at him.

When the disaster ended, the guys saw the big hole in the roof, all the nightlight was coming in the attic, the spiders that survived at the debris rain were dying by the light, the attic get cleared of the spiders and the monster was almost buried but the rests of the roof, the free parts of the monster were burning slowly with light, leaving only ashes.

In completely silence, they three saw the end of the creature, and with that the heavy presence disappear too, the monster left in the two tails doll of the begin, a simple a natural doll. The problems had ended.

– " _Woo! Guys! We did it!"–_ said Leven with proud for the event, but the emotion ended when he saw at Rookie trying to make the jackal react. – _"Is he okay?"_

– " _Leven, Zero is weak, he had bites in his body, he need help!"_

– " _Poison… come on, we have to prepare an antidote for him, let´s take him to the cabin, I´ll work right there."_

– " _I´ll do that, you better prepare everything for him"–_ said the wolf, the cat nodded and he climbed down of the roof. He mounted the jackal behind him, and tried to move quickly around the mansion, he even had to leave the sword back. Downing for the stairs, the wolf came out of the mansion, the cabin was still far, he had to run the quickly possible.

– " _Rookie…"–_ said the jackal with a weak voice.

– " _Zero! How do you feel?"_

– " _Fine… I think so… do we won?"_

– " _Yes Zero, we did it, please, resist, Leven will help you with the poison, just don´t fall sleep, okay?"–_ said the wolf.

– " _I´ll try…"_

The wolf came to the cabin, Leven was there with a group of settlers, surely medics in his team.

– " _Good job Rookie, I´ll care of him for now"–_ said the cat.

– " _What can I do?"–_ asked the wolf.

– " _Lie him down in the bed and give us space"_

The wolf obeyed, and immediately, the medics began to work. Needles, serums and Leven coming and outing constantly, that was the scene that the wolf had to see for two long ours, the uncertainty of the poison was the principal obstacle during Zero´s treatment, Leven looked cold as a stone, surely he don't wanted transmit a bad spectrum, but even with that, the wolf was worried for his friend. The only thing that he could do in that moment was pray and wait until the morning.

Even with the complicated intervention, Leven could say " _He´s stable"_ when the sunlight touched thecolony, fortunately, Zero would go find and probably, that experience only as a bad memory.

 **Well, well, just as I promised, it's time to go back with the stories, I have two months only for you family, for you and the story, so, I really hope you liked this chapter, remember, give me a review if you want to say something to me, to the characters or about the story, follow the story and add it to your favorites to stay always connected with the story. That´s all familia, my name it´s Furry Cat Writter, coming back again and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Hi everybody, It´s me again, with the last chapter of this season.**

 **Yes, it finally comes, and it´s a really long chapter. The reason, I tried to did something special for me, because tomorrow (August 23), it´s a really sad day for me. I had a girlfriend who died two years ago. Usually I try to write something happy, but I have no happy thoughts in this date, and, I didn´t want to leave the story by depression, for that, I decided to show you more of the story of one of the protagonist, you´ll see who I´m talking about. I hope you like and too, I hope you understand why I did this.**

 **With all of my love, for the girl that I loved with all my heart, Amy, and principally, for you my readers.**

 **I´ll not make the goodbye in the end of the chapter, for that, I´m Furry Cat Writter, and with no more to say, Sayounara… and let´s go with the chapter.**

The jackal woke up in the afternoon feeling the stomach empty. He saw himself in his bed with a serum in his vein, he felt dizzy but he knew that tried to get up would be hard. Fortunately, two minutes later, Rookie appeared in the cabin followed by Angle, he got food in his hands, the tasty smell of the meat call at his nose. The wolf had bandage in many parts of his body, the memory of the last battle came again to his mind, surely, he survived better than him.

– " _Zero!, you wake up!"–_ said the wolf with a smile.

– " _Are you okay buddy?"–_ asked Angle. – _"Leven told me about your problem with the spiders, thanks god you´re okay"_

– " _Yes, I´m fine Angle"–_ replied the jackal.

– " _Are you hungry? I got you some food"–_ said the wolf.

– " _Oh, thanks man, I feel really hungry"–_ said the jackal.

– " _That´s good, I got you your favorite"–_ the wolf gave the food to the jackal and immediately, he began to eat. While he was tasting the food, the jackal had a question – _"Where´s Leven?"_

– " _He is traveling to the South Ocean"–_ replied Angle.

– " _That sounds far"–_ said the wolf.

– " _It is, he´ll come back tomorrow–_ replied the old dog.

– " _Why he travels so far?"–_ asked the jackal.

– " _He had a personal situation right there"–_ replied the wolf.

– " _Is he in problems?"–_ asked the wolf.

– " _No, he´s not"–_ the dog could see how the guys felt curiosity of that, was understandable, Leven decided to travel without tell that to nobody, the dog knew what was that situation that made the cat travel traditionally to that part of the ocean every year, maybe explain that to the guys would not a bad idea. – _"Do you want to know why?"_

– " _Sure!"–_ they both sit together in the bed and immediately their attention was on the dog.

– " _Well, the story goes more or less like this…"_

 **34 Leven´s Love Story**

 _When I punished at him, I never thought that he could be that responsible, I wanted to find a revel boy, someone wanting to have fun just like the other kids in the colony, I knew that he had to assume his responsibility, but I never wanted to chained him in his work. I never knew why he wanted so much to stay in the workshop until I decided to visit him surprise, and then I knew what was going on._

 _Leven was with someone, a girl, her name was Unnie, a racoon. Was a surprise for me to saw at her with him, especially knowing who was her dad. He was Emmet Racoon, an especial merchant in the colony, he traveled to much sending and buying stuff for the colony, he helped a lot when Leven´s experiments came out of control. Emmet never liked at him, he forbidden Unnie to stay near of Leven, but everybody know that any kid likes more everything if their fathers forbid something. They met once and then there was not going back._

 _They made me a drama, asking me for not betray them with Emmet, obviously I wouldn´t, I felt happy for Leven, knowing that he had someone that he could call friend, I was their confident._ _For a long time, I covered when Unnie wanted to stay with Leven and Emmet was in the colony, when he was out was easier. I knew that Leven won't be irresponsible, I hadn´t problems for him having a friend, or maybe a girlfriend, they both began to like each other, how not? They had 15, a precious age to fall in love, I really wanted to see them together, unfortunately, it never happened._

 _Once, Leven asked me for a free afternoon, he wanted to hang out with Unnie, a "confession date", I gave him that chance, Emmet was traveling, surely, it would take too much until he came back… wrong! He suddenly appeared here and then, the problems exploded over Leven and over me, Emmet discovered at them in front of the river, having a friendly conversation, he hit Leven and took her daughter with him._

 _He looked for me and screamed me, he was totally in rage, and Unnie was crying quietly, he ordered me to punish at Leven, I refused. "They´re just kids" I said, Emmet didn't took that in a good way, he made a horrible scene, and immediately said something that left me frozen, he would take his family far from the colony and from Leven, to a city in South Ocean, a better place to live and educate at Unnie._

 _He talked me of that once, just like a trembling idea, when he discovered at her daughter disobeying his order, he decided that. That same night they had the car with their things in it, Leven and I saw how Unnie was saying goodbye from the window with the eyes filed of tears. I don´t remember a Leven that sad as that day, was the first time that I saw him cry, and the first time that he rejected a hug, he wanted to stay alone, he ran to the workshop, and closed the door. He came out three days later, but he was not the same, he began to turn off, his warm and young spirit turned into a cold and adult spirit. I never found a way to change him back, even today he still conserves a bit of that gray Leven._

 _It took a long time until Leven looked normal again, he came back to work, to organize the colony and investigate. But even with that, I knew that he was lonely by own decision, he didn´t want any else than Unnie on his side. For that, when I received a notice from the cities in South Ocean, I knew that Leven could care that situation._

 _The South Ocean was on alert by an epidemic outbreak, a disease knew as "Kaia", people was in risk and the investigation teams had many problems, they send a help request, I was sure that Leven could help, he was practically a genius and the medical leader in the colony, he would be the youngest in the group, but surely the smarter too._

 _I told at him of that, and he accepted without problem, he kept his tools in a suitcase and the same night he traveled to the South Ocean, till that date, he had already created the first air board, he travels in that old board until today._

 _Leven had problems with the investigation team, nobody took him serious counting that he was 14, plus that, Emmet Racoon was in that town, he made the cat live a hell, Leven thought many times in surrender, but once again, when he was lonely and anxious, Unnie appeared. Escaping from his father vigilance, she went once again with Leven for make him fell sure and able to prove to the other investigators how smart he was, and how helpful he can be._

 _Leven began to highlight in the group, the discoveries began to appear in front of him one by one, the investigators began to trust in him more than before, maybe one or two were the same with Leven, but that didn´t matter for him, he was helping a lot, and every day, even if those were only minutes, Leven could watch Unnie. Their love began to grew more that in the colony, but the short time together was an obstacle, nobody could say the special sentence before the disaster. And when it happened, was too late._

 _Leven investigations ended in a prototype of the cure, Leven wanted to investigate more the effects in the sickness, but another one named Jules wanted to try it immediately in persons, that one was sure that the cure was ready. Nobody listened at the Jules, naturally, was a craziness to put a prototype in action without experimentation, but he was stubborn, and nobody will stop him to prove that he was right. He left the investigation, but not South Ocean. That´s when the real problems began..._

 **(That moment in the story)**

After another day investigating, he made an escape to Annie's house, fortunately, Emmet was out, and her mother was fresher than Emmet. Leven climbed the balcony and was ready to call to the inside, but immediately he heard a disturb inside the house. Something was wrong, maybe a mother and daughter discussion, but when he heard a third voice, he knew that something was really wrong.

Leven was a fighter, he took his folding Bo and carefully, he entered in the house. Just that he thought, there was people in the house, the horrible scene of a kidnap was going on, three men mooring at the ladies, Leven was totally impressed, but immediately he appeared in the scene, ready for fight.

A young kid had many advantages against mature people, unfortunately, the strength was not an advantage, they were able to dominate him. He fought hard, but the numbers played against him, and when the battle looked ended, a hit in the head knocked Leven out. Unnie saw scared and how the cat fell in the ground, and the situation got more terrible, when someone of the kidnapers said:

– " _The boss wants him too, we should take him now…"–_ and then, the men did their job.

Leven didn't know a thing until he woke up again, the things couldn't go wrong, he was seated, sored, and moored. The space was a precarious room with many medical tools in front of him. The walls had papers everywhere, he could recognize them, the investigation that he did with the other investigators. Who could steal those archives?

– " _Hey kid, you´re finally wake up"–_ said someone, Leven recognized that voice immediately.

– " _J-Jules?"_

– " _That´s me boy"–_ the cat looked Jules, he appeared from behind him. – _"I wait a lot until for you, I wanted you to be the first in prove that I was right"–_ said him while taking a needle with something inside.

– " _W-what… what the hell are you doing?! Where´s Unnie?!"–_ he tried to release himself, but was useless.

– " _She´s fine, for now, in a few hours… well, I´ll care of her then, for now, you better stay quiet and don´t move"–_ he instantly put the needle in Leven´s neck and injected the substance in him.

– " _You bastard! what the heck are you doing?!"–_ screamed the cat with rage – _"What you put in me?"– the man smiled in dark way._

– " _Kaia…"–_ the cat felt a huge sensation over him.

– " _What did you… why you did that!?"–_ Leven was desperate after heard that.

– " _Because I want to prove you that you´re wrong, and I want to prove that everyone was wrong for trust in you"–_ replied him. – _"Come on, take him with the others"_

– " _Wait a minute, are you doing this for jealousy?"_

– "C _all it what you want, but there's a truth in this, you came to steal my place in the investigation, you appeared and everybody forget what I was, I was the leader! and they stopped obeying me. No fair... when I´ll find the cure for Kaia, I´ll be the hero and everybody will know who I am, Jules Gator!"–_ said the man, Leven saw at him as an entire crazy, and when his lackeys appeared to take Leven, he said a last thing…

– " _You´ll see what I do Jules! You will pay for this!"–_ and then, Leven was taken to a group of cells, like a prison, with many people in the cells, the lackeys threw him inside a cell, and then, they released the ropes and chains. They came out, leaving at Leven. He saw in front of him at Unnie, another prisoner.

– " _Leven!"– she screamed._

– " _Unnie, are you okay?"– asked the worried cat._

– " _I don´t know, someone injected a substance in me, my mother was injected too, do you know what´s going on?"– asked the racoon girl._

– " _Not exactly, but now we are like lab rats for the stupid gator responsible of this… but don´t worry, I´ll help us, I´ll find the way to scape…"_

– " _I´m scared Leven"_

– " _Don´t you worry, while I´m here, you have nothing to fear"–_ he said, even remembering the battle that he lost, he was ready for give his life if Unnie could save herself. – _"Just give me time, I´ll find the way to scape…"_

Unfortunately, the time that they were trapped was more than Leven could expect, day after day, the people in the cells were taken to the laboratory, where Jules injected new substances almost by day, he infected them too and he was proving the cure in them, the cure was not done yet, many people died in the way, even Unnie´s mother. The guys were getting sick slowly, they were afraid, because the scape options were reducing with their strength, if the fake cure didn´t kill them, the real sickness will do that.

Almost one month trapped, weak by the lack of food, the prison was emptier than beginning, many of the prisoners did not survive to Jules inject a new "cure" in them. The lackeys (they were sick too) were dragging another corpse out. Was the worst tragedy that the cat could live. He was not able enough to fight, but his mind was still fast, every day, he was planning, looking and calculating, looked like he has a plan.

He talked a lot with Unnie about that, and the few people left shared the plan, everything should start when Unnie´s turn to be injected came. But that day, a notice changed the plan radically, all of that began when the cat heard a conversation.

– " _Boss, South Ocean cities found the cure to "Kaia""–_ said one of the lackeys. Jules was amazed.

– " _That´s awesome, we better go to get the cure"–_ said another lackey.

– " _Hey! where do you think you go?!–_ asked the gator, disgusted by the lackeys.

– " _Man, it´s over, we have no to wait for your stupid cure when someone did it yet"–_ said the last lackey.

– " _But… remember that you helped me with this! You´re mine, if you leave me, I´ll said everything to the police, you´ll go to the jail!"_

– " _We are three, you´re just one, don't force us to make you pay for those who died"–_ said a lackey in threatening tone. Jules didn´t said no more, the lackeys left, and Jules, immersed in rage and craziness, decided to end his project leaving no proves that could incriminate him. He appeared in the corridor, and without any advice, he opened Unnie´s cell.

– " _Hey, Wait! What are you doing! Leave me alone!"–_ the girl, tried to fight, she shook herself trying to let go, but the gator was stronger.

– " _Unnie!"–_ screamed Leven.

– " _Shut up!"–_ screamed the gator while he took the girl into the laboratory. Leven began to desperate, but fortunately, he could saw that Unnie´s resistance was for something, she could throw the gator keys in the floor, next to his cell. The scape had begun.

– " _Hey, kitty boy! release us! Please"–_ screamed someone, and immediately, the other people began to scream, asking for help.

– " _I´ll do it, please, be quiet!"–_ Leven could open his cell, and immediately, he gave the keys to another prisoner – _"Help the others, I´ll go with Unnie!"_

– " _Okay"–_ replied the man.

Immediately, Leven ran to the laboratory, he was still weak, but if he wanted to safe Unnie, the time was the only thing that he couldn´t lose. He entered in the lab the quietly possible, he saw at Jules injecting a substance in her, surely the cure. Leven saw too a fire extinguisher, he took it, and walked slowly to the gator. When he had him close, Leven attacked. A strong hit in the head was able to get Jules dizzy, and another one in the same place could tear him down, the cat was furious, he made many other hits in the gator after stop, he knocked at the gator.

– " _Leven!"–_ she said.

– " _What he did to you?"–_ said the cat while he began to release the girl.

– " _He injected me that."–_ the girl pointed at a jar on a table, with a black substance in it, there were many other objects in the table, the gator did a dangerous mixture with the objects, Leven wanted to keep his fear for the consequences for himself, but Unnie was not dumb, she said with a neutral voice, three words that made the cat felt more worried. – _"A lethal injection…"_

– " _No… god please, no…"_

– " _Leven, I know what he did…"–_ said the girl, she looked like someone who accepted her fate already, but Leven was not ready for that yet.

– " _There must be still options, I know that I can save you, come with me, now"–_ Leven took Unnie´s hand, and immediately he began to ran with her, looking the outside of that prison. In the middle of the escape, Unnie began to felt bad, to run was hard, she couldn´t follow at Leven without moan with pain. Leven decided to carry her in his arms. He was not in the best condition, but the stubborn spirit of the cat would not stop until they were totally safe.

Leven and Unnie escaped that night in the middle of the forest, there were lost, Leven didn´t stop until the next morning, he reached the beach, he saw the city in the horizon, but they both would not reach it that day. Unnie was really weak, she tried to hide that to Leven, but he noticed immediately.

He laid her down in the sand, and grabbing her hand, he tried to keep her awake.

– " _Unnie, Unnie, the city is right there, we´ll stay there soon, they will help you, please, resist…"–_ said the cat.

– " _No…. I… I´ll not…"–_ the girl couldn´t even end the sentence, but Leven knew what she tried to say, and that made him desperate more.

– " _No Unnie, please! don´t you dare to leave me!"–_ Leven was desperate. He had no ideas for what to do, to safe her looked like an impossible mission, but Unnie did a last thing for him. Weakly, she asked for something.

– " _Can I… t-touch you…"–_ she put her hand in Leven face, she crossed his cheek with an affectionate caress, and after that, she smiled. _– "I will never… leave you…"–_ and then, she lost the breathe, the last breathe was the worst for Leven, he couldn´t resist anymore, his eyes were filled in tears, but Unnie´s dead broke him completely, he hugged her body, and with heaviness over him, he cried crudely for hours, the love of his life was gone…


	36. Chapter 35

**FIRST OF ALL! Give me a review if you find a reference of something in this chapter. Okay?**

 **Hello everybody, I'm here again feeling pretty happy, you´ll see why soon. After my depressive episode and the last chapter that was a tear sea for me, I decided to come back with a pretty happy episode, trust me, I had no ideas, I just put the happier music in my cell phone, and then, the ideas flowed in my head. I hope so much that this chapter makes your day, afternoon or evening.**

 **Before to go, I want to say thank you for that people who added the story to the favorites in the last week, thank you so much, we are growing so much than soon we´ll reach the 10 thousand of views. Thank you so much for every reader, you are amazing and I will work harder in the next episodes.**

 **Well, with that on the table, let´s go!**

 **35._ Boys with love**

The wolf and the jackal heard the story completely interested, they couldn't imagine what kind of hell was that, but surely, they didn't want to feel something like that.

– " _How he survived?"–_ asked the wolf.

– " _The people in the city saw at him walking like an undead, and when he fainted in the sand, they went to help him"–_ replied Angle. – _"He received the cure for Kaia, and after a week receiving the treatment, he could tell all the story to the people, they captured at Jules many time later, but obviously, the mistake was done, nobody could repair the damage the he made, especially for Emmet, the poor man died by depression three months later..."_

– " _That´s terrible… and what about with Leven after that?"–_ asked the jackal.

– " _He was sad, obviously, but… hehehe… that crazy boy, before to go to the city he decided to bury at Unnie, that's the reason of his travels, he goes to say hello every year in the same date, he says that the place that contains Unnie is the greener ever in the forest, and in the silence, he´s able to hear her voice, maybe that helped him to recover the sanity."_

– " _Damn… I never thought that he could have a story like that"–_ said the jackal.

– " _Neither me, he looks so cool when he is with us"–_ said the wolf.

– " _You are practically his closer friends, he told me a lot of how much he wants to help you guys, and now, with the snow vanishing, you can go come back to your world."_

– " _We need a last crystal piece"–_ said the wolf.

– " _Oh, sure"–_ replied Angle. – _"But well, you better try to rest, when Leven came back, you will work again"_

– " _Fine"–_ replied they both – _"Thanks Angle"_

The dog smiled, and after removed the serum and the needles of Zero, he left the cabin. Meanwhile, the guys began to talk again, the wolf began to tell what he did while the jackal was recovering himself, he came back with Leven to the mansion, looking for the sword. While they were going, they began to make theories of what exactly happened in the mansion, what the Tails Doll did exactly in the battle against them…

– " _Well, we were saying that, like in my nightmares, the monster took my worst fears and he played with them"–_ said the wolf.

– " _Wow… what else?"–_ asked the jackal with interests.

– " _Well, if I´m not bad, when we fight, first he moved us to serpents' field, then, he moved us to the biological plant, and then, he moved me to that blank space, and finally, the attic with all those snakes, right?"_

– " _Yes, what with that?"_

– " _Well, Leven told me that he was scared of the plant, he entered once when he was kid, and he came out screaming for the beasts"–_ said the wolf.

– " _Hahahaha, poor Leven"–_ said the jackal in laugh, more in funny than feeling worried for the cat.

– " _Yeah, and he made me stay with those snakes again… I hate that place, when I saw the first snake, I knew that this problem was enormous, and that make me feel fear… maybe the monster used that against me"_

– " _I see…"–_ replied the jackal.

– " _Uhm… Zero?"_

– " _What?"_

– " _What´s your worst fear?"–_ the jackal was surprised for the question, and his inside was afraid for the wolf, because the answer was shameful for the jackal.

– " _What are you saying? Nothing is able to scare me that much"–_ replied the jackal trying to act cool.

– "Oh _, so, don't you want to get off the spider in your shoulder first?"–_ the nerves of the jackal exploded when he heard that, he literally jumped trying to move an imaginary spider, after a few seconds moving desperate, he saw at the wolf, with a mischievous smile, as if trying to endure laughter, he had discovered him, only with a child joke.

– " _I just… I-I…"_

– " _You are scared of spiders…"–_ the wolf had to duck his head for laugh, he couldn't hold it anymore.

– " _Rookie! Come on!"–_ said the jackal, feeling his cheeks blushing for the shame – _"I-It´s not my fault"–_ he tried to justified himself. – _"W-when I was kid a huge spider appeared in my bed, and my dad didn´t helped me, he was laughing! Just like you! Come on!"–_ the explanation didn´t work, the wolf was laughing louder, he even had to grab his stomach.

– " _If I had knew that before, won the war had been easier! Hahahaha!"–_ said the wolf. The jackal couldn´t resist the shame.

– " _Rookie, I forbid you to tell that to anybody, nobody knows about that, not even my team… it´s a shame for a leader"_

– " _Hahaha, I think it´s cute"–_ replied the wolf trying to calm down.

– " _C-cute?"_

– " _Yes… what I´m trying to say is, you, the ex-leader of the terrifying Jackal Squad, a sword master and with a strength incomparable, you... scared by a bug! Hahahaha, that makes you special Zero"_

– " _H-how?"_

– " _It´s a prove that you're different to the other jackals, and fear for something it´s not a weakness, it's the way that you can be stronger"–_ said the wolf.

– "… _I never thought that in that way…"–_ replied the jackal surprised for the wise answer of the wolf.

– " _It´s curious, because I learned that thinking in you…"–_ the wolf and the jackal crossed their looks, a deep look into the ocean inside the other´s eyes were able for make them shake inside, in silence, they were analyzing their souls and how they evolved in all the journey until that day, from strangers to best friends, maybe each heart had a different concept, but in them were a common feel, and was sure that it was more than friendship.

After a few seconds looking each other, the wolf broke the silence.

– " _Hey, another spider!"–_ said in a clear joke, and immediately, he slapped the jackal´s head.

– " _Ouh!"–_ the wolf smiled in mocking way.

– " _What, I saved you"_

– " _Oh, right? let me save you too"–_ and immediately, the jackal jumped over the wolf, the jackal lied the wolf in the bed, and then, many slaps fell over the wolf, they accompanied with tickles that made the wolf laugh a full lung.

The jackal was enjoying, like in the river, but something made him stop, the image in front his eyes was divine, the wolf had lost his eyeglasses for the push, his eyes, brown and vivacious like the wild fallen leaves in the fall, the jackal left amazed for the beauty that two eyes could hide behind a crystal screen.

– " _Hahaha… Z-zero… What´s happened?"–_ asked the wolf.

– " _Ju-just… wait a second…"–_ he was hypnotized for those eyes, the fear for a bad reaction disappeared just in seconds, he only wanted to do one special thing.

He gently stroked the side of the wolf's neck with his hand, and stayed behind his head, the jackal slowly got close of him, and without doubting, he kissed him. Deep but quickly, the jackal made his wish truth, express what he felt for the wolf. He felt that as wonderful moment in his whole life. When the jackal moved, he saw the expression of the wolf, completely surprised.

– " _I … Rookie… I just…"–_ the jackal couldn´t say more than that, the wolf got up from the bed, he took his glasses, and then, he walked to the door without a word. _– "Rookie… please, I didn´t thought that could offend you, I'm sorry"–_ the wolf didn´t say nothing, he just left the cabin. When the jackal was alone again, he only could feel one thing pressing over his chest _– "No… damn, I messed it up…"–_ a feeling like guilty was seizing him, the chance to express himself was a totally failure.

The whole afternoon, the jackal was stressed, questions like "What´s he will say?", "He hates me?", Will he forgive me for that?", "how our friendship will continue?", "Will it be the same?"; those questions were in his mind, maybe the moment was oppressing him too much, because all the question had a negative answer for him. The jackal was walking around the cabin, thinking in a good apologize for the wolf, but nothing looked good, every option was pointing to a disaster bigger than that.

– " _Oh hell, I don´t know what to do… and Leven is not here for help me… why I was so stupid!?"–_ the jackal began to lose the control, but fortunately didn´t. The outside showed that the night covered the colony, he spent the whole afternoon torturing himself with thoughts without a solid way to continue them, the dinner time was close, he had to go to the common dinner room and surely Rookie would be there, was not time for think, was time for act, his only option was follow the only advice that he remember: _"Be yourself",_ with that in mind, the jackal went to the common dinner room.

Fortunately, the wolf wasn't there yet, the jackal only took a sit, he was unable to eat until Rookie could hear him. The minutes waiting alone in the table helped him in think a better apologize, but when the wolf appeared, all the words were erased of his head. The wolf entered in the dining room next to Rika and her daughter Taiga, then, they took different ways, the dog girl and her daughter went to a table with many other kids and mothers, the wolf walked to the jackal.

" _He is coming… Calm down Zero, I try to be honest with him, it´s the only thing I can do right now… God please, don´t let me mess it more…"_ thought the jackal to himself, the wolf took sit in front of the wolf, his look was like lost in nothing, an uncomfortable expression was in his face, he had no word to begin a conversation. Was sad, but the jackal knew that he had the same expression.

" _Be yourself Zero… be yourself…"_

– " _Rookie… I just want to say… I´m sorry, I don´t what happened with me, I don´t thought in how you could feel for that… I only saw you under me, and your eyes without the eyeglasses… there was something inside them that makes me feel… *sigh* I don´t exactly what I felt, but I wanted to kiss you, when I saw your eyes, I just did it… Maybe I´m getting tangled up too much only for say... for say... say that I love you… I'm in love with you for a long time, and I never wanted to hurt you, I promise you that I´ll never repeat that anymore if you don´t want it, but I don´t want to lose you… I just want to have your forgive..."–_ The wolf heard at the jackal in completely silence, his regretful voice and the apologize sounded honest, like the words were coming from the bottom of his heart, but when the jackal say the last words, his heart jumped in his chest, that was a really good new… he was nervous, but if the jackal was honest, he had to reply that honesty.

– " _Zero…"_

– " _Yeah?"_

– " _C-can you kiss me again?"– the jackal felt a tinny flame that began to burn in his heart, was that true? Or his mind was playing a cruel joke. Did the wolf ask for a kiss? No way…._

– " _W-what?"_

– " _M-maybe you are not the only one who feels strange things when is close of the other"–_ replied the wolf – _"maybe I´m in love with you too"_

– " _Maybe?"–_ the hope was growing in the jackal´s heart.

– " _I want to know… please, kiss me again…"–_ the wolf was not kidding, his doubts were from the inside of his soul, he wanted an answer, and he wanted that immediately. The jackal acted quickly, grabbing his hand.

– " _Come with me, now!"–_ said the jackal, and pulling him by the hand, he took the wolf out of the dining room, right along the dark path to the river bed.

– " _What are we doing here?"–_ asked the wolf.

– "Rookie, I knew that I´m in love with you right here, that night that we played like kids splashing water and swimming like in a races, I knew that right here… maybe here you´ll know if you feel the same"– said the jackal.

– " _But… what´s happen if I discover that it´s not true…"–_ asked the wolf a bit worried.

– " _I´ll work for made that a true…"–_ replied the jackal. Until that moment, looked like the words were over, they were in front of the other, ready for fell the warm of the other once again.

They began to get close, when their mouths were separated only by centimeters, slowly they both closed their eyes, and throwing themselves in the adventure, their lips were touching again, only the first sensation was enough for create a special kiss, they both could feel the other's love, the need of stay closer was appearing, the wolf hugged the jackal from the chest, the jackal hugged the wolf from the hips, there was no doubt, they both were in love, a really deep love, was not a surprise that the wolf, when the kiss ended, only could say to the jackal...

– " _I love you Zero…"–_ the jackal hugged at the wolf completely excited, the happiness inside him was too much for his body.

– " _I love you too Rookie!"–_ said the jackal, the wolf replied at the hug, the emotion was in the air, nothing could be able to stop it… except…

– " _And I love the happy endings…"–_ the guys felt shame when they turned to the voice, and they saw at Leven, he has just arrived in the colony, and looked like he has seen everything. – _"I´m surely annoying, and I´m sorry, I let you alone right now… congratulations… and bye…"–_ the cat walked again, leaving at the couple alone in the river.

– " _That cat…"–_ said the jackal trying to keep calmed for the interruption.

– _*Sigh* We better come back, it´s time to eat"–_ the wolf began to walk, but immediately, the jackal stopped at him.

– " _Wait, just like that? what about us?"–_ the wolf didn´t thought to much the answer, but it was the right one. After a quick kiss in the lips, the wolf said…

– " _We can say that we are together, more than before…"–_ the jackal reacted a few seconds later, that kiss let him crazy.

– "… _It's good for me…"_

 **Hey guys, you better give love to this chapter, I was literally screaming like a girl when I wrote the most shocking scenes, I mean, nobody (even me) expected for this, in this chapter, or in this way, I think it´s good, and I hope you like it, give me a review if you like the chapter, follow the story, add it to your favorites and don´t leave Fanfiction too much, because the next adventures will be more special since right now. There´s a last scene after this verse, for that, I only can say, Thank You, I´m Furry Cat Writter, and with no more to say, Sayounara!**

Leven came back to his work, the job was far to end, soon he would travel to the other dimension to destroy the last piece, the piece owned by Neo the Jackal, the hard part of the work was coming, and a tiny visit to calm the nerves was necessary…

Suddenly, Leven felt a warm wind inside the workshop, moving like it was playing, many papers in the table flew and the window was closed. The wind passed close his ears and then his neck, he felt like hugged by the wind.

– " _You came…"–_ said the cat, sure how he felt, or more exactly, sure who he felt. – _"I´m pretty sure that you saw what happened, Zero and Rookie are finally together, and we have a last mission until this problem end… or well, the colony is finally safe after this… the biological plant will came back to work, and… the people will travel again to the colony from West now that the snakes of the field disappeared, Angle said that the abandoned Eggman´s base would be used to an investigation center, you now, like my laboratory, but a thousand times better… since they appeared here the things are better…" –_ he said looking to receptor with an object in it, the fifth crystal piece – _"It´s time to work… I´ll work until the system was done, even with the five crystals reunited again, the job is far to end, and maybe the harder part is closer than I think… fortunately, those guys know how to do the things… yeah, we´ll survive this… We have to…"_


	37. Chapter 36 and 37

**Hey people, how are you? I´m fine and really happy with these new CHAPTERS. Yes, just like the first time, I´m here with two chapters in one entrance, I really hope you like them, because since these, the story will go the way to the end of this adventure. Sadly, the end of the story is close, but I want to make really special chapters for you. Well, having said that, let´s go!**

 **36._ The goodbye to the heroes**

– " _What?!"–_ the jackal and the wolf were surprised by the notice of the cat.

– " _The same that you heard"–_ said the cat – _"I already have the fifth crystal piece, the work in this side is done, I have to end the system and we could travel to your dimension"–_ said the cat.

– " _How do you find it?"–_ asked the wolf.

– " _It was the first that I detected, two years I discovered its presence in the desert, and it was really powerful, it was able to create a Sand City to protect itself, with guards, weapons and many labyrinths, I spend a lot of time trying to catch that crystal. But when I finally caught, the others began to appear, one by one, and then appeared here."–_ said the cat.

– " _Man, you´re amazing"–_ said the jackal – " _We are practically in home"_

– " _Oh, finally, we´ll go back soon"–_ said the wolf.

– " _Don't down the guard now guys, this side is complete, you helped me to release this dimension of the crystals influence, after this, we will face at the last crystal in your dimension, and its owner, Neo."–_ said the cat.

– " _That surely would be hard"–_ said the jackal.

– " _Surely, and for that, you better try to relax, I´m pretty sure that I end this system tomorrow, I´ll rest for one day, and then, we travel"–_ said the cat.

– " _Fine Leven, we´ll do that"–_ said the wolf.

– " _Enjoy these days guys, because they could be the last, and maybe the last with a bit of calm"–_ said the cat again. So heavy words before an important job.

The guys did exactly what the cat said, enjoy the remaining days as if they were their last. They never they never were careless, they trained together many times in those two days, fighting to been stronger, and running to been faster, and then, when they were tired and without strength for continue, they spent the time together, trying to enjoy those wonderful moments that they called as "The Heaven" because surely, when they had to go back to their dimension, it would turn into "The Hell".

There were many times that they wanted to not go back, the dimension was awesome, was nice, and the colony loved them, they made new friends in that place, they found the love in that place, and after the trainings, in the end of the last day in the colony, they had to accept that their place was not that, and maybe, when everything was calmed again, they could think in come back.

When it was closer to travel to his dimension, their nerves were like in the higher point of the scale. They were anxious a long time in the night, they decided with a bit of shame to sleep together again, just like when Rookie had his nightmares, that gave them the wished calm as they need to sleep, and wake up again ready to leave the colony and go back to their place.

The settlers appeared in front of the Leven´s laboratory to say goodbye, the people who work with them, the people who saw them and share with them in the common dining room, the people who fought next with them against Eggman´s Empire and Neo the Jackal, every settler was there for the three young guys who left the colony that day. After many minutes with settlers expressing their better wishes for the wolf, the cat and the jackal in their mission, Angle, the old dog talked in front all the people.

– "This _day, my appreciated people, will stay in our minds as the day that we reached finally the freedom, freedom of the abominations of the crystals, freedom of Eggman and his destructive machines, freedom... we got this freedom by the hand of these three young boys, we can´t be the enough grateful for your bravery acts against those problems."–_ the settlers cheered them as heroes, they screamed their names to the highest of the sky, such a great motivation. After that, Angle continued – _"First, Leven, even when you were responsible of many problems, you never surrendered, you accepted your responsibility as an adult even been a child, you become into a genius while you were detecting the crystal location, you become into a warrior when you fought for the colony, and you become into a friend when your mates needed you more, and you helped them. I´m sure that I´m talking for everybody when I say that you got no more debts to the colony, you are free, and I´m pretty sure that your father would be proud for the man that you are now..."_

– " _Thank you so much Angle"–_ said Leven, the settlers cheered again for him.

–" _Now, Zero, many of us got very nice things to say of you, you helped us more than you think, we can´t say how special was for us that you decided to repair the water purifier when the green water appeared in the river, and the battle against the Eggbots, we never saw someone with that ability with the sword, not even me in my better days, you are a really exceptional one, your bravery and strength will be a special point in this mission that you´ll face soon. We are really happy of have meet you, and if the fate dictate, we hope to see you again soon"_

– " _Thank you Angle"–_ said the jackal, and the settlers cheered for him.

– " _Oh, I was forgetting something, he is an amazing babysitter, my granddaughter always asked for him, she loves you and she wanted to play with you again"_

– " _Hehehe, how nice girl…"_ – the jackal tried to look cool, but his blushed cheeks showed that he was shamed for that. The settlers laughed with tenderness after heard that.

–" _And finally, but not less important, Rookie, we can say many things of you, but surely, the most important of those things is your hope, and your huge heart, you send calm and strength to the others, it´s hard to feel in truly danger with someone like you, giving the best of himself till the last moment. I´m pretty sure that many of us learned something of you, your young spirit gave us a new vision of how to face the problems, we can never thank those who have arrived here. Have a good trip guys, and may luck be with you." –_ the settlers said the last good bye to the guys, they had a moment to talk between them.

–" _Well…"–_ Leven began to say – _"I did this to us"–_ he showed three bracelet, they had a tinny button connected to a piece of the crystal, except for one that had two crystal pieces – _"_ _I'll take the one with two crystals, I'll put the whole power of the crystals in those pieces, and the bracelet is programed to move us through our dimensions, the crystal charge will send us to your dimension, when we capture the crystal piece, I´ll use the last charge in my bracelet to come back."–_ said the cat – _"You got it?"_

– " _Yes"–_ they replied, and immediately, the took a bracelet, they three activated them, and in front of all the colony, the guys disappeared.

Even when they went knowing that it would be hard, nothing could have prepared them for the chaos that they saw at first in their dimension. They were at the entrance of Metropolis, and from that place they could see the destruction, the flames in the buildings, the broken glass, the garbage and many more disasters, they could see robots of the Eggman Empire inside the Metropolis, they were destroyed, just as the metropolis, all that chaos had the signature of Neo everywhere.

– " _What the hell happened here?"–_ asked the cat surprised.

– " _Invasion, battle, and…"–_ began to say the jackal.

– " _Defeat…"–_ said the wolf, even he as the most optimist was able to recognize a scene like that.

 **37._ Jackal vs Hedgehog**

The three guys where running around the metropolis´s chaos. Nobody had an idea of what exactly happened, but was sure that Rookie´s friends were trying to help with that.

− " _This disaster has the Eggman´s signature in everywhere, Eggman, Neo and the jackal squad" −_ said Zero a bit angry. – _"Where was Sonic when all this happened?"_

− " _Maybe this invasion was a surprise for everybody, even for him" −_ said Rookie.

Suddenly, the guys were intercepted by an attack, a tackled over Zero by a black hedgehog who stopped the run of the group. Zero fell and slipped on the floor sharply while the hedgehog was walking to him.

− " _I´m sure I told you never show your pathetic face around here again…" −_ said the hedgehog in a dark way.

− " _Shadow?... Shadow! No!" −_ the wolf tried to stop the hedgehog.

− " _Don't intervene in this, I got him just where I want" −_ and after that, when the jackal was getting up, a strong kick in the chest of the jackal threw him away in air, and then, in front of the eyes of the wolf and the cat, Shadow disappeared. The cat immediately took his Bo.

− " _What was that?"_

− " _Problems, we have to stop Shadow before he makes a mistake against Zero" −_ said the wolf.

− " _Let´s…"_

− " _Hey, you guys!" −_ screamed someone who catch the attention of the guys, when they looked around, they could see to a bat girl and a white hedgehog falling of the sky.

− " _Silver? Rouge?"_

− " _Rookie! Thanks heaven that jackal don´t attacked you or your friend" −_ said the bat looking at the cat.

− " _Hello…"–_ said the cat a bit confused.

− " _He didn't try to attack us; he was with us" −_ said the wolf.

− " _The leader of the jackal squad was with you?" −_ asked Silver.

− " _He is not the leader anymore; he is my friend!" −_ The bat and the hedgehog looked each other with a confusion expression. – _"I need to stop Shadow right now, Leven, find Tails and told him everything that you know of the phantom ruby, I´ll be back" −_ and after that, the wolf begun to run in direction that Zero was threw.

− " _Rookie! wait…" −_ begun to say the hedgehog, but the wolf was far already, shortly after, he turned his attention to the cat – _"Exactly… who are you?"_

− " _My name is Leven, and I am the creator of the Phantom Ruby…" −_ said the cat…

 **(Meanwhile, in an abandoned highway bridge)**

− " _AHHHHHH! … Ngh… "−_ Zero finally touched the floor in an abrupt manner, Shadow hit him very hard _"Where I fell?"_ he thought in pain as he rose from the ground. Suddenly, a blue shine in front of him took the shape of the black hedgehog, Shadow was in front of him, ready for attack.

− " _It´s not happy to see you again, Zero the Jackal, I have to care of this personally"_

− " _Shadow, stop this, you´re wrong about me, I´m not the same since the last time we saw each other, I´m different, trust me!" –_ said Zero with a sore voice, but the hedgehog released a sarcastic tiny laugh.

− " _A jackal who change?... Don´t make me laugh, everyone like you is a liar, betrayers and weak, that's the truth, the truth about you jackal, give up now and maybe I´ll be mercy with you." –_ Every single word hit the head of the jackal like a hammer, Shadow said something really ugly to his race, and Zero, even whit the changes that he made for Rookie, never forgot his proud, and that proud was the reason to replied the offensive.

− " _Shadow… I´m not the same jackal that you meet before… I'm… not … weak… jackals are not weak… I´m really angry for that you said, and I should make you eat your words hedgehog, and teach you to respect me… but I´m not here for that, I got stuff to do, and you will not stop me... but believe me that when all of this end, personally I´ll shut your mouth..."–_ the jackal immediately began to run across the highway, leaving back at Shadow.

He only laughs after that.

− " _We´ll see that, you fool"–_ and then, the hedgehog began to rollerblade behind him. When Zero looked at Shadow following him with pretty bad intentions, he get angrier.

– " _Don´t you blame me for what I´ll do!"–_ the battle officially had begun…

 **VS Shadow…**

The hedgehog attacked first, he teleported many meters in front of the jackal, and immediately, he released his Chaos Spears, all of them were against the jackal who avoided them while running to Shadow, his reflects were faster than the spears, that could help him to reach at the hedgehog and throw a punch.

Shadow teleported himself again, and taking advantage of a last experience, he appeared behind of the jackal, and with a hook to the chin he sent him to the air. The jackal, even with the pain for the hit, he began to remind, how he lost in the first time?

" _Come on Zero, remember"_ Zero though _"Kick in my stomach and then… he sent me to the floor!"_ the jackal saw how Shadow has disappeared, he was sure that the hedgehog was trying to homologate his last victory, Zero had the idea to ruin his plan.

The jackal stabilized in the air and prepared himself to defend, just as he thought, Shadow appeared in over of him, and when he tried to hit at the jackal, he found himself blocked by a first kick who moved his arms away, and a second kick in the head that made the hedgehog fall to the ground. Zero fell in nicely way after that.

– " _Ahg… how could you…"_

– " _I told you I´m not the same jackal, let me go now"–_ said the jackal with cold voice.

– " _No until I defeat you!"–_ the hedgehog got up again.

– " _As you wish…"–_ the jackal and the hedgehog began to run again, Shadow tried to tear him down, he threw again the chaos spears, in many directions and interposing in front of the jackal´s road, he avoided them, moving side to side, Zero took advantage of that, and every movement was a closer step of Shadow, when he finally were close, he prepared his sword, was his time for attack. – _"Thunder cut!" –_ and then, a powerful wave was thrown from the blade, Shadow jumped high and avoided the attack.

– _"You'll need more than that to defeat me"_

– _"I didn't point at you"–_ the hedgehog felt the ground under his feet been unstable, and immediately later, it fell with the hedgehog, Zero had broken the structure using his attack.

Shadow didn´t quiet, he stabilized and teleporting himself, he began to move between the falling debris, serious mistake. When he was close of the other side of the bridge, Zero intercepted him, appearing from the powder.

– " _Got ya!"–_ and then, he kicked at the hedgehog in the chest, with that kick, the jackal could reach the other side, while Shadow, who were pushed to a big debris, only could fell with the other debris.

The hedgehog was hit many times, in many parts of his body, even he had to accept that the jackal was smart, he took advantage of the space, the ability with the sword and the last defeat. He crawled to come out from the debris, and when he was out, he saw the blade of the jackal pointing to his face.

– " _I have defeated you Shadow, stop right now"–_ said the jackal. Even when Shadow´s pride was big, was needed to accept that until that moment, the jackal was better than him, in every sense possible.

– " _You´re really not the same…"–_ said the hedgehog.

– " _I told you…"–_ he immediately kept his sword in the belt, shortly after, he could saw at Rookie, running towards him.

– " _Zero!"–_ screamed the wolf.

– " _Rookie! "–_ replied the jackal. When they finally were reunited again, they began to talk.

– " _Zero, are you okay?"–_ asked the wolf – _"what happened her?"_

– " _We fought, but I think we are okay now"_

– " _Yeah, we are…" –_ said the hedgehog while got up.

Few moments later, Silver, Rouge and Leven appeared too.

– " _Guys, are you okay?"–_ asked the cat.

– " _Shadow, Leven is the creator of the Phantom Ruby…"–_ began to say the bat.

– " _Leven… who the heck is Leven?!"–_ asked the hedgehog. The cat putted his paw up. – _"And why the heck you did that dumbness?!"_

– " _For the same reason that you attacked at Zero, an accident."–_ replied the cat without showing fear for the intimidating of the hedgehog. – _"Mainly that's why I'm here, I want to help my friends in the same way they helped me, that's why I need to go with the people who´s trying to stop this."_

– " _Shadow, we better take them with Sonic and the others"–_ said the white hedgehog. – _"Maybe the cat has an idea of what to do, and having more resistance reinforcements would help us a lot."_

– " _Did the resistance come back?"–_ asked the wolf.

– "It _was necessary, the whole year we were completely in troubles for Eggman and that new Infinite"–_ said Rouge.

– " _Neo…"–_ replied the wolf and the jackal, they both new exactly who was the new monster, but then, analyzing the words of the bat, they understand something else… – _"A year?!"_

– " _Guys, maybe my dimension has a different time movement, almost four months in my side means one year here, this place goes faster…"–_ said Leven.

The wolf looked at the bat again.

– " _We really disappeared a whole year?"_

– " _Yes…"–_ replied her. – _"We better began to move, you´ll know the whole story in the base…"_

 **Well familia, that´s all for this day, I really hope you like these chapters, give me a review and I will reply it in the next chapter, add the story to your favorites and follow me in Fanfiction, with that you´ll now when I post a new chapter or story. Okay? Okay, I´m Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello everyone, it´s me again with another chapter, every time we get closer of the end of this adventure, but before that, our friends, our guys or how you wanted to call them, they had to face the problems in their original dimension, let´s see what´s happen today. Let´s go!.**

 **38_ The rise of the resistance**

Inside an abandoned station, hided in the outside of Green Hill¨, there was a group in front of a computer, analyzing and talking with a notorious concern, they were a blue Hedgehog, a red Echidna, a crocodile, and a chameleon ninja. As how the events were going, the guys in were completely frustrated.

Looked like the problem has not a possible solution, but suddenly, and without nobody waiting for that, the door opened, showing at the hedgehogs, the bat, and three more subjects. One of them, a completely unknown, the other, a familiar face who remembered a good campaign after his came in the last battle, something good for they, but other one, a totally madness, everybody left without reaction when they saw at the jackal.

– " _Rookie…"–_ said the hedgehog.

– " _Guys! It´s nice to see you again"–_ said the wolf with emotion, immediately, he began to walk, Zero followed at him.

Everybody in the station were confused, they didn't trust in the jackal who was Infinite once, but his way to interact with the wolf was weird, they could feel the closeness of the young guys. Was possible that they were friends? How?

– " _Guys, it´s nice to see you again"_

– " _Was a long time without see you buddy, where you were the entire year?"–_ asked Sonic.

– " _It´s a long story"–_ replied the wolf.

– " _You´ll have to tell us that story, but before, what is he doing here?"–_ the echidna did the question that everybody wanted to say.

– " _He is my friend"–_ replied the wolf.

– "How _did that happen? As I remember, he is the leader of the jackal squad, and Infinite"–_ said Vector looking at the jackal.

– " _It´s part of the same long story, but I´m not a member in the squad anymore, you can trust in me"–_ said the jackal.

– " _And how we can be sure of that?"–_ asked Espio.

– " _Uhm?"_

–" _He´s right"–_ Sonic said – _"I mean, you were an international criminal, you take me six months under arrest when you were allied with Eggman, an many people died for you, before, in and after the war, plus that, you tried to destroy us with a sun, what exactly happened that made you change so radically?"–_ the hedgehog, even with his charismatic attitude, was completely burnt at Zero with his words, the wolf was surprised for the unknown reaction of the blue hero, and more surprised and excited too for the answer of the jackal.

– "I _hit bottom more than once, and the only one who tried to save me, even knowing who I was, was he ... he rescued me, saved me many times, even of myself."–_ the jackal said with melancholic voice, like remembering every moment in their adventure, the wolf did to much for him, the others heard at the jackal, his words were sincere, even Shadow could noticed that, he accidentally whispered a tiny " _He´s not bad"_ that Leven heard without problems.

–" _I don´t know what he did before"–_ the cat finally talked –" _But I´m sure that Zero is a different jackal, from where I come, they both are heroes, and I am a witness of their actions, you can trust in him in the same way as me and Rookie trust"_

– " _Hope you´re right"–_ said Sonic – " _But, who are you?"_

– " _Leven"_

– " _He´s the creator of the phantom ruby"–_ said Rouge – _"Right?"_

– " _Yes, I am"_

– " _You created that thing?!"–_ asked the Echidna.

– "… _guys, we should tell all the stories before everything, it's necessary to know all before take actions against this."–_ said Leven.

– " _You´re right"–_ replied all the team in the station.

– " _Well, I´ll start…"_

The guys took time telling what happened in the months in the colony, Leven explain about Eggman in his dimension and why he created the phantom ruby, Rookie explain how he arrived to Leven´s dimension, and Zero said what happened with him until Rookie found him, whit all that clear, the group began to understand the situation.

– " _Wow… so that was what happened"– Silver said._

– " _Yes… ah, guys, I wanted to ask you, where´s Amy, Tails and Charmy? I didn´t saw them in all this time"–_ the wolf asked innocently, without knowing that the answer would be hard to heard.

– " _Eggman and the jackal squad invaded Metropolis in suddenly way, nobody was ready for that, and everybody was confused, Metropolis had the best defenses in the whole planet, but it was nothing against Eggman´s invasion power, it fell in two days, we tried to fight that, but was useless."–_ said Espio.

–" _When we were losing ground in battle, things got worse, a new jackal using the Phantom Ruby appeared, was a totally monster, his power and speed were unknown until that moment, the people began to be captured, Charmy and Tails were captured too, Amy tried to help them, but that jackal did something strange in her mind, she began to attack Sonic and the rest of us with her hammer, we couldn´t help her, because the jackal squad took ground in the battle, the Eggbots were too much for a tiny group like us, we had to scape."–_ said Shadow.

– " _Now Tails and Charmy are prisoners, and Amy is like brainwashed, serving at them..."–_ said Sonic with a sad voice, something pretty unusual in the blue hedgehog. Until that moment, all the story looked like a spooky story, but sadly, it was pretty real, and the desperation in the group couldn´t be more notorious.

– " _B-but guys, we need to do something right now, this couldn´t stay like this anymore"–_ said the wolf.

– " _We wanted to invade their prison base, is the place where they had the prisoners, but the place huge and a frontal attack is too dangerous for us"–_ said Silver.

– " _Make and infiltration then"–_ said Zero.

– " _That´s not an option"–_ said Shadow – _"Every corner, every wall, even the sky of the prison is protected, if we tried to destroy any of the Egg Guards, there will be 20 or maybe more to replace it, they almost caught me once"_

– " _So… why don´t you move the attention?"–_ said Leven.

– " _What are you talking about?"–_ Vector asked pretty interested.

–" _I'm pretty sure those robots are coded to follow any threat that is near the base of the prison, 20 robots, maybe 15 will start a pursuit while the other five will protect the area until the emergency is over, but you know it's more easy to fight 5 robots instead of 20… do you have a map of the place?"–_ everybody immediately walked to table, the place planes where there. The base form was like a diamond, with a risk and forest surrounding it.

– " _Uhm… if you´re right, we could begin an operation in north side of the base, the tip of the diamond, it´s the most protected side, a group can move all that guards to the forest, we can ambush them inside the forest, the other boots will appear, after eliminate them, another group can go inside the base an began a riot, the group inside should release the prisoners and eliminate the guards in north, after that that the riot can go rounding from east, south, west and finally scape with all the prisoners."–_ said the Echidna.

– " _It´s a pretty good plan"–_ said Vector.

– " _You're forgetting at the jackal squad, and plus that, Amy"–_ said Sonic _._

– " _I can go inside the base"–_ said Zero. – _"I can go with Leven and Rookie"_

– " _Why you are so sure of that?"–_ Knuckles asked a bit impressed.

– " _Trust me, we fought with them once, and we won, and I taught them everything they know, but they don´t know everything I know"–_ replied the jackal.

– " _That sounds good, but about with Amy"–_ asked Sonic again. – _"I should go with you"_

– " _No Sonic"–_ replied Silver – _"You are the fastest of us, your speed should help in the ambush of the guards, I'll go with them, I got the powers to protect them inside that prison."_

– " _B-but pal…"_

– " _Sonic, leave that job to Silver"–_ said Rouge – _"Everybody knows how you feel for this, but if we want to rescue them, we have to put our best in the correct role" –_ the girl bat was right, Sonic had to accept the decision.

– " _So, now we got a plan…"–_ said the hedgehog.

– " _We should plan this better before to act, I hope now it goes easier than before, 9 heads think better than 6, no?"–_ said Knuckles.

– " _You´re right, it´s time to put the things in their place"–_ said the cat.

– " _The resistance is back?"–_ asked the wolf.

– " _Is back and with new members, let´s save the world!"_

– " _Let´s go!"_

With the new resistance created, the work began, many days thinking until the tiniest point that could generate them problems, the space began to open more for the new guys in the group, the comeback of the wolf meant a lot in the mood of the group, even Sonic began to recover his nice attitude of always. After many days thinking and preparing themselves, they did a last reunion to talk about the plan.

– " _Well, tonight is the night, pay attention"–_ said the echidna – _"_ Sonic and _Shadow, you´ll go first, put all the attention of the north guards on you and divert it, when you were doing that, Zero, Rookie, Leven and Silver will invaded the prison from north"_

– " _Try to move quick inside the prison, and kept us informed of everything"–_ said Sonic to the group.

– " _We´ll be fine, relax, maybe you have the hardest part of this"–_ said Silver.

– " _His right, When Shadow and you have moved the guards to the forest, we will ambush them right there_ "– Knuckles said. – " _When the prisoners will be released, we will retreat, okay?"–_ everybody nodded. – _"Well, that's our plan, the operation: Party Crasher starts exactly in four hours, let's do our best and hope no one is missing tomorrow ... "–_ and with that words, the reunion ended. What kind of problems could be waiting for them?

 **I know, I know, this chapter is a bit short than the others, but trust me, the next chapters will be long, how do you think the operation Party Crasher will end? You´ll know that in the next chapter, unfortunately, my time to come back to classes is close, I´ll try to upload the chapter before that.**

 **Well, that´s all for today guys, remember, follow the story, leave your review and add to the favorites, I´m Furry Cat Writter and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


	39. Chapter 39 Part 1

… **You don´t know in how freaking way I was wishing to say this again.**

 **Hello everyone! Do you remember me? The crazy cat who wrote a story and unfortunately his studies took more of him that he waited? Well, that´s me. First of all, sorry so much for this long time without a thing, it´s no joke when I say that this week was the only free time in the whole semester, I´m literally wanting to die… I couldn't be impressed if the story is less relevant now than before, maybe the time took its attractive, this will be hard, BUT, I never leave something that I began in a halfway, this story will have its deserved end. Cat promise.**

 **Thank you so mucho for those new ones in the family who added the story while this was outdated, if you want to say something to me, or to the characters, you can do that by the review´s box, I will be replying everyone in the next chapter.**

 **Well, it´s time to go back to the action, let´s go!**

 **39\. 1_ Party Crasher Operation**

– " _Okay guys, it´s now or never"–_ said Knuckles by the handset to the hedgehogs who were running to the prison base – _"Shadow, Sonic, destroy all the guards possible, and move them away"_

– " _We´re on it"–_ replied Shadow.

– " _Invasion Team, are you ready?"_

– " _We behind them, many meters back"–_ replied the wolf. With him, the jackal and the cat were running, and the with hedgehog was floating using his telekinetic powers.

– "Keep _your distance and wait until you can enter"–_ said Knuckles again, he came back with the hedgehogs – _"Sonic, Shadow, are you already there?"_

– " _Yes, robotic massacre is coming"–_ replied Sonic.

– " _Fantastic, now, the Ambush Team, wait until the Egg Guards appear"–_ Knuckles were commanding the operation, everybody had their job, and they only were waiting for the chaos in the north side of the prison.

Just as they were waiting, many little explosions and the sound of metallic parts flying away let them know that the hedgehog were doing their job. Strength and speed together, making the defenses reduce quickly, when the guards number grew enormously, they began the scape. At the same moment, the group for the invasion was eliminating the remaining guards. A strong Thunder Cut by Zero opened the way faster for the group.

– " _Nice cut man!"–_ said Silver.

– " _Thank You, now, come on, the place is clear"–_ the four guys got closer of the prison base, Silver made them levitate over the wall, once inside. They could saw many eggbots, protecting the place, marching in guard with laser weapons, they were protecting a door. The guys had to hide behind a garbage pile.

 _– "Okay guys, I saw almost fifteen robots, and maybe that door is the way to the inside."–_ said Leven. _– "Are you ready?"_

– " _Totally"–_ replied Silver.

– " _Okay, three, two, one… Go!"–_ the guys came out from their hiding place and began the destruction. The robots fell without chance to defend themselves for the rough and speed attack, in few seconds, they could throw down the door and go inside the base.

While the assault was progressing in the outside, in the inside of the prison base, in a poor and despicable group of cells, a hopeless yellow fox was tired, tired of count how much days he was trapped, how much days alone and chained like a savage, all the possibilities looked blocked for him, for those times, to escape only could be possible by a miracle.

Shackles, chains and even a muzzle in his mouth, he couldn´t feel more humiliated, fortunately, his reason was still with him, that was able enough to make the fox keep sane, until the moment that the time pay his wait and wishes for be rescued.

‒" _Hot potato!" ‒_ He heard a voice announcing an attack, after that, the strong sound of an explosion put everybody in the cells. Silver the Hedgehog, was him? How he came in? What he was doing? Nothing was clear, he could look from the metal bars, and in the different floors of the prison were many Eggbots moving to a point, maybe a blank, but they weren´t able to fight against the telekinetic power of the white hedgehog, who was floating in the middle of everything.

In another side far away of the fox look, a sound of battle and crashing metal was rounding with the chaos the hedgehog made. Many people began to implore: "please, release me!" "Help us! Please!" "Save us!" the other prisoners were seen something or someone that the fox couldn´t see yet, but considering what was going on, the help finally appeared.

‒" _Tails! Is that you?!" ‒_ said a familiar voice for him, Rookie appeared right there, with a jackal mate. ‒ _" My god, what they did to you?"_

‒" _Keep calm, we´ll release all of you" ‒_ said the jackal, for a moment, the Fox couldn´t feel more impressed, that was Zero?! Did the world turn crazy? Why he was with Rookie, and why he was helping…

– " _There´s surely a controller box, or a panel to open the cell"–_ said the jackal again.

– " _A one like that?"–_ replied the wolf pointing to a little box in the wolf.

– " _Surely is that"–_ the jackal walked to the panel, and immediately opened it, his expression after that was of completely confusion _‒" What the?!... These cables are a literal disaster; I don´t know how to open this" ‒_ said the jackal.

‒" _Leven!" ‒_ the wolf called at his friend who appeared in the scene quickly ‒" _Man, you need to care of this"_

‒" Let me see what I… oh… okay, I'll try, but I can't give sure nothing"

‒" We trust in you" ‒ said the wolf.

‒" Okay, okay… Silver needs help, go with him!" ‒ the guys nodded, and quickly they jumped to the fight, Leven began to work ‒" … so, are you Tails, right?" ‒ he nodded ‒ _" Awesome, the guys told me about you, they said that you are a kind of super genius, aren`t you?" ‒_ Tails nodded again. ‒ _" That`s good, I`m Leven, I will need your help soon, okay? but first I need to release you" ‒_ Many seconds later, a tinny and unexpected movement opened the cell, and release the shackles, Tails could get up again.

‒*Sigh* " _Finally free, thank you… Leven, right?" ‒_ asked the fox.

‒" _I don´t even know what I did… but it works for me, come on buddy, we need to release at the others_ " ‒ Replied Leven.

‒" _It will take us years to release at the others if we go one by one, we need to go to the control cabin, Eggbots control everything in this place from there"_

‒" _Fine, and where`s the cabin"_

‒" _Follow me, I think once from here…"_

Meanwhile, the battle was going hard, Silver could face many rivals only with his mind, Zero and Rookie were fighting together, they had to throw themselves the sword to attack the Eggbots and defend themselves, they were better, even when the rivals were more than them. In the middle of the battle, a sound made all stop, many pressure valves were decompressing, the oxidized metal of the door was moving, and a lot of "clicks" showed that the prisoners had been released, the few seconds of happiness change to angriness and wishes to break all the machines who had them trapped.

‒" _Silver! The escape door!" ‒_ Rookie screamed.

‒" _Loud and clear!"_ ‒ replied the hedgehog who immediately catch many Eggbots in a telekinetic wave, compress them in a big ball, and strongly threw them to a wall, creating a big hole. ‒ _" We got a door to the outside"_

‒" _Nice job Silver, now, everybody! RUN!" ‒_ Rookie and Zero screamed loud, the people came out of the cells like in stampede, there were no force inside that base able to stop them, the remaining Eggbots were crushed to hits, shoves and stomps of the hundreds that were escaping, Silver took the lead of the group, Zero, Rookie, Tails and Leven were behind.

‒" _Tails! Tails!" ‒_ someone was calling at the fox, he recognized the voice of the bee, Charm, he was flying quickly to his friend ‒ _" Finally! We are free!" ‒_ said the bee with happiness while hugging at the fox.

‒" _Are you okay pal?" ‒_ asked the fox.

‒" _Sure! Nothing is able to defeat at the mighty and wonderful Char… AAHHH!" ‒_ He hide behind Tails after see at Zero.

‒" _Charmy, calm down, he is with us, is my friend" ‒_ said Rookie.

‒" _Our friend" ‒_ said Leven.

‒" _Yes, our friend" ‒_ said the wolf again.

‒"… _And how is that possible? You were from the bad guys, aren`t you?" ‒_ Charmy was still suspicious.

‒" _It`s a long story, but you can trust them, I´m not with Eggman anymore" ‒_ said the jackal.

‒" _Guys, we can talk about that later, we need to scape now" ‒_ said the fox.

‒" _He`s right, let`s go" ‒_ said the cat.

‒" _Okay… but I´ll be watching you…" ‒_ replied Charmy, after that, Leven, Tails and Charmy began to move, Rookie was ready to go, but he stopped after look at Zero, paralyzed, like in alert.

‒" _Are you okay?"_

‒" … _is the jackal squad"_

‒" _What?"_

‒" _They are coming, try to listen" ‒_ the wolf kept silence, and put his senses in his ears, the jackal was right, they were running, fast in their direction, it could have meant a lot of danger for the people if the jackal squad reached them, they had to protect the people. Zero took his sword, and Rookie activated the electric hook. They were ready… but something strange happened. The jackals crossed in front of them quickly, they didn´t even looked at them while they were running.

‒" _Where are they going?"_

‒" _I don´t know… but knowing them as I know them, it´s not good for us" ‒_ replied the jackal.

In that moment, Leven appeared back.

‒" _Guys, what´s happen? What are you doing here?" ‒_ he asked.

‒" _Leven, the jackal squad is planning something" ‒_ said the wolf ‒ _" They crossed the corridor not so long ago"_

‒" _Go back with the people Leven, protect them, we´ll go to investigate those jackals" ‒_ said Zero.

‒" _Okay, be careful guys, we know how dangerous they are" ‒_ replied Leven.

‒" _Keep calm, we got them" ‒_ replied the jackal.

‒" _Okay… good luck guys…" ‒_ and after that, they run in different directions, Leven came back with the people, the guys went behind the jackal squad.

 **Meanwhile, in the outside**

A fierce battle was going on in the forest, Sonic and Shadow were enough problematic with the guards to finally took them to the threes, were a group was ready to attack them. One by one, the robots were falling, at the same time, Rouge and Knuckles were monitoring the scape of the prisoners

‒" _Guys, hold on a little longer, we finally got Tails and Charmy, Leven moved the riot around the base, in few minutes they will stay in West side in a few minutes" ‒_ said the red Echidna.

‒" _Vector is close of the base with the scape vehicle" ‒_ said Rouge ‒ _" He will stay with the prisoners…"_

‒" _Guys! A bit of help here!" ‒_ suddenly, the crocodile took the line. ‒ _The jackal squad is attacking me! They try to destroy the vehicle, somebody help!"_

‒" _Sonic, how far are you of the west side?" ‒_ asked Rouge.

‒" _I think I got an important problem here too…" ‒_ nobody had doubts in that, he found Amy, and she was being dangerous.

‒" _Shadow?" ‒_ asked the echidna?

‒" _Busy right here…" ‒_ replied the black hedgehog.

‒" _Resist Vector! I`ll go" ‒_ his partner, the ninja Chameleon decided to go.

‒" _We need to resist a bit more" ‒_ said Rouge.

‒" _Vector, Rookie and Zero here, we`ll go too" ‒_ the wolf appeared in the line.

‒" _Quick, they're behaving very rough!"_

The crocodile was having a bad time, the jackals were running behind the vehicle, attacking throwing explosive charges to the wheels, if any of those were affected the scape would be really complicated. Fortunately for him, the helped appeared pretty soon, in first, a Kunai stopped the route of a bomb, Espio was there, as any good ninja, with a cold expression in his face, and with a majestic katana in his hand he was ready to fight.

‒" _Espio, be careful!" ‒_ said the crocodile.

‒" _Just save the prisoners Vector, I`ll care of them" ‒_ replied the Chameleon.

‒" … _good luck Espio" ‒_ and the vehicle escaped safe.

‒" _Oh damn it! You freak! he escaped and it´s all your fault" ‒_ Said Axis, one of the jackals.

‒" _You`ll really to face the rage of a ninja" ‒_ said the chameleon with a voice cooler than ice.

‒" _You really think you can with us? We are four, you are just one!" ‒_ Now Esmet were who talk.

‒" _Numbers don´t won wars" ‒_ replied the chameleon.

‒ " _We`ll see that" ‒_ said Axis again, the jackals took their battle positions and their weapons. Espio analyze them quickly, and immediately, he removed the holster that kept the sword, showing its white blade to the jackals.

‒" _Kumawa-sama, shippai shinaide kudasai" (Translate: Dear Kumawa, don´t you fail) …_

 **Well, maybe I´m not so rusty after all, I hope you like this chapter so much like me, I can tell you right now that, maybe the next chapter will come soon, without so much delay, because the year is almost over, that means, Christmas, New Year, and obviously, vacations, I will use them for try to reward you for your waiting (if you are reading this...), right now, I just can say thank you for stay with me, thank you for follow my story, for add it to your favorites, thanks for all, remember you can give a review if you want, I will reply you in the next chapter without problems.**

 **Well, you know, that´s all, I´m Furry Cat Writter, and with no more to say, Sayounara!... Yeah! That still feels so good…**


	40. Chapter 39 Part 2

**Hi everyone! It's me again wishing everyone had a Merry Christmas with your families, couples, pets, classmates, friends, neighbors, the ghosts in the attic, monsters under the bed or with whatever who stayed with you. Merry Christmas.**

 **Just as I said, I´m taking advantage for my vacations for write more chapters, and now I got another one for you, hope I made this good and principally, hope you like this chapter, well, let´s go!**

 **39.2_ Extreme measurements**

Espio was able to fight with the jackals for a long time, his abilities were enough for keep them away from the vehicle until Zero and Rookie appeared for help him. The battle in the forest was a big advantage to the resistance; they could fight against the enough robots for give a better chance to escape to the people in the prison base.

Leven and Silver guided a fierce battle against the robotic guards, reducing them to pieces; they reached the west side of the base at the same time than Vector stopped the vehicle, ready for the scape.

‒ " _Everybody on the vehicle, Go! Go! Go!" ‒_ screamed Silver. The people ran like if their lives depended of that, somehow, it was true.

‒ " _Charmy! Tails!" ‒_ screamed Vector from the vehicle's cabin _‒ "Jump in!" ‒_ The crocodile called at his friend for go with him.

‒ " _The people is almost saved, we have to scape" ‒_ said Leven, communicating with all the people by the handset.

‒ " _Well done guys, take the people away of that place and we can retire" ‒_ said the echidna.

‒ " _Got it" ‒_ reply Leven.

When the prisoners where finally inside the vehicle, Vector began to drive, hedgehog and cat climbed to the roof of the vehicle, ready for defend at the people.

‒ " _Guys, we are leaving right now" ‒_ said Silver by the handset.

‒ " _Excellent" ‒_ said the echidna. ‒ _"_ _Espio, Rookie, Zero, the vehicle should stay with you again soon, go with them to the base, we reach you soon"_

‒ " _Guys, I think I got problems…" ‒_ said Sonic.

‒ " _What`s going on?" ‒_ the echidna asked.

‒ " _She called at Neo, he will come soon" ‒_ he replied.

‒ " _Scape Sonic, go away!" ‒_ said Rouge.

‒ " _I can´t" ‒_ said Sonic. ‒ _" I don´t even save her yet… Amy is not the same, I can get closer, that stupid mask controlling her!" ‒_ said completely frustrated.

‒" _Sonic, the operation may be compromised if we expose us to much, I need to ask you to avoid the confrontation, you must escape from there and reunite with us in the base."_ – said the echidna from the handset.

– " _Wait, what?!"–_ Sonic heard that notice with disgust _– "I´ll don´t leave her"_

– " _Sonic, we have priorities, we´ll save her soon, but right now the operation is in risk, escape right now!"–_ the hedgehog could felt rage in that moment, it wasn't his thing to escape, but he was reasonable, that mission had an important charge for the others, especially for the prisoners, to fail meant a sentence, he had to leave Amy.

– " _I´ll save you Ames, no matter what it takes…"–_ said the Hedgehog, Amy, who was limited by the mind control of the mask in her face, only looked at him, without any expression. They changed her clothes, the precious red dress of her was changed for a black set, was easier for her to fight, was easier to reach her limit speed, and everything combined was the perfect storm to frustrate the plans of the resistance for the long time that Neo and Eggman were ruling the world.

Sonic was ready to run, he would go to the base, but someone has malevolent intentions with the hedgehog.

– " _Are you leaving? But I was enjoying the spectacle."_ – the masked jackal was descending next to Amy, slowly and imposing a monstrous spectrum around. Sonic knew about Neo and how cruel he could be. Was like the kind of monster that nobody wants to see, even with that, Sonic was not scared. – _"Things of the pity heroes of today"_

– "This _is just the beginning Neo, we'll going to stop you"–_ replied the hedgehog.

– " _Yeah, yeah, whatever, the same empty words of the last year, aren´t you tired of loose against me? Blue clown?"_

– " _This time will be different"–_ said the hedgehog.

– " _Keep lying on yourself Sonic? Damn, you are a masochist"–_ said the jackal almost mocking of him – " _We both know what you have to do before try to defeat me, and let´s accept it, you don´t have what it takes_ "– the jackal said that looking at Amy, only thinking about that, the hedgehog felt how his world putting him under pressure, because that special thing, able to make a difference in the battles was: to defeat Amy, and Sonic wasn´t able to hit at her, He didn´t want it, but he needed to do it.

– " _You can´t fight by yourself? Ah?! Why you have to push her into this?!"–_ Sonic screamed with rage.

– " _Oh, but it's pretty easy, let me show you how, okay?"–_ The jackal immediately walked to Amy, every step of his enemy was like adrenaline to his veins, he was analyzing the right moment to run and hit at Neo, thousands of plans were in his mind, but every one of them were frozen when the jackal rise his hand threatening to the girl.

– " _Wait! No!"–_ Sonic screamed like trying to stop at the jackal, but he only gave a mocking smile to the hedgehog and hit at Amy, a strong fist in her face that left her in the floor, Sonic was horrified, surprised, and principally, enraged.

– " _What you will do? Hero?"–_ said the jackal.

– " _You monster… I´ll kill you!" –_ Sonic ran to the jackal, but his race was abruptly ended by a hit of Amy´s hammer in his stomach, even when Neo hit at her, his mind was totally out of any possible reason, she had the order to attack at the blue hedgehog, she would obey, no matter what, the hit was able to throw Sonic many meters back.

– " _Hahaha, it´s over Sonic, you lose!"–_ said the jackal laughing – _"It doesn´t matter what you do…" –_ Neo raised his hand to Sonic, and let the Phantom Ruby load –" _My power is superior, and my reign will be ... infinite"–_ and the jackal shot the power wave, catching at Sonic into a new reality, an illusion dedicated specially to broke his mind…

 **Meanwhile**

In the forest, the strategic withdrawal worked pretty well, everybody lost at their pursuers. The Chaotix continued with the vehicle to the base, but Leven, Rookie and Zero decided to jump down and talk with the team.

– " _Everybody is okay?"–_ Knuckles asked.

– " _I think so"–_ said Shadow.

– " _Like a piece of cake…"–_ said Silver with happiness.

– " _You are really awesome man; how do you use that telekinetic power?"–_ Leven asked to the hedgehog, he looked so interested.

– " _Well, all of my power comes…"_

– " _Guys, where is Sonic?"–_ the wolf interrupt, and made everybody notice that the blue hedgehog was not with them.

– " _Damn…"–_ the echidna took his Handset – _"Sonic? Where are you Sonic?"–_ he began to contact at him – _"I told you to leave that place Sonic, what happened?"–_ the echidna began to get mad thinking that the hedgehog wanted to disobey even when the complications could mean a lot in the next movements in that war.

– " _Knuckles, calm down, maybe he is in troubles"–_ said Rouge to the echidna, he growled angrily.

– " _Damn it… hope he doesn't think of failing now, let´s get out of here, he´ll reach us latter… maybe"–_ said the echidna.

– " _Wait, we are leaving? Without him?"–_ Zero asked really surprised and confused.

– " _We talk about Sonic, he can solve these situations by himself, he will be alright"–_ reply Shadow – _"This zone is still dangerous, they can fold more robots to hunt us, we must move, fast" –_ after his words, nobody wanted to protest, the group began to move to the base, even Leven, who saw that like a "common situation" in the group, only Zero and Rookie stood a few more in the place.

– " _Are you okay?"–_ asked the wolf.

– " _They don´t know at Neo like I do, he´s unpredictable, a cheater, he will get his hands dirty if with that he reaches the victory, it's not an easy target."–_ the jackal replied a bit worried.

– "… _But what we can do?"_

– " _I don´t know exactly… but we should do something for him"–_ the wolf looked at the jackal, that answer was different than many others – _"I can understand why didn´t wanted to leave her, maybe… she means more to him than they imagine… I want to help him, because I'm sure I would feel the same way if I were close to losing you" –_ the jackal was talking from the bottom of his heart, his emotions were on the surface, and Rookie was watching, Zero felt empathy for Sonic, he put himself in his shoes and saw what he was facing.

" _I`m so proud of you Zero"_ thought the wolf, who immediately got close to the jackal, and gently kiss his cheek. The jackal blushed and looked at the wolf.

– " _I think I understand too Zero, let`s help at Sonic"–_ replied the wolf, the jackal (who was coming out of the sweet sensation of the kiss) nodded and without hesitation, they both ran to the forest.

 **Back again with Sonic**

The hedgehog was not good at all, for his last battles with Infinite, he knew about the power of modify the reality, creating illusions and destroying slowly the mind of the rival. But even knowing that, the illusion that had him trapped was like a nightmare, many illusion, one behind another, showing to the blue hero an apocalyptic future, the worse part was that Sonic was feeling that as something real.

He could feel the warm of the burned cities, the disgusting and toxic smell of a chemical accident that destroyed every trail of live. The sky was grey, smoke and acid rain were covering Green Hill landscapes, and that places was a graveyard, many corpses where there, innocent people with a scared expression, prove of how cruel was their last seconds alive, the people, his friends, the animals, even Eggman was there, Neo didn`t forget nobody, the few alive were taken as slaves, working under the government of Neo, who raised his figure as a specter of death for those who did not obey his word, and who was once his beloved Amy, now become empress of the jackal.

Sonic couldn`t resist anymore, he fell on his knees, waiting for illusion end, trembling with fear, but more than that, with rage.

– " _All those chaos… all that death and destruction… you kill them all"–_ the hedgehog couldn´t rise his look, his mind was brooked, he couldn´t be more shocked, and the masked jackal saw that.

– "That's _what will happen soon, there will even be fireworks"–_ said the jackal, in a clear and disgusting joke.

– "… _And Amy… s-she is…"_

– " _She´s mine"–_ said the jackal interrupting at him – _"I´m bad, but I recognize the beauty when is in front of my eyes, she´ll be the perfect queen" –_ the hedgehog made fists after heard those words, the rage in his body began to burn, the jackal knew that, but he wanted more than that.

– " _She´s… She´s not yours…"–_ said the hedgehog.

– " _She´s not mine?... Ouh… I can see what´s going on, Hahaha, it´s adorable"–_ the jackal was still mocking of Sonic – _"Today you make me laugh to much Sonic, let´s make a deal, give up to me, help me with my objective, and when that happens, I´ll let you be the pet of my queen"–_ that was the drop that spilled the glass…

– " _You… y-you are a monster… I don´t… like monsters…"–_ Sonic said, every inch of him was trembling, not for fear, or cold, the jackal could saw a new different Sonic, a black aura was coming out of him, the jackal for the first time in all that time saw that kind of energy coming from Sonic.

– " _What are you doing?"–_ he asked, the hedgehog didn't reply his question, looked like he was talking alone.

– " _Amy doesn´t deserve that, to be a slave… a machine… she… she deserves to be happy… and you stole her happiness"–_ the dark aura was coloring the blue fur of the hedgehog, into black. Even when the jackal was impressed, he showed nothing to the transformation. – _"You think you can do whatever you want, without consequences, right?"–_ Sonic raised his head, showing a new face, a new expression totally unusual in him, with his eyes turned in yellow and a long smile, he looked like a psychopath. – _"Let´s prove if actions got no consequences!"_

Sonic threw himself in attack, Neo was surprised for the frenetic speed of the hedgehog, even with the illusion still on, Sonic was able to complicate at Neo, nothing looked able to stop his rage, the spectrums of the illusion were reduced to nothing, and this time, Sonic had no complications if the enemy was a friend, like he knew that they were fake, or simply he didn´t care.

When Sonic reached Neo, the illusion ended with a strong punch in the mask, it was so strong that the mask ended brooked and was left stunned, but the hedgehog had not enough with that, two more hits in the jackal´s face, and a kick in the chest, right on the Phantom Ruby just for threw him away. Neo had unleash a side that he never wanted to see from Sonic.

For that moment, the hedgehog had no pupils in his eyes, only a ghostly with and the darkest fur ever. Looked like Sonic wanted more violence, like the instinct of a predator over his prey, he wanted more, he wanted blood.

Amy, who was still there, stood in front of him, with a hammer in his arms, ready to fight him, perhaps the mask and mind control did not allow her to see the monster in front, and the risk to which she was exposed. Those who were friends in the past looked at each other as enemies, as targets to destroy, and perhaps, and without the intervention of two spies in that scene, one of them would surely have died.

Amy and Sonic ran to attack themselves, the quick reflects of Zero and his powerful blade stopped at the hedgehog, crossing a hit in his chest, and then, a kick in the stomach to separate of him, while this happened, the wolf shot his electrified hook in Amy´s Mask, the electroshock was able to stop the mind control, and the overcharge made Amy fell on the ground, she was finally free, fainted, but free. There was only Sonic.

The hedgehog attacked once again, Zero blocked the fists and kicks the better he can, when the opportunity appeared, the jackal crossed the blade between them, and began to resist the onslaught of Sonic.

– " _Sonic, calm down! Look at us, Rookie and Zero"–_ said the wolf, trying to call at his real friend. – _"We know that´s not you Sonic, come back!"_

– " _Listen at him Sonic"–_ said the jackal – _"We have enough with one monster to fight, don´t turn yourself into one"–_ the jackal was talking with a quiet voice, trying to relax at the hedgehog – _"Don´t leave at your friends for power and angriness… don´t make my mistake Sonic, calm down…"_

Slowly, the words of the guys began to sound in the mind of the hedgehog, was not the first time that Sonic lost the control in that way, but fortunately, he never was a foolish, and when a friend was calling, was easy for him to come back to the road of the reason. Sonic began to reduce his strength, the black aura who was rounding him reduce to, his eyes, his fur, everything came back to the normal. Sonic was with them again, with a dark expression in his face. He felt shame and disappointment for his acts.

– " _I…I'm Sorry guys"–_ said Sonic.

– _*Sigh* "It´s okay man, no one died, that's the important part here"–_ replied the jackal given a pat in the hedgehog´s shoulder.

– " _Hum… guys, Neo escaped"–_ said the wolf and was right, Neo surely suffered a big hurt in his battle against Dark Sonic, and that interruption was the opportunity to scape.

– " _Damn… well, fortunately we got Amy again, we should take her to the base, Leven could treat her"–_ said Zero.

– " _Okay… thank you guys for coming…"_

– " _That´s what friends do after all, no?"–_ replied the wolf.

– " _Yeah…"_

The jackal charged at the girl in his back, and with constant step, they all came back to the base.

 **Well, this was a long chapter, but when the Christmas spirit invades you, you are unstoppable, well my dear readers, I really hope you like this chapter, I want to say thank you for those who began to follow the story in the last three months without activity, principally:**

 **GranGabrie, KatalinaCipher1, MilesTPrower14, SCFOLF, ZickDist8 and star-mine, thank you so much guys, when I saw your names in following my story, I began to plan more ideas to continue this, and now, I´m able to put them in action, thank you so much.**

 **For my other readers, don´t worry, I´m really grated with you, and if you want to talk with me, or give me a review, a commentary or a critic, I will accept it and reply it as it deserves, well, I think that´s enough for today, I´m Furry Cat Writter, and with no more to say, Sayounara!**


End file.
